Tender-Hearted
by Amaneyei25
Summary: Historical AU. Living with an aristocrat in his early age taught him nothing except betrayal, pain and suffering. He vowed to himself to get his freedom one day. Then the fate sends him to another one, this time he has to choose between this new man or his freedom. It's hard since Fuji doesn't only have to let his freedom go but also his heart, body and soul if he decides to stay.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, there! I'm back with a new story! It's a historical universe this time! When I post this story I realized that yesterday was our beloved captain's birthday! So I think this will be a (belated) birthday present, ne?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: K+ for this moment, it will be M for later chapter.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Topsy-turvy**

 _Kaigan which located at the subtropical land was once a big kingdom, ruled by the Tezuka's family for centuries. Blessed with the fertile lands, sea on the west side and healthy forest of the southern made Kaigan became the biggest and wealthiest kingdom at that time. For hundreds of years the kingdom was ruled in peace and bliss._

Fuji closed the Kaigan history book. He read the book thousand times already, well maybe not exactly thousands but he read it many times enough to recite the contents to Lord Yukimura's customers.

After the third war against the rebels to take over the kingdom, many branch families tried to kill each other or even the main family to gain the seat to be the king and the king also found himself in a corruption era where his ministers no longer cared about their people anymore. They had only one thing in their minds, their own wealth.

Therefore, King Tezuka the Tenth -who only had princesses as his successor- decided to split the kingdom into four. The second princess was to marry the western lord to strengthen the Navy, Lord Atobe of Hyotei. The third princess was to marry the eastern lord, Lord Tachibana of Fudomine. The youngest daughter of the king was married to the southern lord, Lord Shiraishi of Shitenhouji and the well-known first princess, crown princess was staying in the north to take care of the northen land; the cold and barren land. The crown princess married to one of the minister's son and they kept the Tezuka's name as the lord of Seigaku.

The king's decision wasn't a popular choice and many people rebelled throughout the year. They protested that the king was too shallow, there wasn't any proof that the splitting would bring a better days; so the decision must be wrong. Wars happened, robberies and homicides were not a new thing for people at that time. The king himself did this best to make his people to understand and as time went by, the rebels stopped. The king -ex-king- moved fast to keep the situation better and better. People started to get used to the situation and they found it better to live as their Lord Tezuka wished.

With the smaller area, the lords worked better and finally years after the splitting people came to see the full picture. Years later, Lord Tezuka Kunikazu linked all of the lords and they made a treaty to keep the peace and to support each other. They didn't want another war to face. This time they were optimistic that they had become better than before.

Fuji snorted, they were wrong. Even years after that, Fuji and his family faced a big crisis. They lived in a small and isolated village in the border of North and South. When winter came, they were shivered in cold and when the summer hit, people died in dehydration. Fuji didn't know why they didn't move away that time. Better days? It's only for the rich and nobles.

When he was six, his village was attacked by small rebel group. He lost his family.

At nine, he was sold to Yukimura, Lord of Rikkaidai's family who run many public entertainment places as a slave and although that time slavery was already prohibited but nobody cared about a small boy without any good background and nobody wanted or cared to waste their energy to fight for him.

To be freed from Lord Yukimura's family, he had to pay the same amount of money which Lord Yukimura Sr. had paid to Fuji's seller. That and added some interest, Fuji wouldn't be free until he was twenty.

Fuji, even though was a fragile child he had a strong will to live. He lived for years behind the small room provided for him. Eat whenever they remembered to give him and did any jobs they ordered him to do. He lived there in the lowest level, a nobody.

At thirteen, he heard a conversation between the maids and male servants of Yukimura's family. They pitied how he was a boy instead a girl. He was one pretty boy but it wasn't worth much if he was a a little boy. He heard some of the men laughed and they said there were people who loved a pretty boy too. Fuji didn't understand any bit about their talks but he was certain that what they talked about was anything but good.

At fourteen, Lord Yukimura Sr. passed away and his son, Lord Yukimura Seiichi took over the heirloom. Fuji's life wasn't any better but at least it didn't get worse. Lord Yukimura Seiichi made sure his servants got better treatments than when they worked to his father. Fuji moved into a albeit small room but it was lot better than the previous one. This room was less noisy, he rarely saw mouse or cockroach and the most amazing thing was he got his own bed and blanket!

Fuji worked to Lord Yukimura for four years until Lord Yukimura ordered him to be his groom. Fuji liked this job more, he didn't have to draw water from the well early in the morning, there was no more beating or kicking from the older servants whenever he did something wrong or when they pissed at someone else.

After he reached the eighteen years old, he knew well how to survive in the household. Do your job well, even before people ask. Be ready 24/7 and you would be exempt from punishment.

Fuji laid down on his bed and sighed. In this eighteen years old self he found someone special. As long as he live he never thought that he would have the chance and pleasure to like someone.

Fuji placed his hand on his closed eyes. Really, from all of the people around him, he fell for a merchant who worked with Lord Yukimura. He was a cheerful and charismatic man. Everyone loved him. So did Fuji.

 _Saeki._

 _Saeki Koujiro._

He was his sun, he helped everytime Fuji involved in problem and cheered him up whenever Fuji felt down. Saeki even once said that he appreciated and respected Fuji as his nearest friend. He would always remember their precious time and also his precious Fuji. That made Fuji blushed and stammered that he too would always remember his precious friend.

Should he give up on him or should he confess?

Fuji was way into his daydreaming when suddenly someone knocked his door. He looked at the dark sky outside and knew that it was already passed midnight. Whoever behind his door definitely didn't bring a good news. He hopped down his bed quickly and tidied himself as best as he could before he opened the door.

The person behind the door was the last person he thought would be there. He looked at the monochromatic haired man in front of him.

"Saeki." He whispered.

"Hello, am I disturbing your sleeping time?" He smiled brightly.

"No..no.. It's not." Fuji said shortly, in fact I'm in the middle of thinking of you but he didn't say it. "Do you need something? Are you hurt? Or your horse?" Fuji said, panicked.

Saeki chuckled at him and shook his head slowly, "No.. Don't worry I am fine. It's not about my horse, too."

Fuji opened his door wider and invited him to enter. "We can chat in my room."

"I.. Uh.. I will go away, Fuji." He said suddenly.

Fuji gasped, "Away? When? To Where?"

Saeki scratched his temple and answered, "Right now, actually. I don't know where but.. I will miss you."

"Are you going to come back?"

"Perhaps." But the 'Perhaps not' part was emitted from his eyes.

"Why so suddenly? Don't you have to work here?" Fuji leaned over his door to keep him from falling, his strength left him right after he heard the news.

"Yeah, but I can't find happiness. I feel..I feel caged."

 _Oh, you don't know the real meaning of caged yet,_ Fuji thought quietly.

"So? What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to leave before seeing you." He added but Fuji didn't reply as he usually did.

"Come on, I will show you something." Saeki offered his hand to Fuji.

"I can walk by myself." Fuji refused to give him a chance to see him defeated.

They walked slowly to the destination. Saeki tried to talk and chat as they usually did but Fuji replied half-heartedly. Saeki, as an understanding man as usual didn't press any longer.

"We arrive."

Fuji looked at the familiar door in confusion, "Huh? Why are we standing in front of Lord Yukimura's office?"

"I want to show you something. It's a special present for my lovely friend before parting away." Saeki opened the door with a light push. Fuji grabbed at Saeki's arm and stopped him.

"We mustn't enter the lord's room as we like. It's prohibited. People may talk." Fuji reprimanded.

"Oh, come on. I have been here for times and nobody talk. It's okay, there's nothing inside. It won't be long, promise."

"Believe in me, will ya?" Fuji contemplated for a moment and let the arm go.

Fuji nodded at the man and entered the room after Saeki. "Come on. Come here." Saeki urged.

They walked to the closed windows behind the lord's comfortable chair and Saeki opened the window.

"It's beautiful." Fuji said after he saw the brightest moon he ever seen. The stars were scattered around the bright moon and Lord Yukimura's garden looked like a small miniature under the moonlight. The night breeze felt so fresh and it brought the nice smell from the garden.

"See?" Saeki asked.

Fuji nodded happily.

Saeki laughed at how easy to amused Fuji. They talked for another minutes, about Saeki's experiences when he came to the office late at night. He even saw something forbidden at this office, Fuji begged him to tell but Saeki brushed the topic away. He said that it was too early for Fuji to know.

"After this..there must be many tougher days for you but remember that I will always miss you."

Fuji looked at the garden, "I will miss you, too."

"I know. You are my best friend." Saeki messed Fuji's chin length hair.

"I like you." Fuji blurted.

"I like you too." Saeki replied.

Fuji was stunned by his answer. He turned around and looked at Saeki's eyes but he found out that his like was different from Saeki's. If in Fuji's were hope and love, Fuji found understanding and sadness in Saeki's

 _This is my last chance,_ "I like you, more than just a friend."

Saeki pulled his hand away from Fuji's head.

"Fuji... I.."

"Take me with you." Fuji pleaded.

"I can't. I don't even know where to go."

Fuji shook his head quickly, "It doesn't matter. I have no one here..please.."

Saeki looked at him and sighed, Fuji almost smiled happily when he thought that Saeki would accept his request.

"I'm sorry but I don't think bringing you will be a correct decision. I.. I'm sorry, Fuji."

A tear fell from his eyes and slide on his cheeck, "Please.. I can help. We can go together and I will help as much as possible. I won't hinder anything you do, so please.."

Saeki brushed the tear away, "Fuji.."

"If you can't because of what I said just now, forget it. I won't say anything about it anymore and I will forget it too so please—"

Saeki placed his hands on Fuji's shoulders and shook him softly, "Fuji!"

"The place where I will go might be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. Understand?"

Fuji avoided Saeki's eyes.

"You are safer and happier here."

 _You don't know._

"I will try to keep in touch with you."

 _Liar._

"About what you said just now—"

Fuji placed his hand on Saeki's lips. "Don't."

The taller man pulled Fuji's hand away and kissed his knuckles. "I'm flattered, my love."

"But we can't be more than just friends, can we?" Fuji pulled his hand away quickly and hid it behind his back.

"I'm sorry."

Fuji sighed at the man, "Why? Because I'm a man?"

Saeki scratched his head this time and didn't find a right answer to the question.

Fuji turned around and looked back to the night view from the window and leaned on the window frame. "It would have been easier if I were a girl, wouldn't it?"

Saeki followed Fuji's action and thought for a moment, "I don't know. I think..we are better off being friends than lovers. We will only bring misery to each other if by chance we were together."

Feeling a drop of tears started to fall, Fuji blinked them away while snorted, "If you say so."

"Fuji.."

Fuji held out his hand to stop Saeki, "I understand. Okay?"

"I just want this to come clear between us. You are the most important person to me."

"Hmm.. I know, you too." Fuji closed his eyes and nodded.

Saeki took something out from his coat, "Here."

Fuji opened his right eye and looked at Saeki's hand. On his palm there was a string of lovely blue-purple flower about fifteen until twenty centimeters long. "What's these?"

"Wisteria flowers. I was told that people from far away called this Fuji, just like your name."

"It's pretty."

"Yeah. It's my gift for you." Saeki stretched out his hand.

Fuji shook his head, "I can't accept it."

"Why?"

"As long as I live I learn that I must not to accept a gift from a stranger, moreover an old man." He joked.

"I might be five years older than you but it doesn't mean that I am an old geezer, you brat." He replied while laughing. "Well, you can't refuse it."

"I can." Fuji insisted.

Fuji didn't budge from his position.

"If you said so, well..I will just throw it away." Saeki tossed the flower in his palm for a moment and readied to throw it through the window.

"Wait! Stop!" Fuji protested quickly. "Why are you trying to throw it?"

"Why? I got it especially for you but you don't want it. I can't bring it with me, too so it's better to throw it away, isn't it?"

Fuji bit his lips and added, "I will take it, you cheater!"

Saeki laughed and placed the flower on Fuji's hand carefully. "I hope this will cheer you up whenever you feel down, Fuji."

The younger man who looked at the flower in sadness shrugged, didn't have any strength to reply.

Saeki saw that and wanted to caress Fuji's head but decided to stop. He didn't want to make his friend saddened more.

"It's time to bed. Let's go. I will accompany you to your room before I go." Saeki said cheerfully.

Fuji suddenly grabbed Saeki's sleeve, "Kiss me." He said.

"Wh..at?" Saeki said in surprise.

"Kiss me, for the last time." for a momento.

"I don't know.. You might regret it one day." I don't want to hurt you.

Fuji grabbed the sleeve tighter, "I won't. I want it and I hope, in the future it's you who regret that you leave me behind."

"Fuji.." They stayed there while Fuji looked at his in desperation and determination while Saeki in distress and guilty.

"Alright. One last time." Saeki whispered.

Fuji took a sharp breath and Saeki stepped closer to him. He cradled Fuji's face carefully with both of his hands and his face came closer little by little to the smaller man.

Fuji automatically closed his eyes and he could feel Saeki's breath fanning his lips. The next thing he felt was a pair of soft and warm lip touch the tip of his eyes and slowly moved to his cheek and finally his lips. It was a new experience for him, he never kissed or been kissed by anyone before this.

The kiss ended as soon as it came.

Saeki drew away from Fuji's side and smiled weakly, "Good night. Have a nice sleep."

With that he walked away from Fuji.

"If.." Fuji said quickly and Saeki stopped.

"If by chance you come back, could we try?" He asked desperately.

Saeki didn't turn around and answered, "I don't think so. You are meant to be with someone much more greater than I am." He cheered and took his exit quickly, leaving Fuji alone in misery.

Fuji crouched down and sobbed silently.

 _Liar._

###

Fuji spent the next day alone. He didn't want to meet or talk to anyone. He cleaned the stables and then the horse, twice. He worked until he felt too tired to think.

He sat down next to the lord's favorite horse and caressed it's head.

"Is this what people say as heartache?"

Fuji looked at the horse and talked to it since he knew it wouldn't talk back and more importantly, it wouldn't spread the talk to anyone else.

He heard someone opened the stable door and a deep voice called for him.

"I am in the farthest row, Sir." Fuji answered and ran to the man at the door.

"Good afternoon, ." Fuji greeted.

He hummed his answer as he usually did everytime Fuji greeted him. "Do you need something, Sir? Oh, is Lord Yukimura looking for his horse? It will be readied in five minutes, I have washed and cleaned him properly and so did the saddle."

"Leave them alone. Lord Yukimura needs you now."

Fuji didn't like how Sanada said the words. He threw his apron and washed his hands carelessly while checking all the things were alright.

He tidied himself before closing the stable's door and following the taller man into the main building. He seldom entered the main building from the front entrance since he was a servant then he ought to enter from the back door.

always entered from the front door, though. He was neither Lord Yukimura's family nor his servant. Fuji was curious but nobody could answer his questions.

They entered Lord Yukimura's office, the same office where Fuji lost his heart to someone else. Lord Yukimura sat on his chair comfortably.

"Good afternoon, my Lord." Fuji said automatically.

"Fuji. Let's cut this short, shall we? I don't want to waste too much time. Did you or did you not enter this room last night?"

Fuji startled, "I..."

Lord Yukimura waited patiently to his answer, "I.. I.."

"It's better to answer it honestly, Fuji." Mr. Sanada said.

"Yes, my Lord."

"So, you entered my office last night. In what purpose?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did you go into my office without permission last night?" Lord Yukimura asked again and this time in a higher tone.

"How—?"

"How can I know? The maid found something inside my office this morning." He put several petals of Wisteria's flower. "I ordered the footman to search around the house and I found this.." He put the same flower that Saeki gave him last night.

Fuji took a sharp breath and knew his lord got him.

"Now, we have our evidence. So, tell me why were you entering this room?"

"It's..personal reason, my Lord."

Lord Yukimura raised his brows, "Is it that personal that you would let me to cut off your head?"

"What!?" Fuji surprised by the question.

"The reason why you entered late in the night because you stole my money, didn't you?"

Fuji staggered back, "No! I didn't do it! I swear, my Lord! I didn't do it!"

"Then why?" Lord Yukimura sighed when Fuji kept his silence, "I am not unreasonable like my father but if you don't give me the right answer, I can be more dangerous than my old man." He threatened.

Fuji was wringing his faded trousers.

"I.. I came with my friend to talk, my Lord."

"Should you do it here?"

"He said that he wanted to show me something and we talked. We left after that."

"What did he show you?"

Fuji didn't answer.

"What did you talk about?"

This too, wasn't answered by Fuji.

"Okay, fine. If you won't answer just give me your friend's name. I will ask him instead."

Fuji looked at him in pained expression.

"Why? You don't have any name to give? Are you lying to me?"

"No! I would never!"

"So tell me the name, bastard!"

Fuji winced but didn't say anything.

"Tell me why or who did you enter this office? Is it that difficult?! Huh?!" Lord Yukimura took his writing case and threw it to Fuji's direction. It landed on his temple and left a wound there.

"It's nothing important, my Lord but I swear we didn't take anyone's money." He gritted his teeth.

"If you insist." He waved his hand and Sanada nodded.

Fuji was thrown into Yukimura's basement for next ten days. They asked for first two days but Fuji didn't speak at all. They then stopped giving him foods and gave him a bit bread and plain water for the next three days while punishing him for not telling the truth. The rest days they gave nothing to drink let alone something to eat.

Lord Yukimura visited him at the next day. He looked so regal and charismatic than Fuji who sat on the cold floor.

"Where is Saeki Koujiro?" was the first thing Lord Yukimura said after crouching down next to Fuji from outside the jail.

"I don't know." He answered weakly.

"Look, a maid saw you exited your chamber with Saeki Koujiro that night and if it wasn't you then it was Saeki who stole my money."

"It was neither.."

"Then where is Saeki Koujiro? I will ask his testimony, too and it will be easier for both of us."

Fuji shook his heavy head slowly.

"Such a persistent boy. Do you know how much he stole from me?"

Lord Yukimura whispered the nominal and Fuji startled, "It's impossible for him to steal moreover that much, my Lord!"

"Are you telling me that you stole it instead, then?"

"I didn't. We didn't!" He groaned in pain, they used many kinds of whip those days and some of them caused infection.

"I'm tired repeating this conversation, young boy. So today I bring a good news and a bad news for you, which one would you like to hear first?"

Fuji was too weak and too annoyed to answer so he closed his eyes instead.

"Seems like you can't decide, can you? I will do it for you, then." He said confidently, "The good news is, I have a friend who gladly lend me the money to cover the lost."

 _That's good_ , then.

"But the bad news is.. However generous he is, I have to pay it back to him, don't I? So, you will help me."

Fuji looked at the lord in dislike, "I have prepared two options for you. First, I can sell you to one of my friends and I need only add a bit to clear it but it would be so sad wouldn't it? Then I thought about the second option, you can stay with me but I have to add the stolen money into your debts, huh?"

Fuji despised this man, he truly did. His breathing was ragged and he shouted to the lord but there wasn't any sound produced. He lost his freedom, his love, even his voice now.

"Don't worry. You have at least twenty years to pay them. Ah, how long will your last debt cleared?"

"In next two years, my Lord." Sanada answered for Fuji when Fuji decided to crouch down to the floor instead of answering.

"That's good. It means that you have another twenty two years here. Congratulations!"

"I want to sell you to the excavations field but I cancelled it. My customers will love to meet you and that is more beneficial than selling you off, don't you think so? We can't waste a pretty face, huh? We rarely get a precious boy with blue eyes."

Fuji protested and cried to the lord but he ignored them. "Next time, don't you ever think to betray me. No more. After this I will give you a new job and this time I wil make sure that you won't even have the time to think about betraying me."

Lord Yukimura stood up and left the young man sobbing and suffering alone in the cold cell.

The door thudded loudly when the lord left. Fuji felt the door was not only close the way out and light from the outside into this cold jail but also his bright future.

The last question before he fell into the darkness was..

 _Is there a light, out there for me?_

* * *

I ended up making Yukimura a bad guy this time. Sigh.. Don't hate me. It's quite difficult to write historical au, isn't it? I will write it with all my best. This is the prologue. See you at the next chapter, soon. Have a nice day! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, second upload is here! I'm trying to post it soon! Lol.. Thank you for your lovely reviews,

tightpans-san, Fujiyuki-san, Fujilove-san and lemon-and-chai-san! I love this Au too. ;-)

So, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who love this kind of story, I think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Decision**

"So tell me my Lord, who do you work with this time?" a beautiful girl whispered to an ugly middle aged lord who slept on a comfortable rectangular black leather sofa next to her.

The lord who heard the voice blushed and stammered his answer, "My friends from the Local Lords. We want to gain more than this Yukimura bastard. Someone needs to teach him lessons, we decided to boycott the resources so we can sell it in higher price."

The girl smirked, "I see. It must be very though for you, ne."

"Yes, but when I heard that he has someone special to entertain me, I won't refuse since I know you are the infamous person that Lord Yukimura save for his loyal customers."

The girl looked around the medium sized room which filled with the best furniture, elegant ivory wallpaper and creamy colored carpet, the lord even placed small chandelier at the ceiling. Everything in this room showed purity and innocence. "Is that so?"

"Yes,,yes.. Do you want to join my club instead? I will pay you more, twice no, thrice than Lord Yukimura. If you aren't interested, I can keep you for myself. I have admire you for longest time, my little miss."

"Oh, I am flattered, my Lord. I need to ask Lord Yukimura first, ne? Don't want both of you fight over me." The girl giggled.

"No, of course not. We can't bring any harm to my little miss.."

The girl rolled her eyes, she took a fresh cut melon and ate it patiently. "Now, tell me my Lord, where do you put the resources that you bought? I bet it's a special place, ne?"

"Yes. The storage room number six at the west harbor. Nobody will search there since it was one of Lord Shiraishi's. My friend borrowed it from the high lord." He explained proudly.

The girl hummed. She looked at the door when someone entered suddenly. She put her finger on her mouth to tell the guest to be silent.

She stood up from her kneeling position next to the lord's sofa and brushed some unseen dust off of her mint dress before walking to the silver haired man at the door. "What is it, Nioh?" she whispered.

"You need to finish your session first before I tell you, _Puri_."

"Is it urgent?"

The taller man smirked. The girl rolled her eyes in annoyed expression and walked back to her customer. When she turned around her long brown silky hair swayed to and fro together with its owner movement.

The girl crouched back next to the lopand whispered lowly, "My Lord, you are going to sleep another twenty minutes and when you wake up, you will forget about this session. You only remember that you have nice games at Lord Yukimura's club. Forget about everything happened this room." The lord nodded obediently.

"Good. Now sleep." The girl clicked her fingers and the lord was deep asleep.

The girl blew a small candle on the table off and walked to Nioh.

"It's hypnotic this time?" Nioh asked in excitement.

"Yeah, any suggestions for this old man who tried to jump on you every other minutes?" she brushed her hair behind her shoulder. "Now tell me what do you want?"

"Can you hypnotize me? I want to try it once." Nioh trapped the girl between himself and the wall behind her.

"I don't need it since I know what is inside your perverted mind."

"Really? Care to share?" He moved his right hand to caught a bit of the girl's long tresses between his fingers and kissed them seductively.

The girl moved and suddenly it was Nioh who trapped between the wall and the small girl. "Don't waste my time, Nioh. I don't have a free time to play with you." she strangled the man.

"Okay. Okay. Let me go first, will you?" He raised his hands as a sign that he gave up.

The girl back up and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Lord Yukimura needs to see you. He said he had something to tell you."

The girl snapped, "Tell me that sooner!" she slammed side of her gloved hand to the man's face but before she could retreated the man caught her hand and kissed her palm. " _Puri_."

The girl then kicked his foot hard until Nioh groaned and cursed silently. "Stop that!" she hissed.

"I can't stop that, you are too enticing." He said sheepishly.

"As if I will believe that. I have to go now. You, clean up everything here since I have no time. Lord Yukimura will be pissed of I don't appear soon, thanks to someone." she snapped.

"Sure. A kiss will be sufficient." He replied.

"Nioh." she said in threatening voice.

"Okay, I got it, Fuji. Geez.. You are too sensitive."

"Find a real woman, won't you? I can't live up your fantasy." The girl, or man, Fuji slammed the door leaving Nioh alone.

Fuji huffed heavily while blowing air to his bangs from behind the door and found Yagyuu stood there steadily to escort him to Lord Yukimura.

"Good evening, ." Fuji smiled sweetly to the man.

"Good evening, Miss Fuji. Let me escort you to Lord Yukimura's office." He offered his arm and Fuji took it. They walked slowly through a long corridor which separated Fuji's room with Lord Yukimura's club, Rikkaidai.

Yagyuu opened a door that placed smartly behind a big pillar so nobody would see Fuji's customers entered or exited after their secret rendezvous. They walked silently, so much different from the activities in the club room.

Rikkaidai was the biggest club in the south. It was a four story building dominated by green and yellow at the outside; the first floor was an open area for gambling games and the second and third floor were for more private games area. Lord Yukimura built exclusive rooms at the second and third floor, only registered members who paid some amount of money regularly each month could enter and enjoy the game. The fourth floor was a recreational facilities; drinks, foods, entertainments, named it and you would get it. Lord Yukimura didn't want the building lost its identity as Yukimura's belonging. Therefore, the building was built in the most luxurious and elegant design, big pillars, specifically crafted decorations, big windows, and big doors mostly covered in mint, dark green and light yellow or ivory just as Rikkaidai symbol.

Sometimes there were difficult and annoying customers appeared, that was the time for Fuji to work. Lord Yukimura would send the problematic customers to Fuji as 'a new service' for his 'loyal customers'. If it was money problem, Fuji would use blackmail options. If it was to get rid of them he would use a force to scare them off and if he had to gain information, he used a seductive way as a woman since it was easier and faster than any other way.

Just like this time. The old Lord had bugged into Lord Yukimura's business for two months which made Lord Yukimura's employees from the financial section cried in despair. He lost so much that Fuji didn't dare to ask, so before Lord Yukimura got more pissed, he sent the old lord to Fuji.

Often time Fuji had to endure the harassment from the lord, since it was nothing compared to Lord Yukimura's punishments so he didn't protest. Moreover, Fuji himself knew well how to defend himself.

Six years ago, after Saeki's disappearance, Lord Yukimura put him into an new position, an informant. Based on Lord Yukimura, the lords prefer pretty face and it's less problematics if Lord Yukimura used a boy as his informant, there wouldn't be any illegitimate children to take care. Lord Yukimura cared neither about Fuji's welfare nor safety. As long as he gained the informations.

Since Lord Yukimura couldn't let Fuji tainted Yukimura's name by his uneducated demeanors, he forced Fuji to study and learn everything from zero; knowledge (language, mathematics, science, social education), etiquette, dance, table manner, fighting even gardening. Of course he had to do them as a girl. The lord of Rikkaidai was obsessed with the last topic.

At first, Fuji refused and followed half-heartedly until he realized that what Lord Yukimura gave him could backfired the lord.

So there he was, disguising as a girl to deceive Lord Yukimura's rivals and gained informations for the lord. Sometimes, he even save some informations for himself as a precaution. He believed in no one in this household. He didn't know which one to do, laughed at the lord for giving him such great position or crying for living in such hell.

Nobody knew about his real identity except Lord Yukimura and his subordinates. Nobody would know about Fuji unless Lord Yukimura desired it.

They walked into a more private area from the club at the third floor. Yagyuu knocked the well crafted mahogany door softly. "It's Yagyuu, my Lord. I have brought Fuji with me."

Fuji didn't hear Lord Yukimura's reply but Yagyuu opened the door quickly.

There, in the farthest wall from their position sat Lord Yukimura Seiichi. The fireplaces at the left and right side were lit in full blast to keep the room warm in the winter. The room was much more different from Fuji's office. It filled with the best furniture and covered in forest green wallpaper and mahogany carpet, so masculine. There were two sets of furnitures in the room. One was used as meeting purposes while the rest was comfortable emerald green cushioned chairs as a rest and relaxing area for the lord.

They walked to the lord's work desk and stopped in front of him.

Lord Yukimura smiled at the glasses man, "Thank you, Yagyuu. You can leave us alone and please keep your eyes open. The night has just begun, we still have a long night, understand?"

"As you wish, my Lord."

With that Lord Yukimura was left alone with Fuji.

"Take the chair. We have to talk."

"Will it be long? I still have to interrogate two lords." Fuji asked.

"The chair."

Fuji grunted and dragged a chair from behind and sat down in front of the lord.

"The results?" Lord Yukimura asked.

"He said that he works with Local Lords and they hides their things in warehouse number six at the harbor. They borrow it from Lord Shiraishi."

"I know it." Lord Yukimura cursed. "I will send the officers to there and make them pay." He slammed his hand on the table and Fuji looked with a bored expression.

Lord Yukimura then brought out a small package and a small sharp knife to open the package.

"Do you think Lord Shiraishi knows about this?" He asked while opening the package.

"Don't think so. The old Lord said that he lends the warehouse unknowingly."

Lord Yukimura looked at Fuji, "Should I believe in you? Since you have no capability in judging people, although you are a genius."

Fuji shrugged, "Why bother to ask, then?"

"Nevermind it. Just curious about your mind after all these years, he dissappeared six years ago leaving you alone with a big amount of debt. Such a fate, loving someone who left you alone in distress. How do you feel?"

Fuji snorted and lifted his chin as a challenge, "You are wrong if you think you can intimidate me now, Lord Yukimura."

"Don't be so sensitive, hm? We are just talking here. No offense."

Fuji looked at the lord coldly, "Well, about Saeki at least he left me as a free man. I can go to whoever I want to with no risks and responsibilities." He replied.

Lord Yukimura looked at his subordinate and his hand stopped moving. "It's completely different from someone who has someone he loves next to him but has to marry another and continues to produce the offspring. So tell me my Lord, how does it feel? Having a lover next to you but has to keep your image as a great Lord for your son?" Fuji moved forward and whispered.

"Shut up!" Lord Yukimura stood automatically and gripped his knife tightly.

"I think it's so practical, though. We keep the family there to keep our image and our lover here to keep us entertain. Now, tell me which one do you prefer, my Lord? To embrace someone or to be embraced by someone every night?" Fuji provoked.

"FUJI!" Lord Yukimura shouted and sliced the sharp knife horizontally through the air and even though Fuji had stepped aside to avoid the knife got his left arm and left a quite deep wound on it.

"Why? Why are you so angry, my Lord? I'm merely saying anything and barely start." Fuji mocked.

The older man moved from his chair to the long haired man, "Oh, don't tell me that I hit the bull eyes?" Fuji continued.

This time Lord Yukimura charged with the knife in his hand. Fuji dodged the knife while crouching down and punched the lord's stomach. They attacked each other in everyway and every chance they found.

Fuji swatted away the knife, it fell from the lord's hand and landed under Lord Yukimura's desk. They punched each other, Lord Yukimura punched Fuji on his stomach while Fuji landed a punch on the lord's face. When Fuji tried another punch, Lord Yukimura kicked Fuji's left leg until a cracking sound was heard and Lord Yukimura defeated Fuji easily.

They landed on the floor with Fuji on his back and Lord Yukimura straddled him and strangled the younger man, both of them were breathing heavily. Fuji laughed again this time until Lord Yukimura shouted to him, "Be rational, will you!?"

This time Fuji looked at the lord darkly, "Why? Why should I? Rational? What do you want me to do with it? Ah, do you by chance asking no, ordering me to plead you to give me another rational and amazing works, perhaps? Another hundreds years to work as your dog, perhaps?" Fuji said slowly.

Lord Yukimura snapped and punched Fuji's face. At first he punched with his right hand and then with both of his hands. He was punching the man as if he was in trance.

 _How dare you! How dare you mocking me! How dare you questioning my authority!_

Fuji didn't defense himself and let the Lord to do as he wish. Both side of his face were blooded and he readied to be death in this man's hands.

"Lord Yukimura!" Sanada shouted when he entered the room and saw the lord was punching someone on the floor.

He had to literally pulled the lord out of Fuji's hair before helping the poor man.

"Get a hold of yourself, my Lord!" Sanada said to the lord while shaking Lord Yukimura's shoulders weakly.

He brought the lord to the previous chair and let him sat down before helping Fuji.

Fuji tried to wake up by himself but failed miserably. Sanada walked to Fuji and helped him to sat on his chair. He took the first aid kit which placed in one of Lord Yukimura's cabinet. He was used to this situation so he worked in calm and efficiently.

He bandaged Fuji's left arm and his left ankle quickly. He gave Fuji a wet towel and Fuji dabbed on his face carelessly. "I am only giving you the first help. You need to clean it again later and don't forget to change the bandages regularly." He reminded.

Fuji closed his eyes to ignore the man.

After making sure that the brown haired man was fine, Sanada walked to his lord and helped the lord to clean his hands.

"Don't waste your energy, my Lord. You know that Fuji likes to push your button but you can't beat him up to satisfy your anger, too." He said sternly. He then added, "I'm fine with all of these."

Sanada continued to say something more to the lord, Fuji wanted to walked away from his place but he was too weak to move so he deafening his ears when he heard Sanada's words changed into whispers.

When the situation became calmer and steady, Lord Yukimura handed over a file to Fuji.

Fuji peeked on it and asked, "What is this?"

"Lord Tamura's profile."

"So? Get to the point already, I need to clean these wounds, my Lord." Fuji said in annoyed expression.

"He offered to buy you from me."

This pulled Fuji out of his foggy mind. "He what?"

"You heard me."

"But, you never.. You won't give me away that easily, won't you?"

"He agreed to pay me the rest of your debts and twice of what I have invested to you. With this your debt to me will be cleared instantly, too."

 _Of course he will_ , Fuji mused.

"Are you telling me that you are going to throw me away too this time?" Fuji asked calmly.

Lord Yukimura ignored him and took another file to fill.

"Why are you doing this?!" this time Fuji asked furiously, but the lord didn't care.

"I refuse." Fuji said after Lord Yukimura silence, sternly.

"I don't ask for your agreement, I order you to do it." Lord Yukimura cut.

"You!" Fuji protested.

"It's very good for you, although Lord Tamura is a married man, his wife rarely spends her time here. You are safe and he is very rich. You can get anything you want, just ask him."

"I want my freedom." Fuji said.

"You will get anything better while living with him."

"Don't he knew about my real identity? About I as a man?" Fuji asked.

"I will explain it to him. When I said you have some conditions that are very sensitive he agreed to understand."

"You don't care as long as you get the money, do you?"

Lord Yukimura avoided his gaze and announced, "This topic is over, he will come in next week and I want you to be ready. Sanada, bring him back to his room. Tell the rest that Fuji will retreat to his room, his job is over for tonight."

"Yes, my Lord."

Fuji protested when Sanada pulled him out of the room and tried to go back to the office but Sanada didn't let him. When Fuji insisted by dragging his feet, Sanada pulled him up and carried Fuji on his shoulder as if Fuji was a sack of potatoes instead of a man.

The way home from the club to the bancelor house was a torture. Sanada made sure that Fuji didn't have any space to move around and didn't answer any questions from the smaller man.

He continued to put Fuji on his shoulder after the carriage arrived in front of the house.

Sanada put him off of his shoulder only when they arrived at Fuji's room and he put him on his bed. "Listen to him, Fuji. He wishes the best for you."

Fuji ignored him and laid onto the bed with his back to the older man.

Sanada wanted to say something more but he knew both Fuji and his lord had similar personality, so his words wouldn't work this time.

"Clean the wounds, we don't want you to be ill when you meet Lord Tamura." He closed the door and left Fuji's alone.

Fuji contemplated to let his wounds rotted so nobody would like to see let alone buy him. But he disliked to suffer in such conditions, he prefer to fight against them.

He wanted to cry but his eyes refused to produce the salty liquid since years ago.

Is this the end of me? Should I surrender? Fuji sighed. The bed felt so comfortable and cold under his skin. How he hoped to be died just now. It would be easier.

Suddenly he felt something struck on him and he felt hyperventilating, he wouldn't give up. He still had a way out. He wasn't the same foolish boy from the past. He could help himself this time.

Fuji raised from his position and ran to the door, he opened the door and peeked around. _Empty. Good._

After years living in this household, Fuji knew the schedule and people movements by heart. There would be nobody at the house that moment, Lord Yukimura always brought almost all of his servants and maids to help in the club. He left only several to fit the night shift.

 _This is it! This is my chance! Why I have never thought about it before?_

Fuji ran to his own bed and pulled out a small compartment under it, he grabbed all of the money he got from his clients unknowingly by Lord Yukimura and put them into a small pouch. He then pulled one ugly medium sized battered green cotton bag and put the pouch into it. He had no time to change his clothes since he hurriedly ran to the kitchen and stole three breads and a bottle of water and put them into the bag too.

All the necessity were prepared so he ran as quick as he could in his condition while carefully avoiding the night shift guards. He took the back door and ran between the trees and darker area so nobody saw him. He took the south gate and as if he was blessed by someone up there, a rented carriage was parked not far from him.

"Where do you want to go, Miss?" He asked suspiciously when he saw Fuji's condition.

"The south forest, Sir. We have to hurry, I was chased and they wanted to kill me, please?" Fuji pleaded.

"Should we go to the police first?"

"No! I mean, no, the police can't help me for this problem. It will only get you into trouble, Sir." Fuji explained.

The old man nodded and Fuji crawled into the carriage and breath painfully but he was happy that finally he could be freed from those people.

He couldn't stay still all the way to the destination and he kept looking back from his position, afraid that someone was on his way to catch him. He bit his bruised lips and held down his groan.

The carriage was finally stopped the next ten minutes. It only took twenty minutes to reach the destination but Fuji felt it as if they used all the twenty years to reach it.

Fuji hopped down the carriage with the old man's help.

"Careful, young Miss. Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"Yes, Sir. I am okay. Here," Fuji took out his money and gave it to the man. He took it with a frown. "Where are you going to?"

"Somewhere far away from here." Fuji answered while walking into the forest.

"But it's the middle of night, you can get yourself killed. There is a bear around the forest lately." The old man reminded.

 _That's what I need._

"I can survive. Ah, don't tell anyone that you have seen me, Sir. We never met. You didn't come to this forest tonight." Fuji turned around and told him.

"What forest?" The old man said and Fuji smiled at him before dissappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Okay, that's for second upload. Thanks for reading! I appreciate your response, review? Love you! Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for waiting! The third chapter is here!

 **tightpans-san:** right! There is no way Fuji will accept Lord Yukimura's cruel decision! Let's hope the best for our Fuji! :'(

 **Fujiyuki-san:** Fuji got his chance! Let's see how far he can go! :-?

I love reading your reviews since I can hear from you whether you like or dislike this story so don't feel shy to share! Oh! I have one more thing to say: *drumming rolls*

Our favorite captain makes his great entrance in this chapter!

Enjoy!

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Captured**

Fuji walked slowly through the forest, it was as still and quiet as a forest should be. The night cicadas sang their music while sometimes the owl added its voice into the night harmony. He used his hand to opened a way for him to walk. If his instincts told him right, he should walk to the south about two days to reach the border. That if he wasn't caught by Yukimura first.

He stepped carefully on his left foot and looked around the forest. He heard something moved but he ignored it since he thought that it was his paranoia.

 _They haven't known about my escaping yet. I am sure._

Fuji was walking to a big open area them suddenly stopped. There was rustling sound and suddenly the forest became quiet. He knew he heard something and it wasn't his imagination this time. He looked around the forest. He felt as if something or someone was watching him.

He crouched down and took a branch as a weapon carefully. "Who is there?" Fuji said.

He heard nothing.

The forest was too dark to pinpoint where the enemy was. He stepped back a little by little.

 _What is that? A thief? A criminal? Or.. A bear? The old man said there was a bear wondering around the forest, didn't he?_

Fuji held his breath and let it out in a small gasping. He needed to run for now. And he did run.

"Catch it!" He heard someone shouted.

 _Damn. Damn. Damn. They have me now._

"Catch it! Don't let it run away!" He heard the same voice ordered.

Suddenly Fuji found that he was chased by at least twenty man. There were torches around to lit up the forest. He dodged into the darker area, then he decided to hide behind a large tree. Who are they? He looked around and found the some of the chasers were Shitenhouji's troops but the rest was unknown.

It wasn't Yukimura's guards.

He bent down and walked away. He lost his direction but that could wait. He had to hide first.

Fuji managed to avoid the troops and smiled gladly, he did it. Then he suddenly collided with someone's back. He looked up and found a man with dark brown hair with a belt on his head.

"Well, well, well. What do we find here?" He caught Fuji's right arm.

Fuji punched his stomach and ran away. He didn't want another captor in his live. No more.

"Hey! Wait up, you bitch!" He cursed and ran to catch Fuji.

Fuji ran to opposite direction of the man and found that there was another troop there.

 _Just how many of them, actually?_

He ran to the right but the previous man caught up with him and pulled his right hand. Fuji gasped and tried to kick his stomach with his left foot but the man stopped him and squeezed his ankle hard. Fuji screamed and used his left hand to punch the man. He managed to get the man's temple.

"This bitch!"

"Arai! Stop it!" Fuji heard someone ordered.

He punched Fuji with his right arm.

And everything went black.

###

"What are you doing?!" The man asked loudly.

" ! She is trying to kill me!" Arai defended himself.

"Of course she is! You are scaring her!" The man called Kaidoh knelt down and brought Fuji into his arms.

"I will bring her to the tent, you report it to Lord Tezuka."

Arai stammered, "But..I can't..No, Sir."

Kaidoh stood up with the extra weight in his arms. "What's up with you? You should be brave as a soldier!"

"I'm sorry, Sir!"

Kaidoh hissed as he usually did and decided, "Okay. We will bring her to the tent and call Doctor Inui from the front division. We will tell Lord Tezuka later."

"Thank you, Sir." Kaidoh hissed again.

###

"Did you find something?" Lord Tezuka Kunimitsu asked his subordinates.

"Not yet, my Lord."

"Lord Tezuka!" someone called the glasses man.

"Lord Shiraishi." He answered calmly.

Lord Shiraishi of Shitenhouji ran toward Lord Tezuka who stood meters away from him.

"I send my troops to help you. We find nothing so far."

"Hn.."

"About this matter, I don't know which to choose. On one hand I want to believe that the small rebels aren't involved with the rebels that fifteen years ago but on the other hand I want to catch them all soon."

"Ah.. Although we had extinguished them that time but some of them managed to escape." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Fifteen years ago, there was a group of people which had accumulated more than thousand people to rebel against the lords. They created chaos and demanded to create new kingdom as it used to be. They weren't satisfied with the Democratic Nation. They even had nominated the leader to be the king.

At first, the lords tried to accommodate their wish and tried to find a way out without hurting anyone. The rebels as time gone by felt more disappointed with the lords started to plunder, kill and rob the lords, merchants and even the innocent citizen. They want to show the lord how weak the lord were those time.

That time the high lords of each region left their own area to eradicate the rebel. Thousands of the rebels were captured, the leader was sentenced death together with the main and loyal adherents. The rest were punished with prison sentence and some of them were pleaded their loyalty back to the lord.

At that time, only Lord Tezuka and the high lord of each region knew what exactly happened. They told only bits and pieces to the soldiers and less to the citizens. Fortunately, they suffered only materials and not many victims involved.

Two months prior, Lord Tezuka Kunimitsu got news from his informant that they found the rebels had formed a new group and they were going to create greater and more chaotic rebellion.

That wasn't the biggest problem since Lord Tezuka trusted his people that they could stop the rebel before it became too much. What disturbed Lord Tezuka the most was the rebels tried to gain the lords interest to build a kingdom and that would be a bother.

Lord Tezuka himself didn't worry about the lords' of the northen land since they had vowed to him and he made sure that nobody would betray him. The lords of the rest lands were the problem.

Therefore, he headed to the southern as Lord Shiraishi's invited and they agreed to work together to prevent a greater problem at the south. He told no one about his arrival at the south except for Lord Shiraishi and his family. He wanted to finish the problem quietly and discreetly.

"We found a big shelter last week and there was many supply of weapons and foods inside. When we asked around, nobody knows about this building." Lord Shiraishi explained while showing Lord Tezuka the way.

"Have you asked the lords?"

"Not so directly. I don't want to be reckless."

"Hn.. We will use the informants this time. We'll make a group of selected people and send them around to gain informations. Prepare names for me."

"Understand."

They were inspecting the weapons room when Kaidoh suddenly turned up there. "I need to report something, my Lord."

Lord Tezuka stepped aside and followed Kaidoh out of the room.

"We found a girl in the forest just now, my Lord. She is injured and we already called to check her."

"Hn.. And the results?"

"He didn't tell us anything and asked to meet you rightaway, my Lord."

"Can't it wait?" Lord Tezuka frowned, what was so important about this girl anyway?

"He said it was urgent, my Lord."

Lord Tezuka told Lord Shiraishi to continue the investigation and that he would be right back. "Lead the way."

###

"Tezuka." Inui called the lord casually when the lord entered.

"Hn.. What is it that you want to tell me?"

Inui led Lord Tezuka to the bed at the corner of the room. "Here. Kaidoh and Arai found her in the forest, wounded."

"Then?" Lord Tezuka found a mint colored dress tossed on the bed's head.

"There is a deep cut on the left arm, bruises all over her body and sadly sprained ankle, too."

"Did they find someone else?"

"No one else."

"Any clue?"

"Nothing. She is found with a small bag. There are only a little money, and foods. Nothing more."

"Hn.." Lord Tezuka tapped his fore finger on his crossed arms. "Do you think this girl involves in the rebels?"

Inui looked at the lord, "I don't know. She wears fine clothes although it isn't the best material. She or he can be one of the merchants' toys."

" _He_?" That caught Lord Tezuka's attention.

"Yes, look closely." Inui drawn-out the thick blanket that covered the person in the bed. Lord Tezuka shifted his eyes to the wall. "She is a _man_ , my Lord."

Lord Tezuka peeked to the object who Inui showed. On the bed there was a man exposed from the head to his stomach. If Tezuka didn't see the flat chest himself he would believe that the person was a girl.

He had a long wavy light brown hair and ivory skin. His face was lovely even though covered in bruises and blood.

"Do you need to inspect another part of him, too?" Inui's voice woke the lord from his deep stares.

Lord Tezuka cleared his throat and refused, "I see it clearly and there is no need to see the other part."

Inui took out a blue note book and started to write down like crazy.

"What are we going to do to him, Tezuka?"

"Ask about his relation with the rebels and if he relates to the rebels we will bring him with us to inspect him further."

"And if not?"

Lord Tezuka saw the man shivered from the lack of clothes and blanket, he then covered up the man again with the blanket. "Leave him alone. Our hands are full and I don't want to be involved in a problem unnecessarily."

"His identity, too?"

"Ah.. It has no relation to us and I believe he has his own reasons."

"Understand, my Lord."

"Hn.. Don't let your guard down." with that Lord Tezuka left the tent to continue his work.

###

Lord Yukimura slammed his hands on the table and screamed, _"Fuji what?_!"

"He dissappeared, my Lord." Nioh answered calmly.

"How can he be dissappeared? Didn't you send him home by yourself last night?" Lord Yukimura asked Sanada.

"Yes, my Lord. I sent him to his room myself."

"Then _why_ did he disappear?!"

Both of the man didn't answer.

"Did anyone see him leave the house last night?" Lord Yukimura circling around his desk constantly.

"No, my Lord. Almost all of the people were sent to the club, my Lord." Sanada reminded.

"So he took his chance and ran away, fuck him!" Lord Yukimura threw his vase to the wall. He cursed and scoffed to no one while Sanada and Nioh waited patiently.

"My beating wasn't enough it seems." Lord Yukimura cursed again.

Nioh frowned deeply, he hated how Lord Yukimura treated Fuji. Although Fuji worked harder and more than everyone else but Lord Yukimura always gave him cold shoulder and sometimes beating up the poor man. How Fuji stayed sane was Nioh's biggest wonder.

"He won't be that far. He is injured anyway." Lord Yukimura sat down and looked at Nioh, "Make a group and search for him. Bring him to me soon you find him."

Nioh nodded and readied to go. However he hated the lord, it was his chance to find Fuji and to make sure that he was fine.

When Nioh opened the door he found Yagyuu stood behind the door and readied to knock the door. He stepped aside to let the glasses man to enter. "Nioh."

"Yagyuu. Long time no see, _Puri_."

Nioh left while Yagyuu entered and he closed the door behind him.

"What is it, Yagyuu? Don't tell me there is someone else dissappearing too."

Yagyuu stopped right in front of table and answered, "Actually no, my Lord. On the contrary, someone important just appeared last night."

Lord Yukimura massaged his temple. "Who is it?"

"Lord of Seigaku from the north, Lord Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Tezuka, you mean _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Why does he come?"

"There is a rumor that he wants to inspect the lands, my Lord. Is it allowed to inspect the the land that doesn't belong to him?" Yagyuu asked.

Lord Yukimura leaned on his chair, "It isn't something strange. The Democratic Nation is his supposed to be his kingdom at the first. Just because his ancestor split the kingdom into small lands doesn't mean that he lost his power over the lords."

That's true. With marrying the princesses that time, made a stronger alliance between the lords and the king's successor, Lord Tezuka Kunimitsu. He might lose his throne but he doesn't lose his power. Just a small nod and the lords would do as he wished.

The lord closed his eyes and said, "I will send someone to greet him otherwise people will think bad about the Yukimura."

Lord Yukimura dismissed Yagyuu.

"Aren't you supposed to be visited him, Seiichi?"

Lord Yukimura rolled his eyes, "I can't! There are many things that I have to do and clean before the lord trying to snoop around here. We can't let them take anything we have already achieved!" especially Fuji's case, he added silently.

"You can go as my representative, Genichirou. Tell them that I something urgent comes up and I can't leave it." He asked.

Sanada Genichirou nodded to the order.

"I will work around the secret files while waiting for Fuji's news. That son of bitch! I hope Nioh will find him soon since he would become a dead body if by chance I lost my patience."

###

"Lord Yukimura's representative is asking to meet Lord Tezuka, my Lord." Lord Shiraishi's butler said.

"Really?" Lord Shiraishi asked from his position on a big chair in his office. "What would you like to do, Lord Tezuka? Do you want to meet him?"

Lord Tezuka who sat across of Lord Shiraishi frowned but then nodded, "Hn.." He didn't have any reason to refuse, too.

"Send him to the accepting room. We will be there in a moment."

The butler nodded understandingly and left the lords alone.

"How can they know about my visit this time?" Lord Tezuka frowned, "I told them not to tell anyone." He continued with a sigh as if he just realized something.

"I am sure your subordinates told no one. It's your appearance the day before that invited people to look for information." Lord Shiraishi explained.

"What is wrong with my appearance?" Lord Tezuka frowned and stood up to go.

Lord Shiraishi followed the glasses man while laughing, "No offense, my Lord."

They walked next to each other to the accepting room.

"Good afternoon, my Lord." Sanada arose from his seat and said when he found the lords entered the room.

"Hn." Lord Tezuka said.

"You know each other?" Lord Shiraishi asked in amusement.

"Ah.." was all Lord Tezuka's answer.

Lord Shiraishi chuckled and asked the maid to bring them drinks.

"Lord Yukimura heard about your arrival and offers his services to make you feel comfortable and enjoy your time here, my Lord." Sanada said straightforwardly.

"Hn.. Send him my regards but it won't be necessary. My visit won't be that long and Lord Shiraishi has been so generous to accept me and my people." Lord Tezuka replied as flat as Sanada's tone.

"How is Lord Yukimura doing recently?" Lord Shiraishi asked.

"He gets many new customers and he has been busy since then, my Lord."

The conversation was on hold when maid entered and prepared the tea and some sweets for the gentlemen. Lord Shiraishi dismissed the maid after she finished her job.

"He must be that busy, huh? Since he can't come up by himself and sent someone else instead." Lord Shiraishi asked nonchalantly.

"He wished to come himself, Lord Shiraishi but he couldn't leave the jobs alone. Someone went missing last night and Lord Yukimura is leading the searching himself." Sanada explained sternly.

"It must be a very special person, isn't it?"

"Yes, Lord Yukimura cares about her so he can't lose her."

They continued to talk about general things between north and south area. Lord Tezuka asked about the changes around the south and Lord Shiraishi asking for Lord Tezuka's opinion about water irrigation. Sanada sometimes added here and there when he found right things to say.

Inui then entered suddenly into the room while writing down something into the book, "Tezuka, what do you want to do with the girl who we found—" He looked up and surprised when he saw that his lord was not alone.

"Er...I think I enter at wrong time." He continued.

"Does she regain her consciousness?" Lord Tezuka asked.

"No. Not yet. She is too weak and I think she lacks some sleep and rest."

"And the wounds?"

"I have applied the ointments for the wounds and I will change the bandages in next three hours."

Lord Tezuka nodded in satisfaction. Inui left the room after Lord Tezuka permitted it.

"What is it about, Lord Tezuka?" Sanada asked.

"Hn.. Last night my subordinates found a girl wondered around the forest. She is injured and battered. She lost her consciousness and I order Inui to take care of her."

"She hasn't gained her consciousness, has she?"

"Hn.. I will ask her about her family after she wakes up."

"My I ask her features, my Lord?" Sanada cut in to the conversation.

Lord Tezuka looked at him suspiciously.

"I told you before, didn't I? Someone important to Lord Yukimura dissappeared last night. We search anywhere but she hasn't been found yet. I'm just asking if by chance the girl you found and the girl who dissappeared is the same girl."

"What will you do to her after you get her back?" Lord Tezuka asked after remembering the girl's condition.

"We are going to give her the best treatments if she is injured. We can't lose her, Lord Tezuka." Sanada said confidently and looked at Lord Tezuka's eyes.

"Follow me." Lord Tezuka said.

They walked to the second floor and when they arrived in front of one bedroom, Lord Tezuka opened the door.

Oishi, Lord Tezuka's butler raised from his seat next to the bed and welcomed them.

"How is she?"

"Still sleeping, my Lord."

Lord Tezuka led the men to the bed and Sanada nodded instantly. "It's her, my Lord. She is our people. Her name is Fuji."

Lord Shiraishi nodded as he got to see the girl since Lord Tezuka didn't let him to see the girl yet.

Sanada walked next to the girl and readied to carry the girl. When Sanada's hand touched her shoulder, she frowned deeply and let out a small whimper.

Lord Tezuka stopped Sanada, "Tell my why did she run away last night?"

Sanada stood back and faced the lord, "It's internal matters, my Lord. I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

Lord Tezuka looked at the person in the bed and said again, "She is under my protection now so I need the truth. I won't let you to take her unless you tell me the real story."

Sanada stayed still for a moment and answered, "She and Lord Yukimura involved in a disagreement yesterday and she ran away from us. She usually does it whenever she is upset, it's her nature. Girls at her age do that."

"And the wounds?"

Sanada sighed, "Lord Yukimura sometimes can't hold and manage his anger much. They sometimes get into small fight but nothing serious." Sanada tried to answer honestly to the lord since he knew Lord Tezuka wouldn't let Fuji go unless he was satisfied with his answer.

"She is very important to Lord Yukimura, my Lord." Sanada added.

Lord Tezuka finally let them go. Oishi protested silently to his lord but Lord Tezuka didn't pay a heed to him. Lord Shiraishi offered his carriage to bring Sanada and Fuji home. It would be more comfortable and hygienic using his private carriage than the rental carriage.

They sent the girl and her proclaimed guardian off from the front door.

"I hope she gets well soon." Lord Shiraishi said after his carriage dissappeared behind the gate.

"Hn.." Lord Tezuka answered shortly before he walked back to the building.

* * *

Why? Why did you let Fuji go? So curious about the next chapter.

What do you think about our Lord Tezuka?

Would he meet Fuji soon? What would happen to Fuji after this?

Look forward for the next chapter! ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone! It's Friday and it means a new chapter! Yay! Are you excited? I am!

 **tightpans-san** : yes, our Tezuka is here but too bad he lets Fuji go. If only Sanada came later.. Oh, well. Lord Yukimura too has his problem and I think he deserves his own chapter, ne?

 **Fujiyuki-san:** don't worry! Our tensai Fuji would find his way out this chapter! He isn't someone who can be bullied so easily! Lol.

 **Youki minaco-san** : I'm back! I hope you like my story and please look forward to this story! Fuji suffers in this story, ne.. For Saeki Koujiro, hmm.. He won't be appear until the right time, too bad. By the way,, good luck, Fuji Syusuke!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Chance**

Lord Shiraishi laughed from what he heard from the man who sat next to him said. He then poured down a drink to the man.

Koishikawa Kenjirou, butler of Lord Shiraishi entered the room, "Lord Yama requests to meet Lord Tezuka, my Lord." He whispered to Lord Shiraishi from behind.

Lord Shiraishi looked around his office which now filled with lords from the south. They lined up to meet the high lord of the north, Lord Tezuka Kunimitsu. He didn't know hiw they know about Lord Tezuka's arrival but they showed up one by one in front of his door.

"Let him in." He commanded.

The aforementioned Lord Yama entered and greeted Lord Shiraishi. They talked for a moment before the said lord went to Lord Tezuka, too.

The assembly continued, Lord Shiraishi served best dinner for his guests and continued with suppers until late in the night. The lords listened tentatively to whatever Lord Tezuka said to them and Lord Tezuka didn't let them down. They asked anything they curious about or some cases that hadn't been able to solve yet.

Lord Shiraishi tried to help Lord Tezuka and asked the lords to go home but nobody cared. Lord Shiraishi even had to promise them to arrange a welcome party so they could introduce Lord Tezuka to their acquaintance.

"It's a rare opportunity to meet Lord Tezuka." one of the lords said.

"Don't keep Lord Tezuka for yourself, Lord Shiraishi. We need him more." Another lord said joyfully.

Finally, the lords together when Lord Shiraishi decided to make a welcome party for Lord Tezuka.

Lord Tezuka didn't have the heart to refuse their wish so he agreed to stay longer and entertain the lords.

They then argued about when to hold the party, someone of them want to do it the next day but the other refused since they wanted to bring their families to be introduced to Lord Tezuka. A little group said the next week but it would be too late for a welcoming party. So, Lord Tezuka who sat in the middle of the argument suggested the next three days. It was neither too soon nor too late.

Everyone agreed immediately.

###

 _It's too hot. It shouldn't be this hot._

Fuji opened his eyes and saw a familiar ceiling above him. He groaned when he realized that he was back to Yukimura's manor.

He ran away, didn't he? He left the manor, didn't he?

So why was he still there?

Was it a dream?

Fuji frowned and was sure that it wasn't his dream. He even met unknown people in the forest.

They were soldiers, he knew it from their uniform yet it wasn't Shitenhouji's. Who are they?

"Oh, you are awake?" a voice said happily.

He looked at the door and found Bunta Marui there. The red haired man was bringing a tray.

"Yes." Fuji answered shortly.

"That's great! Lord Yukimura is going to cut someone's head if you don't gain your consciousness soon." He walked to a small table next to Fuji's bed and put down the tray.

"Oh, That's right! Lord Yukimura told us to tell him soon after you wake up. Got to go!" Bunta acclaimed.

"Wait! Bunta! I'm not—" Fuji tried to stop the younger man but the red haired man was moving so swiftly that left Fuji alone in less than ten seconds.

 _I'm not mentally prepared to die yet._

He got up from his position and felt the world swirled around him but he forced himself to sat down until his feet touched the cold floor. He took an empty glass from the tray and poured down water into it with his shaking hands. He drank as if he never drank for years.

"You finally decide to wake up, huh?" Lord Yukimura's cold voice broke the silence.

Fuji looked at the lord at the door but didn't say anything. Fuji put the glasses back to its place.

Lord Yukimura entered into the bedroom and sat on the small stool next to the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"Defeated."

The older man chuckled by Fuji's answer. "You shouldn't do that, I can find you and bring you back no matter what and many times you leave." he said confidently.

Fuji sighed and accepted his fate. It's a miracle that Lord Yukimura hadn't thrown him to the Lord yet and even more miraculous he hadn't died yet.

"Why did you run away three days ago?" Lord Yukimura asked after getting no reaction form the long haired man, his arms crossed over his chest.

 _Three days? I have been sleeping for three days?_

Fuji looked at the lord and asked bitterly, "Who would be sane enough to accept your proposal, hm? I would better die in that forest than follow your instructions."

"He is a nice man, Fuji."

"We can't judge a book from its cover, my Lord. We both know it." Yukimura hid his real self behind his arrogant demeanors meanwhile Fuji pretended to be a girl for years.

"What do you want, Lord Yukimura?" Fuji asked this time.

"What will you do if I sent you to Lord Tamura this instance?"

"I will kill myself." Fuji answered without thinking. "There are many options around us. Jump from the tower, run into a carriage, slith my throat, I can even hang myself here in front of you, my Lord."

"Then, what will you do if I give you another option?"

"There is another option?" Fuji pretended to be surprised.

"Don't mock me. I can send you away any moment I wish."

"Then they will send my dead body back to you, my Lord."

He hissed at Fuji. "You will do as I order you to do anyway."

Fuji rolled his eyes, "Do tell."

"I want you to gain informations from Lord Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Fuji startled by that name. "What?"

"I want you to get me informations from Lord Tezuka Kunimitsu. If you succeed, I would let you go, for good. But if you failed, I would send you to Lord Tamura even before you catch your breath."

"But— Lord Tezuka.. You mean _the Lord Tezuka of the north?_ "

"Yes."

"But.. Doesn't he stay at northen land? Do you want me to go to the north?"

"He is staying at the south at this moment, at Lord Shiraishi's manor to be exact."

"What do you want me to do?" Fuji almost asked hysterically.

"I want you to gain informations about his visit this time."

"Can't you ask him directly?"

"Do you think he will tell me the truth?"

 _Of course not._

"Therefore, I need someone to get the information."

"Why not Nioh? He is a conman and a friendly man. He can get any information you want. Faster."

"Lord Tezuka is different from anyone we have met so far. He is tactful, careful and full of suspicion. We can't get closer enough without him being suspicious about us."

"I haven't met him at all, do you think he will give me informations? I am more stranger to him than you are." Fuji said.

"You have met him."

"No, never." Fuji answered shortly.

"Three days ago, when you ran away. His soldiers found you and Sanada brought you back."

 _Ah, so that what happened. No wonder I didn't recognize any soldiers that night. They are Lord Tezuka's soldiers. But that doesn't mean that I met him directly._

"Why are you so scared of this man?"

"Full of questions, aren't we?" Lord Yukimura snapped.

"I won't do anything you ordered me to unless you tell me the truth." Fuji worked for years for this lord and he knew often time the lord didn't give him the true reason behind the mission.

"He is the most frightening and powerful lord at this moment. Any suspicious, then he can take over the leadership of the land. Nobody is brave enough to object."

Fuji looked at the lord skeptically.

"Fifteen years ago, he captured thousands people who rebelled against him. He gave some of them death sentence and the were executed right at that moment. Hundreds were sent to the north prison which is the cruelest and deadliest prison. Some of the rest were sent to work at the cold northern part and some were sent to the navy of the west coast."

 _And you send me to this horrible person._

"So if he finds something suspicious about my business, he can ruin it in less than five minutes."

"You are too exaggerating it, Lord Yukimura."

"If you think so, but if he finds out about me, he will definitely catch you, too. You are my subordinate and you will follow me to be drowned into the hell, together."

Fuji cursed silently. "Why me?"

"Men tends to love pretty face." Lord Yukimura said while grimacing at Fuji's bruised face.

"So does Lord Tezuka?" Fuji asked uncertainly.

This time Lord Yukimura didn't answer.

"Alright. I will do it."

He sighed "Good." he said.

"As long as you keep your promise. Remember, I do it not for you but for myself since you promise that you will let me go. If you betray me in the end, I will be the first person who give the information about us to Lord Tezuka." Fuji menaced.

Lord Yukimura nodded to Fuji. He then raised from his position and readied to go.

"When are we going to start?" Fuji asked.

"Tonight."

Fuji did surprised this time. "So soon?"

"There is a welcome party for Lord Tezuka tonight. I almost lost my hope since you haven't woke up but you are awake now so we can continue the plan. We are going to meet him there. I think the sooner we know his intention the better."

Fuji shrugged, "If you said so."

"I will send the necessity for tonight. Take a rest before the battle." with that Lord Yukimura left Fuji alone in his room.

The maid delivered a blue box into his room. Fuji opened the box after the maid left. It was a blue dress with lighter blue-purple gloves. Fuji stunned by how well-made this dress was. It was the best dress so far moreover it was blue. Fuji had been liked blue since long time ago but because he lived in Shitenhouji's area especially Rikkaidai's group they had to wear green or yellow as their symbol.

He took out the blue dress and sighed. There was no way out from this point.

"Senior!" Bunta peeked from the door.

"Bunta. What are you doing?"

He entered happily, "Lord Yukimura told me to change your bandage." He showed Fuji the first aid kit in his hands.

"Alright." Fuji got up for the second time less gracefully this time.

"Do you need me to bring some ice packs for your face and ankle, too?" Bunta sat next to him and asked worriedly.

"Sure. I think I need to reduce the swollen a bit." Fuji answered.

Bunta hopped down the bed with a force that made Fuji cringed.

Fuji continued to work on his wound on his left hand. He took a bottle of antiseptic from the box and poured down into his wound. He hissed lowly when the liquid touched his wound. Although Fuji often got hurt and injured so he had to use it, the stinging and burning sensation never cease to surprise him.

He dabbed the rest liquid and started to bandaged it. "Ah, Senior! Let me help you!" Bunta shouted when he saw what Fuji had been doing.

"Here, put this one on your cheek," He gave a small pouch of ice pack from his right and, "and this for your foot." Fuji got the bigger ice pack from the left hand.

"Thanks." Fuji put one on his foot carefully before stuck the rest on his cheek.

"I don't understand you and Lord Yukimura. You always fight each other everytime you meet. Why do you do that? You have been working to Lord Yukimura for longest time." Bunta said while rolled around the white bandage.

Fuji chuckled, "We are too similar so it's the only way to talk to each other."

"By hurting each other?" Bunta asked.

"Yeah, maybe. Let's say that we are helping each other, then."

"How can you come to that conclusion? How can you say that you are helping each other if all you do is beating around?" He asked again while tightened the cloth so it wouldn't be too loose and withered when Fuji moved but also not too tight so it would block the blood circulation.

Fuji shrugged at Bunta's questions. "But you are very lucky, Senior. You always get the best job and the coolest one, too. Lord Yukimura rarely give me important jobs. He give me only small and unimportant job. Man, I am so envying you." Bunta said while placing both his hands behind his head.

Bunta continued his speech of how Lord Yukimura being so mean to him. Fuji looked at the ceiling and thought solemnly. _No..on the contrary, Bunta. He likes you so much that he doesn't give you any dirty jobs just like he does to me._

"You are going to spy on Lord Tezuka this time, aren't you?"

"Doesn't Lord Yukimura tell you that eavesdropping is a bad habit?" Fuji teased.

"Well, not really if in the end I know everything. Nioh does it everyday."

Fuji sighed, "Nioh is the last person that you should use as your guide post."

Bunta smiled at him sheepishly. "But tell me, have you ever met Lord Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"Yes, I have. Once and I never want to meet him anymore." Bunta shivered.

"Why so?" Fuji shifted thenice pack to the opposite cheek.

"He is so boring. He didn't say anything at all and all of his words are ' _hn_..' and _'ah._.' how Lord Yukimura knew what he said was a miracle." mumbled Bunta.

"He even has these eyes." Bunta pulled the tip of his eyes and made his eyes narrowed significantly. Fuji laughed at him, "He is the most uninteresting man that I ever heard."

"And that is true. He is not interesting at all. I almost cut my own tongue and ate it as my lunch that say because of his way of speech."

"When did you meet him? On what occasion?" Fuji asked quickly, he needed all the information about the lord. He didn't want to enter the battlefield without knowing anything.

"Hmm.. It's about two years ago. Lord Yukimura asked me to go with him. Lord Yukimura's wife is distance relative of Lord Tezuka."

 _Ah, that's why Lord Yukimura doesn't like the northern lord._

"I regret it. It should be who accompanied Lord Yukimura but he said he was busy that day. And do you know what?"

"What?" Fuji asked only to satisfy the younger man.

"When we went home was sitting in Lord Yukimura's office and drinking tea. Tea?! I thought he was busy. Should he be so relax and free?"

Fuji laughed at Bunta's words.

"But the strangest thing was, when we arrived Lord Yukimura dismissed me and stayed in his office for the rest of the day. He didn't come out his office until late in the evening the next day. He also spent the rest of the day in his bedroom and slept for the rest of the day." Bunta said seriously.

Fuji nodded understandingly, "I see."

"What do you see? Tell me!"

Fuji snickered at Bunta and added, "No wonder Lord Yukimura doesn't give you any significant jobs yet. You are too naive."

"Geez. I am old enough to get any job!" He whined. When his whines died he plopped down on Fuji's bed. "How would you get informations from Lord Tezuka, Sir? He is a stone main, stoic and unmoveable.."

Fuji looked at the younger man.

"Do you want an honest answer or a lie?"

"Of course the honest one!" Bunta protested.

"Right. Men are simple creatures. They love to think using their crotches than their brains." Fuji answered truthfully.

"Senior!" Bunta protested with a blush.

"You said that you wanted the truth, didn't you?" Fuji snorted.

Bunta sank his face to Fuji's bed. "You are an evil, Senior." He looked back at Fuji, "Aren't you a man too, Senior? Don't you have a fantasy, too? Don't you have something or someone you like, too?"

Fuji answered solemnly, "I have lost mine long time ago."

Bunta looked at him silently.

Fuji looked at the window and saw the view outside. "Men are simple. They will let their guard down easily next to a pretty girl."

Fuji hoped that frightening and horrible Lord Tezuka did the same.

* * *

That's for this chapter! How is it? Next chapter will be the party! Oooohh.. Can't wait to see Lord Tezuka and our Fuji's meeting!

Thank you for your nice reviews everyone and thanks to all of my readers too! Next chapter Will be uploaded soon! have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my, I thought there was something wrong with the review preview but it seems like okay now. *happy*

 **Youki minaco-san:** thanks for reviewing! I don't think Sanada will be happy if we kill his his Yukimura. But yes, Lord Yukimura can be so annoying sometimes. Let's see what he do in this chapter too.

 **Fujiyuki-san:** I know right? What was Yukimura thinking that time? Another deadly plan perhaps? Oh, but we have a new chapter about Tezuka and Fuji!

 **Tightpans-san:** Fuji and Bunta! I'm happy you like it! It's not that difficult to imagine how their interactions, especially with Nioh. He is appearing in this chapter too! *whoops, spoiler alert*

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. So sad..

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Party**

 _Sometimes when you meet a stranger..._

"Lord Yukimura and Miss Fuji!" The footman announced.

Lord Yukimura walked into the big ballroom with Fuji following behind.

"My.. Welcome Lord Yukimura and who is this lovely young lady here?" Lady Shiraishi welcome them.

"My distance relative, my Lady. Her name is Miss Fuji. Miss Fuji this is Lady Shiraishi, mother of Lord Shiraishi." Lord Yukimura answered.

"Good evening, Lady Shiraishi." Fuji greeted her politely.

"Good evening for you too. Come on, come in. We have everything inside. Don't be afraid to ask if you need something." The older woman said happily. "It's a rare chance for us to hold such a party. My son doesn't like party and we are rarely visited by anyone."

"But you are having the greatest guest now, aren't you?" Lord Yukimura added.

"Yes. That's right. It's a great things that Lord Tezuka decides to visit this time." Both Lady Shiraishi and Lord Yukimura talked for another minutes so Fuji took this chance to look around. Although he always thought that Lord Yukimura had a nice style but Lord Shiraishi's manor was way bigger and more elegant than Lord Yukimura's. The pillars were twice larger than Lord Yukimura's and the things inside the room were made from the best material.

The torches were placed around the room and a big crystal chandelier hang on the ceiling gave a wonderful illumination around them. He looked to the farthest wall and saw a big flag with Shitenhouji's sign was placed on the wall next to Lord Shiraishi's portrait. The big windows were opened and so did the balcony doors to let the cold air cooling the hot and humid air inside the ballroom.

Lady Shiraishi continued her gossiping, "Then I know that.." But her butler came out and let her now that there was another guests to welcome.

"Let's talk again soon. Oh, what a busy day..." The lady smiled brightly, she pardoned at Lord Yukimura and then went away.

Fuji grabbed Lord Yukimura's arm quickly after that and they walked into the crowd. Lord Yukimura then suddenly turned right and met a beautiful lady in her maroon gown. "Good evening, Lady Yukimura." Lord Yukimura said.

In front of them was a beautiful lady with ivory skin and black hair stood rigidly. Her black hair was styled elegantly in a low bun and pearl hairpins placed beautifully as decoration. She wore matching earrings and necklace with long pearl colored gloves.

Lord Yukimura took her and and kissed her knuckles. "Lord Yukimura." she said before drew her hand away from Lord Yukimura's hand.

She looked at Fuji and the brown haired man bowed politely to the lady, "Lady Yukimura."

"Miss Fuji." she stare long at Fuji that made Fuji wanted to flee away under her stare. "Why are you getting thinner everytime I meet you? Doesn't Lord Yukimura feed you well?" she added sharply but her brown eyes were placed on Lord Yukimura.

Fuji sighed and smiled sweetly to the lady, "Of course, my Lady."

"Lord Yukimura! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" one man came closer to Lord Yukimura. Then another man followed after him and suddenly the lord and lady Yukimura were surrounded by their acquaintance so Lord Yukimura pushed Fuji out of the circle. "I am busy. Go. Find Nioh."

Fuji walked away from them and went to the refreshments area. He took a glass of champagne and leaned on a wall.

"Have you found the target yet?" Fuji asked after took a sip of his drink.

"Not yet. How do you feel?"

Fuji looked at the taller man, " _Weird_." Fuji said while looking his blue gown. The blue gown with tulips embroider at the edge of the dress fit him perfectly and he had matching slippers together with a fan.

Nioh helped Fuji with his make up. He scolded Fuji for not caring about his face but did a miraculous job in covering Fuji's bruised face. He also helped Fuji with his hair. Fuji tried to look at how Nioh did his hair, he braided it, twisted it and then braided again until Fuji lost his count of his time. The result was Fuji's hair was braided loosely circled behind his head in an elegant style. Nioh let several wavy tresses fell down on Fuji's shoulders and he even cut Fuji's bangs so he would look fresher. Bunta who bragged into the room noisily insisted to slip several small blue flowers onto his hair so he would look prettier. Fuji snorted at him but allowed him to do as he wish not because of he thought as Bunta did help but only to stop the boy's whining.

"Don't thank me, although I would be so happy if you kissed me."

"Can't you stop playing around? Doesn't the bruise on your stomach tell you something?" Nioh tried to seduce Fuji times when he helped Fuji this evening until the blue eyed man got irritated and punched him. "You always play around me and never been serious." Fuji snapped.

Nioh bowed down next to Fuji's ear, "If it's happened, my love Fuji. We will not be here but in my bed instead. Me in you and you screaming my name." He whispered.

Fuji narrowed his eyes to the man, "Try doing something funny here and I will castrated you."

Nioh back down and gave up while saying his catchphrase.

Fuji looked around the room again since it was the most interesting thing he found. When the ordinary party was filled with Shitenhouji's people. This time was filled with various types of people who wore many other colors. They wanted to show where they were come from. Grey, that meant they came from Lord Atobe's land, purple was Lord Tachibana from the east, although most of the guests wore green-yellow attire but there were some who wore blue, the most anticipated people from the north. All of them were men, he hadn't found any lady yet, though.

 _Then why did Lord Yukimura give me a blue dress actually?_

They waited another hour but the target was no where to be seen. They heard commotion around the ballroom but they were too far from it to know what happened. Fuji felt his left foot began to pound. He messaged it every ten minutes and it seemed that his foot didn't get better but it got worsened instead.

"Here they come."

"Huh? What?" Fuji asked in his position right hand on the wall, leaning on his right foot and messaging his left foot with his left hand.

"Your target. He is coming over here with Lord and Lady Yukimura."

"Are you sure?" Fuji looked around and when he looked back he found Nioh suddenly dissappeared from his view. "Damn you, Nioh."

Lord Yukimura approached him and smiled at him, _don't fail this time._

 _Okay._

"There you are, Fuji. We have been searching for you." He said.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. This party is very amazing that I feel a bit lightheaded so I decided to take a breather for a moment."

"Let me introduce you to Lord Tezuka, he is the lord of the north. This is Miss Fuji. She is Lord Yukimura's distance relative, my Lord." Lady Yukimura introduced them.

Fuji bowed to the man perfectly while whispering his greetings.

 _Okay, calm down. He is an ordinary man just like the others. Nothing to worry about moreover, Bunta told me that he is ugly as well so he must be like the others too, easy._

Fuji stood back and looked at the lord for the first time and he gasped. In front of him was the most attractive and the most suitable bearing man he ever met. His hair was brown and a bit tousled to the right but that was his persona. He had the most enticing brown eyes, pointed nose and the most perfect lips he even seen. He was tall, much taller than Lord Yukimura himself and his perfect, healthy tanned skin was totally different from Fuji's.

Lord Tezuka himself didn't look like someone who was stylish. Everyone in the room wore the most glamorous and expensive clothes but this lord wore black, the most neutral color, except his silk blue cravat and clean white shirt, everything else was black.

 _This man is totally different from your description, Bunta. How could you say that he was ugly? Did you meet the wrong lord?_ He cried silently.

"Good evening, Miss Fuji." He looked at Fuji and then added, "If this is the level of your next effort to matchmaking me, you will fail miserably, Lady Izumi."

Fuji sighed at his deep voice at first but then when he heard the last part, he narrowed his eyes to the man.

 _You will see, my Lord. You will see._

###

Lord Tezuka Kunimitsu had just finished his inspection to the border and when he came back to the manor he was surprised. They stopped meters away from the entrance gate, they couldn't come inside since there were carriages that queueing to enter the manor. He could tell how crowded it was in the building this time.

They hopped down Lord Shiraishi's carriage and walked into the back door and entered silently as Lord Shiraishi suggested. The didn't wear the appropriate attire to attend a party and although the lords would be forgiven easily, their upbringing didn't allow them to be a maner-less man.

"Didn't I tell yo to make a small and simple welcoming party?" Lord Tezuka asked Lord Shiraishi who walked next to him.

"You asked _me_ to hold a party? _We_ asked _my mother_ to do it as you wish but we are talking about Lady Shiraishi here, her opinion about party is anything but _simple_ and _small_." Lord Shiraishi explained.

"Thank you for your late warning." Lord Tezuka replied dryly.

Lord Shiraishi laughed, "You are welcome."

Lord Tezuka frowned at the lord but continued to climb the maid's staircase. It was the easiest and shortest way to go to the second floor without people noticing. The maids scattered around when they saw the two lords and continued their works after they dissappeared to the second floor.

"My Lord!" Oishi said when he saw Lord Tezuka entered his bedroom.

"You are late! The party has begun two hours ago! What will the guests think?"

"Hn.. They will understand. We got a lead at the border, we tried to track it and we lost the track of time."

Oishi started his speech about the lord's punctuality, his name and his safety. Lord Tezuka ignored him as he usually did. "I have prepared your bath also your clothes and I will call the maid to prepare your dinner too, my Lord. I am sure you won't have any time to have a dinner below. They are very anxious to meet you."

"Ah.." Lord Tezuka opened his vest and his shirt to show his natural tanned skin and well-built body. He tossed the rest of his clothes and entered the bath tub. He left Oishi who fussing around the room to get the lord ready.

After a satisfying bath, eating well cooked meal and wearing his clothes, all thanks to his loyal and only butler, the mother hen of Seigaku, Lord Tezuka went to the first floor with Lord Shiraishi to face the next war, the lords.

What Oishi said before was true, they were anxious to meet the lord, they circled around the lord and tried to gain his attention. Lord Tezuka's soldiers, Momoshiro and Kaidoh managed to create a space and calmed them down before it became a chaos.

Lord Tezuka was welcomed by the lords, ladies and sometimes they tried to matchmaking him with their daughters or relatives but Lord Tezuka who was used to it, avoided the topic and refused them politely. He made sure that they caught his intention and when the situation calmer, Lord Tezuka and Lord Shiraishi went to the refreshments area but they still had to stop occasionally to talk to the guests.

"Lord Yukimura and his wife are walking to this direction." Lord Shiraishi reminded Lord Tezuka.

"Hn.. Let them be. I am surprised that they don't come earlier."

"Right. About this lord, he is rarely seen with Lady Izumi. They come to party separately and also go home separately. He even stays at his bancelor house after his son's birth."

"Hn.." Just like Lord Shiraishi, Lady Izumi was Lord Tezuka's distance relative and for Lord Tezuka, a relative was still a relative. He didn't like how Lord Yukimura treated his wife. Lord Tezuka once saw Lady Izumi cried when they gathered at Lord Tezuka's estate. He offered his help to the woman but she refused it, because I am a foolish woman was Lady Izumi's answer.

"Watch him closely, don't let anything happen to her." Lord Tezuka said. Lord Shiraishi nodded.

Lord Yukimura and his wife then brought him to meet someone. Lord Tezuka thought that it would be impolite to refuse Lady Izumi's request so he let them to lead him leaving Lord Shiraishi alone with some determined mothers.

He expected Lady Yukimura introduced him to some ladies or your daughters of merchants of the south just like the rest but he found the poor creature who his soldiers found days ago instead. He looked sophisticated in the dress and Lord Tezuka was taken back at how delicate and fragile-looked this man was. The blue dress fitted him perfectly and his hair was perfectly done. Although this time his face was smooth and flawless but Lord Tezuka knew better that bruises wouldn't dissappear that fast.

It was careless of the little man to walk around with his injuries. He knew how it felt having bruises all over body more over a sprained ankle, it wasn't a good experience.

He wondered what was the reason of this man disguising as a woman. Was it his hobby? Not likely. Lord Tezuka knew when a person loved to be a center of attention and this man wasn't one of them. Was he forced? It's more acceptable reason. But what for? For his safety from the lords? It's impossible, Lord Yukimura care about himself more than his own family. For Lord Yukimura's pleasure? He was indeed the lord's relative but what if the lord wanted to keep him for himself and didn't want to raise suspicion from his wife and made the long haired man to disguise and hide their illicit relationship? Was that the reason why Lord and Lady Yukimura seen together? Because of this man?

That raised another question for Lord Tezuka. If he wanted to keep the relationship unknown, so why did he introduce the man to him? There must be something behind this. Whatever the reason, he would find out finally. He mustn't let his guard down.

The long thinking about Lord Yukimura and his distance relative annoyed him. Lord Tezuka was irritated by how Lord Yukimura smiled at this man, also he felt something disturbing him that he said something he didn't mean to. The man called Fuji opened his eyes and looked at Lord Tezuka intently.

 _Blue. His eyes were blue._

###

"I'm sorry that you have to accompany this level of girl, my Lord." Fuji said while bowing down. The dance floor was full with pairs and they stood in the center of the floor.

Lord Tezuka coughed and muttered something but he couldn't catch it.

The orchestra played slow song and the dance began. Fuji placed his right hand on Lord Tezuka's shoulder and his left hand was in Lord Tezuka's hand.

Lord Tezuka's grip was totally different from Lord Yukimura's. When Lord Yukimura's grip was strong yet forceful and painful, Lord Tezuka's grip was stable and warm. They danced around the floor in pace with the other pairs.

"Where do you come from, Miss Fuji?" Lord Tezuka asked.

"The south city, my Lord."

They stepped to the right and whirled around, "I have never met you before."

"Well, I don't appear in the public often, my Lord." _Because of his secret affair with the lord?,_ Lord Tezuka thought.

"And why appear so suddenly?"

"I find something interesting here." Fuji answered shortly.

"On Lord Yukimura's order?"

Fuji looked up the lord and found the lord's eyes staring at him curiously. _Yes, this lord is far too smart to underestimate._

"No. It's getting so boring and quiet at my place in winter so when Lord Yukimura invited me to come, I am so delighted and happy to accept."

This time Lord Tezuka didn't say anything. They separated and circled around each other before came back and continued the dance.

"What do you do usually, my Lord?" Fuji winced when he had to step using his left foot.

The wince wasn't unseen by the watchful eyes of the lord. "Organizing the lands."

"And the people too?"

"And the people, too." Lord Tezuka agreed.

"How does it feel to have everything? Don't you find it boring?" Fuji asked.

"What do you mean?" Lord Tezuka brought them to the left.

"Well, I have met various types of people for years and they found the world isn't satisfying enough for them."

They separated again and moved back into the position. "The women love luxurious and pretty things; jewelry, clothes, shoes. On the other hand men love power and fame; lands, name and woman."

"You met interesting people, didn't you?"

Fuji giggled and answered, "What about you, my Lord? Do you have any secret that you want to share with me?"

"Hn.. And what about you, Miss Fuji? What secret do you have that make you following Lord Yukimura around? Is it that fun doing what you are told to do?"

Fuji surprised by the lord answer stepped on his left food hard accidentally. Fuji gasped and tried to gain his balance whem suddenly he felt strong arms around him. He looked up and found the lord looked at him sharply.

"I'm sorry. You can let me go now, my Lord." Fuji said, beads of sweats were forming on his temple.

Lord Tezuka let him go and they continued to dance. Fuji pretended that everything was fine and smiled at the lord as if nothing happened.

Fuji did his best to keep dancing but his foot got worsening as time went by. Another step and he lost his balance, Lord Tezuka caught him immediately into his arms. "I'm sorry. I can still—"

"We can't continue the dance. We mustn't create such ruckus at Lady Shiraishi's party, I won't allow it. We mustn't throw the lady's name into the mud. Come on, I will bring us out of the circle." Fuji protested but Lord Tezuka didn't pay him any heed.

Fuji tried to stop him but with no avail. Lord Tezuka sighed inwardly when he saw this foolish and pitiful creature limping next to him. "Step on my foot."

"Huh?"

"Step on my foot and I will help you to walk."

"It's not—"

"I'm sure no one will notice."

Fuji surrendered and did as the lord ordered him to do. With this new position he leaned more to the lord and found the lord smelled great; cedar, sandalwood and something he couldn't describe yet the most impossible things was.. he liked it.

He separated himself from the lord and found several men and women around them looked at him, men with perverted mind and women with jealousy one. He hated it, he hated them. He would give them the position gladly as long as he got his freedom.

 _No, stay focus. Focus._

They circled around once before Lord Tezuka managed to bring them out of the floor elegantly.

He then brought Fuji out to the balcony and put Fuji down on a small chair next to the door.

"Stay here." He said shortly.

"Where are you going, my Lord?" Fuji asked dumbfoundedly.

"I will be right back. Don't go anywhere." He stepped into the room.

 _Oh, shit. I can't let him go away. Lord Yukimura will have my head on his platter as his breakfast tomorrow._

"Wait! I can—" Fuji grabbed his arm when he followed the lord but Lord Tezuka was faster, he escorted Fuji back to his chair and this time he said in more frightening voice, " _Stay_. Don't move."

Fuji pulled his hands out of the glasses man's arm, frightened. Fuji nodded immediately. The lord might be handsome as hell but he had to remember that the lord was dangerous as Yukimura told him.

The lord dissappeared from his view, leaving Fuji alone.

###

"Would you like to dance too, my Lady?" Lord Yukimura asked Lady Yukimura who stood next to him.

"Talking to you is one thing but touching is the other thing that I despise the most." Lady Yukimura said coldly.

Lord Yukimura who was used to her cold attitude sighed and turned around to face the crowd.

"When are you going to visit Yukimura's estate?" Lady Yukimura asked. "Genjirou is asking about you and I think he will forget that he had a father soon if you don't come back more often."

Lord Yukimura didn't say anything. "Well, I don't care about it, though." Lady Yukimura finished her words cynically.

"I will, soon."

Suddenly, a group of gentlemen approached them and they talked for a moment before they were left alone again.

"They are suitable for each other." Lady Yukimura commented when she saw Lord Tezuka and Fuji at the dance floor.

"You think so?" Lord Yukimura asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. Why hasn't she married yet, my Lord? She is very beautiful, smart and well mannered. I believe that many gentlemen tries to ask her hand in marriage. How old is she? Twenty three? Twenty four?"

"Twenty four and marriage is the last thing she thinks about." Lord Yukimura answered.

"Well, last thing indeed but she _does_ thinks about it, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"I hope she can married someone she loves and loves her back the same." Lady Yukimura said sadly.

"I doubt it, my Lady." Lord Yukimura commented. He turned around to track Fuji and Lord Tezuka but saw them were going to leave the room.

"Where are they going?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't know." she answered truthfully.

"He is going to bring her out of the crowd."

Lady Yukimura looked at the pair dissappeared behind the big door. She smiled in amusement, "Do you think they are going to.. No, it's impossible, my Lord. Lord Tezuka is the most responsible man who won't take advantage—"

Lord Yukimura snapped, "I have to go." He walked as casually as he could and talked to men who approached him but staying alert to the mentioned door. When he saw a chance he slipped among the guests and finally reached the wall next to the door.

He stuck himself to the wall and looked around to find anyone curious about his action but he found no one. He then peeked and listened to what happened behind the door.

"Oh, forget it! I won't thank you for anything you do anymore! I won't even if the world might end right now and even if human being is—"

 _What the hell is Fuji doing?_

Lord Yukimura decided to step into the conversation. "What's going on here?"

 _Sometimes when you meet a stranger, it's so difficult to decide what to do with them. You can hate them with all your heart but if the fate and destiny say otherwise, what can you, a mere human being do?_

* * *

Aanndd..that's for this chapter! What do you think? I'm dying to know what you think about this story. Don't be shy! I appreciate it very much and I want to thanks my lovely readers who spend their precious time and write a great review for me! Thank you! I love you!

Friday fact: At first this story was going to be entitled "a blue eyes man" Since I read that it means a boy or man who is liked very much and is treated well by someone, especially someone in authority. But I changed it at the last minute and I am happy now with this new title. :-D


	6. Chapter 6

Why does Monday come faster than Friday every week? When I have just relaxed in my weekend,, suddenly Monday come to interrupt. What a day. Lol..

By the way,,

 **Youki minaco-san:** we finally see Tezuka as an ordinary man with his own doubts, right? This chapter will tell you more about our beloved couple. ;-)

 **Fujiyuki-san:** Fuji sometimes can be a bit slow here. I hope I can write faster and more everyday! *grumbled*.. I too hope they can be lovey dovey soon! *squeal* This chapter will answer your curiosity.

 **Tightpans-san:** yeah, Fuji as a male is a bit out of order and character here but Tezuka will always treat him as a Fuji whether he is a man or a girl since he loves Fuji! Love with capital letters. Lol..

 **Fujilove-san:** it definitely hard for Fuji to get closer if he blushed everytime they meet, right?! I love everything about their interactions!

Thanks for reviewing my previous chapter! I love you!

This chapter is dedicated to all Tezuka-Fuji lovers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline. *sad*

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Blue Flower**

Fuji waited patiently in his seat. The balcony was quite big and there were torches around the garden so it wasn't that dark. He could see the stars above and the garden beyond the balcony. Fuji was grateful that Lord Yukimura provided him with thick and long sleeves dress since it was winter already and the wound at his left arm wasn't healed yet.

He dipped down and messaged his foot. He didn't dare to touch his ankle since he hadn't how bad it was.

 _Where is the lord actually?_

Speaking of the devil, he showed up second later with a thick cloth in his hand. Fuji raised from his chair but Lord Tezuka narrowed his eyes and it was more effective than Lord Yukimura's shouts.

Fuji sat back into the chair. Lord Tezuka then crouched down in front of Fuji. "My Lord!" Fuji protested quickly, from what he knew, a lord mustn't kneel down in front of anyone unless the person had higher title than him. He never saw Lord Yukimura crouched down in front of anyone. Never.

"Give me your foot."

"Huh?"

"Your foot. I will put an ice pack to reduce the swollen."

"I—"

Lord Tezuka didn't take a no as an answer so he slid Fuji's blue gown until his calf and showed his foot. "My Lord! It's not appropriate!"

They found the right spot immediately, Fuji's ankle was swollen and there were red and blue bruises on it. Lord Tezuka placed the ice pack slowly, Fuji hissed but the ice worked wonderfully, the angry and poignant sensation subsided significantly.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

Lord Tezuka looked at him, "What happened to your foot?"

Fuji avoided the lord's eyes and commented nonchalantly, "I fell down yesterday and it seemed I hurt my ankle, ne?"

"Your face, too?" Lord Tezuka asked again.

"How could—" suddenly, Lord Tezuka touched Fuji's cheek, Fuji moved back a little when the warm gloved hand touched his cheek.

Lord Tezuka snapped back from his own thoughts and when he realized what he did, he retreated his hand and balled his fist.

"When I fell, I knocked my face."

"On the both sides?" Fuji caught an amused tone there.

"Yes, on the both sides."

Lord Tezuka nodded, he wanted to say something more but he stopped himself and let the topic go. "People shouldn't let their guard down, especially someone like you."

Fuji looked at the lord, "What about me? I can take care of myself well, don't waste your time worrying something trivia, my Lord."

"Sure. I can see how well you take care of yourself."

There. Again. He heard the mocking tone in the lord's voice. What did the lord think till he joked around Fuji so casually? Was it a northern's joke or something? Or.. Was he laughing at Fuji's way to keep living? He was doing his best to stay alive even if he had to be a girl and this lord laughed at him. What a fair world.

"Well, I am delighted to be able to meet an important lord like you but don't keep your hopes up just because you help me and expect me to hail you, my Lord. I can't see why the lords admire you so much, you can't even treat a lady properly. And for your information, my Lord, I can take care of myself without Lord Yukimura's, every single person here or your help."

Lord Tezuka stood up then walked to the balcony fence, he leaned on it with his right foot crossed over his left foot while his arms crossed over his chest. He looked so relax and calm unlike the anxious and nervous Fuji. "Don't mind it, I don't need your gratefulness anyway. It isn't worthy enough if you don't mean it."

 _So why helping me! This lord is definitely a weirdo! Nobody helps without any aims. He makes me running in circles. At least Lord Yukimura told me what he wants and what he doesn't want! This lord gives me anything but headache!_

All of Lord Yukimura's treatments to him, his unstable and unhealthy condition and also how his future was depending on this difficult Lord made him snapped, "Oh, forget it! I won't thank you for anything you do anymore! I won't even if the world might end right now and even if human being is—"

"What's going on here?" Lord Yukimura suddenly appeared at the door and looked at Fuji in deadly stare.

Fuji was surprised, "Lord Yukimura!"

"I am waiting for your answer." He said darkly.

"Nothing serious, Lord Yukimura." Lord Tezuka answered. "We are just talking."

Lord Yukimura smiled at Lord Tezuka but the glasses man's stoic face didn't change.

"I'm sorry if she offenses you, Lord Tezuka."

"She doesn't nothing that offense me." Lord Tezuka assured.

Lord Yukimura nodded and grabbed Fuji's left arm quickly, "Let's go, Lady Yukimura needs to talk to you."

Fuji cringed when Lord Yukimura squeezed the wound below his sleeve. "What are you waiting for? Hurry up!" He whispered.

This time Lord Yukimura squeezed his arm harder that made Fuji almost fell from his chair while trying to pry the lord's hand away.

"Stop that, Lord Yukimura!" Lord Tezuka said when he saw blood oozed out from the arm. He pulled the lord away from Fuji. "You are hurting her." Lord Tezuka added.

Lord Yukimura surprised by the taller man's action. Lord Tezuka then knelt down, "Are you okay?"

Fuji nodded and closed his eyes to suppress the pain.

"You should take care of yourself better, Fuji." Lord Yukimura said after saw his blooded arm.

Fuji looked at the lord in disbelief and chuckled lowly, "Yes, my Lord."

 _Of course, as long as you stop torturing me._

"I'm sorry for showing this ugly incident, Lord Tezuka. She is a bit clumsy and slow. Please forgive us."

Lord Tezuka looked up to the lord from his position and looked back to Fuji's pained expression. "Hn.." Lord Tezuka answered.

Fuji's lowered his head, _after hurting me now I am a slow person too?_ Fuji snorted.

"I think I have to go home now. I can't enjoy this party in my condition." Fuji announced.

He stood up with Lord Tezuka's help.

"I need to talk to Lord Tezuka. You can leave us alone." Lord Yukimura said.

Fuji nodded then he bowed to the gentlemen and walked away with limping steps.

###

 _I hate him._

 _I hate Lord Yukimura._

 _No, I despise him._

 _Can I stab him to death now? How many stabs do I need to kill him?_

 _Forget it._

 _I hate the world._

 _Especially Lord Tezuka._

Fuji grumbled silently. He stepped carefully and avoided the crowd, didn't want anyone to talk to or worse, someone stepped on his foot.

One more wound he would volunteering into the hospital himself than go back to Lord Yukimura's manor.

He walked passed the ballroom and he could see the entrance door now. He sighed deeply, finally.

"Hello, Young Lady." a voice stopped him. Fuji looked to the left and found an old man smiled at him.

"Hello, Sir." Fuji answered hesitantly.

"Where are you going?"

 _Not your business_.

"I feel a bit tired so I will call it for a day." Fuji smiled to the lord.

"Ah, what a coincidence. I am on my way home, too. Would you like to come with me? I can send you back home safe and soundly." He smiled back with his ugly face, the wrinkles on his fat face made him uglier than ever.

"That's a great idea, my Lord but I'm afraid that I have to decline since Lord Yukimura persists that must take his carriage."

It was a big fat lie, Lord Yukimura never allowed anyone to take his carriage except Lord Yukimura permitted it or you were Sanada.

The man who was several inches shorter than him but forty kilograms heavier stepped closer and Fuji could smell mixture of perfume, body odor and alcohol smells from the man that were bad enough until he couldn't describe them. "That's too bad. I know a better place to spend your night, sweet heart. It's much better than staying at home. What do you think? Would you like to come?" He asked again.

What a persistent man. If only he was alone with this man.

"I re—"

"She will refuse it." a deep voice answered before him. Fuji looked back and found Lord Tezuka stood behind him.

Since when?

"Ah, my Lord Tezuka. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Hn."

"I finally have the chance to talk to you, Lord Tezuka. It's very difficult to find you tonight."

"Ah, I am bit busy."

Fuji looked at the lords, "Well, I will excuse myself so both of you can talk freely."

Fuji walked away from the men.

"Hn.. I am glad that you care about my guest, Lord Yura." Lord Tezuka said.

"Yes. Of course, my Lord." The older man laughed.

"But I will be happier if you keep your hands off of them. You won't find what you want here, moreover making a move to my guests. I know what your intention, Lord Yura I won't allow it. Understand?" Lord Tezuka said, if his stares could kill the lord would be already sent to the morgue that time.

"Ye..yes. I understand. Forgive me, Lord Tezuka." Lord Yura said hurriedly.

"Hn.." Lord Tezuka left the man alone. Lady Shiraishi had to check her guests first before sending the invitation, seriously.

###

"Isn't it better if you wait inside than here?" Fuji heard someone asked.

Fuji turned around and found Lord Tezuka walked toward him. "No, my carriage will arrive soon, my Lord."

"Hn.." Fuji looked back to the gate and waited patiently. The night breeze flew over and he shivered although he had worn the thick dark blue coat.

Fortunately, Lord Tezuka stood next to him as a windshield for him so he didn't feel the coldness anymore. Fuji was thankful to him but he had vowed that he wouldn't thank the lord for whatever he did for him, ever. He linked his gloved fingers and rubbed them silently.

"The night is pretty and calm, isn't it?" Fuji asked.

"Ah.."

They stayed there for a while until a small cart entered the gate.

"Is that your carriage?" Lord Tezuka asked with a frown.

"Yes."

"You can use Lord Yukimura's carriage, can't you?"

Fuji held his snort, "Well, indeed. He needs it too, doesn't he? A rented carriage is more than enough for me."

"It's nice to meet you today, Lord Tezuka. Good night." Fuji said with a bow and started to descent the stairs.

Suddenly Lord Tezuka ran down the stairs and talked to the coachman, that the carriage left them immediately -after Lord Tezuka handed him something- even before Fuji reached the lowest level of the stairs.

" _What are you doing, my Lord?!_ " Fuji protested quickly. "I have to go home and if I can't find another carriage soon, I can't go home at all!" Fuji said. After all the problems...

"Don't you know how difficult to find a cart in these states? I definitely can't go home walking." He continued.

Lord Tezuka looked at him with unreadable expression.

"Do you find it amusing to torture me like this, Lord Tezuka?"

Fuji looked up and found a small smirk formed on the lord's lips.

Lord Tezuka then raised his hand a bit and an elegant big black-gold carriage entered the driveway. Fuji gapped at the carriage, never before he seen such luxurious cart. It was pulled by four big and dashing black and brown thoroughbreds. The cart stopped in front of them and Fuji saw the Tezuka's family symbol painted on the carriage -a big circle with a dragon in it- with golden paint, the edge of the cart was also painted in gold while the rest was painted in dark glossy black paint.

"What.. What is this?" Fuji asked in confusion without looking at the lord, he grabbed Lord Tezuka's arm without realizing it.

"My carriage. It will bring you home." Lord Tezuka said to Fuji.

"What? No. Call a rented carriage for me, _please_." Fuji begged while looking at the lord.

Lord Tezuka raised his brows, "Why? Are you telling me that a rented carriage is better than mine?"

Fuji let his hand go. An amused Lord was one thing but an offended lord was another annoying problem. "I didn't mean to offend you, my Lord. I prefer a public cart because I don't have to worry if I damage it by accident." He explained.

"Hn.. But you did offend me by refusing my offer, Miss Fuji." Lord Tezuka said, pretending that he did feel offended. Fuji bit his lips and worried his chance to gain the lord affection toward him.

"It's never been my intention to offend anyone. I'm sorry." Fuji said finally while looking at the ground.

"So you are going to take my offering, then?" Lord Tezuka asked again. Fuji missed the small smile on Lord Tezuka's lips this time.

Fuji fell into Lord Tezuka's plan unknowingly. The older man knew that he shouldn't be using the slender man's guilty but he couldn't help it. After seeing Fuji's interactions with Lord Yukimura, he came into a conclusion that Fuji wasn't Lord Yukimura's secret lover, the brunette looked at the lord coldly and he avoided touching Lord Yukimura whenever they met. Lord Yukimura himself treated Fuji so badly that he was sure Fuji's injuries related to the lord since Kaidoh reported that they didn't touch or harm Fuji that night and he believed in his subordinates.

Remembering the injuries made him uncomfortable, he wondered how many times Fuji had to endure the lord, how he managed to smile all the time and pretended that he was okay, what was Fuji's reason to stay? Why? Because of Lord Yukimura? If Lord Yukimura was hurting him, why staying with the source of his suffers and pain?

Lord Tezuka had seen himself how Fuji tried to pushed away his pain and his tears away all the night long. He was burdened by heavy feelings and all of them accumulated inside him and like a broken dam, new feeling and sensation flew into him. This man woke the instinct inside him that he never thought he had, it was to protect -to push away the pain-, to tease -since Fuji's response was genuine- and that amazed him.

"I...Uh, can I use the public cart, please?" Fuji whispered while looking at the lord from behind his bangs.

Lord Tezuka raised his brows, "Okay, okay. I will do as you wish, my Lord." Fuji added.

Fuji grumbled something and Lord Tezuka caught him saying him being stubborn and persistent.

Fuji limped carefully but suddenly Lord Tezuka grabbed his waist and lifted him and carried the smaller man in bridal style without touching unapropriately. Fuji gasped in fear so he attached his hands on Tezuka's shoulder. "My Lord!"

"Calm down, we are not that far."

"Put me down this instance! I am too heavy for you! No, I mean.. It's not appropriate!" Fuji yelped when Lord Tezuka pretended to lose his power and he almost fell, Fuji hugged the lord instantly and Lord Tezuka snickered by Fuji's action.

Fuji saw that and chanted to himself that the lord wasn't attractive, he wasn't, he wasn't even with that devilish smile.

"I'm glad that I can entertain you, Lord Tezuka." Lord Tezuka smirked.

Lord Tezuka then helped Fuji entered the comfortable cart. He put his hand on Fuji's back to keep Fuji to support and balance when he was using his left foot. The inner part of the carriage was warm and smelled good, the wall, curtains and seats were cushioned in ivory colored material with elegant golden handle inside. He let Fuji sat and settled his dress, Lord Tezuka took a dark blue blanket from below the seat and laid it on Fuji's lower part.

Fuji cleared his throat, "Thank you, my Lord. It's very generous of you."

"Ah.. Have a safe trip." He bowed and closed the door.

Lord Tezuka walked to the front and saw Momoshiro Takeshi. "Send her home, safe and soundly."

Momoshiro smirked, "Aye aye, Milord."

He pulled the reins and the horse moved smoothly.

Lord Tezuka stood there long after the carriage dissappeared from the entrance gate. He stretched out his gloved left hand and opened it. A small blue flower laid innocently on it. He didn't know why he took it but he didn't regret it.

"My Lord!" Lord Tezuka turned around and found Oishi ran toward him, he almost slipped on the slippery stairs.

"Where have you been, my Lord? The front door man said you went out since an hour ago! It's a bad idea to stand out in this weather. Let's get inside, my Lord."

"Ah.." Lord Tezuka answered. He put the flower into his handkerchief and slipped it into his chest pocket.

Lord Tezuka went back to the manor followed by his loyal butler Oishi Shuichiro.

* * *

Friday fact: I insisted to write twisted relationship of Yukimura and Fuji. From the first time I wrote this, I had had the pictures about how they torture each other. Call me weirdo but I like it. Lol.. Also I find it so difficult to write how our couple feel without getting out of the track. If you find them OOC, please forgive me. :-D

So.. How do you think about this chapter? it's unfortunately too short. I will try to write longer. Wish me luck! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter up! I'm happy to be able to update regularly so far! Lol..

 **Youki minaco-san:** yes.. Our buchou is really a gentleman! I was squealing when they met. They will be meeting again in this chapter! Enjoy!

 **Fujiyuki-san:** Yukimura... Yukimura is really something in this story. Don't worry, soon Tezuka will have all the right to take care of our Fuji!

 **Ayame shuurei-san:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm very delighted to hear you will stay with this story. I hope I can hear more from you, though. Roger! Please look forward to the sweet yet not cheesy chapter! *wink*

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Unpredictable**

"Are you looking for me?" Fuji asked from the threshold.

Lord Yukimura looked up from his documents. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked after seeing Fuji's appearance.

"To the city market." Fuji answered.

Lord Yukimura stood and waved his hand to command Fuji to come in.

"I don't want to start arguing with you early in the morning but you are disappointing me, you know. I hope much from you and what you did last night truly was a disaster."

Fuji stood there and accepted whatever the lord said.

"I don't ask too much, I want you to gain the lord's attention and use it to get informations from him. Is that so difficult?"

"He didn't give me the chance and the way he looked at me made me uncomfortable. It won't be easy to get his attention, my Lord." Fuji hated to admit it to Lord Yukimura but he didn't have any choices, the lord would know in the end.

"You must success! I don't care whatever you do to get it. You will get what I want and you will be free, understand?"

"I said it wouldn't be easy but I never said that I wouldn't do it." Fuji said, "And for your information, I am on my way to get his lordship's ATTENTION as you said before."

"You two made an appointment today?" this time Lord Yukimura asked in confusion.

"No. I got an information that the lord will visit the market today and I am going to meet him there." Fuji said flatly.

"That's good!" Lord Yukimura went back to his table and took out a small pouch and brought it into Fuji's hand. "Here, use this to buy anything you want."

"I don't need it, I have nothing I wish to buy."

"Doesn't matter, bring it with you." He insisted.

Fuji shrugged and slipped the pouch into his dark brown coat's pocket.

"How are you going to go there?" Lord Yukimura asked again.

"I will walk there. It's not that far away from here." Fuji answered.

"It's that far away from here. You need one hour to reach the market on foot. Wait for a moment, I will send you there after finish his job."

Fuji accepted Lord Yukimura's order and walked to the nearest chair. Lord Yukimura was quite generous today, he wonder why but he was grateful that he didn't have to walk, his attire and shoes were disasters for long walking distance. He put his parasol on the table and sat down swiftly. "Is there someone sick?"

"Sanada. won't be long."

"Does he catch a cold?"

"Nope." Lord Yukimura went back to his desk and picked up a pen then started to write again.

Fuji waited patiently, there was no other sounds except Lord Yukimura's constant writing and exchanging paperwork.

Suddenly the door opened and entered. "How is he?" Lord Yukimura jumped up and asked.

"He is fine, my Lord. I gave him some medicines and ointment. He has to apply it every three hours. Other than that he is perfectly fine."

Lord Yukimura sighed deeply, "That's good. Thank you very much, ."

"It's my pleasure to serve you, my Lord."

"I have prepared a carriage to send you home. I hope you are willing to share it with Fuji, he is going to the market and it is located at the same direction with yours." Fuji hurriedly took his parasol and went to Lord Yukimura.

laughed at Lord Yukimura's words, "Of course not. It's nice to have a such beautiful accompany."

"I appreciate it, ." Fuji said to the doctor.

"The pleasure is mine. I hope you won't mind with this old boring man, Fuji." He replied.

"You are not old, Sir. I assure you are definitely not." Fuji smiled solemnly.

"And you, young lad is the most brilliant and kindest person I have ever met." He replied. "Shall we?" offered his arm which Fuji took gladly.

They walked to the front door and got in to the carriage.

's family had worked with Lord Yukimura for generations. The Yanagi's family was the most trusted and greatest healer in this area. From all of Lord Yukimura's subordinates, Fuji liked the most. He never judged people and he helped anyone who needed his help. He knew about Fuji's identity and supported him to do his best.

Fuji, without was nothing. supplied sleeping potions for Fuji to use whenever he found the difficult clients, he taught Fuji how to defend himself and even taught him how to hypnotize his clients. With 's helps, Fuji didn't have to dirty his hands and kept himself sane to continue his life.

Fuji sat and settled his dress, he wore a long dark yellow cotton dress under his coat. He asked Bunta to help him with his hair, Bunta advice him to braided his light brown hair and circle it to create a pretty bun. Bunta helped him to pin it around securely. They left the bangs and hair on his temple loose to accentuate the bun.

"Is 's okay?" Fuji asked when settled on his seat.

closed the door and knocked the carriage's ceiling with his cane and the carriage moved smoothly as it walked toward the road.

"Yes. It's not a deadly disease." Yanagi answered.

"We can't take our health for granted, ne? He was fine last night when he sent us off. I am surprised that he is down because of his sickness."

chuckled at him, the tip of his closed eyes wrinkled a little, "Sometimes it's not the disease that can knock down a healthy man."

"Is it?" Fuji frowned.

"Yeah, and sometimes ignorance is a bliss." He added and when Fuji asked about what he intended to say, chuckled again and refused to answer.

###

Fuji waited nervously inside the garment's store. He had stood there for hours and hadn't found his target yet. The street wasn't as crowded as before so he could see better and clearer whether Lord Tezuka already passed by or not.

He was wringing his blue handkerchief and he was afraid that the poor handkerchief would be withered away at the end if the day. The customers from that shop came and went by while looking at him peculiarly but Fuji didn't care.

He looked out the window for the nth time and finally he saw the most anticipated man walking to his direction. Fuji found it funny how he remembered the shades of his hair, the warmness of his hand and the sturdy build of the man.

When he found the right timing, he opened the door quickly and easily collided with the lord.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I don't know that there is someone behind the door." Fuji pretended to be surprised and bowed politely.

"Hn.. It's okay." He heard the familiar voice answered.

 _See? So easy._

"Miss Fuji?"

Fuji looked up and surprised, "Oh! Good afternoon, Lord Tezuka! It's nice to meet you."

"Hn.."

"Are you buying something here?" Fuji blinked his eyes and asked.

"Ah.. And you?" Lord Tezuka asked only as a polite gesture, Fuji mused since he looked like want to run away from Fuji.

"I want to buy new shoes but can't find the right shoes." Fuji sighed dramatically.

"Maybe you should search it at the footwear shop?" He said in the matter of fact.

Fuji looked up and laughed, "Yes, of course! How silly of me! I can't find the right shop since I never come here before. Do you by chance know where the footwear shop is?" Fuji tilted his head and touched Lord Tezuka's arm.

Lord Tezuka looked around and turned his head to the left, "You have to walk straight from here and turned right at the next intersection, the shop is the third shop at the right side." Lord Tezuka explained seriously.

Fuji rolled his eyes but smiled back to the lord when he finished his explanation.

"That's very helpful, my Lord." Fuji thanked Lord Tezuka.

"Well, then." Lord Tezuka touched his hat and readied to go.

 _Oh no!_

Unexpectedly, at the sidewalk across of them, a woman in her fortieth screamed when someone stole her purse. The culprit found the road empty and ran across the way, towards Fuji and Lord Tezuka's direction.

Lord Tezuka then wrapped his left hand on Fuji's shoulder and made himself as Fuji's shield. When the robber ran passed them, Fuji stretched out his parasol and the man in faded and dirty clothes fell down. The crowd gathered around the man and it became a bit noisy.

Lord Tezuka pulled Fuji who was still in his arms out of the area.

"What are they going to do with him?" Fuji asked when he looked at the poor man.

"They are going to send him to the guard. He may got at least three years sentence." Lord Tezuka answered.

Fuji saw the men dragged the poor man into the road and Fuji regretted it, he thought they would only took the purse away and let him go. He never thought that they would bring him to the jail.

"I can't let them. We have to save him!" Fuji said while looking at the man, he tried to pry away from the lord.

"He should be punished for what he did." Lord Tezuka answered and didn't let Fuji go.

"He wouldn't do it if he had chance. I believe he has family who wait for him."

"Then he shouldn't do it from the start. He still has options." Lord Tezuka said.

"What _options_ do we have?" Fuji asked darkly, his blue eyes opened and his expression looked so distance.

Lord Tezuka surprised by how different the person in front of him from earlier. "He can work on land or works with someone else."

"Without education and recommendation from a lord, is there _any_ Lord who would hire him or give a patch of his land to this man willingly?" Fuji asked.

"It's easier for you to talk, my Lord. You get everything you need; foods on your table, endless clothes and education whenever you need. What option do we have? When you have your foods, we have to fight for it. When you have new clothes, we have to.. Excuse me." Fuji shook his head and chuckled bitterly, he then separated himself from the lord.

Lord Tezuka was speechless by Fuji's reaction, never before he thought from that point of view. Fuji's words stabbed deeply into his mind.

"Miss Fuji!" Fuji ran away from Lord Tezuka and into the crowd. _This little stubborn man._

"Excuse me, excuse me.. Oh! Thank you. Thanks." Fuji said when he slipped into the crowd.

In the center of the crowd, the lady hit the poor man with his fist. Fuji stopped her right before her fist landed on his shoulder.

"What is it, you wench?" she asked angrily.

Fuji smiled at the lady, "I'm sorry, my Lady but I don't think beating him into a pulp is a good option."

"Why do you care?"

Fuji took the small pouch that laid out not far from them. "Here, it's your precious pouch, my Lady. I believe it's very important to you."

She snatched it away from Fuji, "Of course! It's my birthday present from my husband. He bought it from the far away land for me!" she scolded.

"Ah, then I believe the generous Lord will be so sad if you hurt yourself, my Lady. He never intended to give you this beautiful pouch if you hurt yourself in the end." Fuji explained.

The round and wrinkled lady's face became reddened by Fuji's words. "He is very good and care about me! Of course he will be sad if I hurt myself!"

"He doesn't want you to involve in this small incident too, I bet." Fuji said shortly.

"He—" the lady looked around her and knew she had created an incident that could damage his husband's name.

Fuji crouched down next to the man, "Sir, I believe you have something to tell to this lady?"

"I'm.. I'm sorry, my Lady. Please let me go. If I had a chance I wouldn't have done it. I..I have children to feed. Please forgive me!" He begged while crying.

"The officers have arrived!" one of the

 _That's bad, if I can't convince her to let him go, he will go to the jail and his children will suffer too._

He saw the officers walked toward them.

 _What should I do? I just need another minutes to convince this woman, I need only few minutes._

 _Please._

Suddenly the officers were blocked by a tall man, Fuji knew him even only from his back. He sighed in relief.

"So, you will let him go this time, won't you my Lady?" Fuji asked again.

The lady looked hesitant, she looked around the crowd, looking for encouragement from the public.

A loud voice then startled Fuji, "Oh, come on! Just let this poor old man go! There is no one harmed anyway!" Fuji smiled by how familiar the loud voice was.

The crowd then agreed with the voice and declared to let the man go. The old lady didn't have any choice so she did as they told her and walked away hurriedly.

The crowd then dispersed, left Fuji and the old man alone. "Here." Fuji dabbed his handkerchief on the old man's face.

He helped the old man walked to the sidewalk. "Thank you, young Lady. I owe my life to you."

"Don't mind it. Your children need you." Fuji said and then fetched something from his pocket. "That's right, here." He handed the previous pouch given by Lord Yukimura to the old man.

The old man surprised and tried to refuse, "You helping me is more than enough."

"It's not for you, old man. You owe your children better life." Fuji answered, "Don't make them suffer more." Fuji threatened.

"I understand. I understand. Thank you. Thank you, my Lady."

Fuji left the old man alone and walked to the lord who was waiting not far from him. "Thank you for stopping the officer, my Lord." Fuji said honestly.

"Hn.. I told them that was a false alarm and everything is okay. Is it?"

Fuji smiled, "Yes. The problem has been solved."

Lord Tezuka didn't say anything and started to walk with Fuji following behind. Fuji contemplated whether he did something wrong or—

"We are arrived."

"Huh?"

"The footwear shop." Lord Tezuka said while tilting his head toward the shop.

"Oh! The footwear shop. Right." Fuji said, panicked.

"Well, then." once again the lord tried to walk away from Fuji.

 _Not again!_

Fuji ran to catch up the lord, "Wait! Wait a moment! I haven't.. Ouch!" Fuji exclaimed suddenly.

Lord Tezuka turned around and found Fuji leaned on a light pole while bitting his lips.

"You are so reckless." Lord Tezuka said and moved Fuji until he leaned on Lord Tezuka now and grabbed his arms as if it was his anchor of life.

"I'm sorry." Fuji said sheepishly, his foot wasn't that hurt actually but he had to do what he had to do to keep the lord stay.

They walked to the main street where all carts were parked. Lord Tezuka led them to a small yet luxurious cart which Fuji wouldn't recognize unless he saw the coachman.

" !" Fuji called happily.

"Good afternoon, Miss Fuji!" He raised his hat.

"It's nice to see you today, . By the way, thank you for your help just now at the road."

Fuji liked this loud man but he felt guilty too. He got information about his lordship's schedule from this man when he sent him home that night.

"Likewise, Miss. Some ladies are being too stubborn sometimes and please call me Momoshiro. makes me think that you are calling my old man."

Fuji laughed, "Sure. You can call me Fu—"

"You can call her Miss Fuji as you should be and we are ready to go now. We have no much time to chit chat." Lord Tezuka cut them. He escorted Fuji to the carriage and opened the door for him. Fuji looked back at the coachman and gave him small waves.

"Aye aye, Sir!" Momoshiro snickered. He found his lord acting different everytime he met this miss. Last night when they were bickering, Momoshiro was enjoying the moment. Never before he found his lord talk let alone touch a girl in the public. The lord even sent him to escort the young woman back to her home.

When they arrived at her house, which was the bancelor house of Lord Yukimura, Miss Fuji thanked him and they talked for a moment. Miss Fuji was one friendliest woman he ever met. She was lovely and smart too, she asked about his lordship's activities and Momoshiro thought that it was good to help Miss Fuji to get closer to Lord Tezuka.

A silver haired man then appeared and brought her in to the house but not before she said good night to Momoshiro. He then went home and reported about Miss Fuji's house and his worry about her well-being at the house to Lord Tezuka.

Lord Tezuka called meanwhile dismissing Momoshiro. He didn't know what they talked about but he hoped that everything was okay.

###

"It's okay for Momoshiro to call my name, my Lord." Fuji explained while sitting down on the seat. He expected the lord would sit next to him but the lord surprised him again. He sat across Fuji in the small carriage.

"It's not appropriate for a man to call a woman with her given name unless they are close." Lord Tezuka knocked the ceiling and the carriage moved swiftly.

 _If you say so._

"You can sit next to me, my Lord." Fuji said in confusion.

"That too..is not appropriate, Miss Fuji." He answered strictly.

"But, I want to put my foot on the chair and I need someone to lean to keep my balance. And just for you information, last night you touched me without my permission, too." Fuji added.

"I did?" Lord Tezuka asked again.

"Yes, you did! Have you forgotten about them already?"

He kept talking but the lord didn't say anything and just merely staring at him. "And also, I know a nice tea shop near here. What about we go there and drink?"

Then as if he was struck by something, Lord Tezuka started his long speech about what was appropriate for a young lady and what not. The long speech lasted until they reached Lord Yukimura's house. Fuji deafening his ears and pretended that he heard.

He was no woman and he could protect himself without Lord Tezuka's help.

He didn't need Lord Tezuka's long speech, he needed the information. If only this lord was that easy.

* * *

This chapter finish at here. Nothing much happening here but I love this chapter! Do you know what I love more? Your review! Give me one if you by chance dropped by. Thanks also for my lovely readers who stopped by and wrote reviews for me. Also to people who put this story as their favorite and who always follow this story. Love you!

Friday fact: at the first, I really intended to make Tezuka as a prince instead of a lord. I think I will save it for another story.


	8. Chapter 8

Update!

 **Ayame shuurei-san:** yes, I am (hoping to) updating my story each Friday. I'm so happy that you look forward to my story. I will do my best to create best moment for our Tezuka and Fuji!

 **Zfuji97-san:** Thanks for leaving a review! You give me a good suggestion, let's hope that I can reach your expectation, ne?

 **Youki minaco-san:** oh my god! I love reading your review! It's nice to be able to share our thoughts, isn't it? Also, sometimes it's the matter of perspective that creates a small problem bigger and more complicated. If only people would listen. About Tezuka lecturing Fuji, I think he did it only because of Fuji's carefree attitude, he is just a strict man who can't stand unapropriate things and since Fuji is 'a girl' at the moment, he should take care of himself more. Fuji is getting closer to his freedom... maybe.. Lol..

 **Fujiyuki-san:** yes! He is definitely a gentleman! Especially for Fuji! Here's your next chapter! Enjoy!

 **Tightpans-san:** hello there! I'm back with new chapter today! I'm happy you look forward to it! enjoy! B-)

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Illusion**

Lord Tezuka Kunimitsu enjoyed his time alone in the park. With the rebels leering around him, his duty as a lord and his family, he never found a peaceful time for himself. So, whenever he found a free time he would go walking at the garden or a park nearby to clear his mind and get new perspective on things he need to take care of.

This time was no different, he hadn't found any evidence about the rebels yet and he was afraid that they were losing the time. He must find the red thread between the rebels here and the rebels fifteen years ago. He felt they missed something but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Lord Tezuka walked toward a small pond next to a supposed to be a rose maze of the park, but since it was winter the leaves were already covered by snow. Lord Shiraishi told him that it was one nice place to relax but not in winter. However Lord Tezuka didn't care, he took his dark coat and hat then walked there. He almost reached the destination when he saw two, no three rough men in brown coat surrounding something in the middle of them.

He almost walked away but a familiar voice stopped him.

"Let me go."

"Let's go to my place, little one. I have something special for you." The taller man said.

The voice answered sarcastically, "Oh, really? I don't see anything special about you so I don't think you can fulfill my special needs."

Lord Tezuka decided to wait and see the situation before jumping into a conclusion.

"You are too soft! We should use a force in this case." The smaller yet bigger man said. He pulled the target's hand forcefully.

The mint green parasol which covered the owner fell down, then Lord Tezuka saw the familiar brown hair. "Let me go." He heard the voice said.

"Whaaaat? I can't hear you!? See? She is too frightened to refuse! We get her!" He laughed loudly.

The third man snickered and put his hand on target's back unapropriately.

Suddenly a slender elbow attacked the third man on his stomach hard and fast. The man fell down and groaned painfully. The target then pulled the caught hand quickly that made the second man startled and was punched on his front jaw with small and delicate palm and then was kicked on his vital organ. The small target kicked the tallest man with sole of the feet at the place between his tight.

When the third man stood and readied to attack, Lord Tezuka wanted to help but the smaller person proved that it wasn't needed. The brown haired person bent down to avoid the attack then gave the man a high kick right on the most sacred place. The poor man stumbled down and tried to save his life.

The second man who saw that ran away from the swift and tricky object. The rest were running away too while cursing loudly. The curses were returned with snort and shouting that they shouldn't underestimate a lady in the future. Then the person tidied the dark green coat and took the abandoned parasol. Thick wavy brown hair slid down the person's shoulder to create a beautiful lining.

The person took it and sighed deeply, finally started to walk and stopped when recognized Lord Tezuka.

"My.. Good morning, Lord Tezuka. It's nice to see you. Have you been there for long time?" He asked shyly. His cheek were blushed whether because of the cold or his previous activity.

"Hn.. Good morning, Miss Fuji. I have, long enough to see your heroic action. I intended to help but I can see that you don't need my help, you protect yourself just well."

Fuji laughed, "Of course I can, I wouldn't be here if I couldn't protect myself." He said bitterly.

Lord Tezuka frowned by his answer and tried to analyze what he just hear and fit it into Fuji's personality. It didn't.

Seeing the lord's suspicion Fuji walked to the lord quickly and tried to flirt with the lord. He touched the lord's arm and pretended to be scared but unfortunately, the lord saw too much that he didn't believe in him.

Lord Tezuka then left Fuji alone at the park but not before Fuji protested and questioned about the lord's heart, that the lord left a weak and vulnerable lady alone.

Lord Tezuka replied that for a woman who had just destroyed three young men's future, it was Lord Tezuka who needed protection.

Fuji's laugh that day made Lord Tezuka's day.

###

At the same time in the forest, there were two people walked to the empty cabin.

"They took our supplies! They know about us! What should we do, Sir?" asked the younger one who had a scar acrossed his face, from upper left temple to the right side of his cheek. His dark eyes narrowed and he punched the wall.

"Let's not be careless. I don't know how they find this but it won't be the final. We still have plenty time and resources." The older one smirked.

"Let's go. The first step is finished." The older man said confidently and the young man nodded curtly.

They then rode their horse deeper into the forest and then turned to the north. The journey wasn't easy, they took many risky shortcuts, narrow alley between the mountains, then to the mountain side and crossed a long new made bridge to connect them to the destination. It took almost two hours for them to reach the bridge and another hour to reach the hidden yet brilliant secret. They weren't in a rush since nobody knew about their plan and nobody had ever come to the area. The shortcuts themselves were found years ago by the leader yet before they could utilize it, they were annihilated. Fortunately, the some of them managed to survive and suffered for years until one day they decided to fight again. They wouldn't let the leader's sacrifice in vain.

Years passed, they found new hope and now they were ready to revenge.

The ride slower when they entered the forest across the bridge, their horse weren't even tired. The old man patted its head and continued their journey, the young man opened the road for the old man. They then arrived at a big opening in the middle of the forest. The old man dismounted and walked to the center of the opening.

The younger man ran and opened a camouflaged door at the ground, beyond the door was a stone stair which guided them further into the ground.

"They haven't found this. Thanks God!" He whispered. He lit a torch and they walked further, the alley was dark and smell like damp soil and wood. The walls were supported by big logs, so did the ceiling, they used blocks of stone to keep the ground solid.

"As long as this secret passage is safe, we can continue our plans. We mustn't let them know that this long alley connects this forest to the deep forest in the north." The older man nodded in satisfaction.

"It's very amazing that we can build this passage in such short time."

"Yes, with this passage we can go to north and back here without people noticing us. We can smuggle our people, weapons and foods supplies easily while keep watching Lord Tezuka's movements safely."

"As expected, my Master!" He grinned.

"The lords are pain in the ass. Our hands are tied for this moment. They will investigate anything suspicious, especially that Lord Tezuka." The older man put his hands behind his back and thought for a moment.

"Let's stay low until the coast is cleared. We can't risk whatever we have got so far."

"Understand."

They walked out of the passage. The younger man closed the secret door and put leaves and trunks on it as camouflage.

"I will meet my partner today, he is one foolish old man but he has everything we need."

The younger man nodded.

"Ah, right. I want you to do some things for me, send several men to the high lords areas, I want you to report whoever pass the border and here." The older man gave him a envelope and smirked.

"What's this?" He took it.

"Surprise for Lord Tezuka. I write the details in here and let's hope he will go away soon after that."

"Understand, Sir."

They walked away from the forest with ease.

###

"Maaaann.. It's so boring! I thought we would have a great adventure here since we are going to catch bad guys but it seems that we are wrong!" Momoshiro said while stretching his limbs on a chair in the middle of Lord Shiraishi's kitchen. It was passed lunch time so all the maids and servants were off the duties until dinner time.

"Stupid! If we are free that means we have nothing to worry and what we are afraid of is merely a false alarm!" Kaidoh barked and hissed.

"Well, let's spare! I have too much energy and I want to discharge it!" Momoshiro suggested.

Before Kaidoh could reply, a voice from the door startled them, "Then what about trying Inui Special Deluxe Two -winter version- first. It will boost your energy more so you can spare better." Inui said with a glass of unnatural colored water and a glint on his glasses.

"N..no..Sir. I..I pass!" Momoshiro said loudly with a pale face. He tried Inui's drink and had to be hospitalized for a week after that.

"What about you, Kaidoh?" He asked the silent man.

Kaidoh shook his head furiously, he had drunk it many times but what he got was miserable.

" ! Don't tease them!" Oishi said from behind the glasses man.

"It's an improved formula, do you want to try it, Oishi?" Inui asked again.

Oishi walked to the kitchen, "Pass. I still have many duties to do today." He sat next to Kaidoh.

Momoshiro giggled at Inui's face who sat next to him. "That's right, I heard you found something nights ago. What did you find that night, Mamushi?"

Kaidoh hissed, "It's not me. It's Arai. He hit a girl who wondering around the forest. He thought she is a rebel, what an idiot."

"You found a girl?!" Momoshiro asked.

"I clearly said that, you stupid Peach!"

"What? Do you want to try me?" Momoshiro stood and readied to fight.

"Stop it, both of you!" Oishi reprimanded, "What happened to the girl?" He looked at the men.

"I called and he told me to call Lord Tezuka. I don't know anything else." Kaidoh tilted his head to the doctor.

All of the heads then turned to Inui's direction.

"What happened after that?" Oishi asked again but to the doctor this time.

"We got her identity and Lord Tezuka sent her home." He said.

"That's all?" Inui nodded. He wrote down something on his blue book.

"Is she one of the rebel?" Oishi tapped his forefinger on the well polished table.

His glasses glinted, "No. Just an ordinary person although what behind her isn't."

"What do you mean?" a chorus of questions were heard.

"Ah, what a mysterious brown haired girl." Inui answered lightly.

The three men asked again while Inui didn't say anything.

"I haven't found anything worth to be share with you." But his hand wrote furiously on the book. Once again it became chaotic, Momo and Kaidoh asked while Oishi tried to calm them down.

"Ah! Long brown hair, petite and cute face!" Momoshiro stood and shouted suddenly.

All of them fell silent. "What do you mean, Momo?" Oishi asked.

He moved his hands around uncertainly, "Lord Tezuka meets a girl lately. This girl appears in front of Lord Tezuka, he asked me to send the girl home, they met again yesterday at the market. Well, they look great next to each other."

Oishi shook his head, Eiji would be hyperventilating now, he mused. He knew he shouldn't gossip around about trivia things moreover his own lord but this was the first time he heard about someone special to the lord after long time. Oishi chuckled silently, it seemed that Eiji had influenced him more than he thought.

"Moreover, Lord Tezuka behaves different in front of this girl."

"What do you mean?" Inui defeated Oishi in asking.

Momo scratched his temple, "Well, all of us know that Lord Tezuka rarely talk let alone touch a girl. But, whenever he is with this girl, he is..um..doing whatever we never thought before."

"Do you mean—" Oishi stammered.

" _No!_ Nothing unapropriate!" Momoshiro stopped the older man before he jumped into a conclusion.

"He is still the same and honorable man we ever know. Well, He bickers with this girl openly and he even smiles at the girl! As if he..he is.."

"As if I am what?" a deep voice cut.

"Lord Tezuka!" everyone stood up

"You are back! How is your walk?" Oishi asked and walked to the lord.

Lord Tezuka had been watching his subordinates for a while and decided to stop the conversation before it going downhill.

"Hn.. Fine. Inui, we need to talk." He left them and walked away.

Inui left the men and followed the lord. Oishi and the rest looked ar each other in uneasiness.

"We haven't found the rebels so far. That's why I want you to spread people and find more informations for me." He said when they reached the hall.

Inui nodded, "Sure. I have told my friends to help."

"Remember, discreetly." Lord Tezuka said.

"As you wish."

Lord Tezuka then walked to the door before Inui called the lord. "About the girl."

"What girl?"

"The one we found in the forest."

"What about it?"

"Can I do further inspection about her?"

"Why asking me?" Lord Tezuka frowned as if he didn't understand and indifferent but Inui knew better.

"Why do you think?" Inui asked again while wrote down something.

They stared each other and nobody could tell what was inside their mind behind those expressionless face. "Suit yourself." Lord Tezuka said finally.

"But remember, don't say anything useless anymore. That person is unrelated to us." Lord Tezuka said to the doctor and walked away. Inui smiled silently and started to write again. "You will never know, Tezuka."

###

Since the welcome party at Lord Shiraishi's place that time, every lord of the south competed to make a big and great party and invited Lord Tezuka, too.

This time was Lord Yukimura's turn. He held a big party at his club and invited Lord Tezuka. Fuji as usual, was told to go there and do whatever he need to do.

Earlier, Nioh accompanied him and they were chatting lightly which meant Nioh trying to seduce Fuji into his bed while Fuji counterattack with dry sarcasm until Lord Yukimura called the con man to watch another target, leaving Fuji alone amongst the strangers. He kept staying out of the crowd, didn't want to be catch by unwanted insects and it wasn't that difficult since he was used to it already. Fuji scanned into the crowd in the middle of the club area which turned into a big ballroom. Everyone had arrived, except the target.

The party was so boring and he even eavesdropping people's gossips amongst the guests. They were full of scandals and dirty jobs. Fuji never understood why people cheated on their partner, why bother to have one if you would cheat on them in the end.

"Lord Tezuka and Lord Shiraishi!" The footman announced.

Fuji sighed in relief, he almost thought that Lord Tezuka wouldn't come.

Fuji waited patiently in the crowd while Lord Tezuka and Lord Shiraishi talked to lords and ladies.

When they walked past Fuji he clearly saw Lord Tezuka looked at him but when Fuji bowed the lord walked passed by him, pretending that he didn't see Fuji.

 _What happened? Didn't Lord Tezuka saw him? He didn't ignore me, did he? Impossible! He saw me just now! Why?_

Fuji groaned inside. _Sometimes he is nice and another time he will be colder than a block of ice! Is he playing hard to get or what? What a man!_

For the next two hours, Fuji paid his attention to the lord. The lord awoke his anger and he was fuming at that moment, the anger eating his heart and emotions. Lord Tezuka danced with anyone who he met; debutante, young pretty miss, elegant lady even matured widow.

Fuji stood next to a pillar, far from people and saw a pretty miss, daughter of a rich merchant dancing with the lord. Her blonde hair and pinkish dress were contrast to the lord dark attire. She blushed heavily whenever Lord Tezuka talked to her, like a young maiden should be. They matched, they filled each other perfectly. Blonde with brown, light with dark, woman with a man.

He never danced with Saeki before. They didn't have a chance that time. What would it feel like to be embraced by someone you love? To show the world that you love each other, to tell the rest of the women that this man is his.

Fuji leaned on the marble pillar and tried to imagine that it was him and Saeki who dance on the floor. Saeki would say something funny and they would laugh at the joke. Then he would lead him to the next dance, whirling, whirling around the dance floor. That would be the best.

Saeki in his imagination smiled childishly to him and skipped around the floor to tease him. Fuji laughed and leaned his head on his warm chest. He sighed deeply in happiness but suddenly something felt wrong.

Saeki's shoulder became boarder, the hand on his back was warmer and bigger, Saeki's smell changed into something he knew recently. Fuji looked up and found a pair of brown eyes looked back at him behind a frameless glasses. The deep voice called his name lovingly.

 _Lord Tezuka._

Fuji gasped from his daydreaming and found people still dancing around the floor together with the disturbing Lord.

Why? Why was it Lord Tezuka who appeared instead of Saeki Koujiro? Did he eat something bad that afternoon? Fuji chuckled sadly, all of this happened because of Lord Yukimura's unhealthy obsession to Lord Tezuka. He poisoned Fuji's mind with the mission about the lord yet Fuji had no other choice but to follow the order.

Fuji looked at his sea green dress and people around him and felt a melancholy feeling washed over him. What the hell was he doing? He wasn't meant to be there. This place wasn't his, he was nobody and he didn't have the right to get into this great circle.

He was merely a liar, a slave.

Fuji moved from his position and walked aimlessly in the crowd. He took a glass of champagne and gulped down quickly. He felt the bubbles tickling his throat before dissappearing into his stomach.

The song ended and the guests who danced around the floor before stopped and circled around Lord Tezuka to watch him dancing with the young girl were clapping loudly. Fuji was right, the lord and the young girl suite each other, the crowd thought so too.

He almost cowered and wanted to leave earlier that moment but he remembered what would happen to him if he did. He wanted his freedom more than his ashamed and inferiority to the lord. He braved himself and readied to confront the lord.

After the dance Lord Tezuka was standing between the next determined mothers and spoke politely to the women, backing Fuji. Fuji gritted his teeth and walked toward the lord.

Suddenly someone pulled his right elbow quickly and strongly which made Fuji turned around too quick. "Fuji!"

Fuji gasped in surprise and when he saw a familiar face he exhaled deeply, "Nioh. You startled me!" Fuji said lowly.

Fuji tried to move away from Nioh's grip but Nioh didn't let him go. "Sorry. I need your help."

"What?! Is it urgent?" Fuji asked quickly.

"Yes. It can't wait any longer."

"But, my job.. Lord Tezuka.." Fuji looked back to the lord, as if he read Fuji's mind, Lord Tezuka turned around and their eyes met. Lord Tezuka stared at Fuji coldly while Fuji stared with much desperation. Lord Tezuka was the one who cut off the stares, he turned back to the ladies and that made Fuji felt even more tired.

"What is it Nioh?" Fuji looked back to the con man.

"It's very urgent, I need your help to.." Nioh didn't finish his sentences since Fuji cut him, "Is it one of your pranks? I won't fall into it easily, I am not Bunta and I have a mission to fulfill! I swear Nioh if you try to disrupt my job I will..."

"There was a fight between the lords. They are injured and we can't contact . You are the closest thing as a doctor since is your teacher. You have to treat them, Lord Yukimura agreed about this."

Fuji sighed and looked back to his target but found no one there. He looked back to Nioh and nodded, "Alright. Lead the way." Lord Tezuka could wait but Lord Yukimura obviously couldn't.

"Puri." Nioh smiled and tugged Fuji away from the ballroom.

One hour later when Fuji came back, Lord Tezuka was nowhere to be found. Fuji cursed inwardly, such a luck!

###

"There are some ways out of this place, therefore we need more soldiers." Lord Shiraishi explained to Lord Tezuka.

Lord Tezuka nodded, he didn't really pay attention to the southern lord's words.

Last night, he avoided Fuji as if he was a plague. He let his pride took over his sanity.

After hearing what Momoshiro and the rest talked about him and Fuji, he felt he had let his guard down and made them read him easily which meant he was too careless so he gave the smaller man a cold shoulder. He tried to dance with anyone who allowed him to prove that his subordinates were wrong but now after spending hours with those people, he regretted it.

He didn't understand his own feelings, on one hand he wanted to keep distance to Fuji since the young man awaken things inside him that he never had before but on the other hand he didn't want the slender man far from his reach since..since he missed Fuji's presence.

"Hey, do you see Lord Yukimura's secret toy?" Lord Tezuka heard a lady said to her friends. There were four young ladies gossiping next to Lord Tezuka. At the first they merely whispering among themselves but as they talked, what were mere whisper turned into loud and hysterical shout.

"What toy? Is it something kinky?" her friend answered and all of them giggled.

"No. I heard from my brother that Lord Yukimura has a pretty girl who he gives to his most loyal and precious customers. She would do anything Lord Yukimura told her to do with the lord."

"Oh, gosh! That's gross." The third girl replied.

"You said that meanwhile the lords are queuing to meet her." she rolled her eyes and brushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"Is she some kind of prostitute?" The fourth girl asked.

"Dunno. But I want to meet her. I want to see how pretty she is."

"Has your brother met her?" The second girl asked.

"No way! My father will disinherited him if he tries to involve with this girl." The first girl exclaimed.

"The rumours say that she has the most brilliant blue eyes and—"

Lord Tezuka stepped aside from his place and then was trapped by several ladies who insisted to introduce their daughters to him at the refreshments area. It wasn't polite to refuse their small talk but then he suddenly felt shiver ran down his spine, as if an electric shock passed him so suddenly. He turned around to find a silver haired man gripped Fuji tightly and Fuji was looking at his direction. The man looked at Fuji desperately, and Lord Tezuka fell on his own prejudice.

" _No. I heard from my brother that Lord Yukimura has a pretty girl who he gives to his most loyal and precious customers. She would do anything Lord Yukimura told her to do with the lord."_

The words were ringing loudly in his mind, he didn't want to believe it but what the women said fitted perfectly to what Fuji did around him. Lord Tezuka hated it, he hated the truth that he had become fond of the little man yet the man was planning to deceive him. He felt..betrayed.

Lord Tezuka left soon after that.

"Do you hear me, Lord Tezuka?" Lord Shiraishi's voice brought him back to the present time.

"Hn.."

"What is it?" Lord Shiraishi leaned back and asked across from Lord Tezuka.

"No.. Nothing."

"I'm sure there is something. You can't deceive me. It must be something urgent for you that you spacing out just now. You even didn't realize I said that I would marry a girl tomorrow." He joked.

Lord Tezuka blinked, "You what?" He was really surprised by Lord Shiraishi's words. Lord Shiraishi enjoyed his single status so much like how Lord Atobe loved to boast about his most modern and sophisticated land.

Lord Shiraishi laughed, "See? You clearly didn't listen well. So what's up? Maybe I can give you a hand."

Lord Tezuka brushed his offer and continued their works but Lord Shiraishi insisted to finish Lord Tezuka's problem first since it seemed to distract the lord so much. Lord Tezuka thought for a moment and decided to tell the lord about Fuji. He might have known about Fuji and the truth behind the man.

"Lord Tezuka! We have a news!" Momoshiro barged into the room at the same time Lord Tezuka tried to talk.

That's aside, he had something more important to take care first. "Hn.. Tell me the details."

###

"Target entered the bar." Kaidoh reported to Lord Tezuka.

"Hn.."

They were hiding in a forest next to a small bar at the suburban area of South. That afternoon, one of Inui's informants told them about a peculiar movement at the bar lately.

"A man was asking around about Lord Tezuka's informations and the border between south and north. He was doing it for about five days. He was even recruiting several men to watch over Lord Shiraishi and his people."

"Any information about this man?" Lord Tezuka asked Momoshiro.

"We are also told that he visits the bar regularly at night and doesn't leave until dawn."

"About the bar?"

"Lasing Bar. We already got the address."

Lord Shiraishi nodded, "Good. If he does put spies on me then I think I will distract their attention and keep them away from their meeting point."

"Hn.. I will bring my people to arrest the man."

"Right. I hope we can finish it faster this time since I hate to see another bloodshed and it's really pain in the ass to track down their childish plans."

"Ah.." They dispersed and readied to go.

"Keep your eyes open. We might be able to end the rebels after this. Don't let your guard down!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Lord Tezuka hid himself behind a big tree one hundred meters from the bar and commanded Momoshiro and Kaidoh to stand back and secure the back door. The rest of them were scattered around the bar.

Lasing Bar, located at the suburban area. An area which filled with many suspicious shops and restaurants. They had searched this area once but found nothing, it was either they were afraid to tell the truth or they hate an outsiders. Or maybe both.

The scale of their movement was smaller yet more carefully organized. He almost overlooked some small stuff, fortunately he had much experience and patience.

They spent another hour to watch the bar and then suddenly their target exited the bar. Lord Tezuka frowned, _didn't Inui's informant say that he never left before dawn? Yet this is the chance to seize him._

Lord Tezuka sent a signal and the soldiers moved stealthily, he saw the thin man looked around the area quickly before dissappearing between the woods next to the bar.

He followed the woods line to approach the man. The man suddenly stopped and looked around so Lord Tezuka stepped back and hid himself. When the man continued to walk he nodded to Momoshiro and ordered him to attack.

Momoshiro emerged from his position at the right side of the man and tried to seize the man but the man showed a better skill in dodging Momoshiro's attack. He ran further to the forest but Kaidoh then blocked his way, seeing no chance to run, the man run back to the road he came from.

"We can't let him go! Hurry!" Kaidoh shouted and Lord Tezuka followed them. He was ready for the worst scenario, "Don't let him go and make sure that he is alive. We need him alive." He commanded.

They were running toward the exit with the man ahead of them, the night was dark and the unfamiliar forest slowed them down. The man was also a swift and tricky man, he turned and ran in zig zag around the forest twice before ran back to the way out. They even lost the man once before the soldiers pointed his position.

 _There he is!_

Lord Tezuka ran faster and readied to attack the man who was two meters away from him but suddenly the man pulled something near him and next thing he heard was a yelp.

"Don't come closer! Don't come closer or I will kill him!" He shouted loudly with a person in his arms with a small knife on the person's neck. Lord Tezuka raised his hand then Momoshiro and the rest halted.

Lord Tezuka stepped closer but stopped when the man chocked his hostage, "Listen, that person isn't involved with this problem. Let him go and we can talk calmly."

The almost bald old man who they chased snorted, "Do you think I am a fool? Why would I believe in you!" He spit on the ground.

"I despise you noblemen! You expect much from us and take more than that! You kill our people and now you want to make us suffer more!" He tightening his grip on the person's neck.

Lord Tezuka and the soldiers freezed. "Let him go. He isn't involved, don't waste your energy for something like this."

"Then what?! You will kill me anyway! If that's so, it's better for me to hurt one of yours before killing myself and let you noblemen suffer in your own blood!"

"I'm sorry, old pal but I am not one of them." The hostage said in much calmness which could beat Lord Tezuka's.

Lord Tezuka shifted his attention to the hostage, he didn't notice the hostage before since the old man opposite him was very dangerous but now after hearing the voice he wasn't sure what to do.

The night was indeed dark but since they were near the bar, he could see better. In the man's arm was a slender man in simple attire with chin length light brown hair, he couldn't see his face clearly so he concluded that he was a customer of the bar but the voice told him otherwise.

The hostage gazed upward and his blue eyes met the hazel eyes.

 _Fuji!_

* * *

I'm sorry if there were typos or grammatical error since English isn't my first language.

I hope you like this chapter! Review, maybe? See you again! Have a nice day!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, minna-san! Happy -so belated- new year! It's me again! It's been a loooong time no seeing you, ne? I wonder why. Lol.. Don't kill me! This is the new chapter! Finally!

 **Fujiyuki-san:** yes! Fuji is definitely the best! This chapter will explain more from Fuji's pov. Hope you enjoy it!

 **Youki minaco-san:** hi, there! Thanks for your careful observation fro my story, I love it! First, when I use Lasing, the "laser" word never crossed my mind. I thought it means horrible or something and for that I want to ask for forgiveness, sorry for my bad English. :$ next, Tezuka surely judges Fuji badly but it's a must in this story, I want to build their relationship from somewhat hatred into love, I hope I can illustrate it well so my objective can reach into you. Oh, about the bad guy, he will be revealed as the story goes by. Please look forward to it! And about Lord Yukimura... *sighed* he is really something, right? But I am happy that you *perhaps* enjoy my story. I look forward to receiving your review, see you again!

 **zfuji97-san:** I am glad you like Fuji's heroic action and don't kill Tezuka, please..Fuji will be very sad and miserable when it happened. His short hair will be explained rightaway. Read and enjoy!

 **tightpants-san:** he is seriously in love, definitely. ;-)

 **wirbelwind-san:** really?! I am happy to hear you loving my story! I often find myself comparing my story to other's and wondering whether I do it well. I almost give up when writing this one but.. But I can't let them go so I continue. *sad*

 **Ayame shuurei-san:** cliffhanger is inevitable. But the good news is, there's new chapter here! :-)

 **Babekanon-san:** here is the new chapter for you! Well, at least you are back to read my story! *giggles* Welcome back!

I'm sorry again for delaying the update for this long. I'm trying my best to keep writing but sometimes..my brain deny me. Lol..

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Stubborn**

Fuji was used to people staring at him curiously, whether when he was disguising as a woman or he as himself and he wouldn't mind it as long as they didn't disturb his peacefulness. It was their tendencies to disturb him was the problem.

Earlier in the morning, Lord Yukimura ordered him to watch Bunta and helped him to collect some things which a lord owed him to Lord Yukimura. Fuji refused since Bunta was old enough to do his own missions but Lord Yukimura obviously didn't agree with him and after a long argument, Fuji relented, as usual. He was really pissed at Lord Yukimura and his playing favorite.

Bunta was waiting at him to get ready and was eager to do a mission with his senior, poor man.

It was Bunta's words who gave him encouragement to shed off his disguise, "But! What about the adventure? Would you pretend to be a woman until the end of the world?", no he didn't want to, so Fuji went out with the younger man truly in his own identity. Fuji searched into the deepest part of his wardrobe and found his old yet comfortable white shirt and brown vest and trousers. He then put on a chin length wig which Nioh made especially for him as his birthday present years ago

Here he was, in a middle of bar with strangers around him. The mission wasn't that hard so after doing his mission he ordered Bunta to go home alone whereas he took his chance and went to the nearest bar. He then decided to wondering around until the sun set before settling in the bar. Lord Yukimura definitely would get mad at him but he didn't care about any shit at that moment, given the problems with Lord Yukimura, Lord Tamura and especially with Lord Tezuka.

Fuji gulped down his second glass of corn alè. It wasn't the best drink he ever had but it was better than the yellowish drinks the rest of the customers had. He didn't even want to know what they dumped into the drink before they serve it to the customers.

He looked around the bar with the counter was far across of him, he slipped into the furthest and corner seat so nobody would notice him but he knew he was somewhat failed since he saw two women and three men were glancing at him now and then but he wasn't interested. The bar was noisy as usual but the customers next to him certainly failed to keep his voice down.

"Listen here! I'm going to Sinner tonight!" The first man announced.

"Whaat?! So what?! It's not like we haven't gone there before." The second man slurred and snorted.

The first man cursed, "Well, this time is definitely different. Master told me to go there! He told me directly, without any courier, and definitely not by that shitty his right hand man." He laughed and slammed down his empty glass. "Hey! Old man! Another glass!"

The old bulky bartender poured down another glass and was taken by his waitress to the first man before. The blonde waitress who put too much makeup which made her look older blinked at Fuji but Fuji just chuckled at her. She pouted and walked away, the first man cursed at her about her shitty service which replied with her asking him to go to another bar instead. The second man with red hair and long beard reminded him to behave.

After a long argument about their master's real intention (which wasn't interesting for Fuji so he didn't pay any attention to them) the first man decided to go. He threw several coins to the table and one of them bounced off the table and hit Fuji's boot, Fuji took it and placed it on the rest of the coins. He himself decided to go home since he felt bored, tired and missed his bed so much.

He paid his drinks and readied to go but the blonde waitress stopped him and asking his time. He refused politely and sincerely apologize for refusing her. She pulled her short sort of white shirt shyly but Fuji knew better, she was trained to play innocent and that reminded him of what he was doing to the lords for years. It was so nauseating when he realized that he was using his false identity to do some dirty things for Lord Yukimura. He apologized to her and left.

The night air outside was way better than the air inside the bar which filled with cheap cologne, sweat and illegal drinks. He exhaled deeply, the night was cold or as cold as a winter night should be, he tightening his thin dark coat that he owned for years and unfortunately (or was it fortunately?) he didn't grow taller after that so the coat still fit perfectly for him despite getting thinner and it didn't help much in this winter but who cares. Having nowhere to go except go back to Lord Yukimura's, he went to the stall and a horse was waiting patiently for him. Fuji brushed its neck and whispered his gratitude to him. "Time to go home, shall we?"

He was in the middle of untying the reins when he heard ruckus from the forest next to the stall.

People said curiosity could kill a cat but he was a willing cat who reluctant to go home early so he entered the forest and then suddenly the first man from before appeared and pulled him into his deadly clutch. Fuji was too shocked to respond let alone resist his advanced. Everything happened so fast and now he was standing in front of the man with the man's thin yet powerful left arm around his neck. Fuji's right arm was also clutched by the man's left hand and was bent into a hurting position.

"Don't move or I will kill you." He whispered.

Fuji sighed, it wasn't his intention to get caught but he could bear it. Having no other choice and also wanted to know how this would end. He nodded.

Soon after that he heard people running toward them and he realized who they were, especially the majestic man at the front line. He was his obsession lately in daylight and his dream at night. He wanted to say his nightmare yet the man wasn't. He was an anomaly, someone he couldn't read and get easily. He was Lord Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Don't come closer! Don't come closer or I will kill him!" He shouted loudly with Fuji in his arms with a small knife on the his neck. Lord Tezuka raised his hand then Momoshiro and the rest halted. Fuji tried to read their expressions in the darkness and poor lighted area, almost all of them were tense and nervous but Lord Tezuka wasn't at all. He was as calm as a clam.

Lord Tezuka stepped closer but stopped when the man chocked Fuji, "Listen, that person isn't involved with this problem. Let him go and we can talk rationally."

The almost bald old man who they chased snorted, "Do you think I am a fool? Why would I believe in you!" He spit on the ground.

"I despise you noblemen! You expect much from us and take more than that! You kill our people and now you want to make us suffer more!" He tightening his grip again and this time he pulled Fuji's hand quite hard but Fuji wouldn't admit it hurt, never.

Lord Tezuka and the soldiers freezed. "Let him go. He isn't involved, don't waste your energy for something like this."

"Then what?! You will kill me anyway! If that's so, it's better for me to hurt one of yours before killing myself and let you noblemen suffer in your own blood!"

 _That one, is wrong idea._

Fuji thought he had to explain it, "I'm sorry, old pal but I am not one of them."

Fuji used his left hand to tug the arm away and he could see Lord Tezuka looked at him peculiarly, it was only a glimpse but he thought the lord recognized him. No. Impossible. His disguise was perfect as how Nioh had taught him for years.

"If you don't want him to die, clear the way." The baldy said.

Lord Tezuka stepped back and signed for his soldiers to move back. The soldiers hesitated but did as they told. The baldy snickered, "Good. Don't ever try to come closer, or else." He pressed his knife into Fuji's neck.

He walked carefully into the forest, his eyes never left Lord Tezuka's. He pulled Fuji deeper into the forest. He then turned around with his back toward the forest and faced the lord and the soldiers, while trying to walk backwards.

"Don't move!" He reminded.

"Where are you going, Sir?" Fuji asked calmly.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate here." He looked back trying not to trip on something. Fuji was doing nothing to help him so the older man was half pulling and half dragging Fuji with him.

"Aren't you going to go to Sinner? You have to take a detour if you use this route. Don't you say it's important?" Fuji asked lightly.

Ten meters away, Lord Tezuka followed them quietly, he ordered Momoshiro and Kaidoh to spread around the forest. He never thought that he would find Fuji in this nerve wrecking condition and although he had seen how the slender man could protect himself from men bigger than him but he was sure a man with a weapon was another case.

He walked silently between the tree and found his target rightaway. Fuji was quite calm and even trying to chat with the man. Calm was good but being chatty was another problem. The captor would be annoyed and then with a right and precision flick of his hand, Fuji could die.

Lord Tezuka felt his heart hammered loudly and he weak after coming into the conclusion. He mustn't let anyone else die. Not again. Not anymore.

"Ah, there he is. Excuse me but can you please tell him to let me go, Sir?" Fuji said shortly when he saw Lord Tezuka.

"I told you to stay away?!" The baldy barked. He was panting next to Fuji, the journey was hard for him it seemed.

"I won't do anything. Let him go. We can talk civilly." Lord Tezuka stood rigidly at his position.

"Yeah, right. Then you will throw me to the prison for good?! Or worse, kill me right here, right now?" He shouted with uncivilized criminal and crook; long r and short consonant.

"Why would him? What do you do that make a nobleman like him set his sight on you?" Fuji asked suddenly. Both of Lord Tezuka and the captor looked at him immediately. "I mean..well,the way of how you talk, your accent, your appearance tell everything. It must be something big, ne?" Fuji chuckled.

The captor tensed up while Lord Tezuka frowned deeply. Couldn't Fuji be more serious at that moment?

"Shut up! You don't know what you are involved with!"

"Ah, right. I don't know so let me ask you. What does he want from you? Can't you just give him whatever he wants and gets over it? It's so tiring to be here." said to his captor. "Hey, Sir? Can you hear me? I have to go home now since I have a curfew, my family will be worried sick about me."

"Shut you shitty mouth up!" The man pressed the knife deeper and it caused a burning sensation when the sharp tip scrapped his neck.

"Listen to him. Don't be reckless, understand?" Lord Tezuka said to Fuji.

Fuji shrugged, "What for? This small fry is a piece of cake for me. Why is he so important?" this time Fuji asked the bespectacled man.

Lord Tezuka hissed, "Don't be careless. We need important Informations from him so we need him alive." Lord Tezuka stepped forward.

"What are you talking about?! Don't forget that I have him in my arms! Stop moving!" He shouted to Fuji, the knife was placed dangerously near to the most vulnerable point.

Lord Tezuka almost shouted out Fuji's name but he bit his tongue right before he did. He must do something quick but he couldn't put Fuji in danger.

Fuji laughed a little, "Ne, do you need my help?" Fuji asked to Lord Tezuka.

What was Fuji talking about? It was Fuji who needed his help not the otherwise. "No. Just don't do anything anymore." Lord Tezuka replied.

Fuji shrugged again, "Whatever."

"The hell with you?! Are you mocking me?! Do you think I don't dare to kill you?! Let me show you what the true hell is!" He tightening hig rip on the knife and readied to slice over Fuji's neck but not before Fuji elbowed the man quickly and hard.

The captor coughed and let Fuji go. Lord Tezuka who wanted to help stopped midway. He saw Fuji slipped away from the man and readied to attack the captor. The bald man launched toward Fuji with his knife in his hand but Fuji could dodged his attack swiftly. He caught the man's hand and twisted his arm to his back, the bald man howled loudly and the knife fell from his grip. The captor now kneeling on the ground with Fuji hovering on his back. Fuji them kicked the knife away, all of them were happened in less than two minutes.

Lord Tezuka who saw it was quite impressed by how Fuji could turn the table so quickly and efficiently. He had seen how the man fought the men day before yet he was still impressed.

"So? Will you give up now?" Fuji asked from above.

"Yes. Yes. I'm sorry. Let me go please?" He cried.

"Will you promise that you won't run away?" Fuji asked to the man and the man nodded quickly.

Fuji let the man go slowly and the man rose from his position, the situation was tense, Lord Tezuka walked quickly toward them but before he reached Fuji's position, the bald man launched a straight punch into Fuji's head. Fuji saw it coming, dodged it quickly and punched the man back to his stomach with his right hand. Fuji didn't forget to kick his leg, the man fell down on his knee.

Fuji grabbed his collar tightly, "Let's see who laughed at the very end." he said darkly.

"No! wait!" The man screamed.

"Don't kill him!" Lord Tezuka said, Fuji's hand stopped midway.

"He deserves it." He said to Lord Tezuka, "You must keep your word, Sir." Fuji said to the man. He stepped back to let Lord Tezuka to take over.

The target seemed to be a strong will one since he ran soon after Fuji let his guard down even only a bit. Fuji cursed and decided to follow but a hand stopped him.

"Stop! You can't follow him!" Lord Tezuka said quickly.

"What do you mean?! Of course I can! You said you need informations from him and now he runs away! What would you do?!" Fuji protested.

"Ah, but you are not in a condition to chase a small fry like him, no?" Lord Tezuka answered patiently.

"But.."

"No buts. Here." He gave Fuji a handkerchief.

"What's this?"

"A piece of cloth called handkerchief." Lord Tezuka answered dryly.

Fuji chuckled at Lord Tezuka's attempt to joke, "I know. I don't need it."

"Yes. You need this. Allow me." Lord Tezuka said but before Fuji could protested, Lord Tezuka tilted his heand and inspected throughly at his neck. It wasn't a difficult job to do although the forest was dark but his eyes were used to it also he had a good night vision.

Lord Tezuka dabbed the brown handkerchief on Fuji's pale neck softly, afraid pressing too hard and caused another bleeding. He touched the tender skin next to the wound lightly, it was just a butterfly touch but Fuji shivered by it.

The wound wasn't that deep but another millimeters lower, Fuji wouldn't be able to survive. What would he do if the man hurt Fuji more than this? What would he do if Fuji wasn't there anymore? Lord Tezuka's mind was too clouded that he didn't hear Fuji's question.

Fuji slapped Lord Tezuka's hand away, "Satisfied?" He asked half annoyed and half embarrassed. His body was tingling by Lord Tezuka's touch and he was afraid that he would fell down if the lord touched him longer, since his feet turned into soft jelly whenever the lord touched him.

"Ah. It isn't bleeding anymore. I will be responsible for your medications and healing expenses. Just send me the bill." Lord Tezuka offered.

Fuji snorted, "I don't need it. It will heal. Let it be."

Lord Tezuka protested quickly as Momoshiro appeared behind him, "Lord Tezuka! We heard sounds from here and decided to come.. Where is he?" Momoshiro stood next to them and asked dumbfoundedly.

"He ran away. We need another plan but we will send him home first." Lord Tezuka said to Momoshiro.

"But.."

"Let's go back. There is no point waiting here, that man has run away. At least we managed to save the captive." Lord Tezuka said.

Momoshiro looked at the man behind his lord. The smaller man smiled and waved at him. "Okay."

###

"You don't have to send me home." Fuji insisted.

"We must. We dragged you into a big problem so it's only fair for me to explain it to your family." Lord Tezuka persistence made him frustrated.

"There's no need to."

 _Moreover, I can't let you meet Lord Yukimura. My disguise will be revealed! Our plan will be busted, Lord Yukimura will send me away, end of the story. And then I won't have any reason to be with you anymore!_

Fuji was shocked by his own thoughts, _no. No. No. No. Let me correct it. I don't want to be with him. I need to be with him in order to gain my freedom._

 _Wait! Speaking of which, here's my chance!_ Fuji smiled, he still had a chance to find what Lord Tezuka was doing in the South if he followed the lord. He couldn't use his charm over Lord Tezuka yet he could follow the lord using his real identity which was easier and safer! He would tell Lord Yukimura the results later after this.

And then he would be free!

 _Good bye, my cursed life!_

 _Welcome, freedom!_

"Do you need a lift or do you bring your own horse?"

Fuji looked hesitant, didn't Lord Yukimura give him any horse to mobilize? Then a realization washed over him, don't tell me he even let Fuji walks around on foot. He felt like to do something drastic but he knew he shouldn't.

"You can ride with me, then." His voice sounded more likely annoyed and frustrated.

"I have my own horse. You don't have to give me a ride." Fuji explained quickly to the lord. Fuji thought the lord was annoyed with him while the truth was he wasn't.

"Let's get going then." Lord Tezuka decided and left Fuji alone.

They rode in silence, Lord Tezuka and Fuji rode in front while Momoshiro and the rest at behind. The proud and strict Lord insisted Fuji to direct them to his house. Fuji lead them while trying to find the way out but not without earning any informations from the lord.

 _Think, Fuji. Think._

"I'm sorry for asking but how are you going to catch the man after all of these?" Fuji asked suddenly.

"We have our own way. Why do you ask?" Lord Tezuka who rode on his right side asked back.

Fuji tensed, "Well.. You can't catch him because of me. I think part of this failure is my fault. I'm sorry, Sir." Fuji answered sincerely.

"Hn.. There's no guarantee that we will catch him rightaway but at least we know his appearance and it was still a big help for us." Lord Tezuka answered optimistically.

"But still, I hope I can help more." Fuji said lowly.

"You aren't part of this so it's not your responsibility. Letting you involved in this case accidentally is my responsibility thus I must.."

"There's no need to apologize to anyone. It's my fault so you don't have to come with me." Fuji said shortly. Their horse stopped walking so did the soldiers.

"Ah.. But I never leave my job halfway." He pressed his feet on the side of his horse lightly and the horse continued walking.

Fuji groaned inwardly, "But you have a criminal to catch. You can't leave him wondering freely if he is dangerous."

"Ah.. But we lost him so we will try it next time. He will be back here soon and we will definitely catch him that time. Now we will send you home so show us the direction."

"Why are you trying to catch him?" Fuji caught up with Lord Tezuka and asked finally after knowing the lord wouldn't let him alone. He would get as much informations from the lord as he could so he would still have another card to play in front of Lord Yukimura.

"It's confidential."

"It's the same reason why you are here, isn't it?"

"Why do you think so? Do you know who I am?" Lord Tezuka asked to Fuji.

 _Whoa! Right, I am not in my disguise so I suppose to not know him._

"Well, I heard about your arrival days ago and I saw you occasionally at the street so.." Fuji shrugged.

"Ah.."

"So, is he the reason why you come here?" Fuji pressed.

"It's not your business. Show me the direction."

"I won't."

Lord Tezuka pulled his rein, "Why?"

"Because...I have been involved and I think I need to be responsible to catch that man, too. You help me so I must repay it, it's only fair." Fuji answered confidently next to the lord.

Lord Tezuka looked at Fuji's face for a moment, "No. You must go home."

"But—"

"And it's final." Lord Tezuka cut him.

Fuji growled. Changing this lord's mind was as hard as moving a mountain but he still had the last card to play, "Fine. I will show you the way. Such a sad day, first I have to work overtime then being a captive and I even got hurt and now I am told to mind my own business." Fuji sighed dramatically.

Fuji glanced at Lord Tezuka once again, "Are you sure you don't need my help, Sir?"

"Hn.. I believe my people."

"I see. Okay." He sighed again, "Then..I think you don't want to know where the man is right now, do you?"

That caught the lord's attention, "What do you mean?"

Fuji smiled, "Well, I heard about his plan tonight, accidentally. We sat side by side at the bar before he did his heroic action."

Lord Tezuka cursed, "Why don't you tell me earlier?"

"Well..you said you don't need my help so it means you don't want to know where his destination is." Fuji showed a shocked expression.

Lord Tezuka tightening his grip on the rein, "Forget it. Where is he now?"

"Won't tell."

"I told you to tell me."

Fuji laughed lightly, "Well, too bad. I change my mind. Good bye." Fuji paced his horse and left the men behind.

Lord Tezuka tailed behind quickly and soon Fuji was caught by the lord. "Tell me."

"And then what? Why should I? You told me to mind my own business, so I do." Fuji waved nonchalantly.

Lord Tezuka grabbed Fuji's arm, "That man is helping someone else doing bad things. We must catch him soon so we can stop their plan before it worsened." Lord Tezuka stared right to Fuji's closed eyes.

"Lord Tezuka!" Kaidoh shouted to them while pacing his horse, Momoshiro and the rest following him.

Fuji pulled his arm away from the lord, "Alright. I will help you but I will come with you."

"No."

 _That's all? No?_

"But how can you find the destination?"

"We can, as long as you give me the location."

"Who said I that I would?" Fuji tilted his head and smiled. "I will show you the direction and I will go as well. Take it or leave it."

 _I need to stick until the end. If the lord won't let me to come with them then I won't give him any information, too._

"Why you?!" Kaidoh barked.

Lord Tezuka raised his hand to stop Kaidoh.

"Should you be this stubborn?"

"Isn't it a contradiction? You ask me about my stubbornness yet it is you who insist me to do something I don't want to do." Fuji answered bravely to the lord and he could see the lord count to ten before answering him.

"Fine. You can come. So tell me the destination."

"I can show you."

Lord Tezuka sighed, for a long time he worked in a team, when he was with the high lords, his people at the north and his soldiers, nobody had ever opposed his decisions. Everyone followed his orders, that's all. No arguments and definitely no oppositional. Then why?

Why this man opposed him so much? Why wasn't he afraid of Lord Tezuka?

"Why can't you trust us and leave the rest to us?"

Fuji chuckled, "Almost all of the spoken words are lies."

"Are you saying that my Lord is a liar? He is a most noble man I ever met and you should do as he tells you!" Kaidoh hissed.

Fuji tilted his head innocently, "Why should I? I must be a fool for believing your words." just like what I did to Saeki and Lord Yukimura. "I don't trust words, I trust action."

Lord Tezuka noted that there were hints of sadness and disappointment in Fuji's voice.

"You! You dare to distrust Lord Tezuka?! Come here! I will —"

"Okay. Okay. Let's stop here. We mustn't taint Lord Tezuka's name merely only to release our anger." Momoshiro cut quickly.

What a loyal soldiers. One of them got angry because his lord was insulted and the rest trying to calm the situation but both of them were protecting their leader. Fuji felt jealous of their harmony.

"Alright, let's go." Lord Tezuka said. They continued the journey in silence, Momoshiro was the only one who dared to talk that time.

"Ne, what should we call you?" Momoshiro asked.

 _Right, they don't know about me. What should I tell them?_

Fuji hummed, "You can call me Mitsuru." He answered.

Momoshiro tried to suppress his shock but failed miserably, he was making a choking voice while Kaidoh looked at him strangely. And Lord Tezuka, he looked as if he wanted to kill someone or something. Fuji afraid that he was in the top of the list.

"What? What is it?" Fuji asked warily.

"No. It's nothing. Let's go. Lead the way." This time Lord Tezuka answered dryly and soon they galloped into the darkness. Nobody dared to say otherwise.

###

"We have checked around and there's only one exit, the back door." Momoshiro reported. They were standing ten meters away and secluded below the trees from another bar called Sinner.

It was a three stories wooden building with several torches were lighted around the bar and showed a big broad, flat sign with some cheap black ink on it written Sinner. If the bar before was bad this one was even worse. Sinner was placed further and deeper in a forest, people who entered and left were the last one they ever met in the road. They were thugs, criminals, fugitives, named it and you would find them here.

 _It's not a good sign_ , Lord Tezuka thought.

"Hn.. Good. We will infiltrate into it quickly, I will send someone to tell Lord Shiraishi to send more backups just in case and I want some of you guard the back door. Don't let even one fly out, this is our best chance." Lord Tezuka commanded. Momoshiro and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Ah..ah.. That won't do." Fuji said lightly, he was sitting on the horse and leaning on its neck with his head put on his propped hands casually.

Lord Tezuka glanced over to Fuji and sighed, "What are you doing there? We made an agreement that—"

"That I will lead the way." Fuji dismounted from his horse. "But you didn't tell me to leave, and since I am not one of yours so you have no right to tell me what to do, Lord Tezuka." Fuji tilted his head upright to challenge the lord.

"Send the second squad to guard the back door. Kaidoh, send one person of your group to Lord Shiraishi." Lord Tezuka said slowly without moving his gaze from Fuji's face.

"Yes, Sir!" soon couple of men left. Momoshiro and the rest still waited for Lord Tezuka.

"What will we do now?"

"Don't you say that your aren't part of my team so there's definitely no 'we' in this case." Lord Tezuka replied.

Fuji chuckled, "Yeah. I forgot." He smiled sweetly. "What would you do, Lord Tezuka?" Fuji asked sarcastically.

"None of your business." He said immediately and left Fuji alone. Fuji pouted at Lord Tezuka's reply. Lord Tezuka knew he was a petty man but he felt happy to win a small argument with the slender man.

"We will make five groups in pairs and enter from the front. Search carefully and don't do unnecessary things. Report soon if you find him. I don't want any mistakes here. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir!"

The men marched toward the building. "Wait! Wait! You can't enter without any preparations!" Fuji ran and pulled Lord Tezuka's arm quickly with both of his hands, his power was useless for Lord Tezuka dragged him along way his walk. "Moreover, there are only five men. There is one of you who doesn't have a partner." He added.

"I can enter alone." Lord Tezuka stopped and looked at Fuji, too tired to explain more. "And why is it a problem to enter now? What preparation do we need?"

"Well, let's put the odd quantity aside. You can't possibly enter in your attire without disguising!"

Lord Tezuka and the men looked at themselves and found nothing wrong with their attire, the soldiers wore their uniform, a long black boots and a dark blue coat with Seigaku's emblem embroidered on the left side, while Lord Tezuka wore his usual dark attire and darker, thicker and definitely more expensive blue coat to protect him from the harsh winter night. "I don't see anything wrong with us." Lord Tezuka answered in confusion.

Fuji sighed, "Yes, I know. But do you know what this place is? Well, I don't think so since you guys are outsiders. Let me tell you, it's a prohibited area for people like you." Fuji explained quickly.

Lord Tezuka raised his brows, "Why? What do you mean by people like us?" Fuji opened his mouth to say more but Lord Tezuka cut it, "I know this kind of place, young man. It's a place where criminals, refugee, illegal immigrants assamble. We have this kind of place too at the north and we can't do anything to them but to let them loose as long as they don't do anything then it's not a big problem."

"There you go again." Fuji sighed dramatically, "You have such a naive thinking. Do you know why they make such a place? No? So listen to me, big guy. They're as you said before, criminals, fugitives and they would never be accepted by any social class let alone yours. Therefore they make a place, their own paradise, a place where you can't enter. If they can't enter yours so you can't enter theirs, too."

"Even if they are criminals?"

Fuji nodded. "Criminals they are but they also have their own rules. You hate when they break your rules so do they. Where do you live all this time? A cave?" Fuji asked clearly annoyed.

"How do you know all of these? Got some experiences there?" Lord Tezuka stared at Fuji curiously.

"Uh.. My owne— I mean my employer sent me here at several occasions. It's not like I have choices.." Fuji mumbled.

Lord Tezuka said nothing so Fuji decided to continue, "So..so.. What do you think they will do if they see you enter as you wish? You won't be able to survive the rough treatment there let alone to catch the bald man!"

"Why do you think we can't survive?" The lord asked again.

Fuji let the lord's arm away and moved his hands in frustration, "Because you don't know them. It will be too late to help you when they decide to crush you!"

"That's very nice of you." Lord Tezuka said honestly but Fuji thought the lord was mocking him. "Oh! Forget it! Go! Leave! Do as you wish and learn it yourself!" Fuji grumbled and walked away. His cheeks were red either by the cold or by his rage. Lord Tezuka thought it was very nice and kind of him to care about strangers like them.

"What do you suggest?" Lord Tezuka asked from his position.

"What?!" Fuji turned back and barked.

"What are your suggestions, then?" Lord Tezuka walked toward Fuji.

"I thought you don't want my help."

"I change my mind. This is not the north after all and it's not wise to create ruckus as an outsider, right?"

"Lord Shiraishi won't be happy." Fuji folded his hands in front of his chest.

"Ah.." Lord Tezuka answered patiently.

"Alright. I will help. Tell Lord Shiraishi that I am a big help for you."

Lord Tezuka nodded slowly, "Hn.."

Fuji nodded, "Good. First, strip."

* * *

Yes! Finally! I'm sorry if they are some grammatical errors or ambiguous words. Your reviews are much appreciated! See you again!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again! It's a new chapter arriving for you today! I'm sorry for my late updates recently. I will try to update regularly again as my schedule and my writing speed allow me.

 **ayame shuurei-san:** firstly, I'm sorry for late updates, I will try to post regularly now. :'( but I am happy that you are willing to wait and even leave a review here. Fuji should be brave, ne? Otherwise people will treat him badly, poor Fuji.

 **Fujiyuki-san:** Fuji is too stubborn for his on good. Sigh.. We root on you, Lord Tezuka! I bring you the new chapter here and don't miss it since there's surprise on it, just check the chapter's title *wink*

 **youki minaco-san:** hi again! The new chapter is here! Also to answer your question, Fuji is used to people underestimated and ignored him, so I think he wants to contribute to something as recognition, people's acknowledgement is something important for him. Lastly, it's nice to hear that you like the story. Please look forward to it! See you again!

 **Bebekanon-san:** your review made me blush. I'm delighted to hear that you left your work *for a moment, though* to read it. Let's see if I can lure you to stop whatever you do at this moment and read this one, too. Lol.. Enjoy!

 **zfuji97-san:** oh no, I was making you worry.. Sorry! :'( but it's worth it, isn't it? Or maybe not. Lol.. Mitsuru.. It will be explained later on, but not in this chapter. Lol..

Question: how many time writers should read and reread their stories before posting it? Since I tend to reread it at least dozen times before posting it and even I have reread it thrice until I surrender and post it anyway. I lack some confidence and I always think that I miss something, urgh..

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **Warning:** oh, I know you will like it.. *smirk* prepare your heart everyone because you are going to witnessing a heating moment of our perfect pair.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Kiss**

"Say, Mr. Mitsuru.." Momoshiro asked while collecting his clothes.

"Just Mitsuru, please. I hate honorific." Fuji smiled at the black haired man.

"Well, then.. Mitsuru, do you have a sister by chance?"

Fuji took the coat from Momoshiro and put it on the horse. "I had. She died years ago. Why?" Fuji asked while walking to Lord Tezuka's direction.

Momoshiro shrugged, "No. It's just.. I know someone who looks like you."

"Really? Maa.. People often say that." Fuji looked at Lord Tezuka and stretched out his hand stubbornly, the lord looked at him peculiarly. "Let me help you."

"There's no need." Lord Tezuka said.

Momoshiro and the rest had removed their inner coat and their heavy coat, what left were left only their long sleeves white shirt and plain dark blue vest. At the first they planned to keep the coat but since everyone could see the emblem clearly, Fuji suggested to discard it. They had such a great pride on their symbol it seemed.

"Well, hurry up. He won't be there all night long." Fuji answered.

Lord Tezuka sighed, he took off the coat which Fuji took immediately, and then the inner coat and last his black cravat, what left was his white shirt and black vest like Momoshiro and the rest. Fuji was staring at how the lord discarding his clothes layer by layer, how his muscle contracted and how majestic he was. If he looked so regal in his coat and everything, he looked so sexy and enticing after that. Fuji could feel heat emanated from the lord and he was sure he wouldn't need any blanket to keep him warm if he sleep next to the lord at winter night.

"There you go." Lord Tezuka's words woke him from his daydreaming. Fuji cleared his throat and smiled, he was hoping that he didn't drool and embarrass himself because of it. "Good."

"We are ready to go."

"We?"

"Yes! I will go too and let me explain before you cut my speech again. I have come here several times and let me tell you, they have so many secret paths, they don't need the back door since they don't need it." Fuji answered confidently, "You are lacking one person too so I am volunteering to help." Fuji said again.

"And if I don't allow it?" Lord Tezuka narrowed his eyes to the smiling man.

"I will enter alone, as you do."

Lord Tezuka was contemplating which option better and finally gave up. "You can go with us."

 _Yes!_

Momoshiro, Kaidoh and the rest looked among themselves since the lord agreed to the stranger easily but nobody was dared to protest.

"First group can go. We will enter group by group after five minutes." Lord Tezuka said.

The men of the first group nodded and went to the bar.

"This is so exciting." Fuji said shortly and jumping on his feet, his hood was bouncing up and down with his movement. Fuji looked at it for a moment and decided to discard it too, just like what the men did.

"Do you think they will pass?" Kaidoh asked.

"Yes. All of you have scary face which people afraid of. If I don't know you well, I will think you are a pirate, Sir." Fuji answered.

Kaidoh coughed, "Well, sorry if I have scary face." He looked back to the bar while Momoshiro trying his best not to laughed loudly.

"I'm praising you, actually. Sometimes scary face is better than feminine one." Fuji smiled but his smile didn't reach his eyes this time.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh looked at him in blank expression, clearly didn't understand what he talked about. "They have gone in." Kaidoh reported.

"Hn.. You can go now."

"Yes, Sir." Kaidoh hissed.

"See ya, Mitsuru." Momoshiro waved. Fuji waved back to him.

"We will go after five minutes." Lord Tezuka reminded.

"Um.. Don't you feel cold? You can use my coat since I used to Southern winter." Fuji moved to take his coat.

"No. The northern's winter are colder and harsher than this. You keep the coat for yourself." Lord Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand to stop the small man. The lord was saying the truth, it was Fuji who removed his coat later than Lord Tezuka yet it was the lord's hand which warmer. Fuji pulled his hands away.

"They are allowed to enter. Well, not bad, nobody will believe that they are soldiers if they don't literally see it." Fuji chuckled.

"Hn.. They are good soldiers."

Fuji glanced at the lord next to him, Momoshiro and Kaidoh definitely could enter easily since they were anything but rough and looked uncultured people yet the man next to him was anything but regal and was a man with authority. Everyone could see it.

"Um.. Can I suggest something?"

Lord Tezuka glanced over him, "Go on. It's not like I can stop you, can't I?"

Fuji bit his lips sheepishly, "Well, sorry but I think you need another makeover."

Lord Tezuka frowned, "What do you mean?" Fuji scratched his right cheek, "Well.. You can't enter without a better disguising, people won't believe that you are on of them."

Lord Tezuka looked at him suspiciously but relented, "And also.. Can you bend over a bit?" Fuji touched the tip of his forefingers together.

"What do you want?"

Fuji waved nonchalantly, "Nothing serious, just a bit..about your hair."

Lord Tezuka rolled up his sleeves and leaned over, he was a head and several inches taller than the slender man so Fuji never saw the lord's face directly, this time he could see how perfect his visage even under the dim light was.

Fuji back up a little to restraint his gasp, "Do it quickly." Lord Tezuka said.

"Su..sure." He raised his hands and he hoped the lord didn't see how his hands shook a little. "Excuse me." He touched his hair, it was cold at the tip but warmer as he moved deeper into the tresses. He messed up the hair, so the lord would look less noble and rougher. He hoped.

Lord Tezuka stared at him intently and Fuji pretended that he didn't realize it, his cheeks were hot under the gaze, it was the cold he reasoned.

"This is better." Fuji said finally and pulled his hands away quickly. Lord Tezuka raised his brows, "How do you think?" Fuji's handy works made Lord Tezuka's hair as if someone had raked their hand at his hair in the middle of making out session and now the lord looked totally dashing.

Perfectly handsome and totally endearing. If he was charismatic handsome before, he was devilish handsome after it. "Perfect." Fuji answered shortly avoiding the lord's eyes.

"Hn.. Let's go." Lord Tezuka marched toward the bar with Fuji trotted behind, a smile was printed on the lord's lips was unseen by the small man.

###

"I can't believe they prohibited us to enter!" Fuji grumbled when they finally went into the bar. It was Lord Tezuka's charismatic and convincing voice that made the doormen allowed them to enter. Fuji felt so embarrassed and useless compared to the lord, "I have come here for times but now they ban me to enter! It wasn't those men who guarded the door last time, the previous man was nice and polite, he allowed me entered easily." He explained desperately to ensure the lord that he was capable enough.

"Maybe it's wise to change the doorman." Lord Tezuka mumbled. "What?" Fuji asked.

"No. Nothing." Fuji humph-ed and scanned around the bar, Momoshiro and Kaidoh then approached them. "We have searched around here but we don't find anything."

Lord Tezuka nodded, "Search through every room, second and third floor, restroom and every nooks and crannies here."

"Yes, Sir." They nodded and went away.

"Let's go." Lord Tezuka ushered Fuji deeper into the room.

The bar was about fifteen meters long and twenty meters in width, long tables were placed horizontally at the spacious bar with small stools scattered around to facilitate the guests. On the wall were placed many torches, at the farthest wall from them was a stair to second and third floor and the drink counter was built below the stairs with a bulky and hairy man as its bartender. People were sitting in front of the counter with their vack toward them. Their target wasn't there as they expected.

"What's that door lead to?" Lord Tezuka tilted his head to the door at the corner of left wall.

"Another room, restroom and storeroom. Should we go there?"

"Hn. Come on." He walked carefully not to raise suspicions from the rest. Fuji was walking behind with light steps.

When they almost reached the door, a group of men who sat at the table decided to finish their night earlier so both Lord Tezuka and Fuji had to stop their tracks and let the men walked pass them. One of the man with dark skin and darker teeth smiled at Fuji while scanning him unapropriately which replied with dark stare from the small man, the man then laughed and walked away. Fuji rolled his eyes and then he saw someone he feared and despised recently, the man was sitting in front of the counter with another silvernette who he known so much.

 _That's impossible!_

The silvernette felt his stare and turned around but Fuji's reflex was better, he pulled Lord Tezuka's hand and shielded him by his taller and bigger figure. "What's the matter?"

Fuji paid the lord no heed and peeked from the lord's shoulder while tip toeing. The silvernette was looking around the room, the man next to him then started to look around too. Fuji was panicked, they mustn't find him here.

Lord Tezuka was puzzled by the little man strange behavior and tried to ask but it was ignored since Fuji was too occupied with something behind him, and from his expression, he knew it wasn't something good so he decided to turn around and look by himself but was stopped abruptly by the smaller man.

Fuji saw both of the men stood and talked a bit so when Lord Tezuka tried to look behind himself, Fuji knew he had to do something before everything too late. He placed his hands on the lord's face and pulled him toward himself while apologizing, "I'm sorry, Lord Tezuka." He whispered and their lips touched.

Fuji was trying his best to kiss the man while hiding from the men. He never kissed anyone after Saeki, that was years ago, and got his next kisses from his clients, they were just small forced pecks on his lips since he would inject the sleeping drug into them or knock them off. He couldn't stand anyone who he despise to touch moreover make a move on him. He was as virgin as a maiden and didn't know whether to proud of it or cry over it. Maybe he would die without knowing the "flesh" pleasure but there was no one worth it in his eyes.

What he knew about kissing was sticking your lips into another until you lose your breath, many people said it was appealing but Fuji thought it was appalling. Or so he thought, Lord Tezuka's lips were warm and pliant, it wasn't rough as his personality was, moreover with the lord's amazing smell, he shamelessly wanted it more. It was almost heaven.

Lord Tezuka was thrown off balance by Fuji's action, on one second he looked terrified but the next second he threw himself and startled him, his hands tried to pry the brunette away but the warm and soft lips were too enticing to shove away. Fuji's hesitant kiss brought him to question whether he was truly inexperienced in this area or he was a great actor who pretended not to know anything. Whatever it was, he had to stop this now.

Lord Tezuka placed his hands on Fuji's to pry it away but Fuji slid his hands to his shoulder and locked them on his nape. He tilted his head to the left and Lord Tezuka inhaled how sweet and warm the smaller man was. Suddenly, everything didn't matter for both of them, they just stood and enjoying each other's presence. They continued to gave each other little pecks on the lips, Fuji forgot about the men who dissappeared to the second floor while Lord Tezuka forgot about the missing man he had to find.

"Get a room will ya!" The voice woke them from the kiss. "I don't mind them to continue it here!" another joined and they laughed together. Lord Tezuka pushed Fuji away and stared at him menacingly. Fuji swallowed down his fear, he still heard people whistled and cat called and continued to the door with his weak knees without caring if the lord following him or not.

"I.."

"Don't. We won't talk about this." The lord replied when they entered the storeroom. Fuji nodded quickly, "I won't. Do that again, I mean I won't do anything or then.."

Lord Tezuka stared at him and Fuji shut his mouth immediately, the mouth which still tingling with sensation the lord left and his nose was yearning for the lord's smell.

They searched around quickly but since people were coming and going a lot, they retreated as Lord Tezuka commanded.

"Let's check the second floor."

"Okay." Fuji followed the taller man to the stair.

"I will check the third floor, you go help Momoshiro and Kaidoh in second floor."

Fuji agreed immediately, the lord definitely shocked and scared of his insane and sudden action and now yearned for a distance from him. He couldn't blame him though, he used the lord as his shield and instant escape. They separated on the second floor, Lord Tezuka climbed to the third floor while Fuji continued walking to the first room he saw. Well, at least the lord still allowed him to stick around, he sighed.

He grabbed the door knob with his left hand and someone suddenly pulled his right hand hard and fast, Fuji's reflex made him threw a punch but blocked by the man next to him. Fuji was shocked when he saw the man that he failed to launched another attack. The man gripped his left hand without letting his right hand go and dragged them to the secluded area under the stair.

"What are you doing here, Nioh?" Fuji asked bitterly, "Why are you here with Lord Tamura?"

Nioh turned around and pushed Fuji into the wall, trapped between Nioh and the wall, "Easy there, my Fuji." He smirked.

"Answer me, you asshole! What are you doing here with Lord Tamura?!" Fuji shouted.

" _Puri_." He let Fuji's hands go, "Lord Yukimura ordered me to do something here and I meet him accidentally."

Fuji snorted, "As if I will believe that, tell me the truth."

"I am telling the truth. What do you want me to say? I will do as you wish, my love." He placed his hands on the wall, successfully trapping Fuji between his hands.

"Tell me why you are here with Lord Tamura or I will kill you." He gritted his teeth, "I thought you are my friend despite your perverted inclinations, now explain it before I change my mind."

"And if I am being honest, will you let me into your bed?" He smiled sweetly.

"You are not helping at all! You know that Lord Yukimura is trying to hand me over to Lord Tamura! I will do anything to stop it!" Fuji said desperately. "Help me here, hm?"

"Anything? Including kissing the lord of the north?" Nioh asked lowly, his blue eyes glinted in mischief. Fuji gasped, "You.."

"I saw you just now and if I didn't send Lord Tamura away, do you think you would be safe here? With or without your disguise, you are very easy to be recognized."

"You know what Lord Yukimura ordered me to do with Lord Tezuka." Fuji stated.

"Yes, to kiss his ass and get information from him. I don't expect you to literally kiss him, knowing your nature."

"Don't start."

"You have kissed him in one week of your acquaintanceship, why can't you do the same to me? You know I have begged to be with you for years."

"It's a perforce and inevitable situation to save my life that time. Lord Yukimura will be furious when he knows I am straying around instead of doing my job."

"Which as useless for me, but Lord Tezuka's presence here will help you a lot, won't he?"

Fuji swatted Nioh's hand away, "What are you trying to say?"

"Dunno. You are acting different after you meet him."

"I am not and don't try to change the subject, why are you here?"

"Lord Yukimura ordered me to get something, which I can't tell you, from a man here and I met Lord Tamura and surprise, surprise, who else do I meet? Our lovely Fuji with his new sugar daddy."

Fuji punched Nioh on his stomach, "Don't you ever try to mock me. Better keep your mouth shut or I will kill you."

Nioh coughed and caressed his stomach, "As long as I get you, I won't kiss and tell." He straightened back and smirked, "But, if you kiss me I think I will tell people, though."

"Can't you be more serious?!" Fuji asked in frustration.

"No, never. Why do you always refuse me? If he can get you so do I." He advanced quickly and grabbed Fuji's shoulder.

"If you do more than this, Lord Yukimura will learn about where the drink supplies dissappeared to." Fuji said shortly right before their lips touched, "Not only that but also the mysterious disappearance of the presents from the lords." He ended it. Nioh stopped, their breath were calm and steady, Fuji could feel the warmth on his lips everytime Nioh exhaled.

Nioh chuckled bitterly, "You will never let me in, will you?" Fuji stared blankly at him, "If you will never let us in, why are you sticking with the lord?"

"My actions are not your business and my togetherness with Lord Tezuka is merely my job to get information about his mission here, as Lord Yukimura commanded me to do."

Nioh caressed Fuji's left cheek carefully, "Although I am not convinced by your words but I will let it pass, I won't tell anyone about today."

"And about Lord Tamura? Why is he here? He is a lord yet he nobody protests or drives him out." Fuji frowned.

"He is meeting his friend and why would he be refused? He is one of the fund risers for Sinner." Nioh answered, "What?" Fuji asked suddenly.

Nioh stepped back and smirked, "Forget it, Fuji. You better go home, Lord Yukimura is not going to be happy if he finds out about this. I still have one thing to do before go home, see you later. Puri." Fuji called him but the silvernette turned around, Fuji followed him to the stair but the taller man was quicker and went to the first floor then dissappeared through the front door.

"He hasn't answered anything!" He pounded his fist to the railing in frustration but his attention was drawn to the movement at the corner of the stair.

At the second step of the stair to the third floor stood an unexpected someone, "Lord Tezuka." Fuji whispered in fear.

"Do you.. Did you.." He stammered.

The lord approached him in firm and unwavering steps, "Ah, although it's not polite to eavesdropping but I am glad I did, I almost get tricked by you people but now I know." He stopped and stepped closer to Fuji, "I heard everything." He answered flatly.

###

Earlier when he ascending the stair, he remembered that Fuji was not armed and although the smaller man was capable enough to protect himself but Lord Tezuka could not shake off his guilty toward the man. So he went back to the second floor but stopped when he saw someone pulling Fuji into the secluded area under the stair. He thought a thug was cornering Fuji but from their conversation he knew they were more than just strangers.

Also, what was behind Fuji's constant appearances and their not so casual meeting.

"So you know.." Fuji asked warily.

"Hn.. All of them."

"About my identity.. Also.. About Lord Yukimura?"

"Ah. Your mission? Yes, I heard all of them clearly." He said coldly. Lord Tezuka saw Fuji swallowed nervously, good, he had to be worried after trying to deceive him.

The bespectacled lord stepped ahead and the smaller man retreated automatically, "Now, it's the time to explain. Calm down, I am not some petty minded people so I won't make presumptuous assumption and I believe in presumption of innocence. You have things to tell, don't you?" He asked calmly but Fuji knew better.

"I.. I won't deny anything. What you heard just now were true." Lord Tezuka nodded, "And?" He took a step ahead.

"Your appearance at the south is unusual for Lord Yukimura." Fuji stepped back.

"Why?"

 _Why? Why indeed?_

"Um.. I don't know the exact reason but I presume.. Can I give my opinion here?" Lord Tezuka didn't say anything, "Okay. Okay. Let's say..there are things happen here, I don't know what but he thinks you are threatening him. He wants to know your reasons, why you are here. Just your purpose, nothing more than that!"

Lord Tezuka took another step and Fuji was forced to retreat into the shaded area under the stair where he was cornered by Nioh just now and unlike the previous situation which he was confident could handle perfectly, this time he was too nervous to think let alone to take action. Not when a great lord as his opponent.

"And what if my purpose here disrupt Lord Yukimura's peace? What will you do?"

"It depends." He answered, "I can't tell you since Lord Yukimura doesn't say anything beyond this. He will do something or at least talk to you, or else. He won't do something drastic in my opinion since you are significant for a whole host of reasons. He can't be reckless."

"Should I believe in you?" He asked flatly, "I remember someone saying about trusting action than words. Should I follow his words?"

Fuji shrugged, "It's up to you. That person also believes that sometimes it's better to let the lords to decide what would happen next, it's easier and faster than struggling to keep your opinion. It's safer, too."

Lord Tezuka stared at Fuji, "You say about things happen here are the reasons why Lord Yukimura send you to me. What are they?"

Fuji contemplated whether to tell the lord about Lord Yukimura's activities in his club and how he sometimes used tricks to trap his customers or not. But then again, he didn't have any evidence with him so he doubted that Lord Tezuka would believe it, also it was a usual occurrence of business man to play a trick here and there, wasn't it?

"I don't know. I merely following Lord Yukimura's orders."

Lord Tezuka's eyes grown darker, "Hn..I see. You are also merely doing your job at Lord Yukimura's club, seducing all innocent lords who Lord Yukimura throw into you, aren't you?"

"Innocent Lords? What do you mean? I don't.."

"Don't need to sugarcoat anything. I know what you do at Lord Yukimura's club. Why does Lord Yukimura hire a _man_ for his dirty jobs? He even tries to use him to get something from me. What would the lords say if they found out about this?"

Fuji's smile faltered, "That's.. When?"

"From the start. When I found you at the forest that night."

"Then.." then the lord knew all the way, his poor disguise as a woman and his desperate way to be next to the lord. He groaned in frustration.

"Why don't you tell me from the start?"

"Your disguise is not my business since we are just strangers." He replied as if it was the most sensible thing to say,

"It's a surprise to meet you days later, with Lord Yukimura and his wife."

"I wonder why they introduce us but then I know. It's not hard to find out about you, rumours say more than enough with that infamous name of yours. People say Lord Yukimura give an exclusive treatment to his most loyal lords. A service from a specific person with specific services. The lords use her as a doll, a lust satiation, a medal. Do you know her?"

"I take you as a person who pays rumours no heed, but you prove it wrong, Lord Tezuka."

"The rumours don't concern me but when the rumours start to effect me or my people, it becomes my concern."

"And what are you concerning about?"

"You, Lord Yukimura and your dirty plans. What is your purpose following me around? For information? For fame? I don't understand you." He stopped for a moment then added, "Why are you following him albeit knowing him doing bad things?" Lord Tezuka whispered, remembered how Fuji protested about the unfair judgements to the poor man the other day but kept staying with Lord Yukimura and doing his nasty jobs. How could a person being so contrast?

He took another step and this time Fuji were standing between the lord and a wall, the lord towering upon him.

"You don't run away from him. Why are you staying? When you came to me suddenly, I heard the rumours and giving me no other choice but to observe. And I did. That's why I come into a conclusion." He lowered his head till Fuji's level and continued, "You are not leaving for reasons. That you are enjoying it." He said it harshly and that broke Fuji's heart more than he thought. He never paid someone's opinion any attention but Lord Tezuka's harsh accusing gave him a big breakdown.

Fuji threw a punch to the lord's left face but was blocked by him precisely, the collision caused a small wind blew through them. "Another thing I learn about you is, you are using your fist to deal with your problems. There's time where you can't use it, so use it wisely. Have someone ever told you that?"

Fuji attempted to pull his fist away but to no avail, Lord Tezuka's grip was too firm and Fuji's strength was nothing compared to him. Then, a new dreadful thought passed through his mind, he was alone with a stronger stranger in the middle of nowhere and nobody could help him. "No. Never. I learn to survive and if it didn't work then you were free to use force. Often time they use force, whether I like it or not."

Yes, nobody could help him and he knew about it already. Lord Tezuka might be as enticing as the devil itself but he had to remind himself that everything related to the devil was tended to destroy. He would never surrender, never. He had only himself and he would do anything to survive, to be free.

"Like what you do to those lords and men?" this time his voice was full of hatred and prejudice.

Fuji opened his eyes and stared at the lord intently, he read what was the lord trying to say, "Saa.. I don't think I can explain it well to you, a lord who is worshipped and surrounded by too many bootlicker won't understand. Why are you being so offensive for a mere toy like me, hm? Oh, then again..are you offended by how I treat you? Because I treat you as how I do to the other lower and definitely less noble lords? I hurt your pride, don't I? Had I treated you better, you wouldn't have to be so angry, ne?"

The next thing Fuji realized was he was pushed into the wall with Lord Tezuka's gripping on his arms tightly and the lord lowered his which Fuji took as a threat as he thought the lord would give him a headbutt so he closed his eyes quickly and readied for the impact.

His expectations were answered with a pair of warm and smooth lips.

The lord's lips was still the same he remembered in his minds. It was warm, pliant and smooth. The lord moved slowly with light pressure then small pecks on his lips, then he changed back into the slow kiss. Fuji went rigid with closed eyes and lips and waited the lord to stop but he didn't want it to stop altogether, he thought the lord was mad at him yet why he kissed him? His rationality was almost washed off but he managed to grasp it before it flew away.

Fuji turned his head away and Lord Tezuka's lips landed on his cheek instead. Their breath were uneven, Fuji gasped quickly when he realized that he had held his breath all the time and each time he inhaled the lord's mint and rich smell ambushed his nose. It was intoxicating.

"Stop it." Fuji said meekly.

"Why? Doesn't Lord Yukimura order you to get information from me in any way you can? Ah, because it's defying your principles?"

Fuji looked at Lord Tezuka with his opened eyes, the lord made his heart went somersault, his cheeks blushed heavily and his lower body became uncomfortable. "Yeah, you are right. It's not my principles, at least the other lords are honoring me, spending much their money on me, praising and adoring me till they can't bear it anymore before I let them falling into my arms. You sure are thinking highly about yourself if you think you can change my principles by a common move like this." He lied.

All the way he spoke, the tingling sensation was still left on his lips and he didn't want it dissappeared soon. Fuji licked his lips involuntarily while Lord Tezuka looking at him with darker eyes and suddenly the lord kissed him again.

This time was totally unlike the previous innocent and chaste kiss, this time was greedy, hot and raw kiss. The lord nipped his lower lip forcefully until Fuji gave him an opening between his lips and then Fuji felt something slick and hot entered his mouth.

Fuji moaned when the lord's tongue touched his. Lord Tezuka put his left hand on the wall while his right hand slid into Fuji's warm and smooth nape under his short phony hair. Fuji himself wrapped his arms around Lord Tezuka's shoulder, he then was pushed further into the wall. Lord Tezuka stepped between his legs and Fuji rubbed his tights into the lord's which caused a delicious friction on his lower part and he moaned delightfully. He felt electric shock ran down his spine and made his knees ran weak but Lord Tezuka wasn't helping much since he attacked Fuji's lips, mouth and using his right hand to keep Fuji at his place.

Fuji felt an urge to do, to get something more but failed to gain it. As if he read his mind, Lord Tezuka then lifted Fuji from the floor and Fuji's feet locked on his waist reflexively. Lord Tezuka used the wall to keep Fuji balance and safe and his new position gave Fuji more place to explore.

Lord Tezuka brushed his hand on Fuji's hair and Fuji heard small plopping sounds when his hair pins fell down on the floor but he didn't care, with Lord Tezuka's kiss and his hand squeezing his calp, it was heaven. His short phony hair fell on to the floor and his long tresses fell down, creating curtains around them.

When Fuji learned much about the kiss, he tried to kiss the lord back. He licked, sucked and nipped the lord's mouth as he did to him. The lord clutched his head harder and groaned deeply. Lord Tezuka tilted his head more so Fuji had more space to kiss him.

They stayed there kissing each other for longest time, Lord Tezuka now was caressing Fuji's tight and sometimes his back side while Fuji raked his hands on the lord's head and back while moving to create the delicious friction, then the lord detached from Fuji unexpectedly.

Fuji was literally tossed aside to the floor by Lord Tezuk. He was too confused yet startled, his breath came in gasping, his lips glossed and red from the kiss, the cheeks were crimson red and his cerulean eyes was fogged and turned darker. Fuji felt so hollow and cold soon after the lord's warmness gone.

Lord Tezuka was no better, his hair was messy and his glasses was blurry. He was breathing as hard as Fuji while his right hand closed his lips rightaway.

"We mustn't do this." The lord commented.

###

Lord Tezuka never intended to play Fuji's game let alone kissed him deeply. He got angry when Fuji talked about the lords and seemed to enjoy all of the attention from them. He intended to scare him and mocked him after crushing Fuji's pride and made Fuji begged for his forgiveness, yet it was him who was crushed by the smaller man.

Who would expect that his previous not so called kiss at the first floor before sank deep down in his heart or even lower than that and left a resonance to his mind. He must be getting too old since he became so poetic suddenly. Tezuka almost laughed at his own thoughts and decided to stop his silly action and continued to search the bar instead but all of them dissappeared when he saw the reddish tongue stuck out for a moment when Fuji licked his pinkish rose lips.

His resolution snapped apart and his controls over his proper and responsible manners flew out of the window. It dissolved into his needs and wants, his needs to kiss and taste the smaller man; his lips, his mouth, his needs to feel him in his arms, Fuji's name in his own lips. His wants to find what beneath the surface, his wants to get more of Fuji.

So then he kissed, kissed and kissed the smaller man again and again without caring about who they were and only cared about how good Fuji's smelled, it was mixture of roses, strawberry and innocent. He was curious whether he tasted the same too. Lord Tezuka knew it soon after he touched the wet, smooth and warm cave of Fuji's mouth. It was so pure, so sweet and so delicate.

He then let Fuji's hair down to inhale Fuji's smell, his soft lips and his sweet mouth, also his silky hair and tight triumphantly. He heard Fuji moaned and he kissed him deeper. He wanted it more, more.

 _My only one..._

 _I love you._

 _Forever._

He heard the familiar voice called him and realized what he was doing with a stranger in public.

 _I'm sorry, I'm betraying you._ Lord Tezuka realized his actions, he shouldn't have done it at all. He betrayed his vow to a cunning yet seductive man. He did let his guard down. He mustn't be too close to this man anymore, or else.

He separated himself from Fuji immediately. They were gasping and flushed but Lord Tezuka gained his consciousness faster.

###

"You did it first and now you are saying we mustn't. Can't you be more convincing?" Fuji said shortly between his sharp breath and got up.

Lord Tezuka stood and walked away from the wall. He combed his hair to straighten it but his unruly hair didn't want to listen, then he sighed and let it as it be. "It wasn't my intention." He said finally.

"Sure." He pretended to brushing away the imaginary dust from his trousers to avoid the bespectacled man's gaze.

Lord Tezuka looked at Fuji sharply as if his stares could kill.

"Should I believe it when you did it with such intensity?" Fuji mocked. "Unless, you do it to anyone you meet, unintentionally my Lord." Fuji added and stared up.

"At least when I kiss someone, I do it with my own will. I don't need someone else to tell me to kiss people's feet." Lord Tezuka snapped.

"What are you implying, Lord Tezuka?" Fuji narrowed his eyes.

"You know it better, Fuji. Working at the club with tons of lords wandering around should teach you something, shouldn't it?"

"Yes, that the lords are no more than lowly species who use people as their toy. Toy which can be thrown anytime they want it."

Hearing what Fuji said to him got his anger back to the man, "There is another kind of people too, a kind which take advantage from the unknowing and helpless lords for their own benefit. They are called parasites."

Lord Tezuka's words stabbed and torn his heart apart. No, this lord was sure different, he was warm in one time and suddenly became so cold, much colder than an ice block. At least with the other lords, they were willing to give Fuji anything he wants and this lord only gave him misery. Why did his words effect him just so deep? Why did Fuji care?

"I don't understand about what you are talking about right now."

"I'm sure you know, Fuji. I loathe this kind of dirty and sickening place."

"Then.. Why.. Why are you coming here? Why.. Why did you kiss me?" Fuji said slowly the last part. He hugged himself tightly and waited the lord's answers.

"It's confidential."

"You mean getting people attention, attending parties and dancing with many beautiful ladies? Yes, it's really confidential indeed."

"I went there because they invited me. I wouldn't be there if they didn't."

"Where would you be then?"

"Finding rebels who are threatening the nation." He answered seriously.

"What rebels? I never heard about it before?"

Lord Tezuka glanced at him and sighed, "There was a rebel fifteen years ago, their purpose was creating chaos and building new government using that situation."

"Why would them? King Tezuka the Tenth already changed the nation for better. But.. I never heard about this before, there was nothing happened years ago." Fuji frowned and asked the lord to explain more to him.

"No wonder, you are too busy kissing and fawning Lord Yukimura and his deprived bearings. You lead them to your poisonous web and destroy them. You exploit their feelings and take it for your own benefit." Lord Tezuka said sarcastically after remembering what the ladies talked before, he felt bitter bile rose to his mouth in each sentence and felt sorry for Fuji but he shook them away event though Fuji looked so deserted and pitiful.

Fuji was annoyed at how the lord saw him and asked bravely, "Then.." He tilted his head upward, "Then.. Are you one of them, my Lord? Didn't you fall into the same poisonous web too, like the rest of them?"

Lord Tezuka gritted his teeth, "No." He said finally, "What happened just now was a big mistake, from my part. However, I can assure you that it won't happen anymore. I won't humiliate Tezuka's name for a mere dirty rat from this place."

Fuji gasped by Lord Tezuka's words. No matter how many times he repeated that Lord Tezuka's words wouldn't affect him but they did affect, it gave big impact to his self-esteem and opened the wound on his hollow heart. He shifted his face and blinked away his tears, why did everything so damn difficult and tiring for him?

"Why are you following me?" Lord Tezuka asked after a while.

"Because I am told so." He answered calmly.

"I don't believe in you."

"Whatever, I won't get anything too, either way."

"Are you sure? I can feel that there's something fishy behind your mission. Don't tell me Lord Yukimura is involved into this rebellion, too." Lord Tezuka stated without hesitation "Aren't you one of the rebels, too? And tonight's incidents are a trick or decoy to me from Lord Yukimura and his fellows."

Fuji chuckled, his long brown hair shifted, "My.. You have a great and brilliant imagination, Lord Tezuka. If you need a new occupation, I suggest you to write a story. It will be a best seller, for sure."

"Answer me." Lord Tezuka hissed.

"And what? You will kill me? After the unfruitful kiss just now?" Fuji asked angrily.

"Don't try.." Lord Tezuka lowered his head and this time the lord would give him a stronger and most painful headbutt ever for sure.

"Sir!" They shifted and found Momoshiro stood a feet away from the hooded area. "We found the man, I send our man to secure the room."

Lord Tezuka shifted away from Fuji and the brunette could see Momoshiro clearly now as the spike haired man did also.

"Mitsuru— Miss Fuji!" He stammered when he saw Fuji's new appearance.

"Wha..what.." He pointed and waving around so much.

"Stop that. Show me the way." Lord Tezuka said, his business with Fuji could wait.

Momoshiro shut his mouth and lead them to the mentioned room. "He is inside." Lord Tezuka nodded and they barged into the room only to find it empty.

"Where did he go?" Momoshiro shouted to Kaidoh.

"I don't know, you moron! We guarded the door and nobody has entered or exited from the room."

Fuji tried to open the windows but they were locked. "The windows are locked, too."

"Search around the room. He shouldn't be that far."

"Yes, my Lord!"

Fuji stood and looked at how they searched around the room, this room somewhat familiar to him. He walked to the desk next to the window and knocked around it.

 _As expected._

This room had the same structure with what Lord Yukimura built at his club. He set the thin cheap carpet aside and pulled a small metal rim at the corner.

"I find his secret way out." Fuji said to no one in particular.

Lord Tezuka who stood at the middle of the room turned to look at him. His gaze showed that he didn't believe in Fuji.

"I found his way out." Fuji tilted his head toward the burrow next to him.

"How can you know?"

"This might raise your suspicion but this room has similar structure with one of Lord Yukimura's room at the club."

Everyone as stopping their search and waiting for Lord Tezuka's decision. "And you tell me Lord Yukimura isn't involved in this?" Lord Tezuka replied, he folded his arms over his chest.

Fuji rolled his eyes, "Oh, well. Do you or do you not want to find the man? We are running out of time and I am afraid we might lose him."

"Lord Tezuka?" Momoshiro asked.

"You remember that I believe actions more than words, don't you?" Lord Tezuka didn't answer him so Fuji took deliberation to continue, "So let me show the action to prove whether I am right or a rebel just like what you accused me, ne?"

Everyone was waiting nervously and then the lord finally answered, "Fine. But we will capture him by my way. If you prove it wrong, you will be the first to be dead tonight."

Fuji smiled, "Leave it to me."

They then entered the tunnel.

###

A man entered a room at the third floor. The room was bigger and more luxurious than any other room at the bar.

The man bowed politely, "They have gone, as we planned, Master." He reported.

"Good. This goes better than my expectations." He got up from his chair behind a dark brown desk.

"What are we going to do next? Are we going to harm them? Even Lord Tezuka?" The third man on the room asked from a cushioned chair next to the furnace. He was holding a glass of expensive whiskey, rings on every single finger and clothes that could buy another bar for times. He was clearly a noble, with his arrogant with simple-minded side.

"Relax, my Lord. We won't do any harm to him. We merely scare him to leave South immediately. Lord Tezuka presence here will disturb our business, we can't let money being wasted, can we?" He assured.

The lord nodded quickly, "Yes, that's right. I leave all the rest to you, Mr. Aogi."

Aogi opened a door that led him to the balcony. He saw movement from the forest, "Time to start the next stage." He said.

The young man with the scar on his face nodded. "Ah, don't forget to bring the thing I gave you for your birthday present last time, will you?" He turned around and said happily.

A glint of understanding passed the young man's eyes. "With pleasure, Master." He bowed and left the room.

Aogi shifted back and smirked, his gaze was placed on the forest, deep into the forest where nobody would never expected about what would be going to happen that night.

 _Please enjoy my welcoming party, Lord Tezuka,_ he mused.

* * *

So? What do you think? It's a long chapter. There's something I want to write but suddenly I got a short term memory lost and now I don't remember it at all. What a day! I will add it to next chapter if I remember it.

Review please?


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! New chapter is here!

 **Bebekanon-san** : I am happy you like the previous chapter and I am *not* sorry for chasing your sleepiness away. *lol* this chapter will pay for your patience, I hope. Enjoy it!

 **ayame shuurei-san:** I want to update quickly but I think it's better to have a longer chapter instead. Do you enjoy it? *giggles*

 **youki minaco-san:** I am back again! Check this out! There are more things to work on between lord Tezuka and Fuji, right? When will they be lovey dovey, I thought.

 **Fujiyuki-san** : poor, poor, Fuji. If only lord Tezuka want to listen. This chapter will be intense, okay? Be prepared!

 **zfuji97-san** : hi there! It's new chapter here! I am happy you love the story, don't get bored with Tezuka and Fuji please?

Finally, I want to thank all of you especially my lovely reviewers for being patient and willing to wait my slow update.

This chapter is rated **M** , read the capital M once again. It's **M**. Lol.. It's my gift perhaps. Don't flame me!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rating: M**

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Rejection**

"That's him, he entered the lodge." Momoshiro whispered lowly from the bushes ten meters away from the mentioned place. The cabin was lightened by several torches like the previous bar.

Lord Tezuka, Fuji and Kaidoh were crouching down next to Momoshiro, well it was just Fuji and Kaidoh, though. Lord Tezuka stood behind a large tree not far behind.

"I think I ever saw the lodge but I forget where." Momoshiro said while frowning.

"That's because you are moron!" Kaidoh added.

"What! You!"

"Shh.. Don't be so loud, we can't let this chance gone futile because of your loud voice." Fuji covered Momoshiro's mouth immediately.

"Momoshiro is right, the cot is similar to the one we found in the forest days before." Lord Tezuka said stoically.

"That's right! Why did they build the similar cabin? It's weird." Momoshiro asked.

"It can wait, we need to catch the man and find out their plans." Lord Tezuka said and his subordinates nodded quickly, "I want you to catch the man. He is the priority but also..don't let your guard down!" He said, Momoshiro and the rest responded in much enthusiasts.

Fuji followed them quietly but then stopped by the lord, "What are you doing?"

"I am helping you." Fuji blinked innocently.

"Don't be. We are more than capable to do something like this."

"I know this kind of place and battle more than you thought." Lord Tezuka wanted to debate but his people were waiting for his command, "Just don't be hindrance!"

"Yes, Sir!" Fuji saluted, he pulled his thin black ribbon on his neck and tied his hair into a high ponytail since his long hair would be his weakness if someone caught him by his hair, he followed soon after he was satisfied with his arrangement.

They charged toward the cabin but before they reached it, they heard loud and noisy shouts and they were surrounded immediately. Fuji looked around and counted, there were at least two times more than Lord Tezuka's soldiers.

The soldiers circled around and protected Lord Tezuka securely. They were merely criminals but they looked so confident, what did they have in their sleeves?

"What should we do, my Lord?"

"Seize all of them and bring the man to me. Now, go!" Lord Tezuka commanded.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh lead the people and charged toward the crooks, Fuji looked around and found the condition was chaos, sounds of swords collided with each other, painful groans and sword stabbing the body weren't the most favorite things he fond of. He had to do something to protect himself.

A man charged toward him and Fuji dodged immediately, he punched his stomach before threw him away to the bushes. After that man Fuji beat another and another one with his fist but he soon became exhausted so he stole a sword from an unconscious man on the ground. It wasn't the best but he could manage it.

Suddenly he heard a swoosh sound and an arrow stuck on the ground next to him. He looked up and found men were sitting on the trees and shooting them continuously. Another arrows followed soon, and this time were launched with fire. The forest was lightened with fire and the cold night turned into the heated battle. Fuji turned around to find a hiding place but he was in a middle of open area without any hiding place. Then Fuji saw it, an archer steadied his arrow with Fuji as his target and Fuji only watched him in horror, he had ever imagined how he would die one day but he never thought it would be too soon and in such painful way.

The arrow was launched and Fuji watched it moved in slow motion toward him, he moved his legs but then stopped.

 _Maybe this is better._

He closed his eyes to wait for the impact that never came.

"What are you doing!" Lord Tezuka roared loudly in front of him with his back toward Fuji.

"My Lord!" Momoshiro shouted loudly and threw a medium bag toward the lord quickly and was easily caught by the lord. Lord Tezuka sheathed his sword back and opened the bag, he pulled out the bow and arrows and shot down the archers on the trees around them. "It will be faster if Kikumaru is here." Lord Tezuka mumbled.

Fuji defeated men who tried to get close to Lord Tezuka. He kicked the last man who dared to get too close to them, "I told you before not to be a hindrance!" Lord Tezuka pulled his arm and turned Fuji around to face him.

"I.. I'm sorry."

"If you don't know what to do just get lost! I don't need your help here." Lord Tezuka said coldly.

"Listen here, Lord Tezuka!" Fuji explained but something at the tip of Lord Tezuka's vision attracted him. He let Fuji go and followed the target.

"Momoshiro, keep people from entering the lodge and tell Kaidoh to gather the rebels into one place!" Lord Tezuka commanded quickly and entered the lodge.

Fuji was left behind to take care of the rest of the rebels. Momoshiro came closer to Fuji and helped him, "They are endless." Momoshiro said loudly.

"I can manage this here. You can go to Lord Tezuka!" Fuji replied. Momoshiro hesitated for a moment but nodded anyway and went to the lodge. However, before the spiked haired man could step on the verandah, the door was opened suddenly and the target bolted through the door which startled Momoshiro.

"Catch him!" Lord Tezuka commanded to the soldiers soon after that. Momoshiro ran toward the man and dissappeared among the people.

"Lord Tezuka! The aids which Lord Shiraishi sent have arrived!" a soldier pointed to the dark forest.

"I will go myself, you help the men." He said and took a torch before entering the forest. Fuji saw that and followed behind.

He wanted to make sure that the lord was okay and that the lord was telling the truth about the rebels.

"Damn it, he is fast." Fuji muttered, the lord dodged and ran quickly in the darkness and Fuji was a bit left behind by it even though Fuji was proud of his stamina but he had to admit that the lord was better.

A soldier ran passed Fuji and Fuji cursed, it was not only the lord, it seemed.

Fuji almost lost them but he insisted to go on but he stop abruptly when he saw the previous soldier was fighting a mysterious man in black attire. The man used a long and unusual sword. The soldier definitely wasn't his level since the man was fast and skilful. The fight ended quickly with a big slash to the soldier. The mysterious man then dissappeared through the forest following the lord. Fuji ran toward the man quickly to give him a first aid only to find the soldier was dead. The scar wasn't that deep but his pale face and bluish lips drew Fuji's attention. It wasn't the sword that killed the man, it was poison.

And the man was targeting the lord. Fuji stood and ran quickly, he had to stop their plan before it was too late. He had to do something. Fuji ran as fast as he could and didn't stop even if his legs cried to be relieved, Fuji took a circular route and hoped he could stop the man before he reached Lord Tezuka.

He ran about ten minutes non stop and finally saw Lord Tezuka with a group of soldiers, Lord Shiraishi's. The high lord's back was toward Fuji and clearly wasn't aware of his presence. Fuji looked around and found the mysterious man emerged from the trees. Nobody realized the intruder except Fuji.

The mysterious man charged toward Lord Tezuka but was stopped by Fuji's sudden appearance. The man looked surprised so Fuji took the chance to push the man far from the lord. He backed the man back into the forest and fought swiftly, they were matched. The man was quick and played dirty but Fuji knew better to fight him, his experience with Lord Yukimura helping him out.

Their fight ended with the defeated of the mysterious man, Fuji threw him on to the ground and kicked off the sword, he flipped the man so he laying on his stomach and grabbed his hands securely on his back. "What are you? Who send you here?" Fuji asked.

"Fuji!" Lord Tezuka called him. He felt the man below him tensed when he heard Lord Tezuka's voice.

"Don't come closer!" Fuji shouted yet Lord Tezuka paid him no heed and ran toward him.

"He is dangerous!" Fuji shouted again and this time Lord Tezuka stopped, "He killed your soldier using his unusual and poisonous sword."

The man gave Fuji a headbutt on his face, Fuji grunted and let the man go accidentally. Fuji watched in horror how the man ran and fetched his sword and ran to attack Lord Tezuka. Fuji knew the lord could defend himself just well but his body moved automatically and blocked the man before he could reached the lord.

The man was as startled as Fuji when the long haired man grabbed his hand, "Stop this now, you can't escape. You know that, right?" Fuji stared at him with his opened eyes. The man hesitated for a moment, he glanced at Lord Tezuka and the soldiers behind him before stared back at Fuji, he moved suddenly and the sword in his hand scrapped Fuji's hand.

The man looked surprised but then he ran away and escaped quickly into the darkness, Fuji gasped as well and fell on his knees. "Catch him! I want him alive!" He roared his command. Lord Tezuka approached Fuji immediately, he tore his coat and bonded the cloth to Fuji's hand to prevent the poison to spread.

The soldiers ran toward the way where the man disappeared, "Are you okay?" Lord Tezuka asked.

Fuji gasped and sweating but he shook his head, "It's okay. I'm fine, it's barely a scrape. I think your soldier took more than I thought, I should thank him, it seems." Fuji smiled weakly, the lord helped him to stand, "You mustn't do something this recklessly." He sighed, he would save the lesson for later, "Come on, we must remove the poison before it's too late."

"Lord Tezuka! We have arrested and put the rebels in custody! There are damages and things to organize. Kaidoh is injured too." Momoshiro ran toward them. People were gathering ans shouted their reports, the injured, the damage because of the hostility.

Fuji them realized how big Lord Tezuka's responsibility and his mission, "Don't worry about me, I can survive." He pushed Lord Tezuka away from him. The lord insisted to take Fuji with him but Fuji shook his head.

"Maa.. Worry not. I won't tell Lord Yukimura about your secret mission here even though I think he will be eager to know more." Fuji smiled, and Lord Tezuka's darkened eyes told him that he was raising the lord's suspicion about Lord Yukimura and especially Fuji,it was the right reaction he wished for. "You teach me much tonight, my Lord. I appreciate it." Fuji said coyly.

Lord Tezuka's bad impression about him got worsened, "I hope you can shut your mouth well and if I heard any leakage about tonight then I know where to search." He left Fuji behind and went away with his soldiers.

Fuji groaned painfully, he didn't dare to move his hand too much, afraid to spread the poison faster. He strode back to his horse slowly and then dissappeared to the darkness together with it.

###

The man, Aogi Ichiro waited patiently in the room while the old lord sipped his whiskey delightly. Aogi never fond of any noble in his live. He _despised_ them, he saw those stupid noblemen only as his endless money resources, they were nothing but empty headed men. They had everything but wasted it and lived foolishly.

The door was knocked slowly, "Enter." He said finally.

The young man entered and closed the door carefully. "How was it? Are you succeed?" He asked cheerfully, the young man's fave was gloomy and he didn't dare to face Aogi.

"Damn it!" Aogi threw his glass to the wall next to the young man whem he realized the meant of the gloomy aura which startled the lord, "What happened? Why did you get so angry?"

"They failed."

"Oh, we can make another plan, don't worry." The lord assured.

"I almost killed him but there was an unexpected variable disrupted the plan. Someone was helping the lord and he isn't part of the lord's corps."

"An intruder?" Aogi asked curiously.

"You planned to kill Lord Tezuka?" The lord raised his voice suddenly, "It wasn't in the plan! You told me we were merely scaring him out of the South! Are you lying to me? Explain yourself in this instance!" He shouted loudly.

"Now, now my Lord. We are not going to kill him just trying to scare him as you wish but there are circumstances and it was inevitable." He said lightly and added quickly before the lord shouted again, "But we failed, didn't we? He is save." He smiled.

"Huh! Don't you ever try that again! I won't forgive you!"

 _As if you can hurt me with your fat and slippery fingers,_ Aogi mocked. "Now, tell me this unwanted and unexpected person."

The young man hesitated for a second, "I can't tell whether he is a man or a woman, this person has long hair and effeminate face and voice but I inclined to the first since he is strong and swift. There's no woman who can move that fast."

"Go on."

"They call him Fuji."

"Hm.." Aogi hummed but once again the lord intruded their discussion, "Fuji! Are you sure it was Fuji?!" this time he rose from his seat and trode toward the young man. "Explain it better, you scum!"

The young man glanced at his master and he nodded in approval, "He is about this tall," He raised his hand as high as his nose, "He has long hair with light brown color, I think. Also.. He has blue eyes."

"How can you be sure? It's in the middle of night, you must be mistaken! It can't be Fuji!"

"I assure you, my Lord, this man is my best apprentice and he has good night vision. His eyes never deceive him." Master Aogi laughed proudly.

"So it's Fuji.." The lord mumbled.

"Who is this Fuji, actually?" Aogi asked curiously.

"He is a slave who Lord Yukimura promised for me. I have demanded the fulfillment to the girly lord but he refuses to do so. He told me that Fuji is not ready yet, but how can Fuji being here if he is not ready?" The lord said to no one in particularly.

"He lies to me! That son of bitch!" The lord cursed.

"If I were you, I would have tightened my lash for long time ago." Aogi suggested lightly.

"That shall be arranged. Well, excuse me for tonight." He took his coat and hat then went away.

"Now, after the rat has gone, explain the rest. Did they fall into the trap?" Aogi chuckled darkly.

###

Lord Yukimura blinked groggyly when he found someone kissing his bare back. A pair of strong and warm arms wrapped around his abdomen and his back touched a smooth warm chest.

"Good morning, Seiichi." The deep voice behind him called.

Lord Yukimura hummed, "'morning, Genichirou."

He flipped back and saw the stoic yet irresistible expression of the black haired man. "Sleep well?"

The man nodded, "And you?"

"Very. Is it morning already?"

"A little after six." He gathered Lord Yukimura and placed his head into his board chest.

"Have you woken up for long?" Lord Yukimura asked to Sanada and the bigger man stroke Lord Yukimura's back in circles.

"No..just opened my eyes and saw something wonderful."

Lord Yukimura looked up and kissed Sanada's jaw. "And that is?"

"You." He announced seriously.

Lord Yukimura chuckled and pinched Sanada's nipple playfully. "Liar."

Sanada grunted, "For you? Never."

Lord Yukimura laughed and kissed Sanada deeply, they were shivered when their tongues touched and Lord Yukimura nipped Sanada's lower lip hard until he drew blood out of it and licked them away happily. Sanada groaned and put his hand on Lord Yukimura's lower naked cheek and squeezed it hard.

"You have to go to Yukimura's manor today, my Lord." Sanada said straightforwardly.

"It can wait whereas this, can't." Lord Yukimura said quickly and dipped down to take another kiss.

"Are you sure?" Sanada out of breath but asked again when the lord let his lips go.

"Yes, don't talk about it, okay? I hate it. Just touch me and feel me." Lord Yukimura giggled.

Sanada didn't respond. "Okay. Let's do it your way or my way, you choose." Lord Shiraishi straddled the darker skinned man and asked him from above.

"Seiichi.." Sanada protested.

Lord Yukimura smiled brightly to the man unlike his scowling expression whenever he met his subordinates.

"Then we are going to do it my way." Lord Yukimura whispered lowly next to Sanada's ear which caused Sanada shivered in anticipation.

Lord Yukimura then kissed Sanada slowly while brushed his hand on the taller man's shoulder, chest and abdomen. The muscles tensed up whenever Lord Yukimura touched them. Then Lord Yukimura continued his kissed lower, lower until he reached the dark nipple and he licked them into hardness. He gave it a little bite until Sanada groaned deeply.

Sanada put his hand on the length settled between the lord's tights and squeezed them lightly which made the lord gasped and moaned softly. "Take me.. Take me.. Genichirou."

And Sanada did. He entered the lord's tender opening with a hard and quick thrust which gained him a loud moan. He pulled out a bit and pushed deeper, Lord Yukimura grunted heavily and using his both hand as leverage above Sanada.

"Gen.. Gen.."

Sanada flipped them until Lord Yukimura settled below him on his back and thrust again in a quicker pace.

"Gen.. Yes.. There.. Genichirou.. Hard.. Please.. Please.." Lord Yukimura begged for more from the taller man. Sanada complied as he himself wanted to mark this lovely man as his.

He touched the rigid and hard length of Lord Yukimura and squeezed it in rhythm with his thrust. Lord Yukimura stretched his upper body when he felt the pressure was too much.

"I am..clo..close.. Gen.. Please.. Please.."

"Together, my Lord." Sanada said and came they did. Lord Yukimura in Sanada's hand while Sanada inside the lord.

Sanada collapsed on Lord Yukimura and when he wanted to move away, Lord Yukimura circled his arms around Sanada to keep him there. They stayed there in heavy breathing and sweating but they didn't care about the sticky situation.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, Genichirou." Lord Yukimura sobbed and broke the silence.

"Sshh.. It's okay, Seiichi. I knew it from the start."

"But.."

He kissed Lord Yukimura's lips softly, "Being here with you, is more than enough for me. Although, I am bit jealous about her. She can give what you want the most which I can't give."

"Don't. Don't." Lord Yukimura said quickly and pressed his fingers on his lips.

Sanada took it and kissed it deeply. "Therefore, my Lord don't worry about it. As long as I am here with you."

Lord Yukimura nodded and Sanada kissed the tears away.

"I love you, Genichirou."

"I love you too, Seiichi." He dipped down and kissed the lord again.

###

Lord Yukimura emerged from his adjoining bathroom with fresh emerald bathrobe and damp hair with flush and calm face. He rubbed his hair with smaller towel and then sat on the lower end of the bed.

Sanada pushed a small trolley which brought by the maid before that filled with warm breakfast and fresh drink for the lord. Lord Yukimura smiled brightly to the man with the towel draped on his shoulder.

"Your breakfast, my Lord."

"Thank you, Genichirou." He took a silver cup and drank it.

"What's that?" He asked after second sip.

Sanada took a silver tray from the second level of the trolley. "Apparently, letters for you Seiichi."

"Give it to me."

Sanada took the tray and Lord Yukimura took the letters on the tray. There were two letters on it, a plain envelope and a glamorous red and gold envelope.

Knowing the red and gold sender, Lord Yukimura took it and flipped it. A red candle glue with a big T was stamped on it to seal the letter. Lord Yukimura snorted and took the letter opener from Sanada. He tore it open carelessly and read the content.

He crumbled the elegant yellow paper and cursed silently, _that damn bastard_!

The letter definitely wasn't a good news, Sanada mused. Lord Yukimura bit his thumb nail and took the second letter and tore it open without using the knife. He read it quickly sighed deeply.

"What's wrong, Seiichi?"

Lord Yukimura massaged his temple, "It's not good, Genichirou. Definitely not." He threw the letters to the fireplace and saw the papers crumbled into the hot red orange fire and then turned black just like the coal.

Sanada saw Lord Yukimura frown and distance expression.

"Seiichi.."

"We run out of time."

Sanada then hugged him from behind, he placed his chin on Lord Yukimura's shoulder while kissing the damp hair.

Lord Yukimura caressed Sanada's face and cleared his throat, "Summon Fuji for me. It's the time."

###

Fuji entered Lord Yukimura's office in plain green dress and gloomy aura. Last night after leaving Lord Tezuka, he went to Dr. Yanagi's place and asked for his help hurriedly. The doctor was having a guest, a tall and fair skinned man with thick square bespectacle. His weird glasses made it difficult to guess what was behind it and although Fuji felt reluctant and bad to disturb them but he had urgent matter in his hand.

He told Dr. Yanagi about the poison and both Dr. Yanagi and his guest asking for his condition, Fuji told them bits and pieces of the story, a little about Lord Tezuka too since he believed Dr. Yanagi would keep his secret. The tall guest wrote something on his notebook and Dr. Yanagi continued his treatment, he assured that the poison was lower than their expectations albeit deadly, therefore Fuji was safe.

Fuji didn't know whether to be happy being able to survive or despair because of being alive. The doctor continued his treatment but Fuji was too exhausted and too tired then he fell unconscious soon after that.

He woke up at his room this morning, it must be Dr. Yanagi's work to send him safe and soundly back to Lord Yukimura's place.

"Good morning, Lord Yukimura." He greeted.

"Morning. Where have you been last night? Bunta told me you went somewhere alone after assisting him."

"No where. I went to the bar, drank, got drunk and got into a fight then went home." He said the truth, well part of it.

"You shouldn't be so careless. I don't want to clean your problem anymore after the last one years ago." Lord Yukimura said calmly, Fuji shrugged without paying any attention.

"You ought to know why I call you in the early morning." Lord Yukimura asked from his chair.

Fuji looked at him uncertainly, "Perhaps."

"Good. You have followed Lord Tezuka for... How long is it?"

"A week, my Lord." Sanada reminded.

"Ah, yes. A week. So, how is it? Got what I want?"

Fuji who stood across of the lord nodded since he had got what Lord Yukimura told him to get. That piece of information about Lord Tezuka's mission in South. That, and also what they did.

He still remembered how the lord smell and felt in his arms. Fuji blushed from his memory the night before. He hid his face from Lord Yukimura and his right hand man with his loose hair but his blush wasn't unseen by the lord's sharp eyes.

"He told me that they were investigating a rebel case regarding the rebel fifteen years ago." Fuji answered. He knew he promised the lord not to tell anything about the rebels but Lord Yukimura would find out about it anyway so he would tell part of it and not to tell some parts of it.

Lord Yukimura stared, "And then?"

"I think they haven't found anything yet. He talked about the rebels years ago and—"

 _And about me being a dirty rat from the club._ That a Fuji wasn't a worthy person as a Tezuka was.

"And what?" Lord Yukimura snapped, "Did he talk about illegal activities? The club? Any suspicion about me? Tell me clearly!"

Fuji shook his head, "No. He said nothing about the club or you. I think his purpose is solely to catch the rebels."

"Really?" Fuji nodded.

"Now tell me why he decides to go back the north in next three days?" Lord Yukimura asked calmly, he leaned back and stared at Fuji cynically.

"What?!" Fuji almost lost his balance, "That's impossible, my Lord. He didn't say anything about leaving.." Fuji looked back to Lord Yukimura.

 _Then.. Then what would happen to me?_

"I'm sure you know what we are going to do to you, aren't you?" He said as if he could read Fuji's mind.

"No! Please.. I already got what you need. He doesn't aim your club or you. You don't have to worry about it! So please!"

"I'm sorry, Fuji but we have to. Lord Tamura is willing to pay in advance and he—"

"Don't!"

Lord Yukimura looked at Fuji, "I don't want this, are you really going to throw me away? After all of these?"

"I.. I will work for you.. You don't have to pay me, I will work willingly and I.."

"You know that it's impossible, right?" Lord Yukimura said in pity.

"But.."

"I'm sorry but I have done my best, it's final. You are leaving in two days." He stood and signed to Sanada to take Fuji.

Sanada grabbed Fuji's limp arm. "Lock him. Guard him twenty four hours and don't let him unguarded, we don't need another escaping drama."

"Yes, my Lord." Sanada said flatly.

"I will go to Yukimura's residence and if you need something, send Bunta."

"Understand." with that Lord Yukimura walked to the door and before he opened the door Fuji said lowly, "You said you had done your best.. But I don't think so."

Lord Yukimura stopped and turned back. "What do you mean?"

"All I see is you trying to get more money, more power without caring about your people. You will sacrifice your people for title, money or both. I'm disappointed that what I have done to you don't touch your heart."

 _If you ever had it,_ Fuji added silently.

Lord Yukimura gritted his teeth and wanted to say something but he stopped and exhaled deeply. "Lock him away." was all he said before dissappearing behind the door.

Sanada dragged Fuji to the aforementioned place, the basement which Lord Yukimura used as Fuji's prison years ago. It was still the same cold and dirty room as he remembered.

Sanada nudged Fuji to enter and slowly handcuffed him with a big and heavy metal. "I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to take the risks."

Fuji snorted in disbelief. "Whatever, you never object the lord anyway."

Sanada placed his right hand on Fuji's head and messed it, it was the first time he ever touched the brunette. "I wish you luck, little one."

Fuji swatted his hand away and scoffed, "Leave me alone."

Sanada pulled his hand away awkwardly since he never touched anyone besides his lord. "Don't do anything stupid. Lord Yukimura would be upset if you did."

The door produced a loud shrieking noise when Sanada closed it and he left the slender man lost in his own thoughts.

###

"... And he said it will be in this area." Inui reported.

"Hn.. Have you found out about the lodge? How many did they build?" Lord Tezuka asked.

"Just severals. They use it as hiding place."

Lord Tezuka nodded, last night he sent Inui to do interrogation especially to the wanted man. They found out that the rebels was setting a big plan to attack the north at Christmas.

"It's only in three weeks!" Momoshiro shouted loudly.

"We must go back this instance, my Lord!" Kaidoh added, his right hand was bonded, there was also bandages on his face.

"The North is in danger. We must go back and protect it!" Momoshiro said again.

"How is my schedule?" Lord Tezuka asked after a moment.

"We still have three appointment and another investigation regarding the rebels and administrative problem about the weapons." Inui answered.

"Is that so?" Lord Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Reschedule the appointment to tomorrow and the next day. We are going to finish the administration two days from now and about the investigation.. We will leave it to Lord Shiraishi." Lord Tezuka commanded in his deep voice.

Inui wrote into his notebook, "We will leave in next three day."

"Ah.."

"We secure the people and put the main target separately to avoid unwanted movement." Lord Shiraishi's voice brought him back to the reality.

"Hn.. I am grateful for your help, Lord Shiraishi." Lord Tezuka said from his seat at the head of the long table. Inui excused himself to take more data.

"It's my pleasure, my Lord." He replied from the seat at the right side.

"I involve you into this chaos, I am sorry about it."

"No need to. It's my duty to protect our land."

"Ah.. And also.."

"Yes?"

"From the incident last night, I want you to put stricter rules about bars, and such places, especially.." Lord Tezuka remembered about a specific person.

Lord Shiraishi waited patiently for Lord Tezuka to continue but the bespectacled one didn't, "Especially?" He repeated.

"Human trafficking."

Lord Shiraishi nodded in understanding, "You mean the _joy house?_ Well, I am sure you realize that we can't do much about it. It's just like drinks business and gamble house. We can't put too much pressure on them."

"You are too naive." Lord Tezuka commented but was replied with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Lord Tezuka but I can't agree with you." a fair skin with dark, fine, and spiked hair young man who sat next to Lord Shiraishi said.

"Unlike the North which is surrounded by the cold and deadly snow tundra, the South is bordered with neighboring countries and is a peaceful area. There are various people come and go. We here love peace and calmness more than everything else. The rebellion years ago took our best people since we weren't trained, totally different from the North which had military basic." His sharp dark eyes were intense.

"After the loss we faced in that rebellion, we also faced difficulty when a deadly epidemic illness. We do our best to hold on and survive. Don't you dare to come and—" Lord Shiraishi took a scone on a plate and stuck it into the younger man's opened mouth.

"There. Eat first, you definitely lack some sleep and food, Zaizen." Lord Shiraishi smiled brightly, "I am sorry for his rudeness, my Lord. He lacks many things but he is capable, I will make sure of it."

Lord Tezuka nodded, "As I am sorry too. It's not my right to dictate you."

"No. It's quite opposite, I need your help how to build a better place for my people. I am willing for changes and restrictions as long as it will bring a better future for us. The previous guidance isn't suitable for our era, don't you think?"

"Hn.. I will help as much as I can. I will leave my people to help you if that's fine with you." Lord Tezuka said.

"That would be a great help." Lord Shiraishi smiled honestly.

Lord Tezuka continued the meeting and they discussed about the death of the soldier. Lord Shiraishi permitted to bury the soldier at the South and agreed to accommodate the late soldier's family to come anytime they wanted to.

"I owe you, Lord Shiraishi." Lord Tezuka said stoically.

The heavy big mahogany door was opened suddenly, Koishikawa Kenjirou, butler of Lord Shiraishi entered the room, "Sorry for the intrusion, there's a lady looking for you, Lord Tezuka."

Three heads turned to the butler but only one of them asked, "Who is she?"

"She said it's urgent and refuses to introduce herself."

"Her features?" Lord Tezuka asked with a frown, he clearly didn't remember any lady around here.

"Pretty." The butler snickered but when he saw Lord Shiraishi's disapproval stare he coughed, "Medium tall, brown hair, petite and cute face although a bit pale and ill visage." He said truthfully. The lord definitely woman magnet, every single lady seeked for his attention, the widow trying to get into his pants, the desperate mother trying to match making him with their daughters and the young ladies giggled everytime they saw the charismatic lord. However, the lord was not affected, he always wondered why but the now he got his answer. The charming and enticing lady at the reception room was everything a man needed for his own.

"Send her away." The answer stunned him to the core. Lord Tezuka definitely knew who his guest was.

"Why? Koishikawa said she is ill, what if it's really an urgent matter?" Lord Shiraishi tried to reason.

"I have _no_ business with her moreover I have a packed schedule."

"You must meet her, Lord Tezuka." Momoshiro who stood behind Koishikawa said suddenly. He entered the room with a stack of paper, "I believe it's really important for her."

My? So Momoshiro knew her, too?, Koishikawa mused.

"But the assamble.."

"We can fill it for you." Lord Shiraishi assured, "Besides it won't be long except.." He let the sentence unfinished, Momoshiro and Koishikawa snickered while Zaizen frowned and confused.

Lord Tezuka cleared his throat and said, "It won't be long."

###

"I believe we have nothing to talk anymore." He said soon after he entered the room, he dismissed Koishikawa and his offer of a drink for his guest.

The person turned around, Lord Tezuka was stunned by his lovely face. "Lord Tezuka." Fuji bowed.

His face was paler as Koishikawa said and that picked Lord Tezuka's worries. "State your business, I am busy."

"Yes, sure. We cut down out ties last night." Fuji said to start the conversation.

"If we ever had it at the first place."

Those words stabbed his heart more than he thought, "I want to go with you. To the North." Fuji said suddenly, "I don't care how as long as I reach the North."

"Why do you want to cross the border?"

Fuji shook his head, "It's not important, please..Can you bring me along with you?"

Lord Tezuka stared at Fuji's conditions, his green dress was dirtied in several places, his hair was a bit disheveled and there was even black spot on his face.

Just what had been the young man doing actually?

"I helped you once and also last night, I wish you can help me now since you owe me." Fuji balled his fist, he realized how sly he was but had he seen another choice he would not have done this.

"I help you enough by not telling Lord Shiraishi about Lord Yukimura's shady business and that also involve you in it." Lord Tezuka's cold answer was almost erasing all of Fuji's hope.

"I know. I know, but..can you help me this last time? I can be your soldier, servant even your maid, just..please.. I _beg_ you." He stared at Lord Tezuka and tried to read his expression.

"I can't take you to the North since the rule states I can not take people from their lord without his permission. If I do that, it will be called as slavery, forcing my will to citizens." Fuji chuckled, "Slavery.."

"That's all. I have another meeting to attend." He turned around and found Momoshiro stood rigidly at the opened door, "Bring him back to his home." He commanded.

Fuji exhaled deeply, he wouldn't show his weak state to the cold lord, never. "I can go out myself. Good day, Gentlemen." He slipped away from the room and Momoshiro following behind.

Lord Tezuka walked to the nearest cushioned chair and sighed deeply after sitting, "It's rare to see you refusing to help people, Tezuka." a deep voice startled him.

Lord Tezuka glanced at the large book shelf, "Inui. What are you doing here?"

"I have been here long before you and the little creature entered this room. You both are clearly too focused on each other that you aren't aware of my presence." The doctor wrote on his book fast.

"Go away. Disturb another people, I want to be alone this moment."

"Why are you refusing him, Tezuka? You never object to help anyone, the rules have never stopped you, and you will help anyone else, even your enemies, just like you did to Kikumaru." The proud lord didn't answer him.

"Stop that, Inui. This is South, we have no power and right to take Fuji away from his family."

"A family, huh? Would he beg to come with you if his family treat him well?" The doctor sat on a chair across the lord deliberately.

"It's not our business."

"I have known you for years, Tezuka. You are either really don't want to be involved with Fuji or you are afraid of your own feeling."

"Shut up. It's not your business."

"Is it because of Lady Shizu? You think it will be a betrayal if you move on from her, don't you?" Inui knew he pushed the lord too much but someone had to, he had to do it, he had to knocked the lord's head and heart, hard, so it would snap, broken down and ready to be filled with new breeze and perhaps new love. "Even Lady Ayana worries about you. She wants you to have better live, Tezuka."

The lord's visage changed, his eyes darkened and he started at him sharply and sternly, "Another words and you will be sent to the North in a box, lifeless." He threatened.

Inui sighed, talking rationally was out of question as he was awakening the sleeping tiger instead. "Alright. I understand, your denials tell me more than enough."

He stood and approached the door but turned back again, "That's right. Here." He gave Lord Tezuka a big envelope, "What's this?" Lord Tezuka asked.

"Last time when I asked for your permission to investigate about Fuji, I did it and these are the results." He extended his hand.

The lord didn't budge or say anything so Inui placed it on a table, "Read it or throw it away. It's up to you but please remember this, everyone deserves a second chance; the citizens, the rebels, Kikumaru, Fuji.." He stopped but then continued, "And also you." then he left the lord alone in his own thoughts.

Everyone deserved a second chance, even if you were a cold and stiff lord.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Too bad it's not our perfect pair moment yet. It's decided that Tezuka will go home leaving Fuji alone. Poor Fuji. Rnr please?

By the way, is it just me or it's getting harder to post on this site? I tried for days to edit and the site wouldn't let me to save my changes. I hate this. It's so frustrating.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again!

 **Bebekanon-san:** yes, the scene was a must since this chapter will tell more about Lord Yukimura's past. For Fuji and Tezuka,, let's see ne..

 **Youki minaco-san:** yeah, Tezuka is not fair here. But don't worry, he will realize it soon. Lol.

 **Fujiyuki-san:** yes, Fuji is a poor lad. He will survive because he is Fuji!

 **XLightningX-san:** hi there! I am happy you like the story!

 **zfuji97-san:** hi again! I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable about the previous chapter, but it's a must part of the story. Tezuka and Fuji still have a long way to go, lol..

 **Guest-san:** nooooo... Please enjoy this chapter too! :-)

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Love and Hatred**

"Welcome home, my Lord. It's been a while since last time." The butler of Yukimura's family welcomed the lord when he stepped into the hall.

Lord Yukimura smiled and gave his coat to the butler. "I'm back. Where are Genjirou and Lady Izumi?"

"Young master is studying at this moment while Lady Izumi is having breakfast, my Lord."

"I see."

"Do you need me to announce your arrival to the lady?"

Lord Yukimura chuckled, "No, no need to be so formal. I know where to find her. Thank you. You can go and continue your activities."

"Understand, my Lord." The middle aged butler bowed politely to the lord.

Lord Yukimura found his wife at a small and cozy room decorated in elegant yellow and white; the wallpaper, the furniture, the furnace and even orange-yellow carpet. The said lady sat with her back toward the door, looked enjoying the winter view or too deep into her own thoughts.

Lord Yukimura knocked the door softly and the woman turned around to find her husband standing at the door frame and smiled at her brightly. She stood up and gave him a grim nod, "Good morning, my Lord."

"Good morning, Lady Izumi. May I enter?"

Her black hair which wasn't styled as she usually did hanging loosely around her back and her shoulder except several pins to keep them from her face swayed as she shrugged, "Of course you can. It's your house, Lord Yukimura."

Lord Yukimura entered and extended his arm but Lady Izumi didn't take his hand. "There is nobody so we don't have to be so civilized." she folded her fingers tightly in front of her stomach.

Lord Yukimura's smile faltered a little but he composed his expression and sat down at a matching sunflower pattern sofa next to the lady. "How is your day?"

Lady Izumi sat down and prepared a cup of tea for the lord, tea with honey. "It's barely nine in the morning, I haven't done anything yet today. Here." she placed the cup in front of the lord and prepared waffles with honey to the lord.

"Where is Fuji? Why don't you come with her?"

"She is..hm..her time is occupied and she doesn't really enjoy going out and socializing."

"Being with family is not socializing, we are always there for each other. tell ther that she is welcome anytime here, though." Lady Izumi frowned and her eyes showed clearly that she wasn't amused.

"I will tell her to come soon."

Lady Izumi nodded, "Tell her that. She is too good for you to keep her sheltered and far from the civilization. She will get into trouble if you don't give her chance to see the world, I mean the _real_ world around her."

Lord Yukimura agreed, "How is Genjirou? Any problems regarding him?"

Lady Izumi's expression softened significantly, "He is fine. He does his best and he impresses me, his teachers and governess praise him endlessly about his attitude and knowledge." talking about her son made her looked lovelier and easier to get closer to her. Her deep brown eyes blinked in delight, her pointed nose furrowed and her pinkish lips expanded into a big smile.

Their talks continued about the household's needs and budget. Lord Yukimura made sure that neither Lady Izumi nor his son experienced even less suffered the difficulty he faced years ago.

"Winter is coming sooner this year so I want to keep you and Genjirou safe in this house. I will send my people to watch over and I will provide anything you need in cold winter."

Lady Izumi took her cup and sipped her tea carefully, "We are meeting the seamstress next week."

Lord Yukimura nodded and promised to send the fund for that. Lady Yukimura tightening her grip to the cup and asked, "Do you want to come with us and make a matching suit for Christmas?"

Lord Yukimura blinked and looked out of the ceiling to floor big windows, "I can't. I.. There are many things to do and finish before new year."

Lord Yukimura was so busy with his own thoughts that he failed to notice the tears that formed in the lady's eyes which she blinked away quickly.

"That's doesn't matter. It's Genjirou's question anyway. However, I hope you can give him a good reason since he asks it everyday and I have almost run out of options." she lied.

"Ah.. I will. I wish both of you have a great Christmas." Lord Yukimura answered shortly.

After their marriage years ago, Lord Yukimura attended the Christmas party once, when Genjirou was still in Lady Izumi's womb and he never came to the Christmas party after that, so did the followed year and before they realized, ten years passed. In early years, Lady Izumi always hoped that her husband would come home, would care and would love his family as the other married man would do. But, the lord proved her wrong. He prefered spending his days and nights at either the bancelor house or the club, with his friends or his lover.

If only they could turn back the time.

###

Yukimura's family was once the wealthiest and most powerful lord from the south. They had lands, houses, and even a big club which loved by the lords around the nation. The club, Rikkaidai was so popular that the gentlemen had to queue to get the membership and whenever there was a vacant place they had to deposit a large amount of money to get the membership. The fixed member too had to pay a large amount of money to secure their place in the club, which happened to increase every year yet nobody complain since being a member was a prestigious social title.

However, Lord Yukimura Seiichi had to see by himself how his father destroyed those wealth and lands. Being raised in the club made his father learned about gambling since he was a mere kid and he was fascinated by them. He spent almost all his early life in the club, spending the money but nobody complained. But his infatuation to the gambling made him forgot about his responsibility to his title and family.

Lord Yukimura Sr. was forced to marry Lord Yukimura Seiichi's mother who was twenty years younger than his father. They married when Lord Yukimura Sr was forty-five. Lady Yukimura passed away when Lord Yukimura Seiichi was five years old and his father didn't want to find a new wife since he believed that Lord Yukimura Seiichi would be more than enough to continue his name. He left his son to the servants and came to meet his son occasionally, when he remembered that he had a son.

Years passed and by the time Lord Yukimura Seiichi was thirteen he realized that he had no one to call family. Sanada Genichirou was always be there for him and that made him happy.

At fifteen, his father announced that they lost their wealth and the club was the last resort for them to stay alive. They fired almost all the servants and kept several to cover whatever job they needed to do. Lord Yukimura Seiichi was so devastated but he also glad that Sanada didn't leave him. Sanada vowed to Lord Seiichi that he would always be his side no matter what happened. That day they kissed for the first time.

Sanada encouraged him to take part of the club and help his father and the club from bankruptcy. Lord Yukimura was only sixteen that time but his Sanada and the big trust on him helped Lord Yukimura to go on.

At eighteen, Lord Yukimura Sr. did another crazy thing, he bought a little boy in a shady auction site. Slavery wasn't allowed by the law and the amount of money he spent to buy the boy gave Lord Yukimura Seiichi sleepless nights for the next month since the old man spent almost all the money he managed to save years ago in one night. Lord Yukimura Seiichi hated the young boy, Fuji for that.

At twenty one, his old man introduced him to Lady Izumi, a young lady from wealthy family and also a branch family of Lord Tezuka albeit distance. "It's a plus point from this lady", his father told him. Lord Yukimura refused his plan, he reasoned that he could help them out of the crisis without using his father's plan. The older man was enraged and beat his son badly that day. Sanada ran to Yanagi's family to ask the doctor to help his lord. Lord Yukimura Sr. didn't only break his son's bones but also his heart. Lord Yukimura Seiichi cried like a baby in Sanada's arm that night. He hated his father, he hated his fate and moreover he hated to leave Sanada alone.

Months later, his father always reminded him for his duty as his father did years ago. Whenever Lord Yukimura Seiichi refused and resisted his order, the old man would go to Fuji and beat him up. Lord Yukimura felt sorry to the pitiful boy but he didn't want to sacrifice what he had that time. Call him egoistic but he needed his Sanada to keep living, that's what Sanada meant to him.

His father claimed that if he didn't understand his duty immediately, they would lose everything; the wealth, name, people. Yet he didn't care. Until one day, a creditor came by and announced that they had only one year to pay their debts before the recent owner took it by force. Lord Yukimura Seiichi realized how bad it was, although he had worked day and night bathing sweat and blood without resting but it wasn't enough if his father kept spending it in much more quicker speed.

His father laughed at him, at how foolish he was and Lord Yukimura cursed his father and his gambling addiction. "If you ever had a brain to think and left your damn fucking addiction to gambling, this would never have been happened!" He shouted and cursed the lord but all he got was nasty laughed and mockery from his father, his own damn father.

Sanada hold him im his arms and whispered that how great he was, how magnificent he was and how he loved the smaller man. They had sat on the lord's bed for hours and Lord Yukimura sobbed in his arms. Then whispered back to the man who protected him for years, "Kiss me."

And Sanada did.

"You will do anything I tell you, won't you?" Lord Yukimura asked with teary eyes.

"Yes, of course I will."

"Make love to me." Lord Yukimura whispered lowly and moved closer to Sanada. Without further questions, Sanada laid the lord on his back and kissed him deeply before stripping the lord off of his clothes and loved the man truly and thoroughly that night. Lord Yukimura chanted Sanada's name over and over until the last time he whispered his apology to the taller man.

Lord Yukimura married to Lady Izumi in the next three days.

###

Lady Izumi Shiroi, a naive, too sheltered 19 years old lady met Lord Yukimura Seiichi for the first time at that fateful night. She was raised in a small mansion far from people that made her an escapist and unadorned lady. She didn't have friends nearby let alone men who courted her. Her father reminded her everytime they met about her duty to marry wealthy and honorable lord. Lady Izumi knew well her duty since she was the only child of her parents, they put their hopes onto her.

Lord Yukimura was the one and only young man who his father approved. She respected his father choice and quite pleased that his father chose a young lord than old men like what happened to her cousins and friends who were forced to marry much older man and lived unhappy live.

She met Lord Yukimura and his best friend, Sanada Genichirou occasionally. He treated her well and very polite while she tried her best not to disappoint her parents. She knew Lord Yukimura owned a big club in the center of South, his father went there when he had to entertain his guests and she heard from her friends that Lord Yukimura faced a hard time at the club.

Lady Izumi then realized that if she married Lord Yukimura, it was nothing more than a political and business based one. She didn't want it, she dreamed to marry someone who loved her as she loved him back equally.

However, she saw how Lord Yukimura struggled and kept his head upright whenever people mocked about his father and his own failure and how they waited the time Yukimura's family crumbled and vanished. She consoled the young lord one time and gave him long speech that she believed in Lord Yukimura. The young lord smiled at her and told her that he appreciated her and she gave him a big encouragement that nobody had ever given.

Lady Izumi decided to marry the lord that day. She never helped or at least helpful to other and one of her little dreams was helping someone who truly appreciate her.

They married the next year when Lady Izumi celebrated her twentieth birthday. She was really happy that she finally got the chance to show her family, Lord Yukimura and the society that she did had a value and she could participate in helping the lord. She smiled for days without noticing her husband's solemn and pokerface.

Her dowry which consisted of great amount of money and lands from her father filled up the empty cash of Yukimura's family. She didn't care what people said and was glad that she could marry someone awesome and righteous man such as Lord Yukimura.

He was so polite and calm, he listened to whatever Lady Izumi chattering about and that made her friends jealous of her. Her friends told her that their husbands didn't care about ehat they think and cared more to their business or their mistress. Although Lady Izumi always met her husband at the party nut they never came or went home together. They would went there alone and went home to their respective home. She never thought or suspicious about it since she knew her husband was a busy amn and with her help, he had a chance to gain what he had loss.

Even after a month of marriage, Lord Yukimura hadn't touched and consummated their marriage. Her mother had already told her about what would happen between a gentleman and a lady in their marriage and she was really ready and really hoped that Lord Yukimura would come to her and fulfill their marriage. Yet, he didn't. He never touched her unapropriately and the farthest thing he done was kissed her at their wedding day.

With her mother suggestion and pushing order, she braving herself and went to the lord's previous house secretly and wanted to give him a big surprise. On the contrary, it was her who was surprised by the lord. She found him kissing another man in his office deeply and desperately, the man was no other than his own best friend. Lady Izumi was broken to pieces and she swallowed down all of the surprise, sadness, betrayed and distrust feeling inside.

She believed that she hadn't lost yet, she used her father to keep Lord Yukimura next to her. Pleading and begging his father to bring Lord Yukimura whenever and wherever they go proved to be a good decision. Lord Yukimura couldn't refuse her father's demand and went to places with them. Lady Yukimura Izumi was happy and delighted.

What she planned worked perfectly, the lord and his lover didn't meet after that and the young lord even visited her bed chamber one day in the midnight. He was so drunk and Lady Izumi almost thought he was lost but he didn't, he took her into his arms and they finally became husband and wife officially; not only on the paper but also physically.

Lord Yukimura continued to visit her after that which Lady Izumi accepted with delight, she finally could hold the lord in her arms. It lasted for almost two months until one day the lord stopped coming at all and Lady Izumi knew she had lost her chance forever. She cried for days when she knew that Lord Yukimura had come back to his lover and that he broke her heart. Her mother was confused with her drastically changes.

Lady Izumi then decided to go away, far, far away from her husband and his betrayal. She couldn't stand it anymore but on the day of departure she found out another surprising news or rather a miraculous news.

She was pregnant.

Lord Yukimura visited her several days later, looked determined. Lady Izumi accepted him in her bedroom, the morning sickness wasn't a great experience for her.

They sat across each other, Lord Yukimura in his stiff posture and she in her exhausted form.

"I—"

"I'm pregnant." she announced. Lord Yukimura looked devastated and tried to form words in his mouth but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Is it mine?" was what Lord Yukimura said after he gained his voice.

A loud slapping sound was heard soon after that. "For a high lord, what you said was so low. You dare to distrust my loyalty whereas it's you who are tainting this marriage." Lady Izumi's hand felt hot after the impact but it was nothing compared to what the lord's words did to her heart.

Lord Yukimura placed his hand on his pounding left cheek, he knew he mustn't say something hurtful to his wife but he couldn't help it, he never wanted a wife before let alone a child with her, he never wanted anyone except Sanada in fact.

"I never distrust your loyalty to me, Lady Izumi."

"Then why asking me? Is that because of that low man? He gives his bad influences to you so now you don't believe in me too?!" Lady Izumi shouted angrily while stood up and her night gown swayed as she shouted her words.

Lord Yukimura suddenly lunged into her and locked his hands on Lady Izumi's neck. She was pushed far into the wall and the lord cut her air flow into her lungs successfully. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare to insult Sanada Genichirou in front of me!" He tightening his grip.

Lady Izumi fell limp in his hand but she chuckled at the lord, she gasped but didn't try to resist, "End...this. Kill..us." she gasped and suddenly Lord Yukimura let her neck go, Lady Izumi fell down on the floor while coughing loudly.

Lord Yukimura looked down at her from his position. He finally cradled the poor lady into his arms and brought her to edge of her bed. Lady Izumi sat and let the lord go, Lord Yukimura took a blanket and tugged it to the lady's stomach and feet. He gave her another drink which she accepted gladly, his sharp eyes didn't fail to notice his own handprint on her slim neck.

"I'm sorry." He said slowly.

Lady Izumi tightening her grip on the cup and laughed. "What for? For attacking me and almost killed the next generation of Yukimura or.. Or for choosing him than me?" she giggled again. Lord Yukimura took the cup away from her, afraid that she would hurt herself but didn't say anything.

Lady Izumi's hysterical laughs finally stopped and she looked at him darkly, "Get out."

"Get out of my room! My life! You damn man! I hate you and don't forget that I will bring this hate till the day of my death! Don't you dare to come and touch me anymore! I'd rather die! I will die whenever you touch me! Now get the hell out of my life!" she shouted again and again until the maids rushed to her chamber. Lord Yukimura left but not before assigning the butler to gave him daily report about his wife and whatever she needed to keep her healthy and safe.

Seven months later Lord Yukimura rushed back to his house to find a small bundle of new life next to his wife. "It's a healthy and handsome son." The midwife announced happily.

Lord Yukimura didn't hear anything else she said and chirped next to him, his attention was focused on to the small baby in the yellowish blanket. "He is perfect." He whispered.

The baby was sleeping so he didn't know what the color of his eyes was, he was so tiny, so vulnerable and so delicate. Lord Yukimura didn't find hair on his baby's head but the midwife assured him that he would when the time was right. His son had the smallest nose and the cutest lips and from that moment he fell in love and adored the baby with all of his heart.

"Genjirou." He whispered.

"Yukimura Genjirou, you will be a great man in the future and daddy will protect you from the bad things, my love."

The maids and midwife squealing in delight when they saw the great views of the lord, lady and their heir.

The lord cradled the sleeping baby in his arms while the lady sleeping on her bed crying in happiness. Nobody knew that Lady Izumi cried because of broken heart.

Even after this happens, you still choose him over me.

After that day, Lady Izumi kept her distance to her husband and pretended that she was okay solely for her son, Genjirou. Genjirou was all she had and she didn't know what would happen to herself if Lord Yukimura decided to take him away from her. If by pretended that everything was okay and she still could see Genjirou and her husband then let her be. She would close her eyes, deafening her ears and close her mouth, even if that killed her inside.

###

"Father." a polite voice called Lord Yukimura and broke the awkward silence between the lord and lady.

Lord Yukimura extended his arms to get a hug from his son. Genjirou, his son who looked like himself when he was a little boy except his neat cut short hair and his brown eyes like his mother, didn't do as he wished, he took a seat next to his mother and greeted her politely too. Lord Yukimura's smile dimmed. She was uncomfortable with her son's behavior. "Your father needs your hug, darling."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Father. The etiquette which we are forced to learn tell me so. As the heir of Yukimura, I shouldn't be so immature." He answered seriously.

Lord Yukimura waved his hands slowly, "Okay, I understand. Forgive me, Young Master." He joked and her mother smiled to his joke.

The ten years old boy observed the two adults, in his young life he was quite perceptive and knew that his family was somewhat different from his friends. His father rarely at home and his mother would show strained smiles and expression whenever they were with his father. Her mother's lovely face, her smile and laugh would be replaced by rigid and sad face concealed in politeness. He hated it.

"How are you, Genjirou?" Lord Yukimura asked happily.

"Fine." his son nodded stoically, it was so funny to see the contrast between the older Yukimura and his son interactions, while the lord smiled happily, the son was so expressionless unlike him. People would think that they exchanged body instead.

"Have new friends?" Lord Yukimura loved to spoil his child and always be amazed by how smart and mature he was for a boy at his age.

"Maybe."

"That's good! Let's make a party and invite them to come! It will be great! What do you think?"

Genjirou shrugged, "What for? I mean, it's not like you will come and attend it. They are coming to show their respect and ingratiating you, not me. So it's futile to make a party." He ended his speech and ate his waffle.

Lord Yukimura looked at his wife and startled by his son's answer.

"Genjirou, you shouldn't say something bad about your father, he is—"

"Then, when are you going to come home?"

Lord Yukimura blinked and chuckled, "I will, soon."

"That's your answer six months ago or..the variations of it."

He didn't understand why his father lived separately from them and when he asked them, her mother would (pretended to) laugh and say that his father was a busy man and he didn't have time to come home.

He stared at his father with his brown eyes which identical to his mother, "After giving it a long thought, I came into a conclusion. It's not you don't have a chance to come home but it's you don't want to come home, isn't it?" He said confidently.

For a ten years old boy he was really perceptive and smarter than what Lord Yukimura thought. He was speechless by his own son's words. He looked at Lady Izumi confusedly and she shook her head subtlely to sign that she too didn't understand.

Lady Izumi explained to her son about how busy he was and made the lord promised to their son that Lord Yukimura would take Genjirou to his office and show him how his father works there. Genjirou didn't look amused but he didn't refuse too, his mother sighed.

"I will excuse myself so you can have father and son's talk. Do you need new refreshments, my Lord? I will send the maid service."

"If you would. Thank you." He smiled weakly to the lady.

She bowed politely and then left the Yukimuras alone with their own talks.

###

It was already dark when Lord Yukimura stepped inside his own house. That was a long and tiring day but meeting Genjirou was worth his time.

"Welcome home, my Lord." Sanada welcomed him.

"I'm back." He smiled sweetly.

"How is it?"

They walked to the office, "Fine. Genjirou can handle the thoroughbred well this time, we talked about many things and he asked many things to me. I am happy to meet him finally after long time." Lord Yukimura put his coat to the hanger and walked to his table, he sorted out the documents his subordinates placed that day.

Sanada's eyes dimmed, "Maybe you should stay there with them, my Lord."

Lord Yukimura turned back to the big man behind him, "Why? Are you chasing me away this time?"

Sanada surprised him, "If I say yes?"

Lord Yukimura leaned to Sanada and stared up to the man, "Too bad. I have decided to stay here. You have to literally kick me out of this place to chase me away." he whispered lowly.

"You know I won't." He grumbled.

Lord Yukimura snickered, "Good boy." He tiptoed and kissed the gloomy man quickly. "Don't be so grumpy, I will play with you tonight. What would you say?"

Sanada nodded curtly and blushed by the lord's hand which placed on his lower body seductively. "Great. I'm happy, Genichirou." He squeezed.

Sanada grunted and when he tried to kiss the lord, the blunette moved away, "Wait till tonight, naughty boy."

Sanada protested silently and then cleared his throat. "How is Fuji?" Lord Yukimura walked back to his desk.

"Grieving."

"He should be. It's not my intention to give him away but.."

"I know."

###

Yagyuu knocked the heavy door in front of him carefully and entered after hearing the permission from the lord. "There's someone who wants to meet you, Lord Yukimura." He announced, tonight the club was crowded as usual and he did extra works to watch the activities, giving his best flattery words for the lords so they played more and separated the lords who trying to create ruckus. However he had to leave those and led this special gentleman to meet his lord.

"If someone wants to raise his credit, inform him about our regulations. We can't do that if he can't reach our quota." He put his writing equipment away, he had worked on his journals and reports for hour.

"It's not about the club, Sir." Yagyuu said calmly although he was a bit nervous to let the guest wait for too long.

"Is that so? That's odd..Everyone comes to my office to talk about their membership or their due, often time." He hummed, "Especially at this late of night, right?" He glanced at the big standing clock at the corner of the room.

"Yes, I don't tell him to go since he is not someone whom you can tell to go, normally."

Lord Yukimura nodded, "Tell him to enter, I will entertain him here." He stepped aside from his work table, he tidied his works and waited.

The door was opened once again and then he was surprised by his guest, "My.. It's a surprise to see you visiting me here, my Lord." He smiled.

The door then slammed shut.

###

Fuji leaned at the wall of Lord Tamura's carriage. He was to be sent to the lord early in the morning to the north since the lord stayed at a manor near the border. Yesterday after his secret rendezvous with Lord Tezuka, Momoshiro insisted to send him home.

"I came on foot here so I don't see any difference in going home on foot too." Fuji refused, he wasn't in the mood to talk let alone being with Lord Tezuka's subordinate, he got nauseous only from thinking about the lord's rejection. However Momoshiro paid him no heed so he dragged Fuji to the stall and used a small yet cozy carriage and sent him back to Lord Yukimura's place.

Fuji went back to the basement silently, nobody realized his disappearance since nobody had ever thought Fuji would use his hair pin to unlock the cell and ran away. He once thought of running away when Momoshiro left him near the manor but he dismissed as it wouldn't be any difference for him. He went back to the cell and cursed his fate. He felt ill and tired but sleep refused to come to him.

"Do you want some bread?" He heard his companion asked next to him.

Fuji shook his head slowly.

"Come on, Fuji. You haven't eaten anything since two days ago. Water then?" He handed a small bottle to Fuji but Fuji shook his head again and this time he closed his eyes.

"Leave me alone, Nioh."

"You will be sick if you don't eat."

"That's even better. I need nothing except death, preferably before reaching the destination." Fuji commented.

" _Puri_."

Fuji opened his eyes and looked to his friend, "Nioh."

Nioh turned around and saw Fuji's eyes staring at him intently. "Let's run away. You and me."

Nioh for a moment was taken back by Fuji's words. This early morning Lord Yukimura sent him to prepare and escort Fuji to Lord Tamura's manor. The old Lord even prepared clothes and stuff also the carriage to bring Fuji to his new home. Fuji refused to wear the clothes but Lord Yukimura forced him to. Fuji then cursed but did as he told, he wore the white long sleeve and high collared dress, on the chest, tip of the sleeves and lower edge area was embroidered with pink flowers. Fuji's gloved hands touched him and Nioh smiled weakly at him, "You know that we can't."

"Why? I'm sure we can. We can flee soon before arriving there."

"It's not like you hadn't tried it before. They will find us and this time the punishment will be more severe, especially for you."

Fuji shook his head, his loose wavy long hair swayed. "I don't care. I don't want to go there. It will be the end of me."

"Fuji."

"Why are you being so serious now? When I need you to insane things with me you play the serious card."

"Since I know I can't help you. You need someone stronger and more powerful than both of them. A small fly can't even bring you to the border."

Fuji pulled his hands away, "I got it. I know that it's impossible for us." Fuji leaned back to the wall, "Someone more powerful? You mean the God above? Because I can't think of anyone else."

"I'm sorry, Fuji."

"Forget it. We are just some useless slave who can be sold to anyone whenever our owner wants to." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Nioh extended his hand to touch Fuji's hand but stopped, he cursed inwardly since he didn't have any right or power to pull the hand away from the cruel fate. He balled his fist and slammed it to his tight frustratingly.

Their carriage fast-paced without warning, causing the passangers grabbed something to keep them stayed at the fast carriage. It didn't come slower and got quicker instead, they stayed in the shaking and unstable carriage in confusion. The carriage turned right suddenly that made Fuji slid from his chair and sat on Nioh's lap instead. Nioh grabbed and put his arm around Fuji securely.

They heard the coachman shouted something before brought the carriage back to their coming direction. However it wasn't long before the coachman groaned painfully and then everything stopped and ceased to quiet and still as if there was nothing happened before. Fuji could hear his drumming heart and Nioh's calm breath, he shifted and sat back to his seat.

"What's that? Are we under attack?" Fuji asked warily. He heard galloping sound getting nearing to them.

Nioh shrugged, "I will check it." He said and reached the door knob but the door at Fuji's side opened instead.

Fuji turned his head to the door, his sight was blinded by the light came from the intruder's back, he shielded his eyes with his hand, "Who.."

A long and elegant hand covered by expensive black glove was extended to him, "Come." Fuji knew that voice by heart.

Fuji took the hand without hesitation but his hand slipped away from the warm hand as Nioh grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't." He whispered lowly.

Fuji turned to the silvernette, "Nioh.."

"You can't..not like this.."

"It's my last resort." Fuji touched Nioh's hand. The silvernette stared at Fuji's determined face, "I can't.. I shouldn't let you go." He said but he slipped his hand away from Fuji's grip, "But with this I can help you, even only a little. Even if I can't see you anymore." He smiled weakly.

"Nioh.."

The dark skinned man slapped Fuji's shoulder playfully, "That's fine. You don't need to worry about me. I will cover for you." He winked. "Now, go."

Fuji nodded silently, he scooted to the door but before he reached the waiting hand he turned back to his friend. He grabbed Nioh's face and kissed him chastely, his first and last kiss to the man, a good bye kiss.

"I'm sorry." Fuji whispered sadly.

Nioh placed his warm hand on Fuji's, "Don't be. I am happy, I got what I wanted the most after years."

Fuji smiled weakly, "There.. Good boy, smile more. It suits you better."

"Good bye." Fuji smiled again and reached the hand which was warmer and bigger. Fuji was hoisted up to the horse, Nioh shifted to the opened door, "Protect him as I can't to, my Lord."

The dark hazel eyes behind the spectacle were unreadable but the man nodded certainly, that was enough for Nioh.

The horse was soon leaving the con man in the middle of the road, Fuji shifted a little to see him, Nioh took off of the carriage and waved to him, "Good bye, my Love." He whispered lowly but Fuji was too far to hear or saw him


	13. Chapter 13

New chapter up!

 **youki minaco-san:** hi there! It's nice to hear our Tezuka Fuji can bring you a better day. Lord Tezuka finally save the day! I write as quickly as I can and upload this soon after I finish it. Hope you enjoy it! ;-)

 **Fujiyuki-san** : thanks for sharing your thoughts! Everything happens for reasons. Sadly, Lord Yukimura wasn't a great person here.

 **Bebekanon-san** : it's difficult to tell whether Lord Yukimura was a good person or not. He might try his best but Fuji is still the victim here. So sad.

 **Anone-san:** thanks. Please enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **New Beginning**

The horse continued to gallop with Fuji sat sideway between the slippery saddle and the lord. He tried to keep his balance constantly as they moved but it wasn't easy as he didn't have any stable place to hold on. He wouldn't protest however since he was saved by the lord and if the lord needed it, he would even ran by his own feet next to the lord but all the way as long as he could leave immediately.

"Hold on me." He heard Lord Tezuka's voice above, "We don't want to hurt and break your little neck before we arrive at our stop."

Fuji nodded quickly and circled his hands around the lord's warm and sturdy waist reflexively, he whispered a low sorry but didn't get any answers.

Soon enough he found a little clearing a bit far into the forest and there were people standing and chattering happily, Fuji saw the wonderful carriage which sent him home days ago and he even recognized some face of the men. The lord paced up and entered the area swiftly.

"Welcome back, Lord Tezuka." a man with weird hair and warm smile welcomed them.

"Hn.. How is everything?"

"Everything is ready, we are leaving as your command." He pulled the rein and pat the black horse softly. Lord Tezuka slid off the horse skilfully and helped Fuji to descend.

"Hello, my name is Oishi Shuichirou. I am butler of Lord Tezuka." He bowed politely.

"Uh.. Hello, I am Fuji." He looked at Lord Tezuka and answered.

Momoshiro who saw the lord's arrival together with his guest approached immediately, "Hi, miss.. Er.. Mit.. I mean.." He hesitated.

"Just Fuji is fine, Momoshiro." Fuji smiled and Momoshiro complied as he was told.

"Momoshiro! It's not polite to call a lady so improperly!" Oishi said quickly, he changed into a very strict person in less than a minute.

"It's okay, Mr. Oishi since I am no woman. I am a man." Fuji commented. Fuji hoped the man was okay since his eyes were bigger than a saucer and his jaw was dropped. "You can touch and feel it yourself." He asked quickly.

"I can take off my clothes to prove it to you." Fuji added again, a butler he was but if he didn't like Fuji than he had every right to chase him out.

If the poor man was surprised now he was blushing deeply, Momoshiro laughed again, "It's the first time I see you blushing this hard, Oishi, Sir."

Fuji frowned, why could Momoshiro laugh at such moment, "It's okay, I can do it now if you can—"

"Nobody is going to touch anything or to strip here." Lord Tezuka said stoically, "Momoshiro, come here, we are going to do some briefing before departure."

Momoshiro nodded and snickered but left anyway.

That leaving Fuji and the butler alone, Fuji shifted his gaze to the lord and the ground, "Don't worry, you are safe here." He assured.

They moved to the nearest small bonfire and the butler gave Fuji a cup of warm chocolate, "Momoshiro wanted to come with Lord Tezuka, you know." The butler said.

"Huh?"

"This morning when Lord Tezuka announced that we are leaving but there's something he needed to do before that. Momoshiro insisted to come but Lord Tezuka rejected his request. He said it was something he had to do himself."

Fuji nodded silently, it was very nice of Lord Tezuka since he knew if they were recognized then he had to let Momoshiro to accept the punishment, when you couldn't punish the lord then summoned his soldier as his replacement. Lord Tezuka knew it and he was protecting Momoshiro.

The butler gave him a basket filled with sandwiches and scones. Fuji hesitated to eat but the polite man insisted him to eat.

"I didn't know what the spontaneous plan was but I am surprised to see Lord Tezuka come back with a lady with him." He chuckled, "But it surprises me more to know that you are a man."

Fuji tried to read between his lines, so he didn't catch Oishi's attempt to joke with him. "Do you want some drinks?" He offered again.

Fuji looked at his empty glass and nodded slowly, he didn't realize how hungry he was until he took the second sandwich. He stopped after eating three sandwiches and two scones, "You should eat more." Oishi commented but Fuji shook his head slowly.

"It's time to move." Lord Tezuka said, he stood next to Fuji and the smaller man surprised that he didn't realize that the lord was there.

"Yes, my Lord." He gestured Fuji to follow him.

"Fuji, you come with me." Lord Tezuka walked toward his carriage.

Momoshiro opened the door silently, "Lord Tezuka! You can't do that, even if Fuji is a man but only Momoshiro and I who know about it. People will speculate about this behavior."

"Then let them talk." He tilted his head to the door as a sign to Fuji. The slender man could only following the instruction.

"It's okay, Mr. Oishi." Momoshiro snickered. Oishi sighed deeply after that and went to the second carriage behind the lord's.

Momoshiro extended to help as the lord did too so Fuji apologized to the soldier and took the lord's hand. The door was closed soon after they sat down securely on the soft chair.

At least ten soldiers on their horse marched first in the front line then followed by the big carriage, the smaller one was situated behind them then finally the rest of the soldiers followed behind as a protective squad. Fuji was awed by how orderly and trained they were.

Finally, he was safe.

###

Fuji was in a middle of great dilemma, he had fallen asleep soon after the carriage hit the road and kept sleeping for hours. However he was awakened and didn't know what to do. Lord Tezuka was sitting next to him and he didn't dare to glance let alone move from his leaning on the side wall position.

"We are going to stop and rest in soon." Lord Tezuka announced suddenly.

Fuji opened his eyes immediately, he straightened himself and looked out the window, the sky turned dark and he barely could see anything. He shifted his gaze to the lord, the small oil lamp had been lightened so the big carriage was illuminated by its warm and golden light, there were many things he wanted to ask yet he didn't know how.

"Is there something on my face?" Lord Tezuka asked after Fuji staring at him intently for a moment.

Fuji bit his lower lip, "Can I ask you something, well, maybe several things?"

"Hn.. Go ahead."

Fuji shifted his gaze to his dress and tried to brush the invisible dust on it, "You.. Two days ago, you told me that you couldn't help me no matter what happened. However, you helped me this morning, I wonder.."

"Why do I change my mind so suddenly?" Lord Tezuka finished his sentence.

Fuji sighed, "I know I should be grateful and just follow your command but.."

"You can't help but to ask." The lord added.

Lord Tezuka looked at the smaller man. That day, after Fuji left Lord Shiraishi's manor and Inui left him the informations, he refused to read it and left it on his desk. He was too busy to take care of Fuji's problem.

Yet yesterday, after his long and dreadful appointment, Oishi asked about the peculiar file on his desk. He took the file and read only to appreciate the doctor's effort to collect the data, no more. However, what he found there shook his heart to the core, he never knew how much Fuji suffered and how wrong he was. He was grateful that he still have time to repair his mistakes. He visited the lord of Rikkaidai late at night.

His visit to the lord made him know how selfish and weak the lord was.

Six years ago when he lost a great sum of money which he blamed Fuji for it, he went to one of his father's friends, Lord Tamura. The lord who declared that he was best friend of the previous Lord Yukimura lent the money happily, much to the young Yukimura's delight.

Months later when Lord Yukimura went back to pay back the money to the lord, he was shocked by Lord Tamura's demand, he wanted Fuji as his payment. Lord Yukimura, although hated the young man was not going to be like his father so he refused politely. Lord Tamura let him go that one time.

"Then, why do you still have to send Fuji away?"

"My father, he owed that man. He gave that man everything, everything; our lands, our club, our horse even my mother's dowry to the man so he could maintain his name and his extravagant life."

"You are aware that slavery is banned from this nation long time ago, aren't you?"

"I know. I know it well but if I don't do this, I will lost everything I have gained from bottom of the despair years ago. I don't want my son to feel what I felt years ago. If I have to choose, then I would rather sacrifice one thing, Fuji, than my family."

"You don't try harder."

"I did try my best. I try to change the bastard's attention but he laughed and brushed my plan away. He is patient to get what he wants. I give Fuji new identity and hide him yet it was futile."

"You mean throwing him into the middle of this chaos and take advantage from Fuji."

"You don't understand. Well, it's too late anyway. He is going to Lord Tamura's tomorrow. There's nothing to do or change anymore "

"As I said before, you didn't try harder."

"Well, if you have a solution please do tell. I have done my share." He snapped, "But why are you being so concerned about Fuji? I thought you aren't someone who loves to involve yourself in people's business."

"From what I gather, Fuji was once the northern's citizen before he was sold to your father."

"But that's not.."

"Since I don't allow the slavery and your activities, Fuji is still in my protection with or without your damn consent. I want you to put this off immediately before I send a report to Lord Shiraishi about your illegal business."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me then we will see who will win this."

"And let your precious cousin suffers because of it? I don't think so." He answered smugly.

Lord Tezuka sighed, "Ah.. She is tough, tougher than what you know and unlike her, you are a weakling who use your family as your justification. You blame them for whatever you do."

"I owe them, my family, Sanada, and also Lady Izumi the most. I am not willing to sacrifice everything for an ordinary and useless man."

"Useless he is but he never betrayed you even in cornered situation. He chose to stay and protect you even if he has to suffer."

"What done is done." He messed his hair and massaged his temple.

"Not really." Lord Tezuka took out a file from his coat and put it on the table between them, "Here."

"What's that?"

"A solution which you are looking for."

Lord Yukimura took the file, he read it and looked up at Lord Tezuka in bewilderment. "I want you to pay him what you owe him and cut your ties with him."

"What.."

"I will lend you the same amount you owe him." Lord Yukimura opened his mouth to say something but Lord Tezuka said, "However, I have two conditions for you."

"First, you will give me Fuji's file, especially the illegal and unjustified selling paper. Second, you will pay me back what I lend you in six months, no longer than that. I want your monthly reports together with your development reports regularly. I won't accept any irresponsibility from you after this."

"Why?"

"Because I owe someone and I can't let Lady Izumi suffers because of your ineptitude and careless action. You should suffer alone but I doubt Lady Izumi will be glad to hear that. She looks up to you so much which I fail to see why."

Lord Yukimura read the files once again and sighed deeply, "Thank you very much. I will do my best to repay your kindness." Lord Yukimura bowed politely from his chair.

"No need. I don't want your gratitude, now first..give me the files." He said finally.

"What? What's on my face?" Fuji asked curiously while suppressing his blush.

"Nothing." Lord Tezuka said, "I met Lord Yukimura last night."

Fuji shifted his gaze to the clean floor, "And?"

"I have no intention to help or bring you with me but one of my man insisted that I have to and your appearance that day at Lord Shiraishi's manor made me wonder." He leaned back and placed one leg on the chair accros them leisurely. "So I went to Lord Yukimura's place and we came to an agreement, at last."

Fuji's face paled, "What agreement?"

"I will help to cover his debt and he will hand you over."

"That's..impossible. You don't.." Fuji felt his stomach churned, he gasped, "So I wasn't saved by you but I was sold to you." He whispered lowly. His vision was spinning and he felt he was going to throw up.

Fuji eyed the door and wondered whether he would be alive or not if he jumped from the fast carriage. Lord Tezuka seemed to know Fuji's intention so he circled his arms around Fuji and hugged him from behind securely, "You won't do something recklessly." He reminded.

Fuji tried to pry the hands away but they didn't budge, "Yes, I can. Let me go now or I will hurt you in the most painful place."

"Hurt me and you will have a conversation with the soldiers."

"Doesn't matter, I am dying either way. I don't want to be owned. No more. I hate it." Fuji said bitterly.

Fuji then turned his head slightly to see the lord and hissed, "I thought I was free. I don't want to be owned by anyone, not even you!" Even for someone as handsome and devilish like the northern's lord. "I thought you don't approve slavery yet why!" Fuji shouted and stabbed the lord with his elbow but the lord grabbed both his hands and crossed them in front of Fuji's chest. Fuji was confined between their hands and Lord Tezuka's chest at the behind.

"Hn.. I have my own reasons." Fuji gritted his teeth, he pulled his hand away but couldn't. "Let's make a wager."

"No. I won't and don't want to believe in your words anymore. I would rather die than to follow your instructions." Fuji tried to pull his hand away but it was futile.

"Hn.. But you will like this one, believe me." a small smile touched the lord's face which left unnoticed by the slender man.

"No. Let me go." Lord Tezuka grabbed his wrist by one hand while still confining his arms and pulled out Fuji's laced glove carefully and deliberately slow by his another hand. Fuji gasped and blushed furiously, although it was a usual and meaningless move but he couldn't help but the felt it as a sensuous and seducing action.

"Let. Me. Go." Fuji pulled again but when the glove was off of his hand he looked up and meet Lord Tezuka's stare. He stared blankly at the unreadable expression of the lord, there was an odd expression which he couldn't decipher in his eyes.

"Listen first, talk later, hm?" He massaged Fuji's wrist softly and his thumb caressed his palm involuntarily.

"F..fine."

"The paper, your ownership certificate." Fuji tensed by those words, he hated it, "I will give it back to you." that attracted Fuji's attention.

"Not for free, I guess."

"Ah, yes. If you can take it from me then it all yours. I won't prevent or prohibit you from leaving, you are free to go as long as you get the paper." The lord stated seriously and Fuji was sure the lord was telling the truth.

Fuji relaxed in his arms this time so the bespectacled lord let him go, Fuji shifted at his seat so now he sat face to face with the lord, "Really? When I get it, I will be free and you won't hinder my departure in any ways possible?"

Lord Tezuka hummed his agreement, "You are lying, aren't you?" Fuji asked suspiciously.

"Am not. It would put any advantage for me anyways." He shrugged.

"How can I be sure that you are serious?"

"You are here with me, aren't you?" The lord now was caressing his wrist in a circular motion and Fuji had never known how fantastic it felt. Fuji blinked, "When is the deadline?"

"Take as long time as you need, we have long time to spend after this, I believe."

"The method?"

"I give you all the liberty to get it. I won't judge." He assured.

"When I get it, I will go immediately, I won't even tell you, is that okay?"

The hazel eyes darkened but the lord nodded, "As you wish."

Fuji thought the lord was either over confidence about his own ability or he was underestimated Fuji's skill, but the blue eyed man was sure he would win so he nodded, "Alright. Be ready, Lord Tezuka because I will get the documents even before you can blink. I am an expert in retrieving something." He said confidently.

"I don't doubt it." Lord Tezuka asked, "It's a deal, then?"

Fuji nodded silently, "Yes."

"Then, should we write it down to seal the deal?" Fuji asked since he had had enough with lies and betrayals.

"Hn.. But we lack of some paper and writing instruments, I think." Lord Tezuka said lightly.

"Right." Fuji realized that after a while, "A handshake as a first settlement. We will write it soon after this, alright?" He asked warily.

Lord Tezuka blinked and nodded, "Sure."

Fuji extended his bare hand, "Then, it's a deal."

Lord Tezuka took his hand without hesitation, his grip was firm and warm as Fuji remembered. "Hn.."

They were staying in the position for longest minutes Fuji ever had just to staring each other, there were untold words and undeniable attraction between the two men.

They stayed in the position, Fuji with his hesitation and Lord Tezuka with his patience. Suddenly, the carriage passed a bumpy road that made Fuji jolted and kissed the lord full on his mouth with their teeth bumped accidentally. Fuji straightened himself, both him and the lord were gaping in surprise. "That's.. That's an accident, I didn't meant to.. But that's.." Fuji chuckled and when their stares met Fuji laughed.

"That's really something. It's the first time for me! That's just.." and he laughed again, Lord Tezuka although didn't laugh out loud but his eyes were glinted in mischievous.

The older man enjoyed the clear and soft voice of Fuji's laugh. It was the best thing he ever heard from the man. He wanted to hear it more but now he had another mission to fulfill. Thus he pulled the unsuspecting man's hand into his arms and kissed him deeply. The laughter was muffled into a surprise gasp when their lips touched. After a long small kisses, the bespectacled man separated from the slender man.

"That's will be.."

"Not enough." And he dipped to get another kiss, this time he used his left hand to pull Fuji's chin to open the luscious lips. When he saw the chance he slipped down his tongue and found the soft and warm one inside the smaller man's mouth. He had dreamed about their kiss for times but the reality was much sweeter and more addictive than what he had in the dreams. He missed everything about Fuji, his smell, his sweetness, his soft lips and melodious voice. He wouldn't deny it anymore, he wouldn't deny his need to be with Fuji anymore.

Lord Tezuka put his one hand on Fuji's waist and pushed the man to lay down on the soft couch, he continued to kiss and lavish all his attention to the man below him.

Fuji had long forgotten about his determination to keep and lock his feelings away, it was soon after the warm and seductive lips descended to his. He circled his arms around the lord shoulder and scratched the warm scalp, the silky soft hair between his fingers ignited his desires.

Lord Tezuka shifted his attention to his ear then moved slowly to kiss his jaw and got lower to his neck. He trailed slowly and put wet kisses on his neck and before Fuji knew what he was doing he felt a small sharp pain on his neck, Fuji gasped and thrust his hip toward the lord. "So..sorry." Fuji whispered.

The lord chuckled, "Don't be, it's natural." His voice sounded hoarse. They stared at each other again, dark sapphire meet the dark brown eyes. Their breathing were uneven, "Is that enough?" Fuji asked curiously.

"Don't think so." Lord Tezuka said and readied to kiss again but their carriage stopped suddenly.

They heard someone was knocking the door and announced that they had arrived at their rest post. "We will go in five minutes. You can go ahead." The lord commanded flatly. Fuji wondered how could he be so calm after what they did.

Lord Tezuka shifted his head back to Fuji. He leaned down and their foreheads touched, he closed his eyes and calmed himself before saying, "I will give you one hint, I don't have the document with me."

Fuji who hadn't gained his composure blinked and asked the lord to repeat his sentence, "I can find it."

"Doubt it." He pulled Fuji up and Fuji straightened and tidied his dress and his hair before following the lord out of the carriage. The cold and dry wind helped to reduce his crazy desire and warmness before.

"Are you cold?" Lord Tezuka asked suddenly.

"No. I can still bare with it." But the lord paid him no heed, we opened a compartment under their seat and pull out a thick big dark blue coat and handed it over to Fuji. "Wear that. The night will be colder."

Fuji accepted it gratefully and donned it quickly, it was warm and soft.

"Let's go." Lord Tezuka said after Fuji had finished. The smaller man smiled at how thoughtful the lord was and followed him quickly.

###

"Good morning, Mr. Oishi." Fuji greeted the butler who sat alone in his carriage.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Fuji."

"Please call me by my name. The honorific isn't suitable for me."

"Then, please do the same to me." The man smiled.

"May I enter?"

"Sure. Lord Tezuka and the soldiers are patrolling around, they will be back in an hour."

"Yes, Lord Tezuka told me that." He shifted his gaze around the carriage, last night he had learned that Lord Tezuka didn't put his documents with him so Fuji guessed they were placed at Oishi's instead. No wonder the lord insisted Fuji to go with the lord himself, to prevent Fuji from learning the truth, perhaps?

"Do you need something?" Oishi asked warmly.

"Ah, no. It's just..the journey is quite long and I wonder if I can get something to do, maybe a book to read. I can't bring myself to disturb Lord Tezuka with my useless small talks."

"I see. However I have to disappoint you, we don't read at the journey. We save our energy and keep being alert. All I have are the important documents under the seat but since it's important so I can't take them out carelessly, I have to lock it." He touched the unseen locks on his side pocket.

"I see. It must be difficult for you, ne.." Fuji smiled.

 _It's okay, I still can take it whenever he is unguarded_ , Fuji mused.

Which never happened, the butler guarded the key so much as if he was a mother hen who was guarding her soon to be hatched chicks. Fuji grumbled darkly that night and Lord Tezuka only smiled at his antic.

###

The second day passed quickly and soon they will reached the border which Fuji was so eager to see. He had never been anywhere except the South as long as he remembered.

They stopped at a small post at noon, Fuji had given up to fetch the documens from Oishi but he wouldn't give up when they have reached the North. They would be so busy and that would be his chance to get the documents. As expected from a genius.

"Lord Tezuka asked me to give you this." Oishi handed out a medium dark blue box.

"What's this?"

"Open it." So Fuji did, there was another paper covering the content so Fuji unwrapped it, "This is.."

"His lordship thought you might prefer to wear a suitable clothes for a man than what you are wearing right now." Oishi blushed but explained politely as he usually did.

Fuji looked at the thick and soft materials of the dark clothes, "I.. It's very nice of him. I never.. I have never.." He sobbed quietly, for years he wore clothes which weren't meant to be his, clothes which didn't suitable for him at all and clothes which reminded him about how meaningless he was, clothes that..definitely weren't him.

"Thank you." Fuji smiled to the man, "Can I wear it now?"

Oishi smiled back to him, "Sure. You can change inside the carriage. The patrols will not back in the meantime."

Fuji nodded and raised from his position on a big rock near the bonfire. "I will be back rightaway." Fuji promised.

"Take your time." Oishi assured, he sat down on a big log next to the rock. Fuji nodded in enthusiast and ran toward the big carriage.

Fuji went back to Oishi in the next minute, he smiled brightly and walked confidently.

"It fits you well."

"Yes! I can finally see my feet, there is no cold wind went through the dress, and there's no heavy dress to put up with anymore! Definitely the best!" Fuji moved his hands, the clothes were warm, the boots were thick and sturdy, his coat protected him from the harsh wind. "How can you know my size?"

"It's a present from Lord Tezuka someone at the North actually but you need it more than him. He will understand." Oishi answered honestly.

Fuji paled, "Oh, no. I mustn't take these. He will be very disappointed when he knows he doesn't get anything from this trip." He felt guilty to take someone's present.

Oishi smiled, "It's okay. Lord Tezuka has decided so. He doesn't really need a present since he rarely visits us. I bet the clothes will not fit him anymore at the next time we meet." Fuji heard a pride tone on Oishi's voice.

"Please let me know it he wants these clothes back. I will clean and make sure they are as good a new one."

Oishi shook his head, "What are you planning to do with those?" He pointed at the pile of clothes on Fuji's hands.

Fuji looked at the limp clothes, he felt bitter when he looked at them, he wanted to throw them away and forget all of his bad past. "Can I have a moment for myself? I won't be far."

Oishi nodded, he seemed to understand Fuji's intention, "Sure..take your time. I will wait here." Fuji nodded and took one of the burning stick with him. He walked carefully into the forest and stopped at a small area.

He threw the clothes onto the ground and found several damp twigs and threw onto them too. He touched the clothes with the burning stick, soon the white dress turned into brown, the flame spread through the soft and thin material, Fuji squatted down and watched the flame flickered and stirred up by the wind. The twigs were making the creaking sounds when they couldn't bear the heat anymore and broken.

Fuji watched silently, if Lord Tamura had got him successfully he would have been broken when he was done. Suddenly, a horrible feeling creeping in his mind, did he deserve it?Did he deserve to be saved? After all he did for Lord Yukimura? Can he really accept this? What if this was not the ending? What if he failed to get his freedom, again? He extended his hand, how would it feel being burned and died. He extended his hand more, the flame felt hot, maybe he should touch it and not burned by it so he went further. However before his hand could touch the fire someone grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"What are you doing?!"

Fuji snapped from his trance and saw Lord Tezuka above him with a dark expression. "Ah, welcome back, Lord Tezuka."

"What are you trying to do?"

Fuji turned back to the fire, "Nothing. Just wondering..whether my sins being forgiven, and whether I have the privilege to live free and happy life. After all I done.."

Lord Tezuka pulled Fuji into his arms, "You won't hurt yourself under my watch. It's meaningless to hurt yourself and since we talk about this.." He lifted Fuji's head so the smaller man looked at him, "Remember that everything was the past now and everything you did wasn't your fault, it's their and their to pay. You are worth more than that."

Fuji sobbed, "Can I let them go? Can I live my life now?"

"Ah, forget about them." Fuji hugged the lord at his waist and cried. He was afraid that his past would come back and take his future with him, Lord Tezuka calmed him down with a hug and soft caresses on his back, he whispered his firm assures to Fuji and promised him everything would be alright.

Strangely, Fuji believe in every word the lord told him and for the first time he realized that even the lord too could talk so soft and gently to someone like him.

###

They passed the border smoothly at the evening. Lord Tezuka then went missing, leaving Fuji in a small tea house alone. Even Oishi seemed to disappear at some point, feeling lost and lonely Fuji tried to portray his life here at the North. He wasn't someone skillful, all he knew was cheating and deceiving someone, his greatest skill except them...grooming the horse, perhaps. He hadn't done that for years and he wondered whether any lord would like to hire him. If he couldn't find any jobs, dare him to try his luck at the nearest club?

Fuji shook his head quickly, he wouldn't involve himself in such place anymore, not after all happened to him.

"Here." a middle aged woman placed another warm chocolate drink in front Fuji. "I don't order this."

"I know, you look so disturbed. Sometimes you need to let everything falls into its place naturally. What it will be then it will be. Don't worry too much, young lad." she smiled at him warmly. "The drink is on the house. Lord Tezuka has helped us much and I want to repay him." she winked.

Fuji chuckled, "Thank you, Ma'am." The lord was someone kind, he helped everyone who needed his help.

Fuji sipped his new drink and exhaled, it was so cold at the northern land. He wondered if Lord Tezuka, Oishi and the soldiers were safe from the cold weather.

 _The documents! Perhaps Oishi isn't at his carriage at this moment!_

Fuji gulped the drink quickly, he thanked the lady and went to grab his coat at the hanger next to the door. His long hair which tied at the nape swayed as he ran toward the empty carriage. Fuji opened the door hastily and reached the safe box quickly, he pulled out one of the hairpin on his head and unlocked the padlock. It was unlocked in a small clicking sound. Fuji opened the box quickly only to find it empty.

So much for a luck.

Fuji sighed but chuckled, well it was predictable, there was no way Oishi would leave the box unguarded.

Fuji locked it back and jumped down the carriage. Lord Tezuka and Oishi with several soldiers were marching back to the carriage. Fuji was relieved that they didn't catch him opening the box.

"Why are you not waiting at the tea house?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"I have finished my drink and there are many people who need the seat more than I. The lady gave me a free drink by the way. She said it was her gratitude for Lord Tezuka." Fuji explained.

"She is one generous lady, isn't she?" Oishi asked which replied in a nod of agreement from Fuji.

"Let's go. There's still a thing to do." Lord Tezuka said.

"Alright."

###

Fuji expected to be left alone in the middle of nowhere at the North and continued his life alone or at least was sent to one of Lord Tezuka's manor and rot there but he never expected that he would be sent to Seigaku Manor, a supposed to be palace hundreds years ago. Fuji was awed by how luxurious and extraordinary the building was. It was ten times bigger and pretentious than Lord Shiraishi's manor.

The driveway width even could accommodate more than five big carriage. What kind of people who lives here, he wondered.

He was soon rushed into the building by Oishi and then Lord Tezuka left them behind. He didn't know where the lord went to and Oishi assured him that everything would be okay. Fuji decided to believe in him, Lord Tezuka wouldn't put him in danger, at least not the same danger Lord Yukimura threw him into.

Oishi brought him to a nice room at the second floor, his own bedroom at that place and left him alone to rest. Fuji, who was too excited and too overwhelmed by his curiosity decided to slipe away from the room and explored the gigantic building. He want to the first floor and looked at the view behind the crystal clear big windows and was astonished by a big crystal house nearby. He couldn't Fina any maids or servants to get more information, he frowned, where were they?

He decided to visit the glass building, hoping nobody would be there. Oishi would be mad as long as he didn't destroy or touch anything, would he? Fuji chuckled, there was no harm to explore a little.

He circled around the building for awhile until he found the entrance and opened it slowly, it was easy.

He looked around, there were plenty of exotic plants, pots of flowers and small trees in pots. He enjoyed his time, everything was fabulous. He walked around carefully not to touch anything, but suddenly his vision was caught by a big tree in the middle of the house. It was tall, taller than the building, he couldn't see its peak there and big, he wondered how long was the circumference. He walked closer and realized a special and nice smell wafted to his direction, it was the tree's aromatic smell.

"No! Don't drop that!" a small voice caught his attention.

"Don't worry! It will be okay!" a second voice answered.

"Oh, well. You gotta down now or granny will be mad at you."

Fuji quickened his pace and found a clearing under the tree. A small girl was standing under the tree and looking at something up on the tree which was invisible from Fuji's position. The small girl has the most beautiful silver blonde hair he ever seen.

"I will go down now." The second voice announced, "Carefully!"

"I know. I have done this hundred times."

"You can't do that hundred times already. You are too young to do that." she giggled, Fuji smiled at their conversation.

"Well, I am sure I have done it hundred times since years ago and I— oh!" she shirked.

"Watch out!" The small girl on the ground shouted.

The second girl who was on the tree slipped down and fell from the tree. She closed her eyes and waited for the hard impact but she felt someone caught her at the right time.

"I caught you, Princess." Fuji smiled at the girl in his arms. The second girl with dark brown hair and dark eyes looked at him in surprised.

"Who are you?" she asked warily.

* * *

Well, that's for this chapter. Soor for late post. I posted this using my phone and it is giving me much headache. Can't do anything right. Ugh.. It's a miracle if I can post this chapter right without any problems. Review?


	14. Chapter 14

New chapter up!

 **Bebekanon-san:** thanks for your review! Lord Yukimura is indeed didn't do anything to help and his story isn't finish yet. Lord Tezuka helps Fuji and I want to explore their stories from now on. Expect much fluffy and sweet storyline, oh my~

 **Guest-san:** Yay! New chapter! Thanks for leaving a review. I am sorry for making you wait long. Sometimes the story won't come out as I wish and I have to redo it, times.

 **Fujiyuki-san:** It's nice to hear you like the chapter. I often wrote and pondering whether I meet your expectations. Lord Tezuka is a sly fox. Lol. There will more Tezuka Fuji moments from now on so please read it too, okay? ;-)

 **zfuji97-san:** lady Izumi, Lord Yukimura and Sanada, these people are still struggling with their feelings. I love to write about them and there many things to explore about them. About Nioh, at first I thought so, too. But as the story developes, I think he is a sincere man even if he is a con man. He loves Fuji but sadly it's one sided love. About Fuji's hair, hmm.. Let's see ne.. *evil grin*

 **Anone-san:** mob ojisan? Lol.. He is, isn't he? Ah, I bet many of you think so about the kids, read the story to find out! *grin*

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **The Twins**

Lord Tamura barged into Lord Yukimura's office, he yelled and demanded an explanation from Lord Yukimura. Lord Yukimura gritted his teeth and welcomed the lord.

"I ordered you to send him to me last week! He disappeared that day and you don't even move your damn fucking ass to find him?!" He yelled, his face turned red and reddened every minute passed.

"I did search for him, Lord Tamura. Unfortunately, he disappeared at your area and I mustn't break the rules to roam over other lords' area whatever the case is." Lord Yukimura guided the old man toward a nearest cushioned chair and let him sat.

"I don't care. I want you to find him after all the problems and promises you gave me! He supposed to be with me, months ago but you convinced me to wait. Now, after all the times, he dissappeared!" He shouted loudly and slammed his hand on the table in front of him.

"I understand it and try to be responsible but in this harsh winter..my subordinates.."

"Your subordinates are a group of fucking damn bastard! They didn't find him! They did nothing right! Especially the lazy dog who you sent with Fuji that day! He slept! Slept! Imagine that! He let someone took Fuji away and slept for hours until we found him, without doing anything! How can you say that as a responsible?!"

"Look, Lord Tamura. We made an agreement years ago. I was either paid my debts or handed Fuji over. That time I clearly had no money to pay so I agreed to give Fuji which I regretted until now." Lord Yukimura raised from his chair and took something out from his coat draped on his chair, "Therefore, I hope this will cure your loss."

"Nothing can cure it." He turned around his head arrogantly.

"THIS will." He insisted.

Lord Tamura sighed and snatched the paper, "Your settlement won't change anything, brat." He threw the paper on the ground.

"It will. It's either Fuji or the money. I give you Fuji."

"He disappeared!" The lord growled.

"I know that so I will repair it with this settlement." He took the paper and put it in the lord's hand.

"I don't want this piece of junk. I want Fuji!" He demanded loudly.

"Which I can't provide you. He is missing! It's not my responsibility anymore. You can't force me!"

"Yes, I can do anything as I wish and I want you to bring Fuji to me right at this moment!" He shouted again, "Are you hiding him somewhere?" He asked suddenly.

"You had searched both my club and my house two days ago and you admitted yourself he wasn't there." Lord Yukimura reminded.

"I don't give a damn! You bring him here or I will destroy your business and your life right at this moment! I will start with your club then to your business and last I will make your family suffer, especially you! I swear it!" He yelled indistincly.

"It takes two to play tango. I can destroy you as you do to me, Lord Tamura." Lord Yukimura said calmly.

"Hmph.." He snorted, "What a brat like you do, huh? Cutting my credit?"

"I can, can't I? But no, I can send you right to the jail for smuggling both illegal immigrants and drinks. There's also a nasty business which you build for years, using your authority and influence to cover it. Need I say more?" Lord Yukimura chuckled.

"Some bullshits. As if I will believe it, I never do those things and definitely will not do it. It's your tactic to change the topic, hm? Poor boy." He mocked.

"Don't worry, Lord Tamura, unlike someone I know who loves to threatening and use his power, I prefer to talk as the truth I know, I won't talk unless I have evidence."

"Evidence? What evidence?" The lord stated confusedly.

Lord Yukimura smiled and took stack of papers on his table and handed it over to Lord Tamura, "It's yours, I believe."

Lord Tamura took the papers quickly and scanned on the papers, "What in the hell.. You!" He mumbled while reading the papers, "You piece of scum!" He yelled with red face and neck, his fat hands tore the papers till tiniest pieces and threw to Lord Yukimura's face.

"I swear it to destroy you! I will do anything I can to drag you down to the hell and make you kneel and beg for my help! There won't be another chance for you! You hear me, I will do it before you can blink?!"

"Then let's go there together, shall we? If you ever try to do that, I will make sure I won't be alone. The hell is much more interesting and merrier if there are more people, don't you think?"

Lord Tamura clenched and uncleched his fist, he was trying to contain his anger and tried to look unfazed by the blunette's words. "I think we are going out of the topic, aren't we? I need you to send Fuji to me yet you try to drive me away. Your determination after these years must mean something, hm? I wonder why.." He hummed, "There must be something.. I have searched anywhere.. That's right but there's one place left untouched." He smirked darkly and Lord Yukimura hissed, "You won't go to the estate." He wouldn't allow this dirty sinful lord to land his feet on his sacred house, where his son and Lady Izumi lived.

"Yes, I can. It's still my house, your father owed it to me."

"It is not anymore. I pay you." He glanced the paper to show his point.

"I won't accept this then. I will send my card to Lady Yukimura early morning tomorrow." He raised from his feet and readied to go.

"Fine. You leave me no other choice, Lord Tamura. I will send the papers, not the one you destroy, that's the copy of the real one by the way, to Lord Shiraishi and we will watch what would happen then."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I only inform you in advance since you won't leave me alone, Lord Tamura."

"Hmph.. If you play with the fire, just be sure not to get burned." His eyes were grim, he turned around and left.

"I am well aware of it, Lord Tamura." Lord Yukimura raised his voice to reply.

###

Aogi Ichiro was sitting on his not so comfortable chair and reading his strategy book when Lord Tamura suddenly appeared and pulled the book away so impolitely.

"Well, good afternoon to you too, Lord Tamura." Aogi smiled and hid his annoyance under his light greeting. His subordinate walked and secured the book quickly.

"Forget it! I want you to find someone for me and then I want you to find a way to destroy the bitch, Lord Yukimura for me!"

Aogi raised from his seat, "Now, now.. Lord Tamura, what happened? You look so grim and angry, care to share?" He offered a seat and a drink to the lord which he accepted gratefully.

"I want you to find Fuji for me since he dissappeared and nobody know where he is now. And the stupid lord add another problem for me, he threatened me to disclose my illegal business to Lord Shiraishi." He cursed.

Aogi hummed, "That would be a problem, right? We will lose much if that happens."

"Right, therefore I order you to find a way to destroy the bitch."

"And Fuji too?"

"Especially Fuji, I will show both of the stupid and useless men who they have business with, I won't stop until they are completely destroyed and broken."

"Fine, but it will come with a big cost, you know." Aogi poured another drink to the lord.

Lord Tamura groped around his breast pocket and pulled out a cheque, "Use this."

Aogi saw the nominal and whistled, "Such great sum."

"Ah, the bitch paid me just now, I don't need it. Use it for your need to do my assignments for you."

Aogi bowed, "With pleasure, my Lord."

Lord Tamura grumbled before raised from his seat and then went home.

"Get information about this Fuji, it won't be so difficult to find a small rat, hm? Find him in one week, use any resources you need, money is not the problem here." He ordered.

"Yes, Master."

"Good, I will find out about Lord Yukimura's weakness myself." He smiled.

###

"...so daddy told them to let me alone.." The brown haired girl chirped, "But then again I think.. Fuji! Do I do it right?" she stopped at her talks and showed the fair skinned man in front of her.

He stopped working the job she delegated to him, he looked at a delicate flower crown in her small hands and nodded with soft smile. "Right, you do it perfectly."

"Yay!" she continued to mend her flowers.

"Um.. What about mine?" He heard a small voice next to the small girl, this time a little girl with light blonde hair showed her works.

Fuji pretended to inspect it throughoutly, "You are genius, it's really pretty." He said finally and her face beamed in delight.

"That's great." she giggled.

"Mitsuru, let's hurry. I want to show it to daddy soon. He is coming home today." The small brunette chirped again.

"Un.." She replied.

Fuji smiled solemnly at them. It had been a week since he rescued the small brunette from the accident. He learned that twins were Lord Tezuka's daughters, five years old daughters. It shouldn't be a big surprise but it indeed surprised Fuji more than he thought. He always thought the lord was not someone to associate with family, especially kids. He was too stoic, too cold and too stiff to have a child, let alone two. However, the twins were solid evidence that he was wrong.

The brunette, Matsuri, was a cheerful and brave girl who loved adventures and challenges. While her younger twin, Mitsuru, was a well mannered girl who was calm and a bit shy, such a delight set. Fuji looked at her light blonde hair and bit his lips, Mitsuru, no wonder that night Momoshiro laughed and Lord Tezuka looked like to kill someone. He used his daughter's name so inappropriately, he should apologize to the lord soon.

"You know, daddy made a flower crown for us one time." Matsuri said cheerfully.

"Oh? Is that so?" Fuji asked curiously.

"Um.. But.. Daddy failed." Mitsuru twisted her flower and giggled.

"He did, didn't he? He made two, each for me and Mitsuru." she stared up to Fuji, her green eyes glinted in amusement. "But..he failed successfully. It wasn't a flower crown. More like a beehive." she ended with a excessive big sigh, mimicking the adult -like the maids do, perhaps- but it wasn't convincing and she looked cute instead. Mitsuru nodded quickly, "He can't make it." she giggled with a right hand covered her mouth, trying to cover her giggles but the laughs were heard clear and clean.

Fuji chuckled at their antic. He could imagine it, Lord Tezuka with his big and clumsy hands trying to bend and twist and turned the flowers, it must be very interesting view.

"Done!" Matsuri yelled and jumped in happiness.

Mitsuru twisted a bit and hers done too, "I made it." she giggled and her blue eyes blinked in amusement.

"That's great, both of you." Fuji praised.

Matsuri plopped down to the thick green grass and mumbled, "When will daddy be home?"

"Soon." Fuji assured both the girls and himself.

"Soon." Mitsuru mimicked, she raised from her place and sat next to Fuji, "Your hair is very pretty." she touched Fuji's hair carefully. "It's not as dark as Matsuri's or daddy's but darker than mine." she compared her hair and Fuji's.

"I think your hair is prettier than mine." Fuji tickled the young girl, she giggled and ran away but soon she came back to touch Fuji's cheek. "Can I braid it?"

"Me too!" Matsuri raised from her position.

Fuji nodded, "Yes, please." He tugged the ribbon on his nape away and let the girls to twist and twirl his long hair. They were such precious gem with their innocent and playful antic. Fuji admired them, he never had such experience.

"Matsuri, Mitsuru." a deep voice startled them, well, the girls were while Fuji shivered by his memories.

Both the girls turned their head and found the owner of the deep voice. "Daddy!" both of them yelled and ran toward the man. He crouched down and embraced them into his arms, their white dress fluttered when the strong hand hoisted them up, the girls laughed and kissed the man on his cheek sloppily. Fuji chuckled at how his father maintained his hand and head from the attacks.

"We miss you."

"I miss you too, both of you." He tightening his embrace.

"Ah! That's right! Fuji! He taught us to make flower crown!" Matsuri announced, she struggled to break free from his father's hand and ran toward Fuji, he gave her the mentioned thing and she smiled brightly.

"Mitsuru too!" The blonde extended one hand but didn't want to leave his dad's side too. Fuji took Mitsuru's flower crown and gave it to the small lady.

Matsuri crawled back to her dad's arms and placed it on his head as Mitsuru did.

"Welcome home." They whispered.

"I'm home." He pressed a small kiss onto their heads.

Fuji stood in front of them and couldn't help but to be awed by how awfully, terribly, gorgeous, magnificent, and lovely they were, like a god with his little princesses painting he found at Lord Yukimura's club. Their magnificent and lovely sculpture definitely ran deep in their gene.

Fuji stood patiently and listened to their conversation, the lord obviously loved his children. He asked slowly and paid all his attention to his kids as if they were the queen themselves. No wonder the kids loved him so much.

"We braid Fuji's hair too since granny won't allow us to do her." Matsuri pointed. Fuji felt self conscious in instance, he forgot he allowed the twins to mess with his hair and now worried about the silliest thing he shouldn't be worried with, his hair.

Lord Tezuka shifted his gaze to the smaller man, "I can see that." He said with a restrained chuckle which was caught by Fuji's ear. He smoothed his hair, untangled every twist, tangled and rumpled hair he found hastily, it must be looked like a beehive as the children said.

"Daddy, will you stay with us?" Mitsuru asked suddenly.

"Yeah, you should." Matsuri demanded quickly.

"Ah.. We will talk about this later."

"Mou.." Matsuri pouted.

"Ladies.. It's time to your piano lesson, let's gather up and refresh before starting the lesson." a feminine voice called them.

"Granny!" They shouted from Lord Tezuka's shoulder. A middle aged woman stepped closer, with her black hair and dark honey eyes, she was still attractive for a woman in her age.

She smiled at them but when she saw how the lord spoiled the kids she raised her brows, "Let's go, Ladies. It's not appropriate to cling to your father." she reminded so the lord kissed them one more time before let them down, "Sorry, Granny." They mumbled.

"I will send the maid to prepare the tea at the study room. Please enjoy your time here, Fuji." she smiled again, "Let's go. Say goodbye to your father and Fuji."

"Good bye.." Matsuri said lowly, she didn't even glanced at her father and kept her glance on the ground. Mitsuru was almost crying when she mumbled her goodbye. Lord Tezuka messed their head and grunted his words to his kids. They disappeared behind the glasses door.

Fuji gripped his own hands tightly, he never had a great family beside him but he knew what happened here wasn't right. The children must be with their parents.

It became quiet after the girls gone, no more chattering and giggles, they were only two adults with their silent demeanor, "You have met the twins I see." Lord Tezuka decided to break the ice.

"Yeah, it's hard to not noticing such cheerful and lively girls. They are angels." Fuji smiled and answered honestly.

"Ah.. But they can be devil sometimes." He cringed.

Fuji chuckled, "I think I understand. I found them here last week, Matsuri was climbing the tree to get something." Fuji stopped in the midway.

"It didn't end well, I think."

"Well, yeah. She slipped and fell down." Fuji added quickly, "I managed to catch her tough, she was fine."

Lord Tezuka exhaled and thanked him. "Do you like being here?" Lord Tezuka walked toward the mentioned tree, Fuji followed him automatically. "Yes, it's very nice and beautiful here. Someone must be insane if he doesn't."

After one week stayed at the big castle, he learned that everyone should be proper and polite. There was no nonsense and wickedness was unforgivable. Breakfast was at seven sharp, the children must stay at their room whether it was breakfast, lunch or dinner unless someone said otherwise. Lunch was a little after twelve and they have dinner at seven, supper was served late at night. Every schedule must be carried out rightfully and precisely, no mistakes allowed. Everyone had to listen to Lady Ayana's order, although the lady was nice and pleasant woman but she was strict and proper. Fuji knew rightaway where Lord Tezuka got his strict and politeness came from. Fuji was afraid of her, part of it because of her strictness and part of it because of his status, he was afraid of her reaction if by chance she found out about his position as his son's slave. What would she say, he wondered. She must be disgusted by him.

"I hate it."

Fuji bit his lips, "Sorry."

"Hn.. Don't be. This place holds many things and memories for me." He sounded bitter.

Fuji decided to shut his mouth immediately, they continued to walk till they arrived at the big tree. "What were you doing this week?"

"Nothing much. I talked to everyone I met. I played with the twins. I ate. Talked. Played. I don't even remember when the last time I was left alone. I haven't found the documents, by the way."

Lord Tezuka smirked, "Such busy schedule, I bet you were hoping to dig around so much but with the people around you, it wasn't easy."

Fuji smiled weakly, "Right." He watched branch of the tree swayed a little when cold breeze flew passed it, the leaves rustled, the breeze brought along nice smells of flowers and herbs, it was soothing. Fuji glanced silently over the lord, his black attire was so contrast to the surrounding area, made him so dashing and enticing. Moreover, the crown his children put on his hair didn't make him look funny, he looked like a forest God instead.

"Then, should we move?"

"Huh?" Fuji wasn't sure what the lord talk about, he was too deep in his own thoughts.

"We have bet and living here will bring you to disadvantages, you can't move freely here. I want to win fair and square."

"But.." Fuji frowned.

"There's a manor, far at the North, I often spend my time there. It's not as big as this but I am sure you will like it."

"You will bring me along?" Fuji asked in bewilderment, "I think you will leave me here or somewhere else.."

"Do you remember the rebels we fought that night?" Lord Tezuka asked openly.

Fuji nodded, "Yes, but what is the relation?"

"They are going to create another chaos near Christmas, here at the North. I am fighting them so are my subordinates. My daughters.."

"You will need someone to protect them."

"Ah.. You fight well and I think it's better and wise to entrust them to you."

Lord Tezuka was either did believe in him or was very confident that Fuji wouldn't refuse, well as if he could refuse, the lord was literally had Fuji's life in his hand, "But.. Christmas is.."

"Less than two weeks, we will be busy, organizing, planning, training so I expect you to follow us, keep them save until it's calm down." Lord Tezuka watched Fuji closely, "Can you do it? Or you want another job instead?"

"I will do it, I won't let anyone touch the girls. I vow it. And to be honest, anywhere is fine for me. I don't even care if you dump me on the road and tell me to live there."

Lord Tezuka put the crown off of his head and inspected them carefully, "I would never dump you or leave you. Not anymore. You will stay with me as long as the time allows." He placed the flowers on Fuji's head and stared directly to Fuji's eyes. The blue eyed man could not help but blush, the lord's words were more likely a confession than a confirmation.

"Tha..that.." Fuji stuttered, leaving the big castle wasn't the problem but being with Lord Tezuka alone for long time definitely wasn't good for his heart. He needed something to distraction, for both the lord and himself.

"The twins will be happy to be with you." Fuji blurted suddenly. The twins were the greatest distraction, the wouldn't leave the lord alone and that would be a great advantage for Fuji, plus they would keep Fuji from the lord away. That was smart.

Lord Tezuka straightened himself and took Fuji's hair carefully, to untangled some messy points, he did it in such careful and deliberately slow movement that sent Fuji's heart into somersault but he didn't dare to move, too afraid to move. When everything was back to its orderly place, he tugged side of Fuji's hair behind his ear, the tip of his fingers brushed Fuji's ear, jaw and neck ever so lightly. Fuji shivered involuntarily. "I hope so, I don't want them to feel what I felt when I was here years ago. They deserve a happier and warm live as their mother wished."

Fuji blinked, right, the girls didn't come from stones, they had mother and that made him turned sour hearing it from the lord's himself. Lord Tezuka was planning to bring the girls along which a good decision, they need their parents but going with them and saw how happy the lord with the family wasn't as interesting as he thought before. The idea to stay with them was not so great anymore.

###

The very next day they left the enormous castle to a smaller manor far at the northern part of the land. Lord Tezuka brought his daughters with them as he planned before and Fuji refused to stay at the same carriage with them, he knew he mustn't disobey the lord but being with them was painful for him.

Oishi offered his carriage to Fuji which he took gratefully. Lord Tezuka looked dejected, the girls were happy, Fuji was confused and Oishi did his best to keep the atmosphere light and neutral face.

They arrived at the aforementioned manor in one day journey. The manor was indeed smaller but still extravagant and fantastic. Rows of big windows were planted on the bricks walls neatly, the roof was big and pointed at the end, the building was built high from the ground. The cold winter night couldn't erase its exclusive sensation.

The carriages stopped in front of the high stone stair, Fuji took off after Oishi. The night was cold, much colder than before, his breathes came out as white cloud everytime he exhaled but thanks to the thick coat Oishi gave him he didn't feel that cold anymore.

The heavy mahogany big door was opened promptly, Fuji couldn't catch who it was since he saw only shadow emerged behind it and ran toward his direction, he stepped aside quickly. The shadow jumped on to the poor butler and let out a loud " _Nya_!"

Fuji shifted and saw a red haired man hugged the butler tightly and the butler laughed at him, "You have gone too long, Oishi! I almost go there myself if you don't come home in next few days!" He whined.

Oishi laughed, he caressed the red hair with affection which replied with soft purrs and the red haired man rubbed his cheek to the man's shoulder lovingly. His brown eyes shifted to Fuji at once and he detached from the butler, he skipped to Fuji and inspected him intently, "Who is she, Oishi?" He turned back to the polite man, "Is she your new mistress? You find a new woman to replace me?" He asked with hoarse voice.

"No! Of course no! God! I won't, I will never replace you after all we had passed, Eiji!" The butler embraced the smaller man and hugged him tightly.

The servants came out of the building and unloaded the goods from the carriage without caring about the drama in front of them. Fuji cleared his throat, "I am Fuji. I am Lord Tezuka's new servant and for your information, I am _man_. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand to the man and smiled sincerely.

The red haired man rubbed his red eyes and took Fuji's hand. "I am Eiji. Kikumaru Eiji, I work as the footman." He shook Fuji's hand vigorously. "I am sorry for accusing you, you are very pretty and with this coat on I can't help to think you are a woman."

Fuji chuckled, "That happens often."

"Since you are a new person here, I will show you everything here! I am the expert here! Leave it to me!" He hugged Fuji and smiled sweetly, Fuji understood why Oishi was attracted to this man.

"Eiji, don't disturb Fuji so much. He is tired from the journey."

 _Eiji? Have I heard this name before?_

"It's okay, Oishi." Fuji laughed.

"Mou.. You are so meanie, Oishi! You don't love me anymore, do you?" Eiji mumbled and whined again. Oishi sighed and turned the man around, whispering something to the man in front of him. Fuji turned his head away when he saw the men kissed so heartedly and desperately.

He knew they were an item but was too embarrassed to watch the men so he shifted his gaze and saw Lord Tezuka brought both of his sleeping daughters on his arms. Fuji ran toward the lord and took Mitsuru away from the lord hand.

"You are not avoiding me anymore?" Lord Tezuka asked while climbing the stairs. Fuji blushed after hearing the question, the lord knew him more than he thought. "I am not avoiding you." He whispered lowly.

They walked pass a big corridor with doors at the both sides. At the end of the corridor was a big spiraling stair, Fuji followed the lord to the second floor. "Their room is over here." He showed a door and opened it.

The room was big with big windows at the farthest wall, twin queen sized bed and bluish wall. The furniture were classic but cute, painted in either white or blue. Lord Tezuka lowered Matsuri on to a bed which Fuji learned that it was hers while he lowered Mitsuru on hers. Lord Tezuka then gave them a goodnight kiss on their foreheads before they left the room.

"Your room is over there." He pointed to a door located across of the kids' room, two doors away.

" _What?!_ " Fuji asked in surprise.

"What?" Lord Tezuka asked back to the smaller man, he certainly didn't understand Fuji's question.

"I expect a room for myself but I am very sure that my room is not supposed to be here, at the family quarter. I can take one of the servants cabin or the underground room if you would kindly show it to me." Fuji said lowly, afraid to wake the kids up.

"Nonsense. You will stay where I tell you to and no objection this time, I don't allow it." The lord stated as he was still bitter from Fuji's refusal to come with him at his carriage this morning undoubtedly.

Fuji sighed and followed the lord to his room. He reached out to the doorknob but was beaten by the lord, the bespectacled lord opened the door for him. "You don't have to do that, Lord Tezuka. I am lower than you so you mustn't open a door for a low life man like me." Fuji grumbled darkly, he sounded harsh all thanks to his concern to the lord's house which meant his wife too. Damn it all, he shouldn't think about that, it wasn't his business if the lord had a wife, ten mistress or even hundreds of women in his arms, it wasn't his business! That's all!

"It's faster this way." He tilted his head and persuaded Fuji to enter. The smaller man entered the room slowly as if he was entering a jail instead of a bedroom.

The room was bigger than the children room, the furnace kept the room warm and lightened. A big king sized bed was placed on the farthest wall of left side near the window, between small cupboards while set of furniture was placed at their right side. A comfortable chair place in the end of the bed, next to the window and a table placed near it. Fuji looked to the left and found a big wardrobe was placed securely at their left, who needed such grand wardrobe anyway.

"This is your room. Use it as you wish, if you need something ring the bell, the maid will help you." Fuji snorted, "I _am_ a servant myself, Lord Tezuka. I will help myself if I need something."

"Not for long." Lord Tezuka mumbled but Fuji didn't hear it. "I wish you a very good night." The taller man said, Fuji nodded then the lord left after closing the door.

Fuji hung his coat at its hanger next to the door and started to explore the room. He tried the bed first, it was so soft and bouncy, the bed cover was so silky and it smelled very nice. He strode over the wardrobe, he opened it and it produced small creaking sounds before opened fully. "What a huge one, I can fill five people and we can still play games inside." He sighed and closed the door.

The fireplace was next, it was protected by a half meter high fence around it, the marble upper framework was glinting and the portraits above showed the twins at a garden in spring and a young portrait of the lord himself sitting on a horse.

Fuji looked around the windows, tried the comfortable chair then knocked on the table before turned to a door next to the wardrobe. "Where does this door lead to?" Fuji opened it and found an adjoining bathroom, complete with most modern plumbing system and big pewter bathtub at the corner. "Such a luxury." He said and stepped to the porcelain washbasin with a big mirror above it located at the right side, he hummed and examined the plumbing works and the modern toilet next to it when suddenly someone opened the door across his own door.

Fuji turned around to find Lord Tezuka stepped into the room wearing only his trousers. Fuji gasped and stumbled on his own feet and almost fell down but the lord was swifter and stronger to catch the man before he could slammed the floor.

"Are you okay?" Fuji heard the man called him, Fuji opened his eyes and saw he was hovering above him with both hand circled around Fuji and Fuji himself placed his hands on the lord's sturdy and warm arms. "I.. I.. I'm okay." He detached himself quickly and stepped back a little.

"What are you doing here, in my room, in your room I mean but you lend it to me so I think it's my room. Or is it not?" Fuji knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it, if he didn't do it them he was sure he would use his mouth somewhere else, on the lord's mouth perhaps, no maybe his neck better, yeah definitely that and he had to stop now before he did something bad and embarrassed himself.

 _Right, he has a wife, remember that and you will be fine,_ Fuji scolded himself.

"Well, it's my room." The lord chuckled.

"Impossible, I use that door which is in my room, your room which you lend me, but I am certain this is not yours."

"Ah.. I have to show you something." He opened the door Fuji used before, "This room is yours." He said and walked to the door he came from, "And this is mine." He opened it, Fuji couldn't stop himself to not to peek.

"They are connected by this bathroom." He ended his explanation with a small wave around the room.

"What?!" Fuji shouted in disbelief. "You must be kidding me, I mean this arrangement.."

After all I did to avoid this man, yet he made it more difficult to me. He groaned deeply.

Fuji looked troubled while Lord Tezuka looked pleased and amused by Fuji's sudden discovery.

"Now, if you allow me, I need to finish my business. You can stay if you want, we can take turn." Lord Tezuka teased but Fuji bolted through the door even before the lord could finish his sentence. Lord Tezuka chuckled, he still had long way to go.

###

The following week passed faster and smoother than Fuji's expectation. Lord Tezuka was busy with his military schedule, appointments and some other business that made him went out early in the morning and came back late at night. They rarely met, first because of the lord's schedule and second because Fuji did his best to avoid the tall man. He was a coward, he knew it but he couldn't help it, everytime he saw the lord would send him into a indescribable feeling inside him and Fuji was flustered because of it. So far he hadn't met Lady Tezuka yet, she wasn't anywhere in the manor but he was sure they would meet one day and then his mood would be slumped down and bitter.

However aside of that, his live at the manor was great. Eiji proved that he was more than helpful. He showed Fuji around and introduced him to every single person in the manor, he told him about their schedule, how to use the tools and provided him any informations Fuji asked about. They often stayed together and played with the twins.

"Shouldn't a footman stay at his station and help the guests?" Fuji asked one day when they were reading a book with the girls.

"Naw.. I can hear perfectly fine from here and move very fast to the door even before people step out of the carriage." He smiled. Fuji nodded, no wonder that night Eiji was the first person who opened the door.

Eiji, unlike any other men he ever met was actually an ex-rebel. He was recruited at ten years old, a little boy who suffered because of poverty from neighborhood country and joined the rebels at thirteen. He was endowed with great reflexes, nice vision and hearing that made him a great fighter and archer.

"If you were part of the rebels, how could you get free from the punishment?" They had sent the twins to sleep and was enjoying their afternoon tea.

"Hmm.. When we infiltrated into the castle fifteen years ago, they told me to kill everyone there but I failed, I was afraid. I was captured while the rest of the men flee. I thought I would die, I fought them everytime they interrogated me, I didn't mind the pain, I didn't care whether they would kill me. I.. I was really a coward, I didn't want to be alive but at that time I was afraid of the death too."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Fuji patted Eiji's shoulder sympathetically.

Eiji grinned, "Well but I met Oishi. He heard about me and tried to talk to me. Nobody wanted to, even Lord Tezuka Sr. ordered to execute me together with the rest of the rebels. Oishi was very nice to me and we befriended that time, when the execution time arrived, he begged to let me go, he begged to both of Lord Tezuka. The current lord suggested to the old lord to send the rebels away but he wouldn't listen."

"That's awful." Fuji murmured.

"Right, _nya_?! He kept his orders firmly. The night before the day, we ran away."

Fuji was shocked, "He did what?"

"Yeah, Oishi is a level headed man but that time we were just young boys, I was thirteen while he was seventeen. He was quite a hot blooded man that time."

"Well, to be honest I can't imagine it." Fuji chuckled.

"We got caught in less than half day. We were put in jail and Oishi was in danger because of me." He whispered, his eyes stared at the texture of the wooden table, trying to reminiscent. "I pleaded them not to punish him since he was innocent as he begged them to let me go. It was funny, actually." He snickered.

"Then, what happened next?"

"Lord Tezuka, the current lord I mean, he defied his father's order and let both us go. It was really a surprise for me. Lord Tezuka Sr. was very mad but his son answered that he believed Oishi and his judgements, as his father always told him to do, to believe in his guts and his people."

Fuji nodded and sighed, "It's unexpected, coming from the strict lord."

"Yup! But he saved me, Oishi and he let me stay with Oishi, too. I can't thank him enough." Eiji grinned happily. "I will do my best and with all my might to show him that he wasn't wrong, that Oishi is right." Fuji smiled, "You are the best."

That day Fuji told Eiji about his life and his secret. He didn't want to keep anything from the red haired man. They might just met days ago but he felt welcomed and they were same. "Don't worry, Lord Tezuka will never betray you! He is man with pride! I am the real evidence, I assure you he is not going to throw you away, no matter what!" Eiji explained with much spirit.

Fuji laughed, "Right.. I just can't get rid this bad feeling in me. I have just started..I think. I can believe in him, right?"

"Of course! Believe in him!" Eiji pressed.

Fuji laughed. _Believe_. It was new to him but he would try.

###

"I thought we _are_ playing hide and seek." Fuji raised his brows and crossed his arms. The girls giggled, "We are. This room is the best, nobody dares to enter." Matsuri announced from his dad's bed.

Fuji sighed, "Indeed." Mitsuru giggled again, both girls were hiding under the thick bed cover.

"Alright girls, time's up. Let's get moving, we will play something more interesting than this."

"Interesting?" Mitsuru asked, she popped out of the thick white bed cover.

"More?" Matsuri pointed out.

"Maa.. We can't do that if you are not moving from there." Fuji teased. The girls slid out of the bed with messy head, he thought they were cute.

"Guys! It's cake time!" Eiji announced from the door enthusiastly. The girls shouted in delight, "Come on! The last one won't get any cake!" Eiji announced and raced from his position fast.

The girls protested loudly while catching up the man, leaving Fuji alone in the room. Fuji chuckled at their behavior. He turned back to the messy bed, it wouldn't be good if the lord found out about his messy bed. Although he knew the lord wasn't a demanding and cruel lord but he was sure the lord wouldn't be happy to come home and found an unmade bed to sleep on at night. Fuji stepped back and tidied up the bed. It was as good as the one he had at the next room but he thought this one was better sonce it smelled nice, like the lord.

He saw the double pillows, did he sleep here with his wife? Did they kiss? Did they whisper their love and secret there? Fuji shook his head quickly, he had to stop.

He retreated to the big table near the window. He remembered about their bet and took his chance. He opened the files without hesitation, one by one. On the table, inside the cabinet, the one at the bookshelf but it was nowhere. "Just where is it actually?" He knew it wouldn't be easy but still..

A box at the end row of the bookshelf attracted him so he turned his direction toward the box. He took it, it was a plain wooden cube of ten centimeters which was so light, as if there was nothing inside. No way. Did he find it?

He opened it and it was empty. Fuji sighed in regret, he hoped too much. He almost closed the lid but there was something in the base of the cube. It wasn't empty at all. Fuji tilted the cube until the thing rolled out it. Fuji frowned, it was a small pressed blue flower.

The flower was somewhat familiar to him yet he wasn't sure. Where did.. Then he remembered it, the flower was same with the one he wore to Lord Shiraishi's party ages ago. Where did the lord get it?

 _Impossible.. The lord.. Impossible.._

Fuji put the flower back to its box and put the box back to the bookshelf hastily. He didn't know why but finding about the flower was bothering him so much. How was his feeling when he put the flower into the box? The reasons.. Knowing the lord brought the flower and put it so securely made him blushed so hard, it was as if the lord was carrying part of him. It was so intimate, even more than a kiss.

Why? Why did he do that? He was stoic block with strict, prim and proper behavior and no nonsense life, and cruel man yet Fuji knew the lord was a fair man, sweet man who loved his family and had a great and pure heart. He didn't think twice to help someone and never hesitant to reach out and help his people. He has a charming side and sometimes childish side, too. Oh god, why did he mention all of these suddenly? Fuji crouched down and covered his face in embarrassment, he did it. He fell in love with the lord. He did fall in love with the lord after long time denying it.

"Oh, God! I know it! Why does it happen? I do my best to avoid him, too." He mumbled behind his hands. "It's your own fault, you are not careful." Fuji snorted.

He was in a big problem, wasn't he?

* * *

There. End of chapter. Honestly, what do you think of this story so far? I need your opinion since I think I haven't done my best so far. *laugh*


	15. Chapter 15

Minna-san! It's updated here! *throwing confetti* the late update is killing me. *sorry*

 **Fujiyuki-san:** thanks for liking the twins, at first I was quite doubtful to add them here but now I am glad I did, there are many Tezuka Fuji moments here *squeal* also,, we have a new character as the story developes, I hope you will like him too. ;-)

 **zfuji97-san** : I want to write that Fuji is forced to sleep one room with the lord, lol. But I don't think it's wise enough and I think Fuji will die by heart attack. Lol. So I settled with a connected room between them. Please keep giving our Tezuka and Fuji your love!

 **ayame shuurei-san:** welcome back! The story progress while you are away. Lol. It's great to read you like this story, especially Tezuka and Fuji moments. We have a lot of it in this chapter. Please look forward!

 **Oto Ichiiyan-san:** hello there! It's nice to meet you! Wow, it's your first time, ne? My first time reading about Tezuka Fuji..I forgot but I think I won't ever get bored with both of them. They are too cute! Tezuka with children won't disturb Tezuka and Fuji love, they love each other no matter what. *wink*

 **anone-san:** yes, they will be a great family soon. Things gonna be better. Please be patient with me and my slow fingers. :-P

 **Guest-san:** oh, man. Sorry for this late update! This chapter is here, I hope you can forgive me. *puppy eyes*

 **Guest-san:** your review flattered me. Thank you very much! I appreciate it very much, and I am glad you are back to read my story. You need a surprise? I got you one. Read it! :-D

Ah, I got one unexpected review and I don't know what to do with it. It's kinda out of place. But don't mind it. I also posted a one shot about Tezuka Fuji, the plot jumped and asked for my attention which I can't ignore. Read it too, and give me your opinion, perhaps?

Enjoy your reading!

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Christmas**

Lord Tezuka paced quickly to the north border, the snow covered the land and there was nothing but thick calm snow blanketed the land. "I want you to put groups of soldier in this border. Send regular report to me and use the carrier pigeon to me if something happens." Lord Tezuka ordered Momoshiro. The spike haired man nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Lord Tezuka continued to pointed out the orders and directions to his men. They stayed still and listened carefully.

"We will rest for a moment and continue in thirty minutes." Lord Tezuka commanded.

The soldiers scattered around the area and began to unloaded their lunch pack. Lord Tezuka left them and patrolled around the area. If the enemy planned to attack from this point, he would be ready. He would send more troops to the northern's jail just in case. He left Inui and Kaidoh at South to help Lord Shiraishi building over his land so there were points where he needed to patch up.

He exhaled and pinched bridge of his nose. The preparation was exhausting and he knew it was worse for his soldiers but they had no other choices. They would fight no matter what.

He pulled the rein and brought the horse back to the camp area.

".. Then she dumped me right there and then. Man, it's really bad. And it's Christmas in two days." Momoshiro whined.

The soldiers around him laughed at him, "Too bad for you, Momo! That's the punishment for being eager to get a chick at Christmas."

"What can I do? I don't want to spend my Christmas alone! These strong arms need someone or two to warm them up at the cold Christmas night." He boasted.

The soldiers threw snowballs to the tall soldier. "Stop it, damn you!" Momoshiro shouted.

"But I think none of us will get a warm Christmas this year." one soldier mumbled, the other one nodded in agreement. "We can't leave our post and have to be stay alert these days."

Momoshiro slumped down on his bottom, "Yeah but it's for our own lives, you know." He said.

"I promised my daughter to have a Christmas party this year. I finally get a holiday this year but it's too bad, right?"

Lord Tezuka frowned, he didn't think about it. He was too focused to the rebels that he forgot about his soldiers.

"Then we will make an arrangement." He announced seriously.

All of the soldiers stood and saluted quickly. "Forgive me, I am too careless. We will create a new arrangement so everyone can take their leave."

The soldiers looked among themselves and whispered lowly, "It's okay, my Lord. We understand the situation so you don't have to worry about us." Momoshiro assured. The soldiers nodded in agreement, "We were merely saying things, we know our responsibility well, Lord Tezuka." one of the soldiers followed.

"I.. Umm.. Sorry, Sir! I was saying some useless things!" The previous soldier who said he wanted his holiday with his family bowed deeply.

"Hn.. What about this, I will give half day off to you all from tomorrow onwards until Christmas. You will take your turn, make a neat arrangement. However, I need you to be ready anytime I need you to."

The soldiers shouted in delight, "Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." They saluted.

"Momoshiro."

"Yes?"

"I will leave it to you."

"Eehh?" The soldiers then surrounded the poor man and announced their plans. "W..wait.. One by one. I have only a pair of ear and hand."

###

Oishi opened the door when Lord Tezuka arrived at the manor, he handed his coat and hat over the butler. "I thought Kikumaru is the footman?"

Oishi smiled solemnly, "He is busy playing with the twins and Fuji."

"Hn.."

"They are at the garden." Oishi informed thoughtfully before the lord could ask.

Lord Tezuka nodded and brought his feet toward the direction.

He walked carefully and watched them played snowball fight around the wide open area. The twins in their thick pink coats and dark pink muffler laughed and screamed loudly but happily everytime they managed to dodge the snowball. Eiji grinned and tried to threw three balls at the same time but failed because the of the attacks of his opponent. From all the players in the field, it was Fuji who pulled his attention the most. He wore a blue coat with a high ponytail, his hair shone under the winter sun, his smile was so bright and sincere. His smiles made Lord Tezuka smiled too, his light steps made him wanted to run and wrap his hands around the smaller man, his hair was calling to be touched and caressed.

"Ah, daddy!" Matsuri said after realizing they were watched.

Matsuri and Mitsuru ran toward him, Lord Tezuka crouched down and opened his arms, the little angels flew right into his arms. "Welcome home!"

"I'm back." He watched their flushed cheeks, "Are you having fun?"

"Yes! It's really fun!" Matsuri waved her hand with enthusiasm and Mitsuru nodded in agreement.

"Let's play with us, daddy." Mitsuru whispered.

Matsuri encouraged the idea with a big smile and dilated eyes, "That would be fun!"

"I don't think I can play it well." Lord Tezuka answered uncertainly.

"You can. I will teach you, promise!" Matsuri said, "Fuji! Tell him to play!"

Fuji shifted in his feet, "Um.. Maybe we should leave Lord Tezuka alone, he is busy, girls."

"But!"

"We can still play games, okay? It's a kids game so it's not wise to.. We shouldn't intrude your father." Fuji added quickly.

"Are you telling me that I have no ability play this game?" Lord Tezuka asked back.

"No, of course not."

"Nya! You should play with us, Lord Tezuka! It will be fun! I can't defeat Fuji so far even I have joined my power with the girls!" Eiji explained.

Fuji narrowed his eyes to the energetic boy. "It's not true, I was merely lucky."

"Then let's have a competition, shall we?" Eiji suggested. "It will be fun! We will find out who is better!"

"Eiji." Fuji hissed to stop the man.

"Fine." Lord Tezuka raised and tightened his gloves, "I won't lose."

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise, the lord must be kidding right? no, he wasn't.

"Great! Let's fight, shall we?" Eiji announced.

"We want to play too!" Matsuri ran toward them. Eiji thought for a moment, "Okay, what about this. Each of you have to choose, Fuji or Lord Tezuka. So it will two versus two."

"What about you?" Fuji blurted.

"Nya! I will be a referee, what else? We need an objective person to keep the score, don't we?" He grinned happily and wiggled his brows. Fuji snorted, "Right." He definitely would play favorite to the lord, wouldn't he?

"Matsuri wants to be with Fuji!"

"Mitsuru wants to be with daddy."

"Okay! It's decided, then. The rules, inserting harmful objects is prohibited, hit at the body is one point, hit at the head is two points, who gets ten points first is the winner." Eiji announced. "Is that clear?"

"Hn.."

"Yes." Fuji nodded, not feeling like to do it.

"What's wrong, Fuji? Afraid to lose to me?" Lord Tezuka provoked.

"What? Of course not!" He snorted, "I will win!"

"That's good because the winner will get one wish granted by the loser." He said seriously, "Is that okay?" Lord Tezuka asked Eiji and the footman smiled in agreement, "Obviously!"

"You have five minutes to make your snowball and then we will start as soon as I say so." Fuji crouched down and created his snowball, Matsuri joined him and made her own small snowball.

"Ready?... Start!" Eiji yelled after the time was up.

Fuji brought Matsuri to hide behind a tall tree, he threw a ball and then two as Matsuri provided him. Lord Tezuka dodged and threw his own ball. Both of the man were swift and accurate but Lord Tezuka was better since he had longer hand and range. He got four points from Fuji, one from head and two from his arms. Fuji got two points and they were from grazing the lord's foot.

Fuji scooped Matsuri into his arms and ran away from his hideout when he saw Lord Tezuka paced toward them with Mitsuru in his hands. The girls shouted and giggled while Fuji dodged as quickly as he could.

He would lose at this rate. They ran around for a moment before he made a short cut back to his post. He hid Matsuri at one safe point and grabbed his snowballs, he hid himself and waited. When he thought the lord would pass he threw the bal but there was no one. Fuji frowned, where was he?

"Fuji, behind you!" Matsuri told him. Fuji knelt down and avoided the attacks successfully. "Nice, Matsuri." He ran toward Matsuri and brought her back to the open area.

The snowball fight was better than Fuji's expectation, it was fun and surprisingly interesting. Both party forgot about their scores and focused on attacking and dodging the snowball. They even didn't realize that Eiji was no longer there, but the twins were still attached to them.

The fight ended when the kids nanny announced to take the kids to their room and prepared for the dinner. Lord Tezuka sent them back into the house. Fuji sat down and put his hands as leverage at his sides, his breath were uneven, his cheeks were flushed, his hair was damp from the snow. He laughed so much, more than he had years at Lord Yukimura's.

Lord Tezuka went back to the garden and found Fuji laying on his back and moving his hands and feet on the snow, making a snow angel.

"What are you doing?"

"Marking this place." He laughed. Lord Tezuka smiled solemnly, he sat facing Fuji.

"Who is the winner?" Fuji rose from his position and sat with crossed legs, mimicking the lord.

"I didn't count it, unfortunately."

"Maa.. It's too bad but we can do a rematch one day, ne?" Fuji's eyes filled with happiness.

"Ah.. Do you have fun?" Lord Tezuka asked after a while.

Fuji smiled his true and honest smile, "Yes, more than my expectations."

"You should smile more, it fits you more." Lord Tezuka commented and brushed small snow on Fuji's head casually, Fuji flinched but didn't try to back off.

"I do it every single day, in fact I am doing it right now." Fuji replied.

Lord Tezuka pulled his hand back, "Ah, but they are completely different from what I want to see from you."

"Too bad, this is the real one, though ." Fuji smiled with a forced grin, creating a funny face instead.

Lord Tezuka snorted, "That's not what I expected."

"Don't expect too much from me, Lord Tezuka."

"Why?"

"Because it hits you harder when you learn about the reality."

"Like what happened to you?"

Fuji didn't say anything. "Did you expect too much in the past? Did it hurt you? What happened?" The questions were blurted in sequence.

Fuji was surprised by the lord's talkative side but since the topic was the least favorite one he felt..pressured so he sighed, "I..didn't. Forget it, it's the past anyway." Fuji raised from his position and brushing away the snow but Lord Tezuka had another opinion, he grabbed the slender man back into the ground and ended up kneeling in front of him.

Lord Tezuka's eyes darkened and tightened his grip but he didn't say anything, "One day, Fuji. One day you will tell me everything about you. You won't ever hide anything from me, never. I won't let anything happens to you." He extended his arms and brought Fuji back into his arms, "You have to believe in me." He cradled Fuji's head and hugged Fuji tightly.

Fuji tried to detached himself but to no avail, his hands were trapped and was in no position to maneuver around so he sighed and let the lord to do as he wished, he leaned down on the lord's shoulder and exhaled, relaxed. When was the last time he was this comfortable, no... was this the first time?

Fuji saw the lights on the rooms flickered and realized abruptly about their position, "Let me go." He pushed the lord away in succeed easily as the lord was too surprised to do otherwise.

"The kids are expecting you to have a dinner with you, Lord Tezuka." He raised and ran away quickly before the lord even could reply.

###

"Daddy! Fuji!" He heard the kids shouted, the long haired man rushed to find the girls since they sounded panicked and somewhat bothered. He heard the girls continued to scream, "I am on my way!" He shouted back and saw the lord was rushing toward the kids too.

Both of them opened the sturdy door of the study room, "What happened?" Lord Tezuka asked worriedly, Fuji was not far behind. The girls were standing on a long sofa and giggled whem they saw the men standing at the doorframe. Fuji looked around the room and found no danger lurking around the girls; no fire, no infiltrator, they were alright, nothing happened.

Something was happening, it was unusual for the girls to create such commotion. His gaze shifted to the tall lord who staring at something at the roof so Fuji followed him. At the roof was a mistletoe, hanging silently there, waiting for someone or two as preys to stepped under it. The preys which were the lord and himself.

"Where did it come from?" Fuji asked to the girls, "You weren't able to put it there, I assume someone was helping you." He said again after the girls refused to answer him.

"Matsuri, Mitsuru." Lord Tezuka said stoically, asking for an explanation.

Matsuri flicked her long brown hair behind her shoulder confidently, her eyes glanced at the corner for a milliseconds which was noticed by the smaller man, "Well, it's not the time to talk since you have to do something when you are staying under the mis..mis.." She glanced again.

"Mistletoe." Fuji heard someone said it low enough but loud enough to be caught by him, he was sure even the lord heard it.

"Yeah, that. Mistletoe. I read you have to do something as a tradition when you are under it."

Mitsuru who stood next to Matsuri placed her hands on her mouth and giggled, "You have to kiss." she giggled again.

"Where do you learn it?" Lord Tezuka asked.

"We read, daddy." Matsuri answered as if it was the most obvious thing. "Really? Because I read every single book here but I don't remember reading such information." Lord Tezuka stated.

Matsuri waved indifferently, "That's not important. You are standing under it, you have to kiss."

That put the men under uncomfortable situation, "Well, I am not standing under it so the rule is not valid." Fuji smiled, he had stepped out of the room so he was nowhere near the lord or the mistletoe.

"You are cheating!" Matsuri pouted, "You were there with daddy!" Mitsuru nodded.

"Well, too bad. I am not. Now, let's go..we are going to get ready for the Christmas dinner. We will need a lot of time to prepare you to be a princess, ne?" Fuji tried to change to subject. The girls were too young to understand or argue.

Mitsuru was almost falling for it but Matsuri sat down and pouted, "Don't wanna. Daddy doesn't love us, Fuji too, I thought we are friends."

Fuji raised his brows, "Well, what with that?"

Matsuri crossed her arms and refused to see them. Mitsuru sat down and looked up their father in confusion and sadness. Fuji sighed, "Alright. We will do it and then you must follow me afterwards." He relented, Lord Tezuka stared at him as if he had gone crazy. Matsuri shifted her gaze and stared at Fuji, "Really?" she smiled brightly.

Fuji smiled, "Yes, but Eiji, we will have a talk after this." He added. They heard an 'eeph' from the corner of the room.

Fuji chuckled and stepped in front of the lord, "Fuji.." He stared at Fuji deeply, "We don't have to do this."

 _Not in front of the children._

"Oh, I know we don't but it's faster this way." He smiled and tip toed. The kiss landed on the lord's cheek quickly. It was faster than the lord's expectation, the girls giggled while Eiji stood up from his position and protested, "You cheating! You must kiss him at—" But his protest was cut by Fuji's deadly stare.

"The girls said a kiss. They didn't specifically say _where_."

"Kikumaru, clean the garden for a week start from tomorrow." Lord Tezuka commanded and left the room immediately so nobody could see the blush which started to bloom on his cheeks.

"Yes.." Eiji answered weakly.

Fuji chuckled, "Next time, think before using the girls, will you?"

Eiji whined and protested but Fuji was too busy with the girls to listen.

###

"You are at the wrong room." Fuji stated when shoved a bundle of clothes back to Eiji. The red haired man grinned happily, "No way, the twins chose it themselves."

Fuji threw the dark pink, PINK! dress on to his bed and sighed, "Eiji, I know you are mad about the mistletoe incident, I shouldn't tell on you but this is.." He waved his hand to the dress.

"I am not mad, I chose a wrong method."

Fuji looked at him suspiciously, "What method? What are you planning to do? What are you playing at?" Fuji towered in front of the red haired man who sat on the edge of his bed, his long damp hair was hanging loosely.

Eiji shook his hands furiously, "I plan nothing, I swear! It's really the twins wish!" As if that was the clue, the door was knocked or rather beaten hard by small fists, "Fuji! Fuji!"

He sighed and opened the door, the girls stood at the door, already been in their party dress and were ready for the dinner. "You are not ready yet?" Mitsuru cocked her head when she saw Fuji was still in his bathrobe.

"You look so pretty." He praised the girls. Their Christmas green and red dress were with decorated with many ribbons, their hair were styled cutely as twin ponytail and curled at the end, Matsuri had green ribbon on her head which accentuated her green eyes, Mitsuru on the other hand had red ribbon on her blonde hair, making it shone brighter.

"You should look pretty too!" Matsuri replied. "Do you receive the dres?"

" _Hoi! Hoi!_ It's here! Fuji refuses to wear it!" Eiji yelled from the bed.

Matsuri and Mitsuru barged into the room and found Eiji was showing them the dress, "Why?" Mitsuru asked Fuji. Fuji stared dagger to the other man. "Well.. I am a man so I can't wear the dress."

"But Eiji told us you wore it before."

Fuji hissed at the man and the mentioned man smiled sheepishly at him, "It's the past, I don't want to wear it now when I can wear the appropriate clothes for me."

"You don't want to?" Matsuri looked at him with her puppy eyes.

"I.." This time Mitsuru too was staring at him with those innocent eyes. Fuji glanced at Eiji and found the man stared at him hopefully. There was no way the mischievous man would help him.

"It's impossible.." Fuji tried to explain.

Matsuri's shoulder slumped down, "Come on, Mitsuru. Fuji doesn't want to, we mustn't disturb him." she took Mitsuru's hand and walked to the door. "And I thought tonight we are going to celebrate with family, too. Without mommy.." she mumbled slowly, trying to sounded so dejected.

"Fuji.." Eiji played his part perfectly.

Oh, damn it. Damn those puppy eyes.

"Fine. I will wear it." Fuji said finally with a loud exhale.

The girls turned around, the dejected and sad face were gone in instance, replaced by happy and excited one. The girls climbed onto his bed and waited him.

"These girls will be the death of me in the future." He hissed under his breath.

###

"There! We are done here." Eiji announced happily after almost an hour playing with Fuji's hair, he wanted to put some light powder and balm on Fuji's lips but Fuji protested loudly so they came into an agreement that Eiji could mess with his hair but nothing else than that. The twins giggled in delight when they saw Fuji was ready. They climbed down of the bed and approached him quickly.

"You are very pretty!"

Fuji crouched down and poked their nose, "I doubt it. I am a loser when I am next to both of you." He smiled.

"Why don't you bring Lord Tezuka to the dining room? Fuji will follow you soon!" Eiji urged the kids, they nodded and left the room.

"You better not destroy my masterpiece tonight!" Eiji reprimanded, he stared at Fuji's curled long tresses with small braids were braided between the long tresses.

"Maa.. It's too cold outside so it's impossible for me to run around and destroy this." Fuji flicked his long hair behind his shoulder.

Eiji shrugged and commented nonchalantly, "Well, no one knows what will happen at the end of the night."

Fuji crossed his arms, "May I ask what is your plan this time?"

Eiji grinned happily, "What plan? I have no plans, swear!" He crossed his fingers at his back silently, "But I feel like a fairy godmother who sends you to a your prince."

Fuji rolled his eyes, "There is no prince here and don't we celebrate the Christmas together, I heard from the maid that you always do a Christmas tradition every year?"

"We usually do that but this year is a bit different. I will go to have a dinner with Oishi before joining the soldiers at the border." Eiji shut his mouth immediately, "What border? What happened?" Fuji asked worriedly.

Eiji pushed Fuji out of the room, "Never mind it, it's nothing, really!" He kept pushing Fuji but the long haired man was smarter, he dodged and flipped around till they were face to face. "Tell me, I need to know." He said in determination.

Eiji sighed, he and his big mouth, "Well.. There's a rumour that the rebels will attack at Christmas, the soldiers should be prepared for it 24/7 but Lord Tezuka arranges a shift for us so we can celebrate the Christmas despite in such condition."

Fuji tried to comprehend and frowned, "Shall I go with you?" Fuji asked honestly.

"What?! No way, Lord Tezuka will have my head if that happens." Fuji exhaled, "What with Lord Tezuka? Is it because of I am the southern people? He is afraid that I will betray you?" Fuji snapped.

Eiji folded his hands behind his head, "Fujiko, sometimes you are really dense and oblivious, aren't you?" Fuji looked at him in confusion, "'sides, his lordship prefers you to protect the brats than at the battle. They believe in you more than you think, Fujiko!" He smiled and walked away.

Fuji sighed and walked to the first floor where the lord and his kids await.

###

"Fuji! Fuji!" Matsuri and Mitsuru called him when he entered the dining room. The table was filled with foods, candles lit on silverware, the chandelier was lightened and it was really beautiful.

Fuji laughed when they took Fuji's hand and held it tightly. He glanced toward the head of the table and found the owner of the manor was standing and stared at him, "Good evening, my Lord." He said and relieved thay his voice didn't waver.

"Ah, good evening."

They stared at each other and for a brief moment the world seemed stopped moving, the surrounding were dissappeared and there was only the lord and himself.

"Fuji! The food is ready! We can eat now?" Matsuri said.

"You have to ask your father first, ne?" He smiled at the little girl.

"Daddy!"

"Hn.."

The girls scurried while the adults walked slowly to their seats at a smaller square table next to the long table which was filled with foods and arranged neatly, the lord sat and the girls sat at his sides that left Fuji to sit across the lord.

Their dinner was full of joy and laugh, the kids were asking about everything they saw or heard and the lord answered patiently and Fuji gave his opinion here and there when needed. He didn't really look at the lord and didn't dare to stare too much at the lord, he was afraid that he would do something stupid and embarrassed himself so he decided to watch the kids instead.

Matsuri was very happy and started to tell her adventure, "Mitsuru, Eiji and I found the right basin and we use this big—" her hand nudged a tall glass filled with grape juice and it fell on the table, pouring its content to Fuji's dress from waist to the lower part of it.

"Oh my god! Sorry, so sorry, Fuji!" Matsuri hopped down the chair and fidgeting in her feet, her eyes were dilated and teary. Fuji smiled, "It's okay, Matsuri. I just need to dry it, okay?" He brought a napkin to dab the wet surface.

Lord Tezuka took his handkerchief out, knelt down next to the long haired man and started to help Fuji. "It's okay, my Lord. I can handle it."

"Matsuri wanna help too!"

"Mitsuru too!" The girls were hovering his dad's shoulder to help but were too short to reach Fuji.

It was a funny view, the lord and his kids.

"What a perfect image of a happy family." He heard a new voice said cynically.

All heads turned to the source of the voice, if the lord didn't kneel down next to him, Fuji would think the new man at the door was the lord himself, albeit much more younger and without any glasses on his face.

"Kunihiko." Lord Tezuka said stoically and stood up.

"You sent me an invitation to a dinner tonight but I never thought you would start before me and also you would dare to bring your mistress to family dinner." The young man said and stepped into the room confidently.

"Watch your mouth. You have no right to insult anyone here." Lord Tezuka replied with much colder tone.

"Ah.. I know it. Do I disturb your family time now? Why did you send the invitation, then?" He slipped his hands into his pocket nonchalantly.

"I sent it while hoping you would come and behave."

Kunihiko chuckled darkly, "Surprise. Surprise. Ten years living by my own without parents and five years in that strict school can't change me that easily. You should do more than that, Oldman or else I will be your disappointment." He laughed.

"Kunihiko!" Lord Tezuka advanced to the young man.

"What?" He asked menacingly.

"Do you want some gingerbread?" Fuji shoved a plate full of the cute cookies between the men. Both of the man stared at him with the similar visage.

 _Ah, this little brat has dark green eyes, unlike his father._

"You both might be the infamous Tezuka but I won't allow anyone creating ruckus in front of me, especially not in front of the children." He warned lowly.

Lord Tezuka glanced behind and saw the girls stood rigidly behind one chair, clutching their sister tightly. "I'm sorry. Matsuri, Mitsuru, come here."

"Are you mad at us, daddy?"

"No..forgive me. Come here." Lord Tezuka extended his arms and the girls walked nervously to him. "It's Kunihiko. He comes and wants to celebrate Christmas with us. You still remember about him, don't you?"

Matsuri took his father's hand and nodded, "Yes, daddy." Mitsuru scooted closer to Fuji.

"Say hi to your brother." Lord Tezuka said softly.

"Hello, good evening." They bowed politely.

"Hn.. Both of you still tiny as always." He stared at the girls, "Forget it. Continue your lovey dovey dinner, I will retreat to my room. If you let me, my Lord, my Lady." He nodded curtly.

Fuji felt he had to correct the tall boy, "I am not.." and he left.

"Leave him alone, Fuji. I will talk to him later." Lord Tezuka commanded, Fuji stared at the void door and sighed.

The dinner continued but was not as good as before, Lord Tezuka sent the girls to bed early that night after he gave the girls their presents. Fortunately, both the girls was back to their cheerfulness after that and wished their father good night.

"Is there any other Tezuka's family I should aware of?" Fuji asked half in amusement after the dinner at Lord Tezuka's office.

"No."

"I thought you have only the twins but I never thought you have another son, too." Fuji smiled, he tried to cover his jealousy but even he himself could hear his bitter tone in the question.

"Ah.. Only Kunihiko is mine." He answered calmly.

That surprised Fuji, what did he mean? What a mysterious family. Fuji contemplated to ask more but the lord seemed to be busy walking around the office. That could wait while the rebels couldn't.

"Are you going to the border?" Fuji entered the room and helped the lord to put his inner coat.

"Hn.." He watched Fuji closely, "I heard it from Eiji, I hope you won't be angry with him. I kinda forced him to tell me." Fuji smiled and straightened the neck creases.

"Ah.. I planned to tell you about it too."

"Really?"

"Hn.. Tonight, I suppose, but since you know it now, I want you to protect the children. Kunihiko..he is a bit stubborn but he is a nice kid." Fuji smiled at the lord's attempt to defend his son although he had a quarrel hour before.

"I will. They are safe with me, I will protect the kids with all my might." and before the lord could say anything, "Even Kunihiko. He is, as you said before, a nice kid." Fuji nodded to assure the lord.

"There are many things I want to tell you but this is not the right moment." Lord Tezuka said then moved to grab his gloves and Fuji readied to send him off but the lord moved back to his table.

"I almost forgot." He brought a small cube out from his cabinet, "Merry Christmas." He handed it to Fuji.

Fuji looked at the lord with open wide eyes, "You don't have to do something unnecessarily, your permission for me to live here is enough for me." Fuji pushed the box away.

They shoved and pushed the box for a minute till, "It's nothing special and I expect you to accept it." Lord Tezuka pretended to be offended by Fuji's refusal.

Fuji was torn between flattered by the lord's sweet gesture and also pissed by his stubbornness, "Just so you know, I won't accept it if it's something too overly scarce or useless things like.." He opened the box and surprised.

"This.." He took a silver brush out if the box, it was the prettiest thing he ever seen. There were lines of blue stones on it and it was also glittering under the lights.

"It's the best to keep your hair shiny and fine." Lord Tezuka said after a while, softly.

Fuji peeked at the lord, "Are you trying to say that my hair is bad and messy, my Lord?" He teased. "But I can't accept this. You better give it so someone else, someone who is more important than I." Fuji insisted.

 _Someone like the children's mother. Or is it mothers?_

Fuji felt another heartache attack, since that day he had suppressed his feelings; hurt, confusion and sometimes jealousy to the mysterious lady Tezuka who had the lord's heart. It was not like he would have the lord's heart for himself but the lord's small and sweet action toward him made him feel wanted and desired. He often reminded himself about his position and his status, to shake himself mentally and to forget also let his feelings go.

"I won't give it to you if you are not that important to me." He trailed his hand on Fuji's long hair and pulled it slowly toward himself and bowed before he kissed the hair respectfully.

"Don't.." Fuji inhaled sharply then added when his breath was normal again, "Say meaningless and pointless things because I won't believe it."

"Then take it and learn." The lord straightened himself, he sounded stoic as ever but there was a new thing in his eyes. Lord Tezuka let his hair go and reached out to Fuji's face but because of Fuji's nervousness he flinched right before the hand touched his face so Lord Tezuka placed his hand at the top of Fuji's head and messed it casually, "I will leave now. Good night, Merry Christmas."

Something was changing, he felt it.

Fuji clutched the brush tightly, he was afraid, he was really afraid of changes. At the past, when something changed, it was never to get better but to the total opposite. He was afraid of what he had at this new place was going to crumble like what happened it the past. That time he was unaffected since he didn't care but this time if it happened, he doubted he could survive because this place had been an important and precious place to him.

###

"Dr. Inui, won't you attend Lord Shiraishi's Christmas party longer?" a maid with auburn hair asked shyly.

"I have collected enough data from the party so I think I will rest for tonight." He informed and entered his bedroom. He took off his formal attire and was left with his white shirt and long trousers. The party was boring and too suffocating.

In this thirty four years old life, Inui Sadaharu believed more to his data than other things but among those years he also believed there were times to believe in his guts. This was one of those time, he stared blankly at the documents scattered on the big table and frowned, something was amiss.

From the data he collected from years ago, the rebellion wouldn't be traced and revealed so easily, they had to infiltrate, threatening and even demolished the rebels to win, so why this time they managed to get such important information quickly? The operation they held at the South also, was too easy.

Did they overestimate their enemy? Or... Did they fall into their trap? What if they let them know about the Christmas attack purposely? What if their aims weren't the North but sometimes else? But what?

"Doctor, we have a big problem!" Kaidoh opened the door hastily, "Kaidoh, you must learn how to knock the door first.."

"We have no time for that, Sir. We are under attack! There were attacks at the forest, the cabins we found were exploded by unknown party." He informed quickly, "Troops of rugged man also moving to the South Central, they are attacking everyone, two villages are burnt."

Inui didn't need any further information, he got ready in less than five minutes. Soon they rushed to the battle ground, "They are not attacking the North, the information we got was a decoy, hoping that Lord Tezuka would go back and leave this area unguarded. Their true objection is the South. They want to take over the South."

* * *

Are you surprised?! I can hear people screaming and cursing to me. Lol. Next up: Tezuka's family secret is revealed! Stay tune! Review, perhaps?


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, there! It's new update here! I'm so sorry for the late update since it's been a busy month for me but half of it because of my own procrastination too. *Cry*

 **Fujiyuki-san** : yes, our Tezuka has another kid, a son. I am going to stick to my first plot and Saeki is going to be back in this story but it's still a long way to go. Kunihiko will take his part at next chapter. Look forward to it! :-)

 **Guest-san:** ooo.. I like thriller. This chapter is continuation of previous one and also moment for our Tezuka and Fuji! Yippee! Please enjoy it!

 **Oto Ichiiyan-san** : it's really exciting to read your review! I never thought I would meet so many Tezuka Fuji lovers and this will satiate our need for them. Lol. For Tezuka's children will be answered here and I truthfully enjoy your speculation about them.

 **zfuji97-san:** oh, yeah. Tezuka definitely loves Fuji, his hair is his trademark here. I love it too. Lol. Your guess is somewhat correct. The full answer is below here. Enjoy!

 **Claire J-san:** waaa.. I am happy to read this. I'm sorry for the late post, though. Thanks for leaving review, your review push me back to write. I love their moment too. If only I could write without using my hand but my brains instead. Lol.

Anyway, Everyone's review is very precious to me. I really appreciate it! I will try to write faster and wish I can upload it faster, faster.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

 **Warning** : A bit warm moment at the end of chapter. My service for you. *wink*

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **The Truth**

Sounds of explosion were heard continuously, the night was as bright as the day near the burning forest.

"How is the situation?" Lord Shiraishi asked his head of Peacekeeping Forces of the South, Chitose Senri, a man tall with dark skin, his thick long black hair reflecting flame's color.

"Bad. They are taking over two villages and continuing attack." His dark eyes narrowed and stared at the forest ahead.

"How many people involve in this?"

"It's about.."

"More than five hundred by rough calculation, maybe more." Inui answered from behind.

"Doctor Inui." Lord Shiraishi greeted.

"Kaidoh informed me and we want to help."

"Thank you." Lord Shiraishi nodded, "How many soldiers ready at this moment?"

"We have small regimen which patrolling around and twice which protecting the border. We are sending the messenger to get as many people as possible to help."

"Good. Get me alerted, we are going to take them down no matter what happens." Lord Shiraishi took a map from the nearest box at the sixteen meters square tents they built as their base camp and center for that night.

"Allow us to help." Inui offered.

"That's really nice of you, Sir but we can manage it." Chitose replied.

"Yes, but perhaps we can help and support you better? We have met them years ago and I am sure we can provide you with information if not power." Inui answered.

"That's.."

"Chitose, that's enough. We will take as much help as possible and Mr. Inui here is our best option. He fought them and won. I don't want any innocent victims more than we already have tonight." Lord Shiraishi extended his hand, "Your help is needed and I really appreciate it."

Inui reached his hand and welcomed him warm, "It's a honor to work to you, Lord Shiraishi."

"Now, where should we start?" Inui fixed his glasses.

The battlefield was rough and hard. The rebels didn't retreat and kept attacking. Inui sent Kaidoh to the center of the battle and gave him a right as a commander in Lord Shiraishi's approval of course.

Lord Shiraishi sent Chitose Senri to the village which they predicted was going to be attacked and blocked rebels to enter and captured as many as they could.

Lord Shiraishi, Inui and Zaizen Hikaru stayed at the tent and tried to read the enemy's movement and then to disperse them.

"They start with explosion at the cabin inside the forest," Inui pointed to a certain area on the map, "and then attack the nearest village." He drew his finger straight from the point to the mentioned villages.

"We didn't find any explosive materials when we found it and this happens despite we guard it 24/7. When did they plant these?" Zaizen frowned but then went out when someone called for him.

"There are eighty percent they use remote explosive material, fifteen percent they infiltrated when people were busy preparing the celebration, and five percent someone was helping them."

"Insider?" Lord Shiraishi asked.

"Perhaps but we don't have any evidence to prove it. With this chaos..it's difficult to pinpoint."

"We have to stop them ASAP." Lord Shiraishi raised from his seat.

They heard another explosion, "Damn it." Lord Shiraishi grabbed his sword and paced toward the exit.

"Lord Shiraishi!" Zaizen stopped him. "You can't go!"

"Why not? It's my people who they are slaughtering, I have to protect them!" Lord Shiraishi barked, "I can't sit and do nothing! I have to save them!"

"I know about it but—"

He narrowed his eyes, "That's why I have to—"

Zaizen smacked the lord's head hard, "Yes, but you have us, you can use us as your pawns, your soldiers, your people. Use us." He grabbed the taller man on his shoulder and tightened his grip to convey his words, "Please, _believe_ in us. We won't give up, we will win this." He stared at the bewildered lord sharply.

They stared at each other for a moment, Zaizen stared at the lord confidently to get his words accrosed, "I.. I am sorry. I am afraid that I can't do anything for them." Lord Shiraishi sighed, "I am a pitiful lord, aren't I?"

Zaizen let the lord go while sighed inwardly, he then picked up his paper he threw when he stopped the lord, "You aren't, you can do as you wish and we will do our best to keep you in your track, Sir."

Lord Shiraishi went back to his chair, "It's a first time for me being slapped by my own personal assistant." He chuckled.

"You can punch me later if that can satisfy you." Zaizen added and put the paper back to the table while Inui saw them silently.

The younger man put the map back to the table, "I will go and get new update for us. This is the newest update so far, I will be back."

Inui examined it carefully, there were dots of red on the thin paper, the dots seemed random but there was something behind it, he was sure. They were too organized and wide scaled in such condition.

"What is it? Is it bad?" Lord Shiraishi asked when Zaizen enter.

"Yes, they burn everything and beat people. They don't take anything from the village." Zaizen added.

"So, basically, their purpose isn't money." Lord Shiraishi clenched his fists.

"It's more likely fear and terror." Inui reached the map and read again. "At the past, we fought them day and night, we tried to cut their food, water and even their weapons supply."

"However the war didn't stop that quickly. We heard it ended after half year and there were tons of people who died." Zaizen frowned.

"Exactly. That time, we tried to cut down their supply and when we thought we won, they started to rob and killed people. Lord Tezuka Sr. commanded to kill every single rebels and the current Lord Tezuka was in disagreement with him..." He frowned.

"Right, I thought they would attack the North. Lord Tezuka even cut his visit to go back. What with this attack? Are they attacking both land at the same time?"

"No. They don't have that resources and they tend to attack once at one time, in a big scale. This time, it's strange.."

"Last time..." He mumbled slowly to himself. Lord Shiraishi and Zaizen let him alone.

"Lord Shiraishi!" Toyama Kintarou entered the tent, "Chitose said the rebels are handled at his base and they have stopped their way farther. There are fifty-five people caught, twenty injured from the enemy's side and fifteen for our soldiers. No deaths, fortunately."

"Great. Tell him to stay alert and don't let the captive run away. Send one of our medic there and keep me update." He commanded.

"Yes, Sir."

"Sir!" another soldier entered, "This is the new report." He handed the report to Zaizen and was dismissed quickly.

Zaizen added new spots to the map and crossed out the controlled areas. "This place..." He pointed at a small area on the map, "Is one of the cabins we found, isn't it?"

Lord Shiraishi and Zaizen took a look, "Yes, we found about five of them, scattered around the forest."

"It's strange." He mumbled.

"Zaizen, you didn't mix up the report, did you?" Zaizen flipped the papers and reread then answered, "No, everything is marked accordingly, I won't miss anything unless they are new report."

"Then why is this cabin survived from this ruthless battle?" Lord Shiraishi pointed, "Do they miss it accidentally? Or.."

"They do it purposely, if they weren't, this also would have been blown." Inui answered, "I will go and check it myself." Inui stood and took his coat. "I will go with you." Lord Shiraishi stood as well, Inui nodded after checking and sheathed his sword.

"But..." Zaizen cut.

"I won't sit and wait, I want to do something since sitting here will drive me crazy." He took his thick coat, "Send Chitose back here and ask for his advice. I will be back." He pat Zaizen's shoulder firmly.

###

"This place is far too quiet." Lord Shiraishi said after dismounted from his horse. They brought five soldiers with them as Zaizen's request.

The forest was still burning but not as bad as it was hours prior.

"I almost one hundred percent sure that this is their trap." Inui drew his sword and stepped to the stair to the door, Lord Shiraishi followed behind silently while the soldiers guarding the front and back door.

Inui opened the door and stepped into the room, the cabin was as empty as the other ones. "I will enter first." He said and the lord nodded.

Soon the men entered the empty cabin.

Not far from there, a man watched them carefully and left after they entered. He moved swiftly between the trees. He didn't hesitate in every steps.

"Master." He knelt down in front of his master when he saw the older man.

"I have finished the preparation as you commanded." He reported.

The older man, Aogi Ichiro, who sat on a long big log smirked, "And the last trap too?"

"Yes, Master. Everything is going as you planned."

"Good. Very good." He nodded in satisfaction. "The second part of our plan is completed. Let's say goodbye to this land, hm?" He raised from his seat and went further into the forest.

"Master, about Lord Tamura.." The young man following up, "Do you think he will tell on us?"

"No. He is not that smart and he is too infatuated with his own world, especially to the missing person, who is it?"

"Fuji."

"That and he is too stupid to realize what happens around him. That stupid frog." He snorted.

The young man seemed to be unsure, "What about Lord Yukimura?" He asked after a while, "He is friend of Lord Tamura, don't you think Lord Tamura would have told him something?"

The old man stopped, "That will be a problem, hm? But when that happens we won't be here and it's going to be difficult to track us. The old frog will buy us enough time." and continuing his walk. The young man nodded faithfully when he remembered that he had planted things into the lord's room as their bait.

"Finally, it's time we have been waiting for years." He said and flicked his fingers, "You have prepared enough provision, hm?"

"Yes, Master. I prepared them as you told me." He stepped up and opened the secret passage planted on the forest ground, the door creaking when it was being opened.

"Walking there will be a hassle but it's safer and less suspicious than bringing the horse." He stepped into the stair leading deep into the ground. "You can do the final touch." He stopped at midway and smirked to his loyal subordinate and went away.

The young man walked ten feet from the door and threw away his ignited matches to the particular direction. The matches created long track until it touched explosive barrels and blew up every single barrel placed there. It creates a great camouflage, washing away the previous track. The young man ran back to the secret passage and slipped into the tunnel soon after arranging things to cover the secret door.

The time was getting closer.

###

 _I will find you._

 _No._

 _I will definitely find you._

 _No!_

"No." Fuji mumbled as he was awakened from his dream. He looked around the room and sighed when he found he was sleeping at the -now- strangely familiar room.

He glanced at the window and found the sky was still dark, it must be after midnight since he could feel the temperature went lower. He sat up and braided his hair, then went to add a block of wood into the fireplace. He knelt and sighed, living at Lord Tezuka's manor was million times better than at Lord Yukimura's but he couldn't help but to feel lonely.

He missed Lord Tezuka and it wasn't anything like he felt to Saeki and speaking about that man, he had never thought about the pleasant man anymore since he met the lord. He chuckled, his first love was withered soon after he said it to the man and his love for the lord withered even before he told the man.

 _Really?_

Fuji heard someone at the next door, the bathroom but he was sure there was no one there when he went to sleep. He strode to the door and eavesdropping, afraid that a stranger or even worse, a criminal entered the lord's room. However his worry was answered immediately after he heard a familiar deep and charismatic voice followed by Oishi's voice. Fuji blushed when he heard that the lord was taking a bath and quickly got away from the door. He went back to his bed and sat down as he was in a dilemma, on one hand he wanted to meet the lord so much after three days lack of the lord since the Christmas eve but on the other hand he was hesitant, and knew it was not his place to welcome the lord. It was his beloved one's right.

Fuji decided to wait and see, he would think over it carefully, he would be reckless. He sat and waited patiently, he bent on his knees and leaned on it. The lord was a quiet man, he couldn't guess well whether the lord had finished his business or not so he started to count.

Fuji sighed, "It's better to go to sleep. We will meet tomorrow, anyway." But sleep was the last thing he needed at that moment. After almost an hour rolling around the bed, he gave up.

He needed a distraction, "Argh! I can't sleep! A book. I will take a book and read, I will read. That's all." He mumbled to himself. He took his robe, a dark blue fluffy robe and wore it. He stepped out the room and stopped when he walked pass in front of the lord's door. He reached out and suddenly stopped his own hand. He scolded himself about his silly action and scurried quickly to the first floor.

"You almost embarrassed yourself. I won't be responsible if you do that again next time." Fuji murmured to himself when he entered the library which also the lord's office.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh! Oh my god! You startled me." Fuji replied indistincly.

Lord Tezuka was sitting on his chair behind his extravagant desk, "I was talking to myself, my Lord." He answered but then he added, "I thought you went to sleep."

"I can't sleep so I decide to finish several abandoned works for days prior." He answered calmly, "Did I wake you up?"

Fuji walked nearer to the desk, he tried to look nonchalant but he was doing his best not to jump and hug the lord, the bespectacled man was as handsome as he remembered if not more handsome and sexy. "No. I just need some fresh air."

"You should go back to sleep."

"So do you."

He shrugged, "I have works to do and I am not sleepy at this moment."

"Saa.. If you can't sleep you can drink to relax, read books or perhaps..." He stopped midway when he realized what he almost said to the lord, "have a hot and burning night in the bed", and blushed furiously.

Lord Tezuka seemed to read his mind, "Ah, but I have read all of these books," He glanced over the tall bookshelves, "And I don't think the third option is available for me," _not yet,_ "So I think the first choice is the most appropriate one." He smirked.

"I... Yes, you should drink, not too much I suppose."

Lord Tezuka walked to his glasses drink cabinet and took out a crystal jar from it with two elegant matching glass. "You will drink with me, won't you?" He said it as a sentence than a question.

The lord's stare was hypnotizing so Fuji nodded automatically, "I am not a drinker, though."

They moved and sat in front of the fireplace, Lord Tezuka poured the honey colored liquid into their glass skilfully.

"Cheers." The glass made a light tinkling sound. They sipped the drink carefully but Fuji was too nervous to taste the drink, all he remembered was the liquid was hot when passing his throat.

"What..."

"How is.."

They chuckled, "You can go first." Fuji offered.

"No. You first."

"Well, because you are the owner here you have every right to talk first." Fuji reasoned.

Lord Tezuka was amused, "If you insist." Fuji nodded, "How are the kids? Are they being difficult?"

"No, they aren't. Matsuri and Mitsuru are great girls, they learn very fast and they are very smart yet polite." Fuji praised the girls.

"And Kunihiko?"

Fuji sipped his drink first before answering, "Well, he is at the difficult time so he is being stubborn and persistent is normal."

"You don't have to moderate it, I know him." Lord Tezuka stared at the fire.

"I am not, he is nice to the twins despite being distance. They just need time." He glanced at the lord, "Spending your childhood without parents and family is horrible thing but I suspect Young Master Kunihiko is a strong man. He will overcome it."

"Hn.. I hope so." He sounded cold but Fuji could see a glint of proud in the lord's eyes.

"His mother is very proud of him too, I suppose." Fuji threw a bait.

Lord Tezuka could read him well and nodded, "I think she would. She passed away in childbirth, they told me she was having obstructed labor and lost a lot of blood and passed away two days later."

Fuji held the lord hand and squeezed it lightly, "I am sorry to hear that."

"Me, too. For me, she is not only Kunihiko's mother but also my friend and my guide."

Hearing that from Lord Tezuka burnt his heart, Fuji gulped down his drink, it was bitter and burning his throat but left fruity taste in his mouth. "How did you meet her?"

"We met even before I born. She was one of my father's distance relative, she lost her parents at five and her parents last will was to sent her to my family if something happened to them." Lord Tezuka intertwined their fingers and Fuji tried his best not to blush, "That time my parents had just married and they welcomed her as they wished to have their own children too. I was born two years later. We spent our childhood together, her being older than I was a very understanding and kind woman despite being stern."

"I see."

"Hn.. When I was sixteen, my father decided it was the best for me to find my bride. I had never thought about it before since I was satisfied with my life. I prefered training and managing our land than thinking about it but my parents wouldn't listen."

Fuji stared at the lord, he tried to imagine how it was to be forced to marry in your teenage years, the lord was only as old as Kunihiko that time. "Wasn't it too early for you to marry, my Lord?"

"It was but I am the only son of Tezuka and my parents worried about Tezuka's descendant. They worried that our title would die on me when I die." He shook his head and drank. Fuji poured another glass for each of them.

"But it won't, you were too young.."

"Ah.. They arranged several candidates for me but I was not interested." He drank his full glass in one shot. "So I thought it was better to be with someone I knew."

"Did she agree with that?"

Lord Tezuka smiled solemnly, "She didn't. She scolded me and told me to find my own bride. She was a strong willed woman, that Lady Shizu was nothing but a politeness and strict woman."

"Then how did you convince her to marry you?"

"I didn't. My parents did. In the end we married because of obligation one year later. The next year I was sent to the war."

"It must be very depressing to not be able to be with your small family, especially when your son born." Fuji bit his lips. He remembered that Kunihiko said he didn't met his father until he was ten years old.

"The problem was, I didn't know that I had a son until ten years later." Fuji's hand tensed in Lord Tezuka's grip.

The clinking sounds of the glass met the bottle when Lord Tezuka poured his drink was very relaxing, "I sent letter regularly to Lady Shizu for about one year but the condition was bad and it was too chaos. She replied every single letter from me or so I thought. I was too preoccupied with the war that I forgot. At first I sent it once a week then monthly and after one year she didn't send me any letters, I brushed it off and telling myself she was busy too and she understood."

"Didn't you come back one time among those years?"

"I couldn't." Then he sighed, "I didn't want to since the war changed people and I was afraid that she would disappointed with me. So I neglect her, my family, and I prefer to take care of outsiders than my own family." He whispered in disbelief.

"There were many chances but I abandoned them. I threw away my chances, she waited patiently for me but I didn't meet up her expectation." He remembered he worked for years to build over the North, his lands and his people. He never went back home as he soldiers did, not even when his father passed away because of illness, not even when he had time or holiday. And then he regretted it.

"Only ten years later, I got a weird letter from unknown woman, telling me that I had a son who waited for me." Lord Tezuka glanced to Fuji, "I didn't believe in her letter, of course. Since I had never been unfaithful to my wife, no matter what happened that time."

"I know you wouldn't."

"I threw away the letter and ignored it but Oishi encouraged me to meet him. To meet my son." He shook his head, "I couldn't believe it when I met the boy. He has her eyes and everyone said he resembled me in everyway. It was a big shock, even my mother didn't know about it."

That confused Fuji, "She didn't tell you about being pregnant?"

"No. She left my mother and our house soon after she found out about her pregnancy."

"That must be a big fuss that time." Fuji said carefully, "Your mother must be very delighted with the news, I bet."

"Ah.. She invited Kunihiko to her big house but the boy wasn't interested, he prefered to stay with the old woman who stayed with him for years."

"Even after he found out he is a Tezuka?" Fuji asked in surprise, "There's no way one would refuse this miracle."

"He did. But since he is a Tezuka, I had to do what my father did to me as what his father had done to him when he was younger." He poured another glass of drink, "I sent him to school of lords soon after he agreed to stay with us. At that time I thought it was the best decision, there was so much things he needed to learn and he had to adapt faster to his new world." He grimaced.

 _No wonder Kunihiko seems upset with the lord,_ Fuji mused.

"He hates me because of it." Lord Tezuka admitted honestly.

"He doesn't."

"How can you be sure he doesn't?"

"No. How can you be sure he does?" Fuji replied.

Lord Tezuka smiled at Fuji's answered, "We need another father and son talk, perhaps."

"That will be nice but don't forget to bring the twins with you. They miss you so much."

"Hn.."

The time ticked away slowly but sure, Fuji glanced at the lord for times, "Do you miss her?" Fuji blurted and quickly pulled his hand away from Lord Tezuka.

 _Do you love her?_

The lord contemplated for a while before answered, "If you asked me years ago I would have said yes but now all I want to do is to ask her, why didn't she tell me? There are many things left unexplained."

"You have long time to talk to Young Master Kunihiko, he will listen and love you as the twins do." Fuji assured.

"Ah.."

"About the twins.." Fuji couldn't cover his curiosity but the lord looked relaxed than offended with his questions.

"They are my sister's daughters. She married to a lord at the West but she died two years ago."

"I.. I'm sorry to hear that." He was surprised that the lord had lost so many precious people to him.

"She had a weak body and having children made her went weaker."

"But, the twins have their father, why do they stay with you?" Fuji asked as a matter of fact.

"Their family needs heir and having daughters don't give you enough credit to attract suitable marriage candidates. A lady with proper upbringing prefers to have her own children and doesn't like to take care of children who aren't hers, despite being legitimate or illegitimate children." Lord Tezuka explained honestly.

"So your mother offered to bring them in?"

"... No. It was me. I abandoned my own child once and I don't want the girls have what Kunihiko had." Fuji could see the lord trying to cover his embarrassment.

"That's really nice of you, Sir. They love you as their own father."

Lord Tezuka continued his story about the girls antic and mischiefs when they arrived at Tezuka's manor and Fuji was really amused by them. "How is your Christmas?" The bespectacled man asked.

Fuji smiled, "I never have so much fun for years. When I was a child.." He trailed off.

Lord Tezuka waited for Fuji to continue but the smaller man didn't, "What happened that time?" He whispered.

Fuji shrugged, "I don't really remember all of them, just patches of them. But I remember, I have a family; father, mother, a big sister and a little brother. In my memory, we were happy, or is it just my wishing? I don't know." He shrugged.

"What did you do?"

"This and that. Collecting the dry small branch, helping my mom and sis. I think I took care of my little brother, too." Fuji answered automatically, "It's always been difficult to eat. I remember it, that my father would come home late and we would have dinner together. It wasn't anything luxurious but I thought I was happy."

"Then why did you end up at Lord Yukimura's place?"

Fuji fell silent and drank again, "It's really cold here at the North, ne?" He hugged himself and shivered although they were in a warm room, in front of the fireplace. He tried to change the subject which was futile.

Knowing Fuji's discomfort Lord Tezuka said, "I'm sorry for asking. Just forget it if you want to." He reached over Fuji's hand and held it tight.

Fuji looked at the fireplace, the picture hang above it, the wall then looking at nothing in particular, "I.. There was an attack one day, in winter. My father wasn't home. They took my mother and sister. I couldn't help them.. I wasn't .." His head bowed and his shoulders droop. "The village was burnt, everyone ran away to save themselves as we did too. My mother carried my brother in her hands, she tugged sister and me, we ran but we got separated. I couldn't find my family, I cried and called them but I couldn't find them. I got lost..then days later.." He poured another and another drink, then whispered, "I found them, on the cold river, battered, they wouldn't answer my call. It's so hurt..so hurt.." He grabbed shirt on his left chest and clenched tightly.

He continued to tell the lord about his hard times in those days, he didn't realize how long he was there and talk, he didn't even realize that the lord circled around his arms to calm him down. "I think people found me but the rest was blurry. When I know it I was at Lord Yukimura's." Fuji ended his story. He never, never ever told anyone about his story. He kept them deep inside his heart, the memories were too painful and sorrowful for him but he told the lord everything.

"The older Yukimura, did he..." He hesitated.

Fuji distanced himself from the lord, he put his hand on to the lord's warm and firm chest to keep the lord away. "Did he force himself to me you mean?" Fuji finished his unfinished question, the lord looked at him uncertainly, "No, he didn't." He chuckled, "He loved to torture but that one kind of torture was out of his league. He wasn't interested in that, he prefered to whip."

Lord Tezuka grabbed his hand, "Did he do it often?"

Fuji sighed, "Should we talk about this?" He fidgeting a little.

"Ah.."

"Not that often, just whenever he felt frustrated or annoyed." _and that happened almost everyday._ "One time.." Fuji bit his lips.

Lord Tezuka waited patiently, "What is it?"

Fuji shook his head and smiled, "Nothing. I forgot." He detached from Lord Tezuka and poured another full glass and drank it quickly.

"Careful. The drink is quite potent." and true to his words, Fuji felt a bit light headed and sleepy after that.

"It's very unfair, ne.. A mere servant can't even decide what to eat and wish to have a noble's life. While a noble can't even decide who to marry." He chuckled, "Will there be a world.." He slurred, "...where we can live without thinking about status, without money or... Nah, I don't think so.." He giggled.

Fuji leaned on one hand and poured sloppily to both of their respective glass, "Here, drink it, my Lord. It's a nice thing to be drunk, you don't even have to care about..Hmph.." His hand gave up and Fuji slumped down but Lord Tezuka was faster, he caught the long haired man and held him, "You drink too much."

"Naw.. I dun.." He closed his eyes and hummed.

The big clock at the corner showed it was four in the morning, they needed to sleep at least for several hours and he was sure Fuji would have a great hangover later. "Come on, let's go to sleep." Lord Tezuka scooped Fuji into his arms.

"What? Don't wanna.. Don't leave. I mizz you." He hugged the lord tightly. Fuji then detached himself and stared at the lord with his foggy blue eyes, "Don't you hear me? Don' you mizz me?" He pouted.

Lord Tezuka eyed the man closely, his cheeks were blushed on his porcelain skin, his lips were rose colored and so enticing. Who ever thought that Fuji would be so cute when he drunk too so the lord smiled, "Ah.. I miss you too." He scooted closer and this time he brought Fuji in bridal style. "But you are not allowed to drink."

He heard Fuji mumbled about something stingy. Lord Tezuka climbed the stairs easily, "I thin' Lady Shizu believed in you." He heard Fuji mumbled whem he reached the second floor.

"What?"

Fuji opened his eyes and looked hazy, "She believed ya..."

Lord Tezuka started to walk to Fuji's room, "That I will come and take Kunihiko as my son?"

Fuji shook his head and snuggled back to Lord Tezuka's chest then circled his hands around his shoulders and sighed dreamily, "Tha.. you will c'me and luv Kuni'ko no matter wha' happens. Not becoz of obligation or res..ponziblitiy..like ya think but becoz of love. She believes in ya.. She reellly loves you."

Lord Tezuka hand stopped at the door knob and he stared at the smaller man in his arms, the man had fallen asleep soon after saying that and now was snoring lowly.

 _Love._

He tightening his embrace, and kiss the man's temple sweetly.

 _I love you._

Lord Tezuka stepped back from the door and changed his destination, this time he entered his own bedroom with the smaller man in his arms. The door was closed with a small clicking sound.

###

Fuji turned around on his bed and groaned deeply, "My head.."

"That will teach you not to drink too fast." and that snapped Fuji from his foggy mind. He raised from the bed and then regretted it, his head was pounding heavily. "What.. Where?"

"It's eleven in the morning and you are at my room. Drink this, it's a hangover medicine made by our doctor." Lord Tezuka offered a small package of powdered medicine and a glass of water which Fuji accepted gratefully.

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"You were drunk last night and you refused to let me go so I have to let you sleep here."

Fuji's eyes were as big as a saucer when he heard that and he stammered furiously, "I didn't do something embarrassing, did I?"

Lord Tezuka was giving him a vague smile. " _Did I?_ I didn't, right? Oh my god! Whatever I said or I did, just forget it. I didn't mean it." He cursed himself, it was so embarrassing. Why did it always happen whenever he was with the lord?

"No, I won't." He took Fuji's empty glass, he pushed Fuji back to bed, "You should lay down for a moment to let the medicine work." and he sat next to the slender man.

"But.."

"It's my privilege and I will keep it with me."

 _Just what did I do, exactly?_ Fuji cried inside.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" Fuji scooted away from the lord when the lord moved closer to him and staring at him intently.

"You really don't remember about last night?" He placed his hands at sides of Fuji's head.

"No. I did something embarrassing, didn't I? I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean it." Fuji said nervously, the lord was too close and he was sure the lord knew about it.

"Hn.. It's a bit disappointing but promise me you will never drink unless you are with me." Fuji frowned, "But there will be time when I have to.."

"Promise me." Lord Tezuka stared at him with those brilliant and hypnotizing eyes that made Fuji nodded automatically. "Good."

"I have to go back to my room." Fuji said nervously. "I told the maid not to disturb you." Lord Tezuka replied.

"Do you need something from me?" Fuji asked innocently. "Ah.. Time with you alone."

"Whaa.. Don't joke about this." because my heart can't bear it.

"Lord Tezuka! I have a bad new—" Oishi walked into the room after short knock but he entered even before the lord allowed. "I'm sorry! Do I disturb you?" He stopped midway and blushed when he saw the men's position.

Lord Tezuka stood up elegantly, "No. What bad news?"

Oishi snapped back to his sharp behavior, "Right. Kaidoh came back just now and brought a news, the rebels attacked South three days ago. He said he had to meet you."

Lord Tezuka's face changed and he nodded, "Let's go." He followed Oishi. "You stay at the bed." He said to Fuji when the latter man started to descend from the bed.

Fuji didn't listen of course, he ran to his room quickly and changed his clothes even faster before following the lord to the first floor.

"... They managed to stop them before it got worsened. They caught about one hundred of them and the rest ran away. There were almost fifty death recorded by the time I went back here."

"Did you catch the main suspect?" Fuji heard Lord Tezuka asked.

"We caught one lord that night but doctor Inui told me to tell you to see him yourself. He didn't say any informations regarding this matter since the situation was just chaos and there was no time to waste."

Fuji peeked into the room quietly, "Alright, I will head to South today. Oishi, prepare everything, tell Momoshiro and first squad to get ready and send Kaidoh to infirmary."

"Lord Tezuka, Sir! I can still fight!" He said sternly, his face was drenched with dried blood and scar. Fuji was sure his body was no better.

"No. You have fought enough. You can take a rest, we will take over the rest." Lord Tezuka said stoically.

"Sir!" He said again, both of them stared at each other before Lord Tezuka sighed, "I will departure in two hours and if you can't get prepared yourself before that we will go without you."

Kaidoh thanked the lord and followed the butler out of the room.

"I thought I told you to stay at the bed." Lord Tezuka raised his brows when he stepped out of the room.

"I... Can I go with you?" Fuji followed him quickly to the second floor.

Lord Tezuka turned around and observed Fuji slowly, "No."

"But I want to help." and I don't want anything happens to you, they are dangerous.

"No."

"Lord Tezuka!" Fuji called again when the taller man entered the nursery room where the twins used as a classroom as the moment. Fuji sighed and waited outside.

"Daddy!" They called in enthusiasts, Lord Tezuka dismissed their governess and started to explain to the girls about his trip. The girls didn't accept it well just like Fuji but the lord promised to come back soon. They spent one hour reading a book and having small tea time before the twins allowed the lord to go. The lord's next destination was his son's room and when he told the young boy he just shrugged and told him to do as he wished. Lord Tezuka sat and talked to his son which more likely a one way conversation than dialogue, Fuji didn't hear any reply from the young man.

 _Such a brat._

After he was satisfied talking to the young lord, the bespectacled man went back to his room and got ready.

Fuji knocked the door and entered in his travel clothes, "I will go with you." He stated again firmly.

"Why?" The lord asked while buttoning his shirt.

"It seems dangerous and I think I can help you. You have seen what I am capable of and I am sure I can help you."

"Ah.. But I have my own soldiers and they are more experienced and skilled than you." He said coldly.

"But.."

Lord Tezuka stepped in front of Fuji, "I hire you to protect my children here. I expect you to listen to me and my words are absolute. You can't defy my command."

Fuji stepped back in fear, he just didn't understand the lord. At one time he was nice but he could change so drastically like a dangerous storm. Nobody could read him. "I think.."

"Do you want to meet that silver hair man so desperately?" He asked after a while.

"What man?" Fuji asked in confusion.

"The one you kissed at the day when you left with me." He strode back to his bed and put on his waist coat not so gently.

Fuji frowned, "Nioh? What's with Nioh? I have no intention to.."

"Then why are you insisting to go back to South willingly? After all you have gone through there if not to meet him?" Lord Tezuka cut his speech and glowered.

"Because I want to protect you!" Fuji snapped.

 _Oh, shit._

The lord looked at him in surprise, "I.. I mean you are the kids father and.. They want their father back safe and sound." Fuji stammered after realizing what slipped out of his mouth just now.

"I can take care of myself. I never let my guard down and I survive at the war, no?" He frowned and then realized, "Are you...worrying about me?" Lord Tezuka asked and walked closer to the smaller man.

Fuji fidgeting on his feet, "The kids are." He answered but refused to look at the lord.

"You...worry about me?" Lord Tezuka grabbed Fuji's chin and tilted his head upward to look at him.

"I don't. The kids do." Fuji insisted, his eyes looked at the wall behind the lord intently.

"Look at me." Lord Tezuka whispered lowly, "Look at me, please. Fuji, I have something to tell you..."

 _Knock. Knock._

"Lord Tezuka," Oishi opened the door and regretted it, he was used to the lord being alone for long time and always forgot that he wouldn't be always alone anymore. "Err... The carriage is ready and we will departure anytime." He announced uncomfortably.

"Ah.." He let Fuji go, Oishi closed the door and left immediately.

"What were you going to tell me?"

Lord Tezuka contemplated then shook his head, "Nothing. Forget it."

"I will send you out." Fuji stepped back.

"I don't see any need for you to do that." He went to take his coat and wore it before stepping to the door. Fuji bit his lips and lowered his gaze, he never pleased the lord as he always wished.

He snorted to himself inwardly, why would he want to please the lord anyway? He wouldn't appreciate it anyway.

The door was opened then closed rightaway and Fuji sighed knowing the lord had left with a cold and uncomfortable atmosphere between them.

Or so he thought but he was startled when a big hand scooped his nape and pulled his head upward until his lips met with another pair of warm and smooth lips. Fuji tried to move away but the strong hand didn't let him until he inhaled familiar smell to realized who the person was and then melted away.

Fuji sighed and let the warm lips wondered around his lips and blushed when another hand on his waist pulled him into the man's embrace. The kiss was hard and bruising, the taller man nipped his lower lip and dulled it with his tongue and when Fuji sighed he dipped lower to caress the warm cavern. It was nothing like their kiss at the bar before, this time was full of desperation and questions, they wanted to convince and convey their feelings, which left unnoticed by each other. Their tongue were touching and caressing, Fuji circled his hands around the lord's nape and tip toed to get a better position.

As mighty as they were but they couldn't win their need for air so they separated and gasping for air. Fuji leaned on the lord's chest and heard his heart thumping as hard as his own.

"I have to go." Lord Tezuka stated, his voice hummed on Fuji's ears.

Fuji stepped back, "Sorry." But before he could detached himself fully from the lord, the taller man pulled his left hand and once again kissing him like no tomorrow. Fuji didn't have any strength nor will to refuse, he wanted this too. He wanted the lord like a moth wanted the fire even if the fire would kill him, he didn't care.

"Lo..rd.. Tezu..ka!" He moaned when he felt the lord slipped his hand below his opened shirt and moved to touch his nipple. "Fuji.. Fuji.." He whispered hoarsely and lowered his lips to Fuji's jaw, then his neck, and finally the juncture between his neck and shoulder then bit them not so gently and made Fuji hissed because of the pain and pleasure.

Lord Tezuka went back to kiss Fuji and fondled the man with his hands and his mouth till the smaller man relaxed and slumped in his arms. Only when he heard another knock at his door, Lord Tezuka picked Fuji up in bridal style and put the man on the bed.

Fuji looked so enticing, sprawled on his bed with his messy hair cause by the kiss, flushed cheeks and red lips, his half unbuttoned shirt showed an expand of porcelain skin which he touched and loved moment ago but moved his gaze quickly to the north to stop himself from harassing Fuji more.

He stepped between Fuji's leg and leaned down, "I will be going. We will talk soon after I come back so wait for me." He stole another kiss from the warm and sweet mouth before leaving the room and this time Fuji really wished the lord would be back again so he could tell the lord everything even if the lord didn't want him.

Long after he was back from his dazed state Fuji turned to his side and touched his lips, they had kissed again, how many times had they done it? Two? Three? He wouldn't count them but remember them by heart. Their kiss left his guard shattered, he promised himself to take a distance, to keep his feelings from the lord, to forget them all. But a small kiss from the lord made him wavered.

 _Wait for me._

Of course he would. He hoped the lord would be back quickly and then...

 _And then what?_

Didn't he promise to himself to let the lord go?

However he was sure, had the lord made another advance to him, he would let the lord do as he wished, even if that meant to stay as his personal slave.

Could he? Could he sacrifice his freedom he wanted for long time to be with the lord? Could he be sure that he would be happier?

And what if he ended with broken heart?

Fuji sighed, he had never learned, it seemed.

* * *

End of chapter. What do you think? See you again!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi, there! I bring you a new chapter! Fortunately I can write faster this time!

 **Fujiyuki-san:** thanks for reviewing! heheh.. I know it's hot and people will like it, I suppose. Their reunion will be on hold until next chapter but I hope this chapter will entertain you. :-)

 **Zfuji97-san:** ah, right. About Tezuka's wife. She is dead but to Fuji, she still loves Tezuka no matter what happens between them. I somewhat can't explain it well at previous chapter, ne. She loved him but she will always love him even after her death. The rating is going up and up. I don't know when put surely will change it. *wink*

 **Ayame shuurei-san:** lol. It's okay. You don't have to review every chapter just leave it whenever you want. Please look forward to next chapter too, okay?

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **New Year**

"Fuji! There's an emergency!" Eiji yelled and jumped into his room quickly right after Fuji fastened his ribbon at his high ponytail.

"What is it Eiji?" Fuji raised from his chair and walked to the man. His mind worked faster than his feet, was there a fire? did the rebels attack them?

"It's Matsuri!" Eiji explained, "Matsuri climbs a tree!"

Fuji crossed his arms and raised his brows, "Doesn't she do it everyday?"

"She does but she climbs the big tree at the corner of the garden!" Eiji finally finished his sentence.

Fuji tensed, "Damn it, Eiji. How can she go that far?" The tree was very old and decayed here and there, it was very dangerous to lean on it let alone climb on it. Moreover, there was big and sharp stones scattered around the ground. Lord Tezuka had planned to clean them when the spring came but his daughter seemed to have another thinking.

"I don't know. A maid told me she saw the girls ran toward the garden and then another one informed that she found Matsuri was climbing the tree." The men ran to the first floor quickly.

"Is there someone watching them now?" Fuji asked.

"I don't know!"

Fuji stopped, "Eiji, bring as many man as possible and bring several big and thick blankets. If by chance she fell down, you have to catch her using that. It's safer."

"What about you?" Eiji frowned.

"I will spank her butt and shove a new knowledge to her little brain so she won't try to do this stupid thing, forever. So move, now!" Fuji pivoted and ran to the garden as quickly as he could. However when he exited the snow had made the road slippery so Fuji had to walk with his heart thumping loudly and head cursing inwardly.

He reached the mentioned tree to find Mitsuru and his brother standing underneath the tree and watched something above, Matsuri.

"Where is she?" Fuji asked.

"There." Kunihiko stood with his hand on hip tilted his head toward the tree and Fuji cursed again. She was at least fifteen feet above the ground, how she could climb that tall quickly was a mystery.

"Fuji!" Matsuri said cheerfully from above.

"Matsuri.." Mitsuru whispered.

"Don't worry, she is alright." Fuji assured the girl.

"Why is she doing this?" Kunihiko asked not so lowly. Mitsuru shook her head and blinked silently.

"Don't tell him, Mitsuru." Matsuri yelled and climbed higher. "I can do this. Believe in me." she continued.

"Well, Brat, we need to drag her down before she breaks her neck." Kunihiko walked to the tree and tried to climb.

"Wait! We must be reckless, the tree might collapse if we put to much load on it." Fuji reminded. "This old tree perhaps can only hold up around fifty to fifty five kilograms. Your weight?"

"Fifty three more or less."

"I am about forty-eight."

"So what?" Kunihiko asked in boredom.

"I will go up and you wait here just in case." Fuji said and stepped to the tree, trying to find a firm place to step on. He planned to do it slowly to memorize the places so it would be easier when he climbed down but his plan had to be discarded when he heard Matsuri screamed loudly above.

"Matsuri!" Kunihiko and Mitsuru called.

Fuji looked up and found she was hanging on one branch desperately. She must be slipped just now. "Hang on, dear. I will be there in short!" Fuji called using his calmest and lightest tone. He didn't want to add another problem to it by being panicked.

"It's okay. I will be there." Fuji climbed quickly and reached out Matsuri right before she lost her grip. Fuji pulled the girl onto his arms and sighed. Matsuri was crying, her tears wouldn't stop flowing. Fuji hugged her and pat her head softly, he also whispered to calm the girl down.

"She is fine. We are fine." Fuji announced. However when he tried to move the branch he was sitting on with Matsuri was starting to break. "Damn it!" He cursed. "Bring Mitsuru away from there. It's gonna collapse!"

He had no time. So when he saw Kunihiko had brought Mitsuru to safer area he yelled to the boy.

"Kunihiko, catch her!" Fuji shouted and threw Matsuri to the young boy when the branch did broken. Kunihiko managed to catch her perfectly thanks to his good reflexes and strength. Fuji who fell down from the branch managed to hang on another branch lower than the previous one.

Kunihiko lowered Matsuri on the ground, "Are you okay?"

"Uh.. Yeah.. Somewhat." Fuji held the branch tightly and tried to find a footing. He kicked around the air and swinging for a while before they heard a loud voice and the tree started to collapse. "Damn it!" Fuji cursed.

"Fuji!" He heard Eiji's voice calling for him with maids and servants behind and tons of white cloth. "Eiji bring the girls away!" He shouted and tried to balance himself.

"You should worry about yourself more!" Kunihiko shouted. He nudged Matsuri toward Eiji, "Take her to her sister." Then he ran toward the tree and stopped right below the tree.

"Fuji! Jump!"

"Huh?! No!"

"Jump now, damn it! The tree can't hold you any longer!"

Fuji nodded, "Alright! Move! I can't predict where to land if you stand there!" The tree slanted more.

"I will catch you! Now jump!" He ordered.

"You, little brat!" and so Fuji did. He jumped at the same moment when the tree fell onto the ground covered by the large and spike stones. Fuji landed right on the young lord's body and they collapsed together on the ground with Fuji landed on him.

"Urgh!" Kunihiko grunted, "I hit my head, I think."

Fuji scurried away from the young lord, "Are you okay? Did you hurt something?" He touched the boy's arm, torso and leg quickly.

Kunihiko slapped Fuji's hand away, "I am fine, just sporting a big lump on my head. Next time teach the brat to climb something safer and lower... No, teach them not to climb anything from now on." He raised and cleaned himself from the snow.

Matsuri, Mitsuru and Eiji ran to Fuji, calling for his name.

"Are you okay?" Eiji asked.

"Maa.. I am fine, all thanks to Lord Kunihiko." Fuji smiled. "I am sorry for throwing you like that just now. Are you okay, Matsuri?" The girl nodded despite crying, her and Mitsuru then walked into Fuji's arm and the blue eyed man hugged them tightly.

"So tell me, Brat, why were you doing that?" Kunihiko demanded answer.

Matsuri shook her head but her tears wouldn't stop. "We can talk about this later." Fuji said.

"Right, nya! We should go in, I have asked them to prepare hot milk and tea for us." Eiji grinned.

"No. Nobody is going inside before I know the reason." He stared the girls sternly, he was really resembled his father. "Do you know what you have just done? What if someone was hurt just now? What if you fell and broke your neck? What should we tell the old man?"

"Lord Kunihiko.." Fuji said lowly. "Maybe we can discuss this later after everything has calmed down."

Kunihiko glanced Fuji, "No. Since the Oldman is not here, that means I am the authority here. So you just shut up."

Fuji frowned, "Well, I am just asking for a rest. We will still talk.."

"And I say no, you are their bodyguard, should I punish you too?"

"Fuji is not wrong! It's our fault!" Matsuri yelled. "I just want to meet mommy."

Fuji separated them from his hug, "Mommy?"

"The maid say mommy is in the sky, we want to talk to her." Mitsuru whispered.

"And you climb to do so?" Fuji asked, they nodded.

"That's ridiculous!" Kunihiko commented.

"It's not! We want to ask mommy to let us stay here!" Matsuri yelled. That confused Fuji, "Why? You stay here, it's your home."

Mitsuru shook her head, "No, it's not because daddy is not our real daddy." she stared at Fuji, "We know. He is not our daddy. Our real daddy wants a boy. We are girls so he throws us away." she sniffed and her tears fell down.

"Brother is here, so daddy won't need us anymore." Matsuri ended their speech.

"That's.." Fuji said.

"That's the most stupid things I've ever heard!" He said to the girl.

Fuji narrowed his eyes, a lord or not, he had no right to hurt the girls. "Lord Kunihiko..."

"The Oldman brought you here so it's your home. He did it to me and never intends to leave me alone." He knelt down and brought the girls to face him, "He will never throw or kick you away, he is your father now. If he doesn't want you, I will maintain you here. I guarantee you that." He stared at them, "You hear me?" and they nodded obediently. "Good, because if I find you do this stupid and reckless things again, I will be the first one who kick you out of this home. Understand?" Kunihiko stood up and left them.

Fuji smiled, the young boy definitely was a good man. He just too shy to show it. Fuji chuckled when he imagine how amazed and proud the lord would be when he knew about it.

"He is a nice boy, nya!" Eiji commented with his hands placed behind his head.

"Yes, he is. Now, let's us go inside. The milk is getting cold, ne?" He stood with the girls holding his hands and together they entered the house.

###

"Maaan.. It's really boring without Oishi at the new year eve.." Eiji grumbled.

Fuji smiled and put his cup back to the table. It was already three days since the departure, he was sure they almost reached the South at the same time now.

"Of course it is, you glomp on him every single minute. I bet he is relieved to get away from you for a while."

"Mou! It's very bad of you! You know that he isn't." Eiji pouted. "What about you? Don't you feel lonely without Lord Tezuka around?"

"A bit." Fuji answered truthfully and Eiji raised his brows while mocking him using his grin. "But I know he will come back soon so I think I will enjoy my time alone before getting into his nerve again."

"You are no fun." Eiji played with his foods, they had their dinner at the servants area since it was already passed the time and it was easier to clean up after that. "Speaking of not fun, do you know where the young master has gone every night?" Eiji asked.

"Do you think he will tell me?" Fuji replied.

Eiji shook his head, "Yeah, of course not. I find him rides his horse and goes out consecutively at night." Eiji sighed, "I hope he doesn't do any dangerous things and hurt himself, Lord Tezuka will have our heads if that happens."

"Is he gone insane?" Fuji shook his head, "His words to the girls this morning undoubtedly opposite to his actions."

"I totally agree with you."

Fuji frowned, "It's very suspicious, ne?"

Eiji nodded, "Right? I want to follow him but I am not confidence with my ability to track him."

"We need a plan." Fuji stated.

"You mean spying him?" Eiji eyes blinked in amusement. Fuji nodded, "Yes, preferably someone he isn't really familiar with and highly competent with this job." He whispered his ideas to Eiji and asked after explained them all, "What do you think?"

"That's amazing, nya! We can follow him if we do that!"

"Now, we need only find the appropriate candidate, who will fit this job?"

"You." Eiji answered immediately. "What?!" Fuji replied.

"Well, you are very skillful in fighting and smart too. Do you think I will stay calm and handle the situation when it turns into chaos?" Eiji snorted.

"Perhaps he is only visiting his friend, nothing to worry about, right. Besides, you can do that, Oishi has taught you for years, right?" Fuji smiled.

"I can't ..." Eiji whined and they bickered for a while until Fuji surrendered, "Alright. I will do it but I won't guarantee that I will success, okay?"

"That's fine. I trust your skill." Eiji winked and Fuji rolled his eyes.

"Now, let's prepare for our plan, shall we?" Eiji suggested while rubbing his hands excitedly and Fuji paled.

###

 _Bam._

Lord Tezuka Kunihiko glanced to the small innocent stool which thrown away moment ago.

"Damn you! You _cheat_!" his opponent, a big guy with thick black beard pulled his collar and tightened it, Kunihiko just stared at the man and scoffed, "I don't cheat. You are too stupid."

They had played card for an hour, several rounds and Kunihiko won every single one of them which ignited his opponent anger. "You!" He threw his fist to Kunihiko, "Oh? It's over already?" a soft voice stopped him.

People who circled around the table shifted their head toward the voice, Kunihiko glanced to the behind to see the person.

Fuji was standing among the men, smiling as he usually did. "What do you want, woman?" The opponent said, clearly unaware of his true gender behind his thick coat.

"Nothing. The game was interesting and I enjoyed it but it ended too quickly." He sighed, without wanting to correct the man's mistake.

"Then go away! The game is over and I will teach some lessons to this cocky man!" He threatened and pulled Kunihiko from the table.

"Did you cheat?" Fuji blinked innocently.

Kunihiko rolled his eyes, "Of course no. As I said before, it was because they were fool." Fuji sighed.

"See? This stupid mouth needs some beating!" He laughed, "Come on guys! Nobody can beat me and stay alive!" The men shouted and laughed loudly.

"Wait! Wait!" Fuji stopped them, "Let me play first before you beat him!"

The man raised his thick brows, "Why? It's not a game for you, go home!"

"Um.. I want to try it at least once. My family never allow me to play."

"That's your problem. Now, out!" He pushed Fuji away.

"If I win, I will give you all the money!" Fuji shouted. The man turned around and scoffed, "As if I will believe that."

"I swear! I don't need the money, just let me play, please?" He pleaded.

The man then inspected Fuji throughoutly, "Is he your boyfriend?" He concluded.

"What?" Fuji blinked in disbelief, where did the conclusion come feom?

"You don't want me to hurt him. There must be a reason behind that, hm?" He grinned.

Fuji felt an urge to roll his eyes like the young lord did but he suppressed it and nodded stiffly, "He is..someone important to me." He answered honestly.

"Really? You want to save him, don't ya?" He asked again.

"Leave me alone, Fuji." Kunihiko said.

"Ah, so little Missy here names Fuji?" He laughed.

Fuji tilted his head, "Yes, so would you let me play or not?"

The man looked at the men around him and they nodded, "Okay. Let's say we are at a good mood today so we will let you play. But remember, you win, money is ours, you lose, this man is going to be a pulp." Fuji nodded.

The man pushed Kunihiko back to the table, "Go."

Kunihiko sat and growled, "I don't ask for your help."

Fuji sat across of him and smiled, "I know. I just pity them, you have all the money for the rest of your life yet you take from the men." Kunihiko snorted.

Fuji threw a bag of chips onto the table, "All in."

Kunihiko threw all he got too.

The man stood at the side and being the croupier, "The one who got twenty one first is the winner." He announced. Both Fuji and Kunihiko nodded.

The game started, a card was given for each of them. Fuji then asked for one card as Kunihiko did too. All of the men kept silent and watched.

Kunihiko opened his cards, ten heart and ten diamond. He got better cards, except Fuji got a ten card and an ace, but that would be impossible, he had learned the pattern well, he would win easily. He smiled inwardly but kept his poker face outward.

Fuji peeked at his card too and smiled as he usually did.

Nobody could read their expression.

"Hold." Kunihiko said.

Fuji nodded in agreement. "Ready to lose?" Kunihiko asked. Fuji smiled and nodded, "Let's see."

They flipped the card.

 _Two ten cards._

 _One king and one ace._

Fuji won.

The men cheered, Kunihiko scoffed and Fuji smiled.

"We won." Fuji stood and going to grab Kunihiko's pouch but the younger man grabbed Fuji's wrist. "You cheat."

Fuji tilted his head and looked confused, "I didn't."

"That's impossible because I..." One man pushed Kunihiko hard, "Leave her alone. She won fair and square. The money is ours and now get lost!"

"He is right, the little wench here cheat!" another voice opposed.

Kunihiko hissed and pulled Fuji, "You little!" The men yelled to protest.

And hell broke.

The situation went down uncontrollably, they fought amongst themselves. Fuji dodged an attack and pulled Kunihiko out of the chaos. "You are not allowed to go out anymore." His high ponytail swang while he moved.

Kunihiko punched a man and kicked another one. They managed to got out of the chaos. "Bring your horse. I will follow you." Fuji pushed Kunihiko toward the stall.

"I will not..."

"Just move already! They are not nice people and we are running out of time." Fuji hissed. He had worked so hard to keep everything low and now they burst his plan. He despised useless fight.

Kunihiko growled and ran to the stall, he untied the horse rein quickly while cursing Fuji. His plan was busted and now he was sure his father would know.

A man flew out through the closed door and produced a loud crash. The bar couldn't accommodate them anymore. "Where are they?" They shouted and Kunihiko moved faster.

When he felt a shadow behind him he thought it was Fuji but the hair on his nape stood and he dodged to the right. A man with black cloth covering lower part of his face attacked him with long sword.

"Die! Tezuka!" He hissed.

Kunihiko crouched down to avoid another attack. This man was more skilful and faster than the big bears at the bar. He ran toward a tall mop and blocked his attack. The man kicked his stomach, Kunihiko lost his balance and fell down. The masked man was swinging his sword toward him and Kunihiko cursed.

A loud 'clang' was heard and Kunihiko saw Fuji was standing in front of him, blocking the attack with big harrow. "Stand up." He commanded.

Kunihiko did, "Now, go to your horse and go back straight to your home."

"But.."

"Now!" Fuji charged and pushed the man out of the stall to keep Kunihiko safe. The young man following Fuji's instructions and paced away quickly. Fuji saw that and sighed in relief, the man tried to follow Kunihiko but Fuji stopped him.

"You seem to know who the man is." Fuji commented lightly.

"Move away I have no grudge against you." He warned.

"Sorry pal, but I can't." Fuji pushed hard and swang the heavy harrow quickly, it wasn't fashionable but effective. The man blocked by his sword's sheath and Fuji kicked his stomach, the man grunted, their weapons fell onto the ground. He thrusted his sword toward Fuji, the long haired man managed to dodge and grabbed his arm to bend it quickly. The man shouted and let the sword go. Fuji used the moment to pin the man down to the ground but the man resist. They wrestled around the ground, struggling to be in charge, rolling here and there until Fuji was on the top and pinned the man behind him.

However before Fuji could unmasked the man he felt someone else behind him and suddenly his back burnt from upper right side to lower left side. Someone had attacked him with a sword. Fuji grunted and stood quickly.

The man stabbed the one on the ground times before shaking his sword to clean his sword from blood. The man shook greatly and groaned painfully before finally stopped altogether. "You are too slow. We lost our target." The new man said. Fuji tried to focused his blurry vision but it was getting harder to see. He felt weak and fell down on his knees, "Who are you?"

"I have no time to talk to you. The poison should be worked now." He dragged the dead man away to the forest together with him and dissappeared among the tree.

Poison. He got another poisoning.

"Damn it." Fuji fell down on his stomach.

He wouldn't die. He mustn't die. He had a promise with Lord Tezuka.

He mustn't...

 _Fuji!_

 _Fuji!_

He heard someone called his name, a familiar face appeared into his vision.

 _Lord Tezuka._

###

"Lord Tezuka?" Lord Shiraishi asked politely.

The high lord blinked and pinched bridge of his nose, "Ah, sorry. Can you repeat it?"

"There's nothing important, my Lord. You just arrived yesterday and hasn't take a break since then." He sat across the lord, "Perhaps a sleep or a nap will help."

"Hn.. I return it to you. I heard one of your assistant was complaining about your wroks schedule."

Lord Shiraishi smiled solemnly, "I can't sleep. Not in this condition, there are people who need me. I don't want to disappoint them."

Lord Tezuka nodded in agreement. "Doctor Inui's help is very appreciated, my Lord." The South lord explained how the doctor provided new medical treatment methods, new kind of medicines and assisted in many difficult treatment. "If you ask me who need a rest the most, I think it's the doctor." He ended his speech.

"Hn.. I will tell him so. Here, I have drawn several types of defense system for your land. Each of them have its strength and weakness. I made them with the demographic information you have provided." Lord Shiraishi thanked him.

"What about the prisoners?"

Lord Shiraishi put the papers away, "We have built temporary jail since ours aren't sufficient. There were almost five hundred of them but we only caught quarter of them." He sighed.

"Do you think they have secret passage or escape route?" Lord Tezuka grabbed a jar of warm coffee and poured for both of them.

Lord Shiraishi massaged his nape, "I don't know. We have searched for days and found nothing. There was only a broken and shattered wall at the western border. I think they ran through it." and sipped his coffee.

"Let's assume so but we will still look for another leakage."

"Ah, thanks again, Lord Tezuka."

The next day the interrogated the prisoners, almost all of them confessed that they were told that they were going to get new place to stay if they could defeat the soldiers, while the rest confessed that they knew nothing and merely joined the rebels.

"It's no good. They know nothing." Lord Shiraishi announced after having four hours interrogating the prisoners.

"Hn.. They are used by the real actor." They turned right to the main office, "I will meet the lord you found that night."

"Ah, he is this way." They walked to underground and the guard opened the door quickly, "I will wait here." Lord Shiraishi said.

Lord Tezuka stepped into the jail straight to the last jail at the end of the row. The man inside the jail ran toward the iron bar, "Do you find Fuji?!" He asked nervously.

"Why were you at the cabin that night?"

"No. No. He told me he found Fuji. Where is he?" He asked again.

"Lord Tamura, I am asking you about the rebellion days ago, what is your plan? Why are you involved in this?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about! I order you to find Fuji for me! I even gave you the money which Lord Yukimura paid for me!" He yelled.

Lord Tezuka frowned, "You give someone money? Who are they?"

The older lord blinked and realized he didn't talk to his friend, Aogi but another man instead. "I won't tell. Give me Fuji."

Lord Tezuka grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him till he stick to the iron bars, "You are sick. You sickening me."

"Please.. Please.." His eyes weren't focused and he grumbled to himself. "Don't leave me. Fuji. Fuji."

The younger lord sighed, he let the old man go, "Talking to you is futile." and left.

"We can't get any information from Lord Tamura." Lord Tezuka sighed deeply, his headache tripled after meeting the old lord.

"Except there's someone behind him, we know nothing." Lord Shiraishi added slowly.

Zaizen who sat next to Lord Shiraishi nodded, "His condition is a bit strange, too."

"Ah, he isn't himself and seems like hallucinating." Lord Tezuka agreed.

"Perhaps I can answer your questions." Inui entered the room.

"How is it?" Lord Tezuka asked.

"I ran test to Lord Tamura, at one time he was sober and at other times he wasn't. The accuracy of test are ninety five percent." He explained, "He is fine physically but psychologically I can't guarantee it."

"Why?"

"He is too obsessed with certain someone," He glanced at Lord Tezuka but was ignored, "At first it makes him having a great hope, confidence but when he fails, he creates his own illusion, then becomes depression and finally slumbering to mental unstable."

"I don't know there is that one kind of illness." Lord Shiraishi frowned.

"There is if you are too obsessed." Inui wrote down something onto his notebook, "But this won't turn this bad if there's someone feeding him with such delusion."

"He doesn't talk about his reason being that cabin that night, his purpose or his involvement in this rebels."

"When I talked to him, he vaguely told me he gave someone money he got from Lord Yukimura."

"Do you think it's connected?"

"Ah.. The rebellion took nothing form the villagers, food, precious metals, hostages. They disappeared soon after you found Lord Tamura." Lord Tezuka knocked his knuckles on the reports.

Inui pushed his glasses back, "From what we know, the first thing they need to keep them moving is a large sum of fund, money. The common MO; pillaging, taking hostages to ask for ransom, illegal money from smuggling."

"Then, this time they use new method, noble funding." Lord Tezuka said stoically. "This is smarter way to get money, we won't think too much about the lord's spending money, his friends, his hobbies. And definitely cleaner, we can't track it."

Lord Shiraishi nodded, it was a lord's privilege to spend his money wisely or unwisely, nobody would questions. "But, how much is the money he got from Lord Yukimura?"

Lord Tezuka mentioned the nominal and Lord Shiraishi whistled, "You can build a great sturdy wall at the border without sweating much about the fund."

Zaizen narrowed his eyes, "How can you know the exact nominal?" Lord Tezuka could hear a tint of distrust on his tone.

"I gave it to Lord Yukimura to pay his debt to Lord Tamura."

"He had a debt? With that big club?" Lord Shiraishi shook his head in disbelief, "We really can't judge a book by its cover."

"But, why did you give it to Lord Yukimura? You must have your own reason." Zaizen leaned further to see the bespectacled man's face clearer.

"Zaizen.. Lord Tezuka is Lady Izumi's, who is Lord Yukimura's wife, cousin, just like me. He will help him as it will help her too. If she comes to me, I will help too, you know that, right?" He tried to mediate.

"No. It's okay, Lord Shiraishi. I will answer that." Lord Tezuka thought for a moment before giving his answer, "I am sure you have heard about Fuji who the underground prisoner calls now and then." He despised how Lord Tamura made Fuji suffered, he hated him so that he wouldn't want to put them together even just in a sentence, not after what happened to Fuji. He deserved to be treated better.

"He wants Fuji for himself and threatened Lord Yukimura to hand him over using his debts." Lord Tezuka clenched his fists, "But Lord Yukimura failed to pay back his debst, that made Fuji as his sacrifice."

"Fuji has gone through man bad things and I promise him to help him no matter what." even after I push him aside for times, Lord Tezuka cursed himself for that, he was too blind too see and he was glad he did something right at the end.

Fuji was alright with him. He would make sure the smaller man would always be.

"So you gave him the money? That's all? That is not an answer." Zaizen cut. Lord Shiraishi who saw Lord Tezuka's expression when he thought about the special person just smiled and whacked Zaizen's head and Inui wrote frivolously, "Stop that. You can't force him to tell you everything. We know he did it to help, so that's enough."

"But that—"

"Lord Tezuka didn't know about this at that time, Lord Yukimura, I hope he didn't know too and I didn't even up until now. Do you know about it? Did you?" Zaizen caught the lord's meaning and leaned down his chair and grumbled while rubbing his head.

"If he had known about this from the first we would have lost so many." Zaizen added lowly but that wasn't left unheard.

"Had he known about this from the start, we wouldn't even had to sit here. You, would still work at the filthy room where I found you years ago, right?" Lord Shiraishi said lightly but he smiled warmly to the young man, "Nobody wants this happen but we will do our best, as you said before, am I wrong?"

Lord Tezuka and Inui glanced to each other, the South would be alright, they had a great leader.

"Momoshiro and Kaidoh found these when they visited Lord Tamura's manor." He pulled out a stack of book from his coat, both Lord Shiraishi and Zaizen raised their brows when they saw that, where did he put the books? However, Lord Tezuka looked calm, as if he was used to it already.

Lord Tezuka was the first who picked up the book and read, the southern men did too albeit reluctantly.

"They are just ordinary journal and archive." Lord Tezuka raised his head after reading it.

Inui nodded, "I thought so too at the first glance but when you read it carefully, you will find it."

"This journal is basically talking about herbs and plants." Lord Shiraishi said.

Lord Tezuka reread it again and got Inui's point, "The plants are same but from the different species. But it is not the right name." He concluded.

Zaizen read it again and asked, "Really?"

"For example this rose, it's not Rosa rugosa but Rosa gallica, which has a darker and larger petals." Inui answered.

"I see." Zaizen nodded.

"This is the simplest and easiest puzzle, we still have many to solve. Therefore I am going to confiscate these and do further inspection. I am sure we will find something." Inui smiled maniacally and his glasses glinted.

"Should I help too? It must be difficult to track and find the names of these plants" Zaizen offered while looking at the thick books.

"No, thanks for your offer." Inui declined.

"But I am afraid that we have limited books about these." Lord Shiraishi added.

"You can visit the main library at the central.. Ah, but, it is damaged from the battle, sorry." Zaizen cringed.

"Well, I am not a botanic or an expert so I think I need to go back North. I have friend who knows this better." Inui explained.

"Hn.. You can go back with Momoshiro and Kaidoh soon." Lord Tezuka ordered.

"What about you?" Inui asked.

"I will stay to help, they still have many things to cover and recover."

"I understand." Inui nodded in agreement.

Lord Shiraishi thanked the lord but refused his offers, he appreciated it so much but he convinced that he could do it himself. Lord Shiraishi reminded the bespectacled man about his duty at the North and his guilty to separate him from his family, he even couldn't spend a new year with his family.

Finally, after a long time argument, they agreed to finish up the works and Lord Tamura's judgements in two days.

"I think I should help." Lord Tezuka frowned.

"You help us, my Lord but this is my land. I will find the way out my way. I don't want to be depended and helped. I want to walk, no, run by my own feet." He answered honestly.

Lord Tezuka saw the determination and nodded, "My offer still open. I will help whenever you need me."

Lord Shiraishi froze all of Lord Tamura's assets, except for his assets came from his title, everything was frozen and was under investigation. His title would be revoked and would be put back on to his son after five years, that if he proved that he truly suitable for the title. His wife and children would be under Lord Shiraishi's wing to keep them under his watch.

Lord Tezuka left the South soon after the judgment finished. He had written down everything he thought Lord Shiraishi needed to build his land over and hoped the best for the lord.

"I will visit you soon after I finish the business here." Lord Shiraishi shook Lord Tezuka's hand, their subordinates did the same. Inui, Oishi, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were going back with the lord.

"Ah.. I welcome you anytime." Lord Tezuka answered seriously.

"And perhaps you can introduce me to your Fuji properly this time?" He asked when Lord Tezuka stepped into his carriage.

"Hn.." Lord Shiraishi snickered when he didn't hear any denial about Fuji's status from the lord but before he could comment, the soldier closed the door by Lord Tezuka's command and they left soon after that.

"Well, we still have things to do. Let's go!" He pushed Zaizen and they laughed when Zaizen protested loudly to be not treated like a child.

* * *

Another chapter done! Review? See you!


	18. Chapter 18

Wooohooo.. New chapter! I'm sorry if it's a bit late. This one long chapter is here!

 **Fujiyuki-san:** Fuji's suffers will end soon. And you know what! Their reunion! Yay!

 **XLightningX-san:** sorry for the wait! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

 **zfuji97-san** : yup. This is getting better by each chapter. Look forward to it, ne?

 **Oto Ichiiyan-san:** welcome back! Adorable pair? I never really read about them before, perhaps you can give me suggestions? I agree with you, the perfect one is always the perfect pair. I love to know you enjoy the previous chapters. Kunihiko won't stay as a bad guy for long, he isn't destined to be one. Lol. As for Fuji's savior, it's a secret. Find out in this chapter! Also, so answer your question, Kunihiko's mother wasn't living with Tezuka's family after their marriage and when war happened, she left to hide herself and nobody questioned her decision since she was the high lord's wife. As for her reason would be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy! ;-)

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Realization**

They arrived at the manor one hour later with Kunihiko supported Fuji to walk in to the building. Eiji appeared and asked warily about Fuji's condition.

"Eiji, bring me a bottle of brandy and clean clothes quickly." Fuji asked the red haired man when he offered to help. Eiji disappeared soon to retrieve the things Fuji mentioned.

Meanwhile Kunihiko stood rigidly in the middle of the room, Fuji sat on his bed and started to remove his clothes one by one with much struggling. The poison fortunately was slower than the previous one so it was bearable for him.

"Why did you come back? I clearly told you to go." He said when he finally left with his white shirt.

"Yes, but I have no obligation to follow." Kunihiko snorted.

Fuji threw the white shirt to the floor and realized there was a big patch of blood from the injury. Kunihiko knew the person was a man but could not help to shift his gaze to the wall and give him a privacy. "I know but you better not to defy me anymore. Your safety is my priority."

"The Oldman will disagree."

Fuji frowned, "He won't." Fuji shifted his body to look at the young lord better but he groaned when the injury stung him.

"Fuji! Here's the things!" Eiji bolted from the door and approached Fuji quickly. The injured man asked him to place them on the dressing table and tell Eiji to sleep. Eiji refused but Fuji coaxed him to sleep and convince him that he was okay. Eiji then went to sleep albeit reluctantly.

"You should go to sleep too." Fuji said to Kunihiko who walked to him. Kunihiko considered it for a while and almost stepped out of the room but he heard Fuji's discomfort and suppressed groans that he walked back to the older man.

"I can do it myself." Fuji said when Kunihiko snatched the wet cloth from Fuji's hand.

"I know but it's my responsibility. I will leave soon after we finish." He stated flatly. "Now, turn around." He commanded with the same voice with the older Tezuka, but Fuji somewhat loved the old version more.

Fuji did as he told since he knew it would be faster and cleaner. The room was silent except for Fuji's heavy breath, hiss and Kunihiko's activities cleaning the wound. "Why were you going there?" Fuji asked when Kunihiko took another clean cloth.

"You sure have a lot of questions."

"Well, I saved your ass so I think I have every damn right to know your reason." Fuji hissed when the man dabbed too roughly.

"And here I think you don't have a foul mouth." He commented.

"Ah, and you sure have a guts to accept your father's wrath." Fuji replied.

They fell silent after that, "When I was little.." Kunihiko cleared his throat and repeated, "When I was little, I lived with an old maid, my mother's personal maid who served her for years. After my mother's death, the granny brought me to a small village near a harbor."

"It is a small village but the people there are nice and warm." He stared blankly at his hand, "But after I being brought here.." He stopped talking and took a roll of bandage out of a small box at the cabinet.

"You miss them." Fuji smiled, he understood Kunihiko's purpose, he wanted the connection he lost from his previous life. He lived his childhood life with those people but he lost them soon he found his family, his real family. "But people here are different from those people. The rough people we met tonight wouldn't match yours back there."

Kunihiko ignored Fuji and started to roll the bandage around Fuji's torso. "You don't know." He commented shortly.

"Yeah, I definitely don't. I just lost my family as a small kid and then sold as a slave for years right until this moment. My life is undoubtedly happier." Fuji replied sarcastically and Kunihiko's hand stopped moving. He knew not everyone could have a great life but a slave? He just knew from Oishi his father hired him for his ability.

Fuji sighed, "Look, I am not competing with you about how bad our life. It's just.."

"He didn't come to us." Kunihiko blurted. "He didn't come to us, to bring us with him even after the war." He tucked the end of the bandage and took another one. "Yet granny insists that he would come, like my mother told her. My mother had a blind faith in him. Yet he didn't come."

He rolled the second bandage around Fuji tightly to keep the wound clean. Fuji turned a bit, "He did in the end."

"But too late. He is too late." He clenched his fists. "I always thought he is a great man, they told me he loves his family so waited patiently since I am his son after all. When he finally come, I was very happy." He stared back at Fuji, "Then he throws me away. He doesn't even ask what I want. They were ashamed with me, my mother...she hid me from the world. She hid me from the truth and he forgets about my mother, he didn't even want to know about me."

"He doesn't love me." He sighed.

Fuji blinked and blinked, "He _what_?"

"He doesn't want me, he doesn't love me as his son. If he does he will come, he won't leave us. My mother won't die in vain."

Fuji wrapped his stomach and did a thing he hadn't done in many years, he laughed. He laughed so loud that he stomach hurt and his tears fell from tip of his eyes.

Kunihiko frowned at him, "What's so funny?"

"You." Fuji answered shortly then back to laugh, "Oh my god. It's really funny."

"I don't see any joke here."

Fuji sighed and wiped his tears away, "Well, there is. You really are a good and little boy." He messed Kunihiko's hair which made the younger boy annoyed.

Kunihiko snorted to Fuji's word. "All of you.." Fuji snickered, "First Matsuri now you. Does become a Tezuka mean you lose your self esteem and inferior?"

Kunihiko frowned, "It looks like you knocked your head harder than my assumption." He moved back and tidied up the used things. He threw the used and dirtied cloth to the washbasin and put it away.

Fuji smiled weakly, "Yeah." He grabbed Kunihiko's hand to stop him from going away, "He loves you. He always does, as your mother did."

"How ironic, your word and his actions are totally opposite." Fuji cringed, he could hear depression and broken heart on his voice.

"Well, what I learn from living here is, your family members have a small," He made a motion with his thumb and forefinger a centimeter away each other, "problem. It's not that dangerous but it causes trouble."

"What's that? Cold and stiff?"

"Nah. That's not problem, that is your middle name. What I mean is your faith to your own family is a bit too low, given the time and space among you but I think the most important thing is to believe."

"I think did at some point when I was little. I heard his story and his greatness but then I forgot when I stopped. Also, nobody does that now."

"Someone had done that long time ago, fifteen years ago to be exact."

Kunihiko was lost, "Your mother. She did believed in your father." Fuji continued.

"That's because they needed heir." Kunihiko insisted.

"You could be a girl too. It's a fifty-fifty situation."

"They must be very happy having a boy." He shrugged.

Fuji added wickedly, "It would have been better if you were a girl I think. He loves Matsuri and Mitsuru more, they even aren't his daughter. Imagine if you were a girl."

"Your point is?"

"Talk to him. He wants to get close to you so desperately. He is very proud of you, I guarantee it." Fuji answered seriously.

Kunihiko shifted his gaze to his intertwined fingers, "He can lie."

"He won't."

"You are just saying."

"I hear and feel it. He really does loves you. He is just like you, too afraid to take a step." Fuji looked straight to Kunihiko's eyes.

"I don't think I can." Kunihiko said finally and this time Fuji heard sincerity and honesty in his voice, "I am afraid since I don't deserve this. I don't want to be a Tezuka, I want to life a small and insignificant life like what I had at the village. I love being there, living here is so suffocating, I have to protect many things, think like a Tezuka and live on their expectations. What is so great about Tezuka? Why can't I be myself?" He clenched his fists.

"Your insecurity, your father feels it too. Your doubt, your father has but too but he always does his best to the utmost." Fuji frowned, "No, wait. It's not my place to say that. But I think you are far better than anyone else. You show it to me; you care about your sisters, you care about me. You didn't abandon me there and helped me even after I told you to go."

"I thought you aren't happy with that." Kunihiko reminded him.

Fuji rolled his eyes, "Yeah but I am sure you have something worth in you, something which more than your own expectation. You are a good and great boy and one day you will overcome your father." Fuji held his hand tightly.

"How you can be so sure?"

"Because you are the child your mother loved so much till the end of her life and you have a great father who loves you even more. You are the son of them. I am sure as hell you are greater than them." Fuji smiled but winced when he felt another pain came from his wound.

"You should lay down." Kunihiko helped Fuji.

"I think I know now why your mother didn't tell anyone regarding your existence." Fuji smiled when Kunihiko put his thick blanket on him.

"Why?" Kunihiko sat back to his previous seat at the edge of the bed.

"She knew your father, he would lose his confidence just like what happens to you now. Your father needs someone strong as a place to lean on, despite being a Tezuka. It's your mother. She was his pillar."

Kunihiko blinked, "What about you?"

 _Aren't you his pillar too?_

"Me? I don't need a pillar. I need only a comfortable life. We aren't talking about me here. Perhaps this time you can exchange with her and become his pillar of support. He needs you." Fuji blinked sleepily, the pain drained his energy.

But Kunihiko had another opinion. He thought his father wouldn't need his support from now on since he found one special person who would hold him and support him well. He just realized that now, the meaning of Fuji's existence to his father. "I doubt it."

"Don't worry, you are alright." Fuji assured him.

Kunihiko considered it for a while and took his leave but Fuji added something, "Your mother..why do you think she didn't tell you about your father?"

Kunihiko tilted his head and stared at the ceiling, "I don't know. She was afraid it will be a girl? She was insane? She was ashamed?" He shrugged.

Fuji chuckled, "You overestimate yourself, Young Master. She wanted you to know your father as a human being, not as a hero, not as a high lord. As a mere human who makes mistakes. So you can love him as a son rightfully and remind him when he makes a mistakes since nobody has the right." Kunihiko was stunned by Fuji's words.

"Is that.." He turned around and observed Fuji but the latter man had fallen asleep. "Well, good night to you too."

###

Lord Tezuka arrived at the North three days after the incident, he was welcomed by Kikumaru and the twins but without the blue eyed angel and his son. He hugged the twins and patted their head before asking, "Where are Fuji and Kunihiko?"

Hearing that name the twin turned sour, "He is sick." Matsuri said.

"Who?"

"Fuji." This time Mitsuru answered.

Lord Tezuka frowned, Fuji looked fine when he left him at his bedroom that time but that was almost one week ago and in this winter, anyone could be sick and Fuji wasn't exception. "And Kunihiko?"

"He is at Fuji's room," that attracted the lord's attention, "He is taking care of Fuji." Kikumaru said lightly.

Lord Tezuka sent the twins to his office, he had brought some souvenirs for them courtesy of Lady Shiraishi and Kikumaru was more excited than the girls.

Lord Tezuka climbed to the second floor easily and opened the door swiftly, Kunihiko was sitting at the side of the bed, reading a book and stood quickly when he saw the older man. Hazel eyes met the green one, Kunihiko looked uncertain but bowed politely. "Welcome back."

"Ah." Lord Tezuka answered shortly and shifted his gaze toward the man on the bed. It was noon and the light made Fuji looked paler. "What happened? Is it cold?" Lord Tezuka placed his palm on Fuji's head and it wasn't that warm but Fuji sweated a lot.

"I don't think so. His wound is not infected and he isn't feverish." Kunihiko answered from behind.

"Wound? What wound? He was fine last time I left..." He glanced back to Kunihiko, "Did something happen when I was gone?" Lord Tezuka asked sternly. Kunihiko shifted his gaze to the floor, "I.. It's my fault. I went out and was attacked, Fuji helped me and received a cut on his back."

Lord Tezuka turned his back to his son, he pulled the lithe man carefully and inspected the bandage, it was dirtied with yellowish stain which wasn't blood. "I change the bandage every three hours and clean the wound thoroughly. Eiji helps with herb he knows. I.."

"Kunihiko."

The young adolescent stood rigidly, "Yes?"

"Ask Inui to come, he will know what to do." Lord Tezuka said calmly, Kunihiko knew better, his father was in the edge of his patience. He would rather being scolded or yelled harshly than got a cold shoulder like his father did.

"Now. Before I.." Fuji groaned and mumbled lowly. He frowned deeply as if he knew the lord was not pleased and Lord Tezuka sighed.

" _Now._ We must do something before it's too late." Kunihiko nodded.

"We will talk afterwards." Lord Tezuka said to the boy and Kunihiko nodded, "We will. I will take the responsibility as a Tezuka should." and left the room. Lord Tezuka was surprised by the change but it was a great change, "What did you do this time?" He asked the unconscious man in his arm.

"It's strange." Inui murmured.

"What is it?" Lord Tezuka asked worriedly.

"He had been poisoned one time."

"How did you know?"

"Well, do you still remember the day he came to you?" He asked while writing something onthe book.

"Which one? There are many."

"That's right, you are so close so it's a bit difficult to point out.."

"Just get to the point Inui." Lord Tezuka warned.

"The day when he asked, no begged you to take him with you to here. The day when you threw him away because of your stubbornness."

Lord Tezuka remembered it well, it was the day when Fuji looked so terrible, ill and desperate. He wouldn't forget the day, "...the file."

"Yes, I remember it. You gave me his file you got from your friend." Lord Tezuka nodded.

"Yeah, the night before that he showed up at my friend's door. Wounded at his hand. He said he was attacked."

All Inui's words dissolved as he didn't hear anything, that was when they were following a small fry to bar and then to the forest. He was there, watched dumbly when one man hurt Fuji and left like a cold hearted bastard.

"...so that's what I find it strange. With this amount of poison, he wouldn't survive. There's lots of things I want to inspect and observe."

"Can we save him? Do you have an antidote?"

"I know you will ask that, what do you think I am?" His glasses glinted.

###

Lord Tezuka and Inui came out of the room and Kunihiko raised from his spot next to the door. "How is he?" He asked worriedly.

"He is fine. Inui cleaned the wound and an antidote." Lord Tezuka answered.

"It's good you clean the wound thoroughly and regularly so it isn't that bad."

Kunihiko sighed and looked at his father, "I know you are tired but can I talk to you now?"

Inui took the hint and excused himself from the men, to make more antidote he reasoned.

Lord Tezuka nodded, "Let's go to my study room." He lead the way.

"You shall explain yourself before I start my speech." Lord Tezuka said stoically.

"The incident and Fuji's condition are all my fault." Kunihiko started. "I went out without permission and caused problems. Fuji helped me to run and at that time he was hurt to protect me." He told everything happened thay night.

"You.." The older Tezuka raised his hand and his son closed his eyes and waited for a smack or a kick, perhaps. However, Lord Tezuka placed his hand on his shoulder and held it tightly.

Lord Tezuka stared at him silently, "I never forbid you to go out, you are old enough to know which is right or wrong."

Kunihiko shifted his feet, "I am sorry."

"I am not taking sides but it's fortunate enough Fuji was there to help you and Inui assures me he is not in danger. However, what you did is unforgivable and you are aware that I can't let this go easily, aren't you?"

Kunihiko didn't reply, Lord Tezuka sighed again, "I know I have never been a good father for you. However, I hope you understand the risk. You are a Tezuka, you should behave as a Tezuka."

"I know what I did was wrong but.."

"If you know then don't do it! It's fortunate enough Fuji was there to help you! What would you do if it was you? Can't you understand your situation?"

"Tezuka. Tezuka. Always Tezuka. I don't ask to be born as a Tezuka! What's so great about it?!" Kunihiko shouted.

"You.."

"I never ask for it. Since I was a kid, people reminded me to behave since I am a Tezuka! Whenever I asked about my parents, they told me mother was a wonderful woman and you are a great hero! However they didn't tell me how selfish you are! How cold and distance you are! I never asked you to bring me with you!" Kunihiko snapped.

"You can leave me there and build your own happy family and I won't even care! Why should I care? I don't know my parents! I never have one! But no, you appeared as a great and honorable man, nodding in agreement that I was indeed your son. You dragged me here and left me at another big stifling and cold place which just like you and then forget about me!" Kunihiko slammed his fist onto his own chest hard and shouted loudly.

"I never asked for it. NEVER!" He bent down and sniffed, tired.

Lord Tezuka was thrown back by his son's outburst, he never considered to look from his son's perspective. "You never told me. I thought.. Kunihiko..."

"Did you ever ask? You never give a damn, more likely you don't care." He slumped down and sighed deeply.

"Kunihiko.. I am sorry." Lord Tezuka knelt down next to the boy and hugged his son tightly.

"Why didn't you come earlier? Why did you leave us? Did you hate us?" He grabbed his father's arm tucked under his chin.

"No. I never hate any one of you. I didn't know. I never know." He closed his eyes and prevented the tears from flowing down. "No, had I known earlier, I think I would have waited too. Because I am too scared."

Kunihiko went stiff, "You are scared to have a dumb and useless son like me?"

Lord Tezuka shook his head slowly and detached himself, "No, you are not. What I am afraid of is me being a bad and unwise father for you. You live long enough, ten years, alone, without your parents. You live happily and independently, that was what I found when I saw you at the day we met."

"I am afraid you would hate me, despise me because I am a weak and not reliable when you need me. Your mother went through many things and I think she hated me, you hate me."

"I..don't hate you." Kunihiko admitted finally.

"You don't?"

"Ah.. I don't. I can't bring myself to hate you even after I try." He stared at the table blankly.

"Then why?"

Kunihiko lowered his head, "When I was a kid, I had always asked about you, about mother, they would smile and answer happily, brightly and I would believe in them. Until I accidentally heard they talked about my unknown presence to you. They pitied me and all those smiles were forced. They are nice people, they just don't want me to get hurt." Kunihiko reasoned.

"Kunihiko, listen to me." Lord Tezuka grabbed his shoulders and looked at his directly, "I am not ashamed of you. It's quite opposite, I am very proud of you, you waited patiently for me to get you and no onw can say otherwise. I love you because you are my son, my only son, I don't care whether you are dumb, ugly, temperamental or even crazy boy. I love you because you are you. Nobody will and can change that. Understand?"

Kunihiko nodded, "And I admire and respect you, Sir even after you left us and came back too late." He replied as flat as his father's tone.

They sat there and talked, a real conversation, for the first time. Kunihiko talked about his life that time and asked the lord's life at the same age. They talked about Kunihiko's mother and her stubbornness, Kunihiko accepted that although he had never met her, she loved him more than anything in the world. They ended the long conversation only when Oishi asked for the lord's time to talk.

Lord Tezuka chuckled, he messed his son's hair and wiped away the young boy's tears. "That's good. We will talk whenever you hit against another wall, won't we?"

"Sure." Kunihiko said but he doubted there would be another wall between them after their talk. Lord Tezuka stood and extended his hand to his son.

"However, I haven't forgiven you about the incident."

Or maybe not but he would try to believe his father.

Kunihiko sighed, "Fine. I deserve it."

"This winter is quite hard, isn't it?" Lord Tezuka circled his big work desk and sat down to his chair. Kunihiko nodded.

"The spring is still two months ahead." Kunihiko didn't respond as he knew his father wasn't finish yet. "So I will send you to give an aid to a certain place."

"What kind of aid?" Did his father want him to plow the field? Help the farm? Or the breeder?

"It's the most harsh and difficult place at this season. Can you do that for me?" Lord Tezuka asked expectantly.

Kunihiko stared, he wouldn't know if he didn't try so nodded in confidence, "I will try my best, father."

Lord Tezuka blinked, it was the first time Kunihiko called him correctly, but he hid his smile and said, "Ah, make sure to pack heavily, the wind is harsh at winter."

###

It was so dark. He felt weak and tired and wanted to give up. He had nothing to lose anyway.

 _Fuji._

Lord Tezuka?

It must be his dream since Lord Tezuka was miles away. He had dreamed about the handsome lord times, being the light in the darkness and shoved away Fuji's fear and sadness, but everytime he reached out to touch him, he vanished. Leaving Fuji alone in the darkness. Alone and lonely.

 _Fuji, Wake up._

I want to, but I can't. I'm so tired. Tired.

 _You have to, wake up, please._

This dream was different, Lord Tezuka was nowhere in the darkness but he could hear his voice clearly.

Just a moment. Give me a moment. I am too tired.

He felt warm arms around him, "Wake up for me. I miss you." He heard a hint of desperation in his voice.

Fuji felt peaceful.

"Come back for me, love."

 _I will._

It was so bright when he opened his eyes. Fuji groaned then squinted and narrowed his eyes to the person next to his bed, backing the sunshine from the window behind him. "Kunihiko.." He rasped when he saw a brown haired man.

"You are awake?" He heard the melodious deep voice responded.

"Lo..rd.."

Lord Tezuka sat at the edge of the bed and took a new glass before pouring down water to it. "Here, drink this." He helped Fuji to drink.

"Do you want more?" He asked again but Fuji shook his head weakly.

He helped Fuji laid back, "You are back, when did you.."

"Three days ago."

"Really?" Fuji frowned, "I must have been sleeping too long."

"Ah, one week." Lord Tezuka answered, he studied Fuji's face carefully.

"That long? I thought it was last night." Fuji replied in amusement.

"How do you feel? Any pain? Nauseous?" Lord Tezuka asked worriedly.

Fuji smiled weakly, "No, I feel fine. Actually I feel much better than last night when Kunihiko, Ah, I mean more than one week ago."

"That's good. You need to rest more, you are still too weak." Lord Tezuka grabbed the rope next to the bed and rang the bell to call the maid.

If someone need to rest, it was Lord Tezuka, Fuji thought. He looked so tired, his hair was messier than usual, his clothes were disheveled and he had thick dark eyebag under his eyes.

"You call, my Lord?" a maid entered.

"Ah.. Bring doctor Inui here. Fuji is awake."

The maid bowed and left.

"So what did I miss? Where are the kids?" He asked after realizing how silent and calm the house was.

"Nothing much, just slow and bitter winter. The twins are brought to the winter festival by Eiji, Oishi goes with them."

"You mean Oishi brings three kids to the festival." Fuji teased.

Lord Tezuka smiled, "Ah.. Maybe." and Fuji felt he had gone to heaven, it was impossible the lord would smile.

"What about Kunihiko? Where is he?"

"I send him away."

"What? Why? Does he go to that place again? He almost die that night." Fuji climbed out of the bed but Lord Tezuka stopped him, "We have to bring him back, my Lord. It's very dangerous there, as his protector I can't.."

Lord Tezuka pushed Fuji back to his bed, "Calm down, Kunihiko is fine. He isn't going there. I send him to somewhere else and if anyone who almost died that night, it was you."

"Where?" He frowned.

"To the small village, his childhood hometown." Lord Tezuka answered shortly. Fuji sighed, "That's a relief, he misses that place so much." He relaxed back to his pillow.

"Should I worry that you know more than I?"

Fuji chuckled, "No, I have a hunch that you are alright now. Really, you and your clan. You should express your feelings more, not all of us are mind reader."

"Hn.. I think you are right." Lord Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand and stared at the pale man. "Thank you for listening to me, helping Matsuri and helping Kunihiko. I owe you so much."

Fuji waved his hand, "No need to thank me. It's my duty." He cleared his throat, "So..you heard about Matsuri's incident?"

"Hn.."

"How is she? I just realized I passed out so long. Is she okay?"

"Hn.. She is fine, they are going back tomorrow." Fuji tried to keep talking so the lord wouldn't realize his blush or how clammy his hand was. Despite his efforts, the lord seemed to know him doing it purposely.

"Fuji..calm down. I won't do anything harming you, you know that, right?" Fuji shook his head slowly. "Last time when I left.."

"Stop. We won't talk about it."

 _It's so embarrassing,_ he groaned inwardly.

"I am sorry."

 _Sorry that you have lit the light in my heart?_

"I should tell you about the truth.. Fuji.." He reached Fuji's face and caressed his soft cheeck softly.

"Tezuka.. You call?"

Fuji shifted his gaze to the man at the door. Lord Tezuka cursed silently, things always been difficult whenever he tried to tell Fuji about the truth. "Ah.. Fuji is conscious, I want you to check his condition." He raised from the seat and let the doctor stood next to Fuji.

"You.." Fuji said but Inui said nothing.

"You know him?" Lord Tezuka asked Fuji, although he already knew the story.

"Ah, yes. That night when we looked for the bald man, I was hurt and this gentleman was at my teacher's house. He helped me. Thank you for helping me that day, Sir." Fuji said.

"It's not a big deal. It was a coincidence." He asked Fuji's permission and opened the bandage, he hummed and murmured to himself.

"Do you feel any pain here?" Fuji shook his head. "Can you feel this?" He put a pressure at Fuji's back carefully as Lord Tezuka was supervised sharply as a hawk. Fuji answered rounds of questions for the doctor until he was satisfied.

"Did you see the attacker?"

"No. He hid his face. It was too dark but I heard him shouted "Tezuka" to Young Master when he attacked."

"Can you remember his voice?" The lord asked quickly.

"I'm afraid it's useless, he was died in his comrade's hand when we were fighting. The one who attacked me killed him." Fuji apologized for not being able to catch the man. "Why should he kill? That man was his comrade, wasn't he?"

"He must get rid the useless variable, it's common happened at the war." Fuji shivered, he wondered if the lord did the same. No, he wouldn't, he wasn't monster, unlike the rebels.

"This poison, is it the same one with the previous one?" Fuji asked when he remembered it.

"Without doubt."

"Ano.. Can I ask something?" The doctor nodded.

"Perhaps it's not really important but I think this time the poison is stronger and more than previous one."

"Actually, yes. The amount is five times more than that and I guess you wonder why you can survive?" Fuji nodded hesitantly.

"That was my question too and after I ran several tests I found out that everytime you are given this poison, your body create a resistance toward it."

"Like an antibody?" Lord Tezuka frowned. "You can say it so. Therefore, when it entered your body, your immune system reacted immediately and shut down the poison quickly. Unfortunately, the information hidden in your body isn't enough that slow down the process."

"Will your antidote disrupt his antibody, though?"

"As far as I know, no. It will help him to recover quickly as long as we give him the right amount."

"So, that's why.." Fuji nodded in understanding. "The new problem is, the people who use this poison. They try to attack using it."

"Ah.. I thought the enemy is moving, they were at the South month ago and now they attacking right under our nose." Lord Tezuka crossed his arms.

The rebel's movement was undetected for time being as if they were waiting for something. Also, based on Fuji's information they targeted the Tezuka. "They will stay low for a moment after their failure, they won't try unless want to attract more attention from us."

"If you give me enough time, I will finish the antidote alongside with the transcription from the book. We will give the antidote to the soldiers just in case."

"You do that, ask Takashi if needed. I want it finish before quickly." Inui nodded.

"Lord Tezuka?" Oishi appeared behind the door and smiled at Fuji then informed the lord, "The tenants need your time, my Lord."

"Hn.. I will be there in a moment." Lord Tezuka ordered the maid to send food for Fuji before went out.

When Inui following the lord Fuji asked, "Doctor, how can you make the antidote? I don't doubt Seigaku's best doctor but still.." it was the biggest mystery for him.

Inui opened the door and looked back, "That simply because I made it years ago." He smirked and left with a soft click of the door.

###

Spring came faster than his expectation. Fuji spent his recovery mostly at the bed (half because he was still too weak and half because of Lord Tezuka's order) accompanied with the twins, Eiji and Lord Tezuka who appeared mostly at night after the work hours and it sent Fuji into anxiety.

Kunihiko who was sent to the small village sent letter regularly, as his reports about the development of his mission there for his father and part of it as he missed his family. Fuji got one sent for him too and Kunihiko admitted how he was blessed in his life and promised to come back soon.

January slipped into February and before he realized it, it was already passed March. The cold and pale winter slowly changed into warm and pleasant spring. The northern's citizen were busy preparing their field and garden to welcome the spring. Lord Tezuka was busy as ever but he always managed to appear and meet Fuji even only ten minutes, they would just chat or talk about the weather or sit without doing anything, just enjoying each other's presence and Fuji found it so sweet.

His relationship with the lord was changed too. They decided not to talk about that day unanimously but Fuji felt the lord had hidden something from him, something he always failed to tell or always stopped midway before changed the subject.

It was a bit annoying but he let it go.

During his recovery Fuji did a lot of thinking, he pondered about his life at the North and his goal before came here. He still wanted to be free from his status but he knew when that happened he would have to leave the lord and his warm people. He put himself at the middle and chose; whether to continue to pursue his freedom as he planned, living as a independent and free man yet alone or stay and accepted his fate as a lower class man but he could be with his friends -his new friends-, the warm family and especially with the lord. At first he was terrified with the latter idea but the first idea plainly made him sad and lonely.

Besides, he wanted to try. He wanted to be happy. The lord showed him that he was a warm hearted man, he loved his family and wasn't as bad as he heard before at the South. Lord Tezuka was indeed a strict man it is a must if you have so many soldiers and employees to manage. He never forgot his responsibility or his people, he was willing to hear and change his mind if that would help. He never humiliated anyone, but quite opposite, he appreciated them as he did to Fuji.

And that made Fuji loved him more.

The Spring Festival was coming near, Eiji and the rest were getting excited to go. Even Kunihiko had come back to celebrate before going back to his academy. Eiji told him that Lord Tezuka usually attends with his family to the festival to appreciate the citizens' and to know them better.

"Nya! Where did you get this brush?" Eiji asked when he helped Fuji with his bath, it was not like Fuji couldn't but Eiji insisted as he was bored when the twins were playing with their brother.

"No where. Why?" Fuji snatched the brush away from Eiji's hand, he didn't want anyone to touch it. He had hid it well but Eiji proved that he was wrong.

"Well, I saw one at Lord Tezuka's storage room. It is a heirloom of the Tezuka family."

Fuji blinked, "No way." He stared at the silver brush.

"That's right, nya! Oishi told me that the sapphire at the handle is the rarest and most difficult to find."

 _Nope. Not that one._

"They said it was found by the first king when he conquered the North mountain and he gave it to his bride as his love symbol."

 _Yup. Definitely not._

"A~nd this brush is very similar to what I saw that day." Eiji grinned, "Are you sure it isn't the one I talk about?"

"Nope. I bring it with me from South." Fuji answered automatically.

"Yeah, right." Eiji sang his answer, "We can find this brush anywhere, perhaps I can ask Oishi to buy me one." he didn't believe it at all.

Fuji grumbled, he had to talk to the lord. "Where is Lord Tezuka?" He asked after they finished.

"Why? You miss him already? You just spent your long night with him!" Eiji whined of his loneliness.

"No." Fuji snapped, "Eiji, please bear in mind to use a proper speech, people can misunderstand your words." They walked out of the room. "I just want to ask him about the girls." He lied again.

"Nya! He is at his study room, he gets visitors from the South." Eiji announced whem they reached first floor, "I will go to kitchen to get our breakfast."

"Okay. I will follow you soon." They walked toward different direction, Fuji walked to the study room hesitantly. Actually he wanted to join the festival if the lord allowed him and perhaps..

Perhaps he would confess there.

Imagining it made his cheeks turned red like a teenage girl who fell in love for the first time in her live, Fuji chuckled by how ridiculous it was.

He intended to wait till the lord finished but he was curious by the visitor, Eiji said they were southern people and he wondered if he knew them, perhaps he could greet them, too. So he looked at the half closed door and peeked from the gap.

"... I want him back."

He knew that voice. Fuji covered his mouth with his palm to prevent himself from shouting.

"I paid you and got his documents from you so he isn't yours anymore." He heard Lord Tezuka replied.

"Yes, I know that but you burnt them to ashes and he is a free man now." He heard the visitor chuckled. "There are many circumstances about Fuji but he stayed with me for long time and I know he will..."

Lord Yukimura's voice disappeared he couldn't hear anything after that. His mind was too chaotic, Lord Yukimura's words sent him into total confusion.

Why was Lord Yukimura come to North?

Lord Tezuka burnt his documents?

But why? Why didn't he tell him? Why?

What if he didn't want Fuji to find it so Fuji would stay and always be his slave willingly? He wouldn't defy his principles and got himself a slave, a willing and stupid slave.

And he wanted to confess his feelings to the said lord.

Fuji smiled and chuckled sadly, what a foolish. He almost got tricked.

Fuji turned around and stepped out of the manor, he wouldn't fall into their trap. Not anymore, he wouldn't stay and weep as he did years ago. This time he was an adult, a very independent one and he wouldn't bend down to anyone else anymore.

Even if that killed him.

* * *

I hear some of you cursing. Lol. Will be back immediately. Bye~


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter finish relatively quick so I post it faster too. :-P

 **Fujiyuki-san:** yeah, Lord Yukimura couldn't move on from his pretty subordinate, it seems. The reason is answered in this chapter! Enjoy!

 **Guest-san:** Fuji is indeed a bit slow if it's related to his love. He is blinded by his love. *sigh*

 **Youki minaco-san:** welcome back! It's been a long time since last I heard from you. I am glad you are back now. Lord Tezuka and his son have finally understood each other. This chapter is full of our beloved perfect pair moment too. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Warning, warning alert:** a bit **M** rated at the end of story. Teehee.. :-P

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **I Love You**

Fuji walked out of the back door and he turned to the side gate near the stable since it was usually empty at that time. He grumbled to himself and wiped away his tears, "Miss Fuji?"

Fuji shifted his gaze, "Lady Izumi." He replied when he saw the lady and went panic as he wasn't in his disguise, the lady knew him as a girl. However after given a thought, he was neither the southern lord's people nor the North one so he had no duty to explain anymore.

"It's a delight to meet you here. You disappeared from the club and my husband didn't tell me anything. I am so worried about you but they did nothing to find you."

Fuji cringed, "I am sorry, things happened."

Lady Izumi smiled solemnly, "I don't know what happened but it's great to see you again." she took Fuji's hand and held it warmly. "What is it?"

Fuji shook his head, "No..it's just..don't you curious about my appearance? Well, I lack something here..and there." He fidgeting under her gaze.

"Why? I find you fine and well so why should I question?" her stern gaze never changed.

"I am not a woman, just so you know." Fuji waved his hand to his clothes and confessed.

Lady Izumi smiled again, "Yes, I can see that but I won't judge." she sighed, "I know about it long time ago, given a husband with special needs, I will shut my mouth, close my eyes and deafening my ears for my son." she stared blankly at the ground.

"So what are you doing here, my Lady?"

"Oh, I brought souvenirs for the girls, but I left them and I need to take it myself." she frowned, "Why are you looking so sad? Did they do something bad to you? I will talk to them, oh, but I think you have better to go back with me instead. I will tell Lord Yukimura about it."

Fuji shook his head, "No. I have enough. I want to be alone.." He frowned, "My Lady, have you ever felt unwanted? I mean..have you ever felt you are played, and even if you have done your best, you still don't get what you deserve?"

Lady Izumi stared intently at Fuji, "I have." she answered after a while, "I have played as a good daughter then a good wife with all my might as long as I live but the results are crushing me unlike my expectations. I thought if I endure, if I keep silent, if I keep smiling, everything will be alright. However, I am wrong, totally wrong. What I get is totally opposite to what I want. My life is shattered. It's more likely a curse for me, I can't even sleep before convincing myself that I have one day less to spend in this life."

Hearing her words made him realize that her life was like an empty shell, pretty on the outside but empty inside. Lord Yukimura never hid his affair with his right hand man at the club and it must be a torture for her. "Are you okay?" Fuji asked.

Lady Izumi chuckled, "It's funny because I can't answer that. Nothing will change even if I beg and weep," she sighed, "So I will accept my fate; see the bitter reality, living in an empty house where love is the last thing I have.." _even though it is the only thing I need_ , "only to keep my son with me." she sniffed.

Fuji looked at the clear sky, "Well, nothing will change if we don't change." He might lose his love but he didn't lose his life, his liberty. Finally he got what he wanted the most, freedom.

She looked at him intently, "Yes. I think so." her eyes shone in determination.

###

Lord Tezuka pinched bridge of his nose, "I won't give Fuji to you, Lord Yukimura. Your father and you fail to show me you appreciate Fuji. He told me everything happened at your place so I definitely refuse your request."

Lord Yukimura drank his tea, "Well, you don't know. My people miss him so much and works become hectic since Fuji gone."

Lord Tezuka tightened his grip on the soft prop of his chair, he narrowed his eyes, imagining the silvernette at the club made him fumed, "Your motive is too damn clear, Yukimura. I gave you the money and hope you will change. I am glad I burnt the papers that time. Nobody can touch Fuji. He is not a thing to be owned!"

Lord Yukimura leaned down, "Sorry, I use wrong move. Believe me, my Lord. All I want is Fuji's wellbeing. I want to redeem my debts to him, I want to help him."

"You should have done it years ago! You failed and you want to redeem?"

"I have no choice! My life was like shit! I can't even stand by myself! And how could I suppose to help him?"

Lord Tezuka raised his hand, "Forget it. It's useless to talk, I won't give Fuji to any selfish bastard like you. Oishi." He glanced to the corner of the room, the poor butler had stood and listened to every single words exchanged between the lord.

"Y..yes, my Lord." He opened the door and requested for the lord to leave.

Lord Yukimura sighed, "I hope we can be a better acquaintance in the future." He extended his hand but Lord Tezuka refused it.

They stepped out the room and found Kunihiko and the twins stood there rigidly, "We can't find him." Kunihiko said.

"Who?"

"We can't find Fuji." Matsuri said lowly.

"Have you asked Kikumaru?" Lord Tezuka frowned by that, asked.

"We have just visited the kitchen and Eiji told us Fuji wanted to talk to you before having breakfast. But he never appeared."

Lord Tezuka felt his stomach clenched, "Fuji..he never.." He glanced to Lord Yukimura and realized what happened, if Fuji listened to their conversation accidentally, especially about the lord's intention.

He was doomed.

"Kunihiko, search around the manor. Tell Momoshiro to form a group and search around this area." Kunihiko nodded, he brought the girls to their nanny before running to the second floor. Lord Tezuka stepped to the side door.

"What happened?" Lord Yukimura asked while following the lord.

Lord Tezuka, however, ignored him for he was filled with rage and he would spend the precious time beating up the stupid lord.

Lord Tezuka ran to the stable and found his cousin smiled at him, "Lord Tezuka."

"Lady Yukimura." He nodded but his eyes scanned through the stable quickly.

"There's someone.." she stated.

"Not now, my Lady. I am in a rush." He stepped back.

"He isn't here anymore."

"What?"

"He left." and Lord Tezuka cursed. "Did he tell you where? He wouldn't be that far, he doesn't have any horse.."

"I lend him mine." she pointed to their carriage and indeed, it lacked one horse.

"You!" Lord Tezuka gritted his teeth, the southern lord raised his brows and Lady Izumi smiled.

"What is he to you, Lord Tezuka?" she asked seriously. She promised Fuji not to tell the lord but the young man deserved a happiness, which she never had.

"He is someone important to me." He answered without blinking.

"Ah, I see but he doesn't think so. He looked hurt just now and.."

"I love him! I won't let anyone take him away from me so don't get in my way." He replied harshly. Lord Yukimura stood between his wife and the high lord, "Don't yell to her."

Lady Izumi rolled her eyes, "You are exaggerating." she pushed the lord away. "This is great. You will tell him about that, won't you?"

Lord Tezuka nodded, "Ah, so excuse me.."

"I have your groomsmen prepare your horse." she glanced at one stable, it was as she told the lord.

"Tell him, my Lord. He deserves a happy life." she supported.

Lord Tezuka marched to his horse and climbed it easily. "I am waiting for a good news from you.", she smiled.

The bespectacled lord hauled the rein and dissappeared between the gate. Lady Izumi and her husband looked at the void gate.

"I hope they can meet."

Lord Yukimura stared at his wife, "Why did you do that?"

"Because they deserve it. Why?"

"No.. I always think you hate about this kind of relationship, so.." He shrugged.

Lady Izumi squared her shoulder, "I actually do not. It's your way to get what you want. You never put anyone before you, it's always you before everyone. I regret everything happens between us, the only thing I am grateful with is my son."

"Lady Izumi.."

"Lord Yukimura, I want to tell you something." she shifted her feet and faced the lord, "I have thought about this for long time and I never have a chance to tell you, but I think this is the right time." she stated firmly.

Lord Yukimura eyed her dumbfoundedly, "What is it, my Lady?" He smiled.

"I will go."

"...where? Do you mean a vacation?"

"No. I do not. I will go somewhere far from this land. I always have a dream, I want to go to an adventure but I can't, not with this title and my family." she explained weakly.

"But.. What.."

"I can't stand you and your behavior. I have come to hate you after years. I can't bear it anymore, I lose myself in each day passes. So I think this is better for me, for us." she trembled, her lips felt dry and her vision got blurry.

"Will you be back?" Lord Yukimura whispered, Lady Izumi blinked away her tears, "I won't, there's no place for me here. I want..I want a di..divorce."

Lord Yukimura narrowed his eyes, "No. No nobleman divorces his wife."

"We won't announce it, it's just between us. I want to cut our ties before going. I don't want your name, your inheritance, I want nothing. I just want my real name back to me."

"People will talk." Lord Yukimura grabbed her narrow shoulder.

"Let them be. Tell them I have fallen ill, too sick so you send me away to help my health. The speculations will die as time goes by."

"What about Genjirou?"

"Well, there is the problem. I will leave him with you, I won't seperate you from your son. I will miss him, though." she smiled kindly yet sadly when she thought about her son.

"Why can't you stay?"

"For what? I am nothing for you, you don't need my help now after getting better in your business and I don't want to beg like what I did last time. This will be easier, less stressful and you have more liberty to be with him." she frowned, she felt headache got worsened, it must be her hair which tied as a low bun too tight, she mused.

"I can't convince you to stay, can I?" Lord Yukimura bowed his head and sighed deeply after seeing her determination.

"Yes." she whispered, his hands slipped away from her shoulder.

"Will you be back?" He grabbed her hand.

"I will, only when my son marry or as a dead body. It's either one of those. So don't worry." Lady Izumi pulled her hand away.

"When.. When are you going?"

Lady Izumi chuckled, "Can't wait to cast off the unused wife, aren't we? I will go three days after we arrive at the South. Prepare the paper, I will sign any papers you provide me. So, shall we go home now? I bet you can't even wait until tomorrow." she turned around and held her head high, not allowing any tears to fall.

###

Fuji took a pebble near his right foot and threw it to the deep river, as the spring came the frozen water in the river began to melt and created a strong current.

Fuji threw another pebble into the river while thinking his next move. He brought one of Lady Izumi's horse with him, perhaps he could sell it and use the money for his living until he found a fine and good job. He didn't bring anything with him so it's his only option.

Why did all of these happened to him? First, Saeki and now Lord Tezuka. At least Saeki told him directly to forget his feelings and never gave a false hope, unlike Lord Tezuka.

 _Lord Tezuka._

Fuji swallowed back his tears, he gripped his left chest and cringed, it hurts. How could he cope with his loss now? Fuji shivered when the cold breeze flew pass him.

 _But I don't want to leave._

Lord Tezuka paced his horse quickly while looking around for the slender man. He cursed as he paced by the forest, he had no clue where Fuji was and he was worried that the pretty man had gone. He had screwed over his chance and he didn't know whether Fuji allowed him to be near him anymore.

"Where are you?" He shouted, "Fuji!"

 _Over here,_ he heard a voice told him. So he followed, he turned right to the riverside. The road was wet and muddy so he slowed down and paced carefully. When he got nearer he could hear the stream of the river and then he saw Lady Izumi's horse and Fuji, his beautiful and strong Fuji, was nearby. He was crouching down right at the border of the river, his shoulders slumped and he looked so lonely.

Lord Tezuka dismounted from his horse and walked carefully to the smaller man. Fuji heard him getting closer and whipped his head to his direction, his eyes were dilated and he stood quickly. He didn't move for the lord blocked his way out with the horses and himself, Fuji was cornered.

"Fuji.." He called calmly but Fuji was too busy looking for a way out.

"The conversation before.."

"I don't know about it, leave me alone." Fuji answered shortly and coldly.

"Fuji, listen.. It's a misunderstandings, I won't let you go back to him. You are part of us now." He explained.

"Whatever, I don't believe in you afterall." He stared at the lord and he didn't even smile.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you from the start but I got careless."

Fuji placed his hands on his ears and refused to listen, "Go away. I have been deceived by you, is it not enough? Why didn't you tell me from the start?"

Lord Tezuka stepped ahead, "Fuji, let's go to a safer place. You can scold me, punch me, kick me, I won't resist it. But let's go to the firmer area, should we?" He grabbed Fuji's hand, too afraid that Fuji would fall down.

Fuji felt the warm hand and his heart burst into pieces, he wanted the lord even after his betrayal. "No! Let me go!" He was more ashamed with himself than being angry with the lord.

Lord Tezuka held him tightly but Fuji pushed him quickly then both of them lost the momentum, Lord Tezuka was pushed behind, to the harder ground while Fuji was falling back, right into the deep river.

Lord Tezuka extended his hand quickly to grab the long haired man but it was too late, Fuji fell down and was swept away by the flow.

Lord Tezuka looked in horror and then decided to run and called for the man, Fuji was trying his best to stay at the surface but the water was too cold and the stream was too harsh. "Grab my hand!" Lord Tezuka commanded from the edge, Fuji stretched out his hand and grabbed it when they met but his hand was too slippery that he slipped away. Lord Tezuka cursed and jumped down the river when he saw the river fell into a stronger and deeper current. He swam deeper to the river and looked for the blue eyed man, the water was cold and clouded but he didn't give up, when he found his target he swam faster and grabbed Fuji but the latter man wasn't moving, he had fainted.

Lord Tezuka swam quickly back to the surface, dragging Fuji with him to the nearest shallow area. That would be easy but he was dragged along by the current and it was difficult to maintain swimming while making sure Fuji was alright. He did his best to keep moving for God only knows how long, his limbs protested and almost gave up but his will wouldn't let him, not with Fuji in his arms.

He kicked hard and moving using one hand, he would win this, he would drag Fuji and himself out. They would be fine. Fuji would be fine and smiled to him again. He vowed to himself.

When he finally came to a more calm area he dragged Fuji to the river slope area and let him down. "Fuji.." He called while catching his own breath, he felt like fainting but he wouldn't not before making sure the smaller man was alright.

"Fuji.." He called again and slapped Fuji's cheek quickly, he wasn't responding. Lord Tezuka checked his pulse, it was faint but he was alive. Therefore the lord straightened Fuji's position and held his nape upright then he bent down. He blew as much air to the smaller man's mouth, the lips turned blue and cold unlike his usual pink and warm lips.

Lord Tezuka pumped his hands on Fuji's chest quickly, "Come on. Come on, Fuji. Don't give up." He went back to Fuji's lips and back to pump again, he did them over and over while chanting his prayers and begged Fuji to stay with him.

"Don't leave me. Don't give up on me. Please.." He bent down again. "I love you. I love you so don't leave me."

The long haired man chocked and coughed out water from his mouth. Lord Tezuka sighed in happiness, "You are fine. Thanks God, you are fine." He pulled Fuji up and hugged Fuji tightly, water was dripping from tip of his hair, he lost his glasses and their clothes were drenched.

"Lord Tezuka.." He said in confusion and hoarse voice, he felt like had swallowed all the water from the river, his hair was sticking to his face disturbingly, he was shaking to the core and felt so tired.

"Fuji, I love you. I love you so much that I can't bear to lose you." He confessed and kissed Fuji's temple desperately.

"I never intended to deceive you." He explained that and his body shook from cold tremor.

"Lord Tezuka.." Fuji blinked and frowned when he found the lord was panting and coughing, he looked like someone who had run miles without stopping.

"I'm sorry..don't leave..don't.." He slipped into Fuji's lap. "Lord Tezuka?!"

Fuji looked at the helpless lord on his lap, he shook his shoulder carefully, "Lord Tezuka.. Wake up.. Don't joke about this, please. Lord.." He shook again but got no response, "What is..please don't..Tezuka..Tezukaaa.."

Fuji looked around but they were in the in the middle of nowhere with no one around. He had to do something, he determined. So Fuji raised from the ground and pulled the lord to lean on him, he failed then gained all his might and will to move and began to walk.

He heard the lord grumbled and shivered, "We will find someone, we will find a help. Don't worry." Fuji assured.

He walked as fast as he could while dragging a man who at least fifteen kilograms heavier than himself not to count the heavy clothes clung onto their body. Fuji called for help but no response, he looked back to the lord, he was breathing, at least he was breathing, he assured himself. Lord Tezuka must be lost all his energy to save him, it was his fault. "I will find a way out, don't worry." Fuji said again. "We will talk about this, we have to. You hear me?" He was gasping for air.

After walking some distance he found a small cabin hundred meters ahead, "There's a cabin, Tezuka. We are safe now." He quickening his pace and knocked the door to call its owner. He straightened Lord Tezuka's position, called again and waited. There was no answer after a minute pass so Fuji decided to place the lord on the ground next to the door and peeked around the glasses windows. There was no one in there, Fuji cursed. How could he enter? Setting his condition aside, Lord Tezuka needed to be taken care immediately. He brushed his damp and pestering hair away from his face and sighed, he could broke the door but the breeze was still to cold despite in spring.

Suddenly he saw a glint at the corner of the window, he pulled it out and sighed in relief when he found a key with Seigaku's symbol as its keychain. Fuji ran to the door and opened it quickly, he checked the utensils and stuff inside the cabin after dragging the lord into the cabin and closed the door.

The fireplace was old but well polished, there were towel, blanket and a set of man clothes in the lower cabinet. He surveyed the upper cabinet, he found some ingredients and tea leaves, at least he could give it to the lord when he regain consciousness.

Fuji took the set of clothes from the cabinet, he discarded his coat and strode to the lord quickly, "Lord Tezuka, I will take off your clothes and put you in the bed first, okay?" He asked and quickly pulled the thick coat, the vest, shirt, his shoes and socks then his trousers. He did his best to keep his eyes at the upper part of the lord when he pushed him up to the single sized bed. He quickly spread the blanket on the lord and put on the new dry black trousers to the lord. It wasn't an easy job, he had to put his hand under the blanket and did his job only by touching.

He blinked and blushed furiously when he touched _the thing_ accidentally. He almost left the job halfway done because of embarrassment but decided to finish it quickly as possible. The lord's safety was his priority right now. He pulled the blanket up to the lord's neck and ran to the fireplace. After the fireplace was managed, he linked the small kettle to a hook above the fireplace and went to discard his own clothes and hung both his and the lord's wet clothes to let it dry. His hair was damp but at least wasn't dripping anymore. Feeling uncomfortable wandering around the small room naked, he donned the white shirt on, fortunately it was big enough for his small posture, the tip of the shirt fell at his mid thighs, covered him just okay.

Fuji rolled the sleeve till his elbow and went to check the lord, he wasn't feverish but still shivering. He wanted to move the lord nearer to the fireplace but the floor was wet from his previous activities, pushing the bed was out of options, he was too tired.

The only heat source was himself. Fuji bit his lips, pondering his next move. It was his duty to protect the older man when no one was there. It was his duty, right? Right?

Then he remembered what the lord told him, he loved Fuji. Fuji groaned, why did it happen at such moment? He hadn't answered the lord and sleeping next to him would make the lord think he was so eager to get into his pants. However, it was an urgent situation.

Fuji sighed, he climbed the bed and leaned down next to the lord on the blanket, it wasn't the best option but at least he would give an extra warmness to the lord. Fuji shifted and reclined on his right side, he used his right hand as a pillow and stared at the sleeping lord. He reached out his left hand and touched the lord's cheek then tip of his nose carefully, "I can't believe it, you say you love me." He remembered how the lord saved him from the river. "You silly yet sweet man."

Fuji pulled his hand back and closed his eyes, embracing the sleepiness with a big smile.

Lord Tezuka regained his consciousness with a start, Fuji! Where was the man?, he eyed the unfamiliar dark ceiling above him, he inspected the small room with his eyes, the sky had turned dark so did the room. It was cold but he felt warm instead. Lord Tezuka raised from his position, he frowned when he found he wasn't wearing a shirt and his trousers were too short.

He heard a small murmur next to him and found Fuji laying on the bed, curling in a fetal position, his hair spread on the bed limply. He frowned and curled more, Lord Tezuka then went to ignite the almost died fireplace. He threw another wood block to the fire before he satisfied and went back to the bed. The temperature raised after that because of the fire and also because of Fuji. Lord Tezuka didn't see it before since it was dark and lack of his glasses but now after the fire lightened the room he could see that Fuji was wearing a big white shirt and nothing underneath. The light from the fire touched the smooth silky skin and made it glowing prettily, he swallowed hard when he saw where the thighs end up, the shirt left so little to imagination and Fuji wasn't helping with his sleeping position. Well, who needed the imagination if he could see the real thing.

Lord Tezuka wanted to leave Fuji alone but his hand moved by itself, he brushed his hand on the smooth calf to the warm and silky thigh then back to the calf, it was impossible for a man to have such soft, delicate and glossy skin but the slender man was the only exception. Fuji was frowning but sighed deeply after feeling the warmth. Lord Tezuka pulled his hand away awkwardly when his trousers became too tight and constricted.

He shook Fuji and asked him to shifted under the blanket but to no avail, so he decided to move the smaller man by himself. After making sure Fuji was tucked under the blanket, he joined the lithe man carefully to not waking him up. He exhaled silently and crossed his arms, too afraid to do otherwise, he might end up molesting the smaller man. He closed his eyes and commanded himself to sleep, but it was the last thing he needed at that moment.

###

Fuji blinked sleepily and saw the fireplace accros the room. His mind replayed what happened earlier; Lord Tezuka, the river, then to the small cabin.

Fuji was confused about his new position, when did he get under the blanket? He was sure he slept on it not otherwise. Fuji tried to crawl out of the bed but unable to, there was a hand winded him from his stomach to the shoulder and another one draped listlessly on his waist, giving Fuji warmness from behind.

His efforts to get out of the human cage was fruitless and resulting him being pulled closer to the lord instead. Lord Tezuka hummed when he felt Fuji was relaxed in his arms again. Fuji breath hitched when he felt the the hand on his waist moved suddenly, it went lower to his thigh before moved up and brushed the skin under his shirt, Fuji grabbed the hand desperately to stop the lord but when he did, the other hand on his shoulder started to move and caress his neck and collarbone. Fuji was panicked and shifted his hands to the disturbing hand on his upper body but when he moved upside, the lower hand moved instead, he was overwhelmed while cursing and blushing at the same time. It repeated whenever Fuji dropped his guard down, as if the lord could read his next move well.

Fuji groaned in frustration but couldn't stop the hand until he felt the man behind him shook lightly and Fuji thought it was another tremor attack until he hear a low hum from behind. The lord was laughing at him! He then shifted so his face dipped into Fuji's long tresses and he inhaled Fuji's sweet scent. The lord wasn't sleeping as Fuji thought and he was toying Fuji.

Fuji turned around to the lord to scold the man and met a pair of opened hazel eyes. They stared at each other, "Hey.." The older man said.

"Um..hi?" what did he want to do? Did he want to do something? It was.. He forgot, all because of the beautiful color of the lord's eye, it was so dark and hypnotizing.

"How did we get here?"

"You don't remember?"

"Ah.. I remember I dragged you out of the water then.." He shrugged.

That means he doesn't remember about his confession, does he, Fuji thought. "You fainted, I wanted to bring us back to the manor but it was in the middle of nowhere but fortunately I found this cabin." Fuji answered shortly, he tried to hide his disappointment. "Do you know this cabin, my Lord? I found a key with Seigaku's symbol so I assume it's one of yours."

"Hn.. It's one of the hunting cabin, I suppose."

"Is it occupied regularly?" Fuji asked curiously while wiggled further from the lord.

Lord Tezuka could read Fuji's strategy, he was trying to distract and flee so he circled his hands around the slim waist to prevent him from leaving, Fuji gasped and placed both hands on the lord's naked chest, "No. But soon after the Spring Festival, since there will be more animals around unlike the winter."

"T..then you should thank the soldier, whoever it is, for leaving the key at the window." Fuji stuttered and tried to suppress his blush but failed completely.

"Ah..but I have to thank you first for rescuing me." His eyes never left Fuji's and when he said that his darkened hazel eyes fell to the pink lips. Fuji shifted his gaze to another level but realized a bit too late that he was staring at the lord's wide and firm naked chest, he looked back to the lord and found him smirked arrogantly to him.

Fuji cleared his throat, pretending that he wasn't aware and unaffected by the smile, "How do you feel? Any pain?" He frowned and touched Lord Tezuka's temple.

"Hn.."

"The stream was harsh and I won't be surprised if you have a bruise or two from it." Fuji had totally forgot about their position.

"I'm okay." Lord Tezuka responded.

"I understand but can you at least let me inspect it? I just want to be sure since your welfare is my responsibility." Fuji said seriously and begging the lord with those beautiful sapphire eyes.

Unable to resist, Lord Tezuka sighed and nodded, he sat up and said, "Alright, but do it quickly." Fuji followed him and nodded happily, still unaware of Lord Tezuka's plan.

Fuji took the lord's hand and inspected carefully, his beautiful waist long hair swayed, "Did you help me to change, too?" Lord Tezuka asked nonchalantly.

Fuji stiffened, "Yes, you were unconscious and shivering uncontrollably. Your live is my priority and I wouldn't want to wager. I didn't see or touch anything unnecessarily, so don't worry." He answered while checking his back, the healthy skin and fine muscle affected him just so but it wasn't what he concerned about at that moment, but fortunately there was nothing except small scratchs and reddish spots, perhaps his thick clothes protect him more than Fuji thought.

"What about your foot?" Fuji asked after that.

"They are fine, I can walk back to the manor with you on my back easily." He answered without blinking, if Fuji didn't know him well he would think the lord was joking.

"Alright, I will accept it for this moment but I want you to tell me if you feel pain, immediately." Fuji said sternly, "You hear me?" Lord Tezuka nodded in amusement.

Fuji rolled his eyes, "You can laugh now but I doubt you can if we find something too late." He put one foot on the floor and asked the lord, "Are you thirsty? I will boil the water and make something to drink."

Lord Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand, "Now, after you are satisfied, I think it's my turn to check."

Fuji stared at him in disbelief, "What?"

"I have given you a permission to inspect and fussing about me so it's my turn to check, right?" He said in serious tone.

"No..I don't need it, I am perfectly fine."

"I don't believe it. You have just healed from your injuries and we fell to the river. What if it's infected? It would be too late if we didn't be cautious."

Fuji looked at the lord, he looked sincere, and then surrendered, "Alright."

"Turn around." The lord commanded so Fuji followed obediently, besides it was safer to show the lord his back since he had nothing except the white shirt. He knelt on the bed then unbuttoned the shirt and lowered it until his elbow, he collected his long hair on his right shoulder so it wouldn't obstruct the lord.

Fuji shivered when he felt warm fingers touched his bare back, "It closes perfectly." He whispered lowly.

"Uh,,yes. Doctor Inui gives me a bottle of ointment to help the skin repair. Eiji helps me applying it everyday, he tells me it is not that bad." He wrung his long hair nervously, "Is it that bad?" He hoped his voice didn't shake too much.

Lord Tezuka brushed his fingers on the long scar, he could feel a layer of soft skin and wasn't that visible unless you had a close look and he would make sure that nobody would except himself. "Why do you ask Kikumaru? I can help you to apply it."

"No!" Fuji exclaimed but he lowered his tone, "I mean, no need, thanks for offering but Eiji has been helping me and it will hurt him if I refuse his help." Fuji answered automatically.

"And you think I won't be hurt?" Fuji heard the lord ask.

He bit his lips, "I don't mean that.."

I _t's just so disturbing when I imagine you to look and touch me so. Hearing you helped me when I was unconscious that time, changing my bandage, washing me, helping me with my needs, already drive me crazy!_

Having Eiji, doctor Inui to help him to change his bandage, go to the lavatory even help him to bath was fine for him. Even having Kunihiko to help was fine but it was another story if the helper was Lord Tezuka Kunimitsu. He wouldn't survive from embarrassment and self-conscious next to the lord.

"It's just..you are so busy so I don't want to disturb you..yes, that's right." Fuji answered shortly.

Lord Tezuka observed the man from behind, his eyes shifted to his light brown haired, to the smooth golden narrow shoulder, the bare back which covered halfway by the white shirt. The white blanket pooled at the man's waist, the halo on his shining hair, his flushed cheeks created an illusion, a perfect image of wood fairy, his fairy; so innocent, so enticing, so pure.

"Hn.." Lord Tezuka pulled Fuji's left hand and inspect whether there was a wound thoroughly and ignored Fuji's suspicious stare at him, when their stares met he just raised his brows as if not realizing anything and Fuji shifted his gaze to the floor, his right hand was gripping the blanket in front of him tightly. Despite lacked of his glasses he could make out small bruise on Fuji's shoulder blade, scratch on his fingers, which he got from his struggle at the river or perhaps from dragging his heavy body here.

Lord Tezuka turned his attention to the right hand and Fuji used his left hand to cover himself rightaway. His blush was darkened. Lord Tezuka chuckled in amusement, "You are alright, there is no injury. Fortunately." He said honestly. "Shall I check the front part too?" He teased.

Fuji whipped his head to the lord with eyes as big as saucer, his mouth moved but no words formed. Lord Tezuka chuckled and then laughed at Fuji's expression. Fuji was startled by the sudden outburst but then pouted and wasn't impressed when he realized the lord was teasing him, again.

Lord Tezuka regained his composure after that and circled his arms around Fuji from behind and caged Fuji in his arms, Fuji inhaled sharply but the lord paid no heed, he leaned down his forehead onto Fuji's shoulder. The contact sent electric shock down to Fuji's spine.

"Thanks God you are alright." Lord Tezuka sighed, "I thought I lost you..it's a horrible day, don't you ever do that again, never wander off of my sight, never. I don't allow it." He whispered. "Witnessing you disappeared from my sight," His memory about the cold and muddy river, how he couldn't find the smaller man, it was very terrible. "my heart can't hold it. You shave half of my live away."

"I am not falling into your games, you are going to laugh at me again, aren't you?" Fuji replied with a chuckle but got no response.

"Well.." He yelped when he felt a pair of warm lip kissed his bare shoulder and then his tender neck, "Lord..Tezu..ka!" He gasped when teeth replaced the lips. "Stop your game.."

"I am not joking." He kissed Fuji's shoulder one more time. He grabbed Fuji's chin and shifted Fuji's head toward him before breathing, "I love you, I love you with all of my heart, Fuji." Then he dipped down to seal his lips to Fuji's moist one.

Fuji was surprised by the sudden change, moved back and looked at the lord dumbfoundedly, "Lo.." But the lord sealed their lips immediately and this time he held Fuji's nape, palming the silky strands and preventing the man from moving away.

The kiss started with sweet and chaste one but their memories about their previous kisses -the raw and intoxicating kisses- were still reverberating inside their minds that fastened the pace, Fuji raked his hand at the satiny hair of the lord automatically. The room tension raised significantly, their tongues touched, slid and rubbed desperately, Fuji's moan and the lord's grunts were the only sounds heard at the small cabin.

He had dreamed about the lord for times, wondering how it felt to embrace and being embraced by those strong arms with their true feelings, without any lies, fear and terror between them. And now he knew it felt, it was extraordinary. The lord never let him go and he gave as much as he took from Fuji. This time, he didn't even hold back to taste everything Fuji offered.

They separated only because of the lack of oxygen. Fuji went limp and leaned on the lord's shoulder to catch his breath, Lord Tezuka kissed his temple and confessed once again, "I love you, too." Fuji replied with hoarse voice, his blue eyes darkened and clouded.

"Hn.." Lord Tezuka circled his arms around Fuji again, he couldn't stop himself from touching and feeling the man. Fuji sighed and closed his eyes, the silence was comfortable and he almost fell asleep then the lord asked, "Fuji, ... who is Koujiro?"

* * *

I decided to change the ratings to M. Next, lovey dovey night of our perfect pair!


	20. Chapter 20

Hi, there! I'm sorry for the very late update. I faced hard time recently and I didn't have time to manage this story. Hope you are not mad at me. :-S

 **Fujiyuki-san:** honestly, I want to explore more about Lord Yukimura and his family but I think I will leave them to continue to the main story. Enjoy this chapter!

 **Youki minaco-san:** oh my god. You were late to your work? I hope this chapter can compensate for it.

 **Guest-san** : here's the new chapter! I will try to update soon. Immediately.

Rating: **M** for this chapter and you know why.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Home**

"Koujiro?" Fuji blinked, he was sure he didn't tell anyone regarding Koujiro to anyone, especially Lord Tezuka. "He is..no one." Fuji avoided Lord Tezuka's stare.

Lord Tezuka pulled Fuji to the bed and laid him on the bed and propped himself with his elbow, he brushed Fuji's hair carefully from his face and tucked behind his ear. "Friend he is as you called his name in your dream."

Fuji bit his lips, "He..uh.." Fuji buttoned his white shirt slowly while tried to form a good explanation, "Koujiro is someone special for me. He was there for me when I was treated as nothing. People don't want to be involved with a mere slave, you wouldn't get anything." He shrugged. "However, Koujiro was there with his warm smile and laugh, his pleasant surprise, his story around the land. But then, he disappeared." Fuji said while remembering his memories with the said man. "He is also the answer why I ran that night."

"Why? Did you want to find him?"

Fuji chuckled, "Saa.. Then it would be a nice and sweet story, ne? But it wasn't my reason. The night before he left, we went to Lord Yukimura's study room as our rendezvous, he said he had something to show me and then I found out it was his goodbye to me. I was a foolish teenager with my false hope that time so I followed him." He still remembered it well, they laughed and kissed that night.

"However, he disappeared at the next day so did Lord Yukimura's money and there was a witness told on me. I have to pay what he lost for the next several years." and that was where the hell began. Lord Yukimura forced him to do those jobs. "I don't really care if I have to work for years to pay, I was hoping he would be back in the end but that was my mistake. Lord Yukimura then sold me to his friend." remembering the old frog made him fumed, "Why does it happen to me? Is it because I am a slave?" Fuji closed his eyes and shivered slightly, Lord Tezuka caressed his arm understandingly.

"Forget them. They won't come and disturb you not under my watch." He whispered and Fuji leaned to the lord's hand.

"Do you still.." Lord Tezuka didn't finish his sentence, deep down Fuji knew how that felt, just like what happened to him when the lord told him about his wife.

Fuji thought then answered, "He is..special to me. He will be my best friend despite leaving me alone. Just like Lady Shizu to you, without them we won't be here today." _and I wouldn't have this sweet and lovely moment with you._

They fell into a silence before Fuji asked, "Why didn't you tell me from the start?"

Lord Tezuka knew that Fuji was talking about the documents, "I couldn't bring myself. You will run from me soon after you know."

"I..won't." Fuji said hesitantly.

"See?" Lord Tezuka smiled, he kissed back of Fuji's hand and awed by its softness.

"Well, to be free was one of my biggest dream. I would leave if I had chance but now..after I know you, become this close with you..separation is the last thing I want." He answered truthfully, he had found what he wanted the most now, a place to lean on, a place to share.

"That's really a relief." Lord Tezuka leaned down to kiss Fuji's lips then moved to his nose, his forehead, he whispered lowly his love to his lover, "You wouldn't understand how I fear to lose you. I had done many bad things to you and although I don't deserve it, but I want to be with you. No matter what. Even if I have to lie to keep you with me." Fuji stared those hazel eyes and brushed the bangs on the lord's temple softly, "I'm sorry for deceiving you." Lord Tezuka murmured.

Fuji shook his head slowly, "There's nothing to be forgiven. You give me more than I expect, more than I deserve." replied Fuji solemnly

Lord Tezuka kissed Fuji's palm submissively and moved to his wrist, before he scooted to Fuji's face then he continued his adventure to the soft spot behind Fuji's ear and bit it lightly which caused Fuji to moan and sighed, Lord Tezuka smiled. "So beautiful." He murmured.

Fuji compared between his moments with Koujiro and Lord Tezuka. With Koujiro, he felt happy, cheerful yet lonely and when he was with the lord, it was hard to describe, when he was near the lord he wanted to move away, far from the lord, yet he couldn't help but to miss him whenever he wasn't with the lord. He felt burnt and giddy whenever he was touched by the lord, and when he was kissed, he felt his body melt to the core. He was afraid of it but yearning for more at the same time.

Fuji blushed and covered his face, "Stop it. You must be crazy for loving me."

"Why?" The lord asked quickly.

"Well, don't you think I am a fool for pinning and believing Koujiro? He left without telling me anything, he never planned to bring me with him but I kept waiting for him." He mumbled, "Besides, you deserve someone noble and kind, a pretty daughter of a lord, perhaps?"

Lord Tezuka pulled Fuji's hand away, "No, I don't want anyone else. And it's not foolish, it's your nature to love and believe people around you. That's the best thing I admire about you."

Fuji smiled sincerely.

"Now, after we know about the truth. You are not allowed to leave me, worrying about things except how to please me and love me." Lord Tezuka murmured to the slender man.

Fuji chuckled, "You can be so cute and cheesy sometimes, my Lord."

"It's Kunimitsu, my love."

Fuji bit his lips, "Syusuke...my name. I haven't told you my given name, ne?" Eiji had asked him once about his given name, he never wanted to tell anyone as he thought he wasn't part of them. He wanted to save it for his most precious person albeit trivia.

"Syusuke." Lord Tezuka repeated his name, slowly and lovingly, "Syusuke." he dipped down to kiss Fuji's lips. "Syusuke." he chanted again, he caressed Fuji's cheek.

"Lord..Tezuka.." Fuji stuttered when he felt a hand on his stomach, "Who?" The lord nipped his collar bone playfully.

"Lo..Te..mhm.." He moaned when the skilful hand unbuttoned the white shirt quickly and the hand moved to his chest, "My Syusuke." he heard the lord said.

Their talk ended there and replaced with another more pleasurable and enjoyable hustle. "Mm..mit..su.." Fuji gasped, Lord Tezuka intertwined their fingers and moved slowly, he kissed Fuji's jaw, to his slender neck, he stopped to nip the wide area of Fuji's smooth torso then to his nipple and Fuji moaned, Lord Tezuka's hair was brushing his body just so that made him blush more.

Lord Tezuka went lower, kissing the smooth skin, leaving a hot trail on Fuji's skin, and dipped his tongue seductively on Fuji's navel. " _Oh!_ " Fuji detached his fingers to and gripped his head, couldn't decide whether to pull him away or to push him lower.

The non-existing shirt and trousers made his arousal visible to the lord, "Shall we stop?" He asked huskily while touching its tip, the liquid oozed when he touched it and Lord Tezuka was astonished by its pearlescent color. Fuji groaned, his hips moved automatically to get more, Lord Tezuka smirked, "What?" He teased it more.

"..se..please.." Fuji begged desperately, he felt his whole body burnt under the lord's touch and gaze.

The older man chuckled, "What is it?" He bent and kissed its length.

Fuji gasped by the sudden teasing but what the lord did made him writhing and wanted more. "Please..touch me.."

"Like this?" He tightening his grip and moved slowly.

"Yesss.." Fuji moved as the lord. "More..moree.." So he did, he stole another kiss and did as Fuji's command. The smaller man changed from a obedient kitty to a demanding tigress, or was it tiger? The lord frowned as he couldn't see well without his glasses, he wanted to see Fuji's expression; his flushed cheeks, his long eye lashes fanning those cheeks, his red lips and his beautiful face. He thought of to exchange all his wealth with a good vision for this moment.

He continued to touch, caress and pump faster, "Mi..ugh..Oh!" Fuji grabbed the pillow on one hand and the white shirt with another one, his knuckles turn white as he grabbed it tightly. Lord Tezuka leaned down to watch Fuji's face more clearly however his hand never stop working, "I..I can't.." Fuji gasped.

"Come, come for me Syusuke." he said huskily.

Then Fuji felt everything turned white, his body couldn't move and his soul seemed to be pulled out of his body suddenly, " _Ohhh!_ " Lord Tezuka kept watching Fuji's face, his cheeks blushed more, his mouth moved frantically but no voice formed, he groaned then fell down, his chest rose and sunk irregularly. The beautiful man was gasping for air, his body was covered by thin layer of sweat with hus hair sprawled on the white sheet. It was breathtaking.

"That was just oh." Fuji said after gained his strength to talk. Lord Tezuka hummed and kissed his temple, he brought his spoiled hand to his face, "Yes, undoubtedly." The white fluid running down his fingers to his arm, "Don't go." Fuji grabbed the lord when he raised from his position, Lord Tezuka raised his brows.

"You haven't.. Do you want to.."

Lord Tezuka smiled, "There are many things I want from you but I won't force you, I can wait." He caressed Fuji's lips with his clean hand. "But I want to..", Fuji said seriously, his blue eyes shone "I want you, right here, right now." He raised and straddled the lord, to emphasize his point, he rubbed his length to the lord covered hard length to create a delicious friction, Fuji gasped and circled his hands around the lord's warm shoulder, "Please..make me yours." He whispered lowly to the lord's ear and before he knew it, he was laid down on the bed, with the lord straddling him this time.

"You don't know what you asking for, Syusuke." he kissed Fuji harshly without any restraint. Fuji moaned again, his length went back to live, "You are mine." He heard the lord said hoarsly and that turned him on more.

"Yes, yours.." He felt a slick finger entered him slowly, he hissed but relaxed himself. The lord did his best to distract Fuji with his mouth, tongue and teeth. He didn't need a long time to press another finger into the warm cavern.

It's so tight, Lord Tezuka frowned, can Fuji hold it? He continued to pull and push until his fingers raked on a certain spot, Fuji gasped and moved suddenly, "There.."

Lord Tezuka understood that and continued to attack that certain part which made Fuji curled his toes, he bit his lips and then covered his mouth with his fingers, afraid to produce strange sounds, his breath labored and his skin turned slippery by the perspiration. Lord Tezuka was no better, his eyes were dilated, his trousers were too tight, he couldn't wait to enter but didn't want to hurt his small lover, soon he slipped the third finger without stopping poking the part.

"My...mm..su.." And he came for the second time that night, dirtied his own stomach.

"Syusuke.." Lord Tezuka asked softly, he pressed his rock hard to Fuji. "Now." Fuji whispered.

Lord Tezuka discarded his tights trousers, he sighed deeply when he felt the warm air, Fuji glanced and wondered whether it would fit or not but he wouldn't back away from this, not after came to this far. Lord Tezuka went back to Fuji and looked at him expectantly, Fuji nodded automatically then the lord entered him slowly, painfully slow. Fuji knew it wasn't a great experience for first timer but it was something he would accept gladly.

"You are so tight.." The hazel eyed man said with greeted teeth. Fuji winced and gasped for air since it was hurt, "Syusuke, please relax. If you don't want this, I will stop. I don't want to hurt you." He said, caging Fuji between his hands, Fuji blinked away his tears, he wanted it to end quickly but when he saw the lord's expression, he surrendered. He never saw such expression on the lord's face, he was doing his best to hold on yet his eyes showered Fuji with love, he was saying the truth, he wouldn't hurt him. His eyes didn't lie, they told everything, it was so pure, so true, he loved Fuji.

Fuji circled his hand to the lord's neck, "No. Don't stop." He gasped and the lord kissed him deeply, the sensuous and hot tongue entered him once again, asking for a seductive match, they fought for dominance but Fuji was defeated by the lord and before he realized it, the lord had entered him fully.

"Just..give me a moment." Fuji said. Lord Tezuka nodded despite felt so good, Fuji squeezed him so tightly, he could feel himself pounded and the tight ring contracted in each breath Fuji drew. He had to keep his cool with much difficulties. After another long and painful minutes, Fuji nodded and announced that he could move which Lord Tezuka welcomed carefully, he pulled out and rammed quickly back to the paradise, again and again. Fuji held the lord tightly, his legs bent around the lord's waist and suppressed his moans.

Lord Tezuka replaced his hands to Fuji's bottom and thrusted deeper, this time Fuji moaned louder, he elongated his neck, giving an access to the lord, he suck and bit every part he could reach desperately.

Lord Tezuka seemed to know what he did because soon Fuji felt really good, the lord was playing Fuji like an expert, turning Fuji into a pool of unending nerves that he wanted more, harder and quicker. He bit his lips hard, "Don't suppress your voice.." Lord Tezuka whispered between his grunts, "Let me hear you..let it go.." He thrusted deeper then touched Fuji's straining length and Fuji came undone.

Two more thrusts and the lord emptied himself inside Fuji.

They gasped heavily, Fuji's hands slipped away from the lord's shoulder. Lord Tezuka fell to the bed and pulled Fuji into his embrace with him without pulling out of Fuji. Their breathing were uneven, Fuji felt sticky and they sweated a lot but he didn't have a will to move. He enjoyed being with the lord and held in his arms.

"I love you." Fuji murmured, he was feeling sleepy and contented.

Lord Tezuka held him tighter, "Love you too, Syusuke."

They fell asleep soon after that, promising to meet again in their dream.

###

Morning came faster this time, Fuji had the most comfortable and slumbering sleep he ever had. Fuji blinked happily, the sun had risen and so had the lord. Fuji sat down, he didn't find any evidence of their passionate night before except his sore back and body, Lord Tezuka must had cleaned him while he was sleeping.

Speaking of the lord, he didn't find the handsome lord at the cabin, "Where is he?" Fuji asked with a frown. A small voice whispered that the lord had left him but his conscience didn't believe it. "He won't leave me." He assured himself and true to be told, the lord entered the cabin soon after that.

He freezed at the door and stared at Fuji quietly, "Uh..good morning?" Fuji smiled andgreeted uncertainly.

Lord Tezuka blinked several time and closed the door, "Ah, you are awake."

"Where were you?"

Lord Tezuka poured a cup of tea and handed it to Fuji, "I sent a signal to the manor, they should be arrived in less than thirty minutes." He took the white shirt and placed it on Fuji's shoulder, he went back to check the fireplace and not even once looked at Fuji's eyes.

"I see. You should teach me about it sometime, had I known about it, we wouldn't have spent the night here." _and put you in a danger._

Lord Tezuka's hand stopped moving, "Put on your clothes, I will wait outside." with that he left.

Fuji placed his cup back to the table.

What happened? Why did the lord give him a cold shoulder suddenly after all happened last night? Fuji gripped the blanket tightly, did he regret it by chance? Did he get disgusted by what they had done? Did the lord regret to be with him? He wouldn't, would he?

Fuji wiped away his tears and got dressed slowly. Fuji put the used things away and checked the fireplace before left the cabin. He saw the lord backing the door so he leaned on the wall next to the door, far from the lord and waited silently. Lord Tezuka who felt it, turned back and eyed Fuji but the smaller man decided to ignore him.

"What's wrong?" Lord Tezuka asked worriedly, he grabbed Fuji's chin and turned him to face the taller man but Fuji stared at the forest behind, "Did you hurt yourself?" He inspected Fuji's puffy eyes.

Fuji ward off the lord's hand, "I'm okay. Leave me alone."

"Syusuke, what happens? Are you feeling unwell? Did I hurt you accidentally? Tell me.." Lord Tezuka cradled Fuji's head.

Fuji moved away from the lord, "Why do you care if I am unwell?" He snapped.

"Syu..what.."

"If you are disgusted with me just say so. I thought you enjoyed what we did, I thought we are okay. But.. Getting a cold treatment after what happened last night is the last thing I expect. I thought.."

"What are you talking about? Disgusted? Syusuke.." Lord Tezuka grabbed Fuji's arms. "Look at me! Last night was splendid and gorgeous, what makes you think I am disgusted?"

"Then why did you ignore me just now, my Lord? I expect sweet or at least an awkward morning but not this, not this cold and lonely morning. Why do you do this to me?" Fuji looked at the lord painfully, a crystal clear tear fell down of his cerulean eyes, Lord Tezuka smiled a little.

He hugged Fuji tightly and sighed, "I'm sorry for giving you such impression. It's not my intention and honestly, I am not doing it purposely." He separated and looked at Fuji deeply, "It's because of you."

"Me?" Fuji blinked innocently, "What did I do?"

"You." Lord Tezuka kissed Fuji softly, "You being so beautiful, so warm and enticing under the morning light. I have to stop myself from touching you again."

"But.."

"I don't want to hurt you. I want you to enjoy it as I do too." He wiped away Fuji's tears and kissed his lid.

"I don't mind." He loved being held by the lord.

"I do mind. Are you feeling okay?" He circled his hand on Fuji's waist then frowned and brushed Fuji's hair carefully.

Fuji blushed and nodded awkwardly, "Yes, a bit sore but I am fine. You can..you know, if you want." He stuttered.

Lord Tezuka smirked, "Ah, I do want but I can wait till we go home, after you have a proper rest." He kissed Fuji deeply, they kissed under the morning light with Lord Tezuka hovering above the smaller man, Fuji circled his hands on his nape, kissing and and murmured their love to each other, enjoying their warmth.

"Do you find them, Mr. Oishi?" They heard Momoshiro shouted nearby. Fuji moved away from Lord Tezuka immediately and blushed furiously.

Lord Tezuka heard rustling sounds before he heard, "Thanks goodness you are alright!" Oishi said happily when he found them less than second later.

"Ah.." Lord Tezuka hugged Fuji in his arm, Fuji hid his face into the lord's warm chest, his heart was pounding heavily.

"We found your horse with Lord Yukimura's but we couldn't find you. We thought something bad happened to you." He walked toward the lord, "We searched for all night long there however we couldn't find you. It's a relief to see your sign this morning.", He sighed. "It's great you found Fuji, Are you okay?" He asked in panicked voice.

"We are fine, Oishi. Just give Fuji a moment. You can go and tell Momoshiro and the rest to wait. We will follow you soon."

Oishi nodded, glad that nobody was injured, "Lord Yukimura and Lady Yukimura had gone home yesterday. Lady Yukimura promises that they won't get in your way anymore in the future, my Lord." He informed then went to the waiting soldiers.

Lord Tezuka kissed crown of Fuji's head, "Are you okay, love?" Fuji tilted up his head, "Yes. Let's go home." He smiled, the brilliant color of hus blue eyes showed how much he meant it.

 _Home._ He had a home, together with the lord.

"Hn.." Lord Tezuka hugged Fuji one more time before lead Fuji away. "Can you walk? I can carry you if you want."

Fuji shook his head, "No. I can walk by myself. I am not a damsel in distress." He protested.

"Hn.." But the lord walked slowly following Fuji's pace.

When they saw Oishi and the rest, everyone welcomed them openly. They saluted to the lord and messed Fuji's head playfully and made the lord barked his command. Fuji himself felt delighted with it, he felt accepted and cared despite feeling a bit guilty, when they were running around and worrying about him and the lord, they were having a good night together. He apologized to the men but they convinced that they weren't mad.

Lord Tezuka pulled Fuji to his horse and paced toward the manor quickly, not even once let the smaller man go or felt uncomfortable in his arm.

Fuji sighed in the lord's embrace, he was finally home.

###

Being Lord Tezuka's lover surely was a shocking experience for Fuji, not in a bad way of course. Lord Tezuka always made sure Fuji was served right and loved. He tricked Fuji to sTay by his side every single minute and before Fuji realized, he couldn't sleep well except being next to the lord. Lord Tezuka also loved to spoil him both physically and mentally, he would woo Fuji like a lovestruck teenager, whispered his love to the latter man his love whenever he felt he wanted to and believed it, he often did it when they weren't alone, he would pout -imagine that!- when Fuji refused or didn't reply him quickly. Lord Tezuka loved to hug and played with his fingers, he never let Fuji too far from him, he brought Fuji together with him even in the most confidential's meeting, much to Fuji's protest.

That hug often time ended with Fuji being naked under the lord or above the lord, or confined between the lord and any hard surface, either way was fine for the lord. He adored Fuji just too much.

"Now I know why Kunihiko born quicker than your planning." Fuji commented lightly next to the lord at his bed. He was still breathing hard, spent and limp.

Lord Tezuka chuckled, he donned his trousers and back with a glass of water for Fuji who laid down without any covering, he was undoubtedly very beautiful with those ivory skin, pinkish lips and long hair spread out on his bed. Don't forget about the reddish spots scattered around his torso and inner thighs, Lord Tezuka definitely proud of his handy works."You don't." He drank the water and shared it to the brunette through his mouth, he ended that with a small kiss on the pliant lips.

"I won't be surprised if I ended pregnant." Fuji chuckled, he flipped and laid on his stomach, playing with the tip of his long hair and he smiled to the lord.

Lord Tezuka discarded the glasses, "Well, I definitely work hard here." He dipped down and kissed Fuji again. The naked man climbed up and straddled the lord, their many intimate moments had taught Fuji where to touch and where to kiss to please the lord, just like what the lord did to him.

"You are my drug, I am addicted to you." Lord Tezuka said softly while caressing Fuji's smooth waist when Fuji finished his kiss.

"Well, I definitely work hard here." Fuji replied jokingly.

"You little imp." Lord Tezuka pushed Fuji back to his bed and kissed him senselessly, Fuji laughed when he saw the lord's expression. "We should stop." Fuji groaned when he felt a finger entered him.

"Really?" Lord Tezuka kissed his neck.

"Stop.. It's morning already, the kids..Oh!" Fuji exclaimed when the lord hit the certain spot, he was hard again.

Lord Tezuka teased him until he couldn't help but to beg more but when he almost there, the lord pulled out, "You are right, the kids might wait us to have a breakfast with them." and Fuji groaned in frustration.

"No!" He circled his hands around the lord, "Mitsu...please.." He begged with his teary blue eyes.

Lord Tezuka hid his smirk and pretended to be guilty, "Hm? Breakfast?" He traced Fuji's smooth torso, flicked his nipple lightly with his fingers.

"That can wait. Please.. _please.._ " He moved his hips desperately, "You..ah,,You can eat me, have me." He begged in desperation.

Lord Tezuka decided to put an end to Fuji's misery and chuckled, "Ah.. Thank you for the nice meal."

###

"Kikumaru, do you know where are Lord Tezuka and Fuji?" Doctor Inui asked the hyperactive man.

" _Nya!_ At the study room." He rolled his eyes, "Lord Tezuka pulled him and brought him away from our conversation. He was so demanding, I can barely chat with Fuji lately, nya! Young Master Kunihiko often brings the girls out with him, too. I feel lonely." Eiji whined.

"Ah, can't help it. It's their honeymoon." He mumbled lowly.

"What, _nya_?"

"No, nothing. I will leave then. Tell Momoshiro and Kaidoh to be steady, we will hold an assembly promptly."

"Alright, _nya_." Eiji answered weakly.

Inui knocked the study room's door patiently, he heard a ruffled sounds before he heard the lord allowed him to enter. "Are you guys decent?" He opened not fully but left a qgap and asked flatly.

"Explain decent." He heard Fuji asked.

"It's a condition where I can enter without making you embarrassed, putting me in an awkward situation and Tezuka in a foul mood."

He heard Fuji chuckled and muffled conversation behind the door, he had to knock again after a long silence after that. "I would want to come back later if I could but this is quite urgent." He informed half curious and half annoyed.

"You may enter." He heard Fuji said. He did. He found Fuji was sitting on the floor under the window, reading a book and smirked innocently at him, Lord Tezuka was writing his reports, journals were scattered around his table. They were playing him, or rather, Fuji was.

"I have decoded the journals, Tezuka." He handed his report.

"What do we get?" He read the report quickly, "An attack?" He frowned and looked at the doctor.

"Yes, they are going to attack us." He confirmed. "Apparently, what happened at the South on Christmas was their decoy."

"In the Spring Festival?" Lord Tezuka inspected carefully the report, Fuji stepped next to the lord and read too. "Why Spring Festival?"

"My assumption is because Lord Tezuka attends it, people gather and since it's a festival, we will lower our guard."

"That makes sense." Lord Tezuka put the report away but Fuji took it, "This year we plan to invite lords of the lands. They might think this is a perfect chance to attack." The bespectacled man added.

"I suppose so." Inui nodded, "I also have perfected the antidote. I need your permission to use it to the soldiers."

"Is it safe?"

"I have tested it myself, except they have an allergic reaction, this wouldn't be a problem." He pulled out a small bottle from his pocket, "It's called Inui Special Antidote. Do you want to try?"

Lord Tezuka frowned, Inui's concoction never been a good news but he had to. "I will try it first." Fuji intercepted.

"I'm afraid you can't. This antidote's level is made lower than what you got months ago, so basically it won't effect much to you."

Lord Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand, "It's okay, I can take it. If you can then I can, too." Fuji looked at the lord in anxiety, he wanted to protest, afraid that something might happen to the lord. It was antidote but half of it also made of poison.

He took the vial and gulped down the liquid and frowned deeply, Fuji poured a glass of water for the lord which accepted gladly, Inui watched while writing down Lord Tezuka's reaction on his notebook.

"Are you okay?" Fuji took the empty vial from the lord.

"Ah.. I expect it tastes ordinary like a poison should be but you prove me wrong." He coughed a little. Inui grinned, "Right. Then I will prepare the assembly."

Fuji stroke the lord's back in circles, "That must taste horrible." He gave the lord a small peck.

"Ah.. Didn't you drink this too? I thought it was an ordinary drink since you looked fine when you drank." Fuji giggled, "It's ordinary drink for me."

Lord Tezuka watched the man in amusement. Fuji read the report again when the lord was finally fine. He looked at the last page, there was a picture of an flying eagle using his sharp talon holding a fish tightly.

It was a common picture yet he refused to think further about the meaning of the picture.

###

The festival was glorious and attractive. There were stalls of foods, games and performance. People were drinking and eating freely, the kids were running and playing happily. Everyone seemed to enjoy the festival heartedly, all except Lord Tezuka.

Early in the morning he told Kunihiko about the rebels and told him to watch around, especially the twins. He also put a small group to watch his children protectively. Although they had held assembly times but he still couldn't get rid of his uneasiness. Cancelling the festival was out of options since it would make the rebels suspicious so they tried to read the possibility, enemy's movement, their weak points and the escape route and even after those preparations, he still couldn't relax.

Lord Tezuka visited the stalls randomly with grim face which made the tenants felt uncomfortable so Fuji pulled him away from the crowd, "Relax, Mitsu.. Nothing bad will happen." He cradled the lord's face and stared at him deeply.

Lord Tezuka placed his hands on Fuji's and sighed, "I try but I can't. There are too many people." He leaned over till their foreheads touched.

He could see the lord's thinking, he was afraid that he couldn't protect his people, his family. "It's okay Mitsu, I am here with you. I won't let something bad happens." He hugged the lord tightly and the lord circled his hands around the smaller man automatically. "That should be my sentence, Syusuke." he kissed the crown of Fuji's head and inhaled Fuji's sweet scent and it calm him down magically.

They separated and Fuji smiled at the man, "Are you okay now?" The taller man nodded. "Great. Let's go." He pulled the lord quickly to the center of the festival.

This time the lord more relaxed and calmed, he brought Fuji to his favorite bread stall, it was made by Takashi family for generations. He introduced Fuji as his lover confidently which made Fuji blushed and awkward in front of the tenant. Lord Tezuka bought pile of bread for his lover, Fuji shook his head and laughed in disbelief when he saw the lord offered to fed Fuji. "I thought Takashi is one of your assistant, my Lord?"

"Ah, they work for Tezuka for generations. They always try the new things; inventions, uncharted territory, challenge. They are proud to master many things."

Fuji circled his hands around the lord's arm and listened to the lord's explanation, he was so impressed by the lord and couldn't get bored with his voice, he would love to listen even if the lord was taking about the classification of animals!

"Where are we going to go now?" He asked after they shared the bread with the children they met halfway.

"Ah.. There's one stall that I—"

"Fuji!" He heard someone called his name. "Fuji! Over here! I can't believe it!" Fuji looked around to find the source.

"Fuji!" The smaller man turned to his left and gasped.

 _Impossible._

 _Why is he here?_

"Koujiro.." Fuji said reflexively, his hand slipped away from Lord Tezuka's arm.

"Fuji?" Lord Tezuka asked softly in confusion.

" _Koujiro.._ " He blinked in disbelief.

"Fuji! Fuji!" He opened his arms and ran toward them happily. Fuji stepped away from the lord, "Koujiro.."

"Fuji!" He smiled brightly.

Fuji clenched his fist and ran toward the man, leaving Lord Tezuka who turned grim again, "Koujiro!"

And punched him right on his left cheeck. His long dissappeared friend fell down on his back and looked at Fuji dumbfoundedly.

"Fuji.." He blinked confusedly and caressing his reddened cheek. "Stand up, you jerk!" Fuji exclaimed furiously.

"Whaa.."

"Stand up! How dare you!" He grabbed Saeki's collar and pulled him up with his slender hands and hidden power which Lord Tezuka didn't know Fuji bestowed upon. "How dare you to appear and act as if nothing is wrong!" He shook the man and gritted his teeth, "Do you know what I have been _through_ these years?"

"Fuji.." He grabbed Fuji's hands and tried to pry them off. "Let me explain."

"Fine..but after I finish my business with you first." He pulled his fist to land another punch only to be stopped by the lord, "Shall we move to a less spectators and quieter place, first?" Fuji glared but when he saw the lord's eyes he loosened his grip.

Fuji nodded, "Alright." He then grabbed Saeki's collar with one hand, "I will make sure you can't escape this time." He dragged the taller man hard.

Lord Tezuka led them to a small tea house at the outskirt festival, it wasn't too crowded like the rest of stalls.

Fuji shoved Saeki to a long stoll and sat across him, Lord Tezuka went to order some foods for them. "There are many things that I want to ask and tell you but let's get to the point, huh? Why did you steal the money?"

"Getting bold after these years, hm?" Saeki smiled.

"Just answer the damn question." Lord Tezuka sat next to Fuji who asked in frustration.

"Why are you so sure that I am the culprit? It can be anyone." He shrugged.

"Your confidence tells me rightaway that you know something. I suspected one of the lord's maids but then I discarded it, she would flee if she took it. You fleed that night. Besides, Lord Yukimura has make sure that he will punish anyone who cross the line." Fuji explained flatly.

Saeki chuckled, "I didn't take the money."

"You are a liar!"

"I didn't." He smirked and raised his hands innocently but then he added with a wink, "Another man did."

"What? Why?"

"For a revenge." He dropped his sword on the long table, Fuji and Lord Tezuka didn't move. Fuji wanted to tell Saeki to be serious but his attention was drawn to pommel of the sword, a familiar symbol was craved neatly there. A familiar bird with familiar gesture.

The rebellion's symbol.

"I bet you understand it, my Lord." He crossed his arms on his chest, "A man has his objective, his purpose of live. I want a revenge." He shifted his gaze to the lord, "Thus there's only one way to reach it." He stated confidently with a smirk.

Fuji narrowed his eyes to his friend, what did he want? Kill Lord Tezuka as what the rebellion planned today? He wouldn't let it, never.

"Koujiro..you.."

* * *

Okay, this chapter is opened and closed with Saeki's name. *just saying*

I will update soon. Wait for me!


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, there? *stealthy* I'm so sorry for leaving for so looong time. When I saw when last time I updated, it was one month ago! What? I even can't believe it myself. Soo..here is the newest update! Enjoy!

 **Guest-san:** I'm sorry for the update! Thank you very much for liking this story! This is my apologize to you for waiting too long! *hug and kisses*

 **Fujiyuki-san:** one just can't be satiated if you have someone like Fuji next to you, moreover Tezuka has wanted him for long time. *squeal*. About Saeki, it's still a mystery, can't predict someone like him. *snicker*

 **Youki minaco-san:** thank you! Please enjoy it!

 **XLightningX-san:** please keep loving it! ;-)

 **random fan-san:** it's new chapter! Read it quickly when it's still fresh!

 **Silent Fan-san:** *running quickly and handed to you* your newest chapter is here~ I'm sorry for being late... Please keep reading it~ *smile*

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Be ware of typos, error in grammar, etc, etc.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Spy**

"They are over there." Saeki pointed to a group of men wondering around the base of one deep cliff.

"What are they doing?" Fuji asked next to him. They were hiding behind bushes one hundred meters from the men.

"They are building a bridge." Lord Tezuka answered for Fuji.

"Yeah. They have finished a long tunnel five hundred meters from that big house to the South. When the bridge finishes, they can move back and fro from the South to North in less than three days." Saeki informed.

"Impossible." Fuji murmured. He never know that there was a shortcut from North to South, from what he knew, they need at least six days to reach Lord Tezuka's manor from South yet this could shortened it into half.

"The cliff used to be too step and dangerous, we never thought to use it." Lord Tezuka said stoically.

"I know. But their leader, Aogi Ichiro thinks otherwise. He is very ambitious and eager to finish this." Saeki pointed to a big house across the deep valley, "That house is his. His office is at the third floor, he uses it to inspect and observe the men. There is also a bigger one behind that, more likely a dog house for the workers."

Lord Tezuka narrowed his eyes to see a big circle window at the upper part of the house, it reflected the sunlight.

"Who is Aogi?" Fuji pushed the bush a little to see better, unlike Lord Tezuka and Saeki, he wasn't possessed by tall figure.

"Their new leader, his sister married to the previous rebellion's head."

"How could he survive the rebellion that time?"

"He wasn't there at that time. He was a marchant at the foreign countries for years until he learned the truth about his sister." Saeki said. "He is a sly fox, that Aogi." He cocked his head to the building.

"Have you ever wondered why he can gain so much, my Lord?" Saeki asked.

"Ah, at some point but now we know."

"As expected from a lord of North. He tricks the lords to give him money; it's an easy money, can't be tracked and limitless."

"Do they know what the money is used for?" Lord Tezuka asked simultaneously.

"No. Mostly not since Aogi offers a partnership at selling drinks, illegal but high in demand. The lords don't want to know as long as they get their money back." He flicked his fingers, "That reminds me, one of them is Lord Tamura of the South, he is one of his most loyal and fund dealer."

With that Fuji staggered back a bit and his back touched Lord Tezuka's arm, the lord circled his hand around his shoulder automatically, "Ah, we did. We caught him at one of the empty cabin, proofs at his manor. Also their plan to attack today."

Fuji touched Lord Tezuka's hand firmly, at first the lord didn't want to believe Saeki's words regarding today's aggression. He didn't even want to share his informations about the rebels since Saeki was one of them. Saeki himself didn't do much to convince the lord, his words, his looks and his sharp comments made the lord doubted him more. The only thing that he pressed to them was his revenge and he needed the bespectacled lord's help therefore he would help willingly.

After a long tiring argument, they decided to believe Saeki's words only if he showed them their hideout and their leader's whereabout to decide whether to believe in him or not.

"I see..that's why you don't believe in me when I said they would attack at the Summer Eclipse, huh?"

"Hn.. I believe in hard proof than your words."

"Whoah.. That's harsh.." He chuckled and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "but the incident at the South at Christmas was a decoy. They burnt the South, wait for you to put out of the fire and when you turn your back, they ran to the South leaving false traces. Nobody knows."

Fuji could feel Lord Tezuka's hesitancy, Saeki's information was indeed very convincing but they couldn't believe it unless they had a certain proof besides his words. "Can you get more detailed information from Aogi, Koujiro?"

" _Nah._. He is a tight lipped bastard. So is his right hand man. I hardly get anything regarding the Summer Eclipse."

"His office..." Lord Tezuka said suddenly.

Fuji looked at the lord and said to Saeki, "That's right! He must place his documents there. You can.."

"It's impossible to enter it." Saeki said before Fuji could finish his sentence. "He rarely leaves his office and when he does, his right hand man keeps watching it."

"Has he ever left with his man?" Lord Tezuka asked with a deep frown.

Saeki shook his head, "That what I said, he rarely does, not after he is safe at his hideout here." He sighed, "Besides, if I can then I need someone else to watch my back."

"You don't have a friend there?" Fuji asked in shock as long as he remembered Saeki was a very warm person who had friends around him.

"Too bad.. They aren't someone who you want to deal and put your life on. Even the wall has eyes and ears there." He grinned.

"Still..we have to get more detailed information about Aogi and his plans." Fuji murmured.

"When do you think his next trip is?" Lord Tezuka asked.

"Hmm.. Not really sure...in two weeks, perhaps? Why?"

Fuji could hear the taller man's mind, "You are planning to go by yourself, aren't you?" He turned back to see his lover clearer.

"Ah.." That's the only answer.

"That's not a good idea, my Lord." Saeki said after the surprise that Fuji could read the lord's mind so well. Lord Tezuka looked at him just so that made Saeki explained quickly, "I appreciate it, my Lord but perhaps I have to remind you again, you are lord of Seigaku and also their sole enemy. They know you and it's basically a suicide to walk pass that door."

"He is right, my Lord. We should find another way to go inside." Fuji smiled in agreement. "Someone else."

"It's better with someone we can trust."

Lord Tezuka thought for a moment, "I will send one of my soldiers, then."

"Those scary and thin lipped men?" Saeki asked again, "Nice joke, my Lord. Me being there is already made them itching to draw their sword, adding another rough suspicious stranger tip toeing around here is definitely refreshing." Saeki pointed.

Lord Tezuka's eyes twitched, they was running out of options and they needed the information fast.

"I will go." Fuji chirped suddenly.

" _No._ " That came from two different male with the most stern voice he ever heard.

"But—"

"It's dangerous there, let me tell you, all of them are bad news." said the monochromatic haired man.

"Because it might be dangerous and I won't be there to protect you." said another one with flat tone but Fuji knew better, there was a hint of desperation there.

"I know it's dangerous that's why I can't let you go there alone, my Lord."

"Yet you want to go yourself."

"Yeah. We need someone who they won't be suspicious of, preferably someone they have never seen before." Fuji reasoned. "Also, someone who can work with Koujiro well."

"No." just that, no. He didn't even explain why he didn't agree.

"Ku—my Lord! You know my plan is better!" Fuji exclaimed when he heard the rejection. "Koujiro! Tell him that my idea is reasonable! It's even better than him going there himself." Fuji snapped at his friend.

Saeki scratched his nape awkwardly, "Well..." He dragged his words to find a correct response, never before he saw someone talking back to a high lord, a Tezuka even less. "We might try it, my Lord. Fuji is right..he is less suspicious and we have known each other for longest time so we are compatible."

Hearing that even made Lord Tezuka more irritated than before, "No!" He barked.

Fuji sighed, "Excuse us for a moment." Saeki arched an eyebrow but nodded, Fuji dragged the lord further from him and they whispered to each other. He saw the lord grumbled something which replied by a long speech by the smaller man, they then talked slowly, gazing at each other intently until Fuji reached the lord's hand and said something after a long pause. The lord nodded reluctantly after that and Fuji smiled brightly which replied with a low murmur from the lord which made Fuji blushed.

It didn't need a genius mind to read what was between the men and Saeki was a smart man, he snickered when he realized the new found information. He almost expected a pang of jealousy or at least a disappointment when he saw Fuji with the taller man but he couldn't find it.

"I will go with you." Fuji said with a smile when they walked back to Saeki.

"Only if you tell me about it in advance." Lord Tezuka commanded in a no objection tone.

Saeki snickered but nodded, "Deal." He said while extended his hand to seal the deal.

###

 _Monday_

 _Midday_

 _At Pathway_

— **S.K**

Lord Tezuka was standing at the window, staring at the wide landscape of his lands while his mind was focusing on the paper laying immaculately on his table. They got the news two days prior, three weeks after their walk to the hideout, he knew he didn't have any choices but he still restless to know Fuji would go alone with a stranger, well, not a totally stranger but Saeki Koujiro was definitely one stranger for him.

Never before he thought he would meet someone who dared to argue or refuse to his command yet he met Fuji. Fuji, the owner of his heart, the center of his universe, the most stubborn man he ever met. He didn't know which to worry more, the rebels being so close to him or Fuji going to the risky hideout, with Saeki Koujiro. Given a past between his Syusuke and that man, he was getting more agitated than before.

"Kunimitsu." The soft voice woke him from his thoughts, Lord Tezuka turned around only to find a stranger in his study room. The man, no woman was standing five meters away from him, smiling sweetly and even she had darker skin than his Fuji, he knew it was him from his blue eyes.

"Syusuke..." He whispered lowly, too mesmerized, "What.."

Fuji chuckled and spun around to let the lord saw better, his wavy light brown hair was turned into straight yet black hair. He was wearing one of the burgundy old dress the maid found at the attic. "What do you think?" He asked innocently.

Lord Tezuka walked to him in long strides, he took Fuji's hair and inspected, "You.."

Fuji giggled, "Doctor Inui created a new formula, he helped me with it."

"You cut your hair." Lord Tezuka stated in disbelief then Fuji's eyes dilated, "You are shocked because of that? Not because of its color? My skin?"

"Hn.." Lord Tezuka combed his fingers to Fuji's long soft hair but not as long as it used to be. He loved how it flew and fell orderly to his waist but now it reached only to Fuji's middle back.

"Doctor Inui told me that it will grow faster and healthier." Fuji defended.

"It's healthy." Lord Tezuka said stoically, he clearly wasn't happy with it.

Fuji chuckled, "It's just hair, Mitsu. It will grow eventually." He placed his hands on the lord's board shoulder.

Lord Tezuka sighed and shook his head, "Ah.. Perhaps you are right."

"I am right." Fuji smiled again. This time the lord looked at Fuji more openly and the smaller man let him, "And perhaps it's better to send Momoshiro instead."

With that Fuji frowned and pouted, "Do you think he is more capable than I, Mitsu?"

"If only that were the truth. I can't let you to go alone." Lord Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand and pressed it to him more.

"I can take care of myself, like what I did at Lord Yukimura's." Fuji assured the taller man but he could still see the restlessness in his eyes, these three weeks were hard for him, for them. They argued everytime they discussed about the rebels and Fuji's plan yet they sought for each other when the sun set.

Lord Tezuka closed his eyes, the mission was eating him out. He was so scared for his lover and jealous of him to be with his friend, moreover he still couldn't put his faith on the said guy fully. Unlike Fuji, he was hesitant.

"I know." Lord Tezuka said and pulled Fuji into his hug. "Fuji! I..." He hesitated, "Just..be careful, okay?" He felt Fuji nodded in his embrace. "I will."

They heard small knock on the door and Oishi announced that Fuji's carriage was ready. Fuji leaned down on the lord's chest, "We will go in a minute." Lord Tezuka announced and Fuji almost growled in disappointment when he felt the hand left him.

Lord Tezuka went to his table and rummaging one of his cabinet before went back to Fuji. He lifted the front side of the dress suddenly which caused Fuji to yelp. "My Lord!"

"Hold this." He said with a lazy smile and Fuji didn't have any choice except to obey despite blushing at him. Lord Tezuka went to his knee to wind a small dagger in a good leather sheath on Fuji's left tight.

After he was satisfied he kiss Fuji's soft and silky thigh lovingly, "For a good luck."

"I definitely need more than that for a good luck." Fuji retorted. He felt the lord brushed his hand on his leg leisurely, "It can be arranged."

Fuji bit his lower lip in irritation, "Should you be so annoyingly attractive now?" He asked and pulled his leg away. Lord Tezuka chuckled and stood quickly as Fuji let his dress fell back.

"Ah.. So all you can think is me and can't help but to come home, to me." He said and pecked Fuji's lips.

Fuji narrowed his eyes, "I hear that. Don't you dare to go away when I come home. I demand a fulfillment soon after I arrive home." Lord Tezuka hummed and kissed Fuji's temple.

"I will on my way then, my Lord." Fuji bowed at the main entrance, Lord Tezuka nodded and helped him to enter the carriage.

When the carriage disappeared from his sight, the lord turned around and said firmly to Oishi, "Bring me my horse."

###

"Whoa?! Fuji! Is that you?" Saeki laughed when he saw Fuji at their meeting point.

Fuji flicked his dark hair in annoyance, he finally got the right response yet it was from the wrong person. "It has its own purpose, Koujiro so let's go before I punch you for laughing at me."

Saeki snickered yet he led the way. "It's nice to meet you again." He said after a while.

"Saa.. It's a lie if I say that too. You left me with a big debt and tons of problems, so doubt it." Fuji followed while lifted up the dress a bit to help him walk faster, he definitely needed to exercise more.

"Look, I didn't know that they took the money before we got there. I told them to do it after."

"It's still can't give you the right reasons to steal and involve me in it." Fuji snapped.

Saeki stopped and looked at him, "I'm sorry, Fuji. I truly am. I never wanted you to be involved in this, you don't know how dangerous it is."

"I am involved in it now in many ways. How could you—"

"I wanted to bring you." Saeki said painfully. "I always do but I can't let you to suffer through this."

"Suffer?" Fuji scoffed, "You don't know what I have been through these years."

Saeki nodded, "I'm sorry."

"You should be." Fuji agreed. "However, I am glad I was left behind that time." He murmured softly, he still could feel his lover's warmth, his husky voice and his handsome smile.

"Huh? What?"

"No. Where were you actually for years?"

Feeling Fuji was no longer mad at him, Saeki continued his walk, "Here and there. Mostly nomadic, I sell things for that Aogi."

"You work for him?"

"Business partner." Saeki corrected.

Fuji rolled his eyes, "Same difference."

They reached a clearance, halfway before their destination, fortunately it was a flat surface so no more climbing for Fuji, thank goodness. "Is it the lord?"

"What lord?" Fuji frowned.

Saeki looked at Fuji while grinned shamelessly, "You and Lord Tezuka. You are an item, aren't you?"

"Wow, nice to hear you know about it." Fuji replied flatly. Saeki snorted, "It's not difficult to read, both of you are an open book. Just shocked that he landed on your laps."

"It was me who landed on him, actually." Fuji joked, "I ran away from Lord Yukimura and he found me, you know the story." Fuji stated as he had told Saeki everything, he saw no harm to tell his friend and he deserved to know what he did to Fuji.

Saeki looked at the slender man next to him, "Are you happy now?"

Fuji looked at him, "Why? Do you regret leaving me now?"

Saeki made a face, then, "Perhaps. You are a family which I never have so you are important to me." He smiled solemnly.

If Fuji heard it years ago, he would have felt torn to parts yet now all he felt was relieved, he found his friend back. "Yeah. I am happy so you don't be reckless, you owe me years leaving in hell and big lump of debt to pay."

"Ouch?! That's hurt!"

Fuji shook his head, "Seriously, had Lord Tezuka abandoned me that time, I would have been died at this moment." He said lightly despite the bitter tone.

"Geez.. I am sorry, okay?" He said with a groan.

Fuji paid him no attention, he would forgive him one day, not now though, since he needed to torture the taller man with his guilty till he felt enough.

"Why? Why do you do this?" Fuji asked when they almost reached the destination, he could hear indistinct voice of the workers.

"I have my own reason, Fuji." Saeki sighed and dodged his stare. Fuji gripped his arm, "Koujiro."

###

"Nice chick, Saeki!" He heard a man said while the other were whistling and cat calling. Fuji rolled his eyes, "Are all of them idiot?" He gritted his teeth to ask his friend which answered by a chuckle.

They waited patiently for a small wooden cubicle to pick them up. Fuji noted that the bridge was halfway done, they had built the main big pillars for the bridge and now was hammering the wood planks and the fence. "It's strange. If this is a shortcut which can help to facilitate us, why does Lord Tezuka never think to use it?" He frowned.

"It wasn't this narrow and safe that time. The distance was almost one kilometers away from here, with dangerous cliff and narrow land and avalanche happened almost constantly." He cocked his head to one side of the mountain at their right side, "They spent years to pile up the deep base." He looked at the bottom of the valley. "Kidnapping innocent people; man, woman, even kids. Forced them to work continously, you can't imagine how it felt when winter came." He said in serious yet hollow tone.

"Koujiro.." before Fuji could say anything, their awaited cubicle arrived, "Geez.. Stop that frowning face, it doesn't suit you." He grinned and messed Fuji's head.

Fuji swatted his hand away and scoffed, "Fine. Forget it. Just go and rot to hell."

They stepped into the cubicle, a man with red beard inspected Fuji not so subtly and grinned not so innocently to Saeki, "Nice one, Saeki. I don't know you like them black."

"It's none of your business."

"Is that so? You never run out of them, don't you? I thought you were being serious with the petite sickly blonde at the tea house but I am wrong, it seems as you bring this one to your den." He snickered.

"Shut up! Do your job, old man."

The red haired man laughed lightly yet then pulled a rope to allow the cubicle to move. "It's a great thing that Master Aogi isn't present or else you will get a trouble bringing a stranger in." He said whem they arrived across the bridge.

"Then I will be in your care for not telling him, won't I?" He threw a pouch full of money to the red haired man which he caught easily. The red haired man grunted painfully as Fuji kicked his shin powerfully when he walked past the man.

"It's on the third floor." Saeki said as they ran quickly to the said destination, Fuji nodded and followed him.

"Are you sure we are not followed?"

"Ah, at this time they are too busy working so we are free but we must hurry!" They reached the third floor, "The last third door at the right." Saeki announced and he grabbed the door knob only to find it locked. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"I expect you to have the key, Koujiro."

"I'm sorry, okay?" He replied harshly, "Now what?" He slammed the door in frustration.

Fuji sighed and plucked a hair pin from his hair. "Move. Let me do it my way." He pushed Saeki aside and knelt down in front of the door knob. He pushed the pin and rotated it several times until they heard a soft click, Fuji pulled out the pin and opened the door easily, "There. Be grateful that I have learned things after you left me that day." Fuji smiled sweetly yet Saeki knew Fuji's smile meant.

"It will be hard to gain your forgiveness, won't it?" Saeki asked while shook his head in disbelief.

"It depends whether you are worth my time or not." Fuji replied nonchalantly.

"Alright, let's see what we have here to show you my worthiness." He pushed the door yet stopped when they heard footsteps ascending the stair. "Shit!"

"Next time be sure that there isn't anyone else!" Fuji hissed.

###

"I swear Koujiro, I will slice your stomach open, pull the organs out and roast it before finally I give it to wild animals to enjoy." Fuji cursed while staggering to their meeting point before.

"I'm sorry, okay?! They were just too persistent and I couldn't get caught. If I got problem then you would too. It's a desperate way out."

Fuji groaned, "Can't it be another way?! If Lord Tezuka found out about this then he would.."

"I would what?" a voice startled Fuji, he straightened the torn upper part of the dress, brushed his somewhat messy hair and hissed when he tried to wet his lips, he had chapped lip which he didn't realize.

"Te..zu.. My Lord." Fuji's eyes opened wide when he saw the said lord stood rigidly at the middle of the road, arms crossed and face stoic as ever however Fuji knew better, he could find a deep frown, eyes filled with killing intention and thinned lip. For a moment nobody or rather Fuji and Saeki dared to say anything let alone move, they would be killed.

They looked like a lovestruck teenager which got caught red handed having a small make out at the attic. Fuji knew that, Saeki knew that and most importantly, so did Lord Tezuka. Fuji felt a nudge on his side, Saeki.

"I.. Uh.. I didn't expect you to be here, my Lord." Fuji said finally.

"Hn.." They waited for the lord to continue his words but nothing followed.

"W..well.. I think I have to go now or they would be suspicious of me." He said his good bye and ran away.

 _Traitor._

"What's the matter? I thought you were waiting at home." Fuji approached the lord and smiled slightly.

"I send my lover to the enemy's side and I don't have to worry?" Lord Tezuka asked flatly, he picked up a small wood splinter from Fuji's head.

"That's nothing, really. Just a small argument between Koujiro and unanticipated variable. As you can see, I am fine, everything is fine." Fuji swatted away the debris from Lord Tezuka's hand. "Come on, let's go. I have memorized everything there so we need to hurry." He stepped aside.

"You are hiding something from me." The taller man gripped Fuji's arm to stop him.

"Nothing." Fuji insisted yet the lord was staring at him in disbelief, "Where do you get these wounds from, then?" He touched Fuji's lips lightly and Fuji back out a bit.

Fuji sighed, lying to the lord wouldn't give him a good credit especially when the lord was still doubting his relationship with his friend. "I told you, there was an argument. Koujiro introduced me as his soon to be married sister so they had to get lost yet they wouldn't listen."

"Why this wound?"

"They didn't hear or pay any heed. I used to this kind of situation already so I didn't really care yet they were too persistent and touchy." He felt the lord let his arm go. "So I beat them since I couldn't make Koujiro to do that. He still needs to stay there."

"You.."

"Don't worry, my Lord. The mission accomplished successfully, we gained their data so we must hurry." Fuji said in irritation.

"You don't understand, do you?" His hand fell on his side.

"What?" Fuji asked dumbfoundedly.

"No. Let's go." That angered Fuji, he was tired, hungry and hurt and the lord's kept talking in circles, making him confused and lost.

So this time it was Fuji who grabbed the lord's arm, "What is it? I did accomplished it, you don't believe in me? Are you worrying that I will betray you and choose Koujiro? Is that what you are worrying about?"

"I am not." He hissed.

"Then what? If you are not, you won't be here. If you not, you won't be suspicious and distrust me these several weeks!" Fuji exclaimed, he was panting and had to brush away his tears.

"Where are you going?!" Lord Tezuka asked when he saw Fuji walked away. "Back to the manor, I need to prove my innocence!" He shouted back.

"Get on." Lord Tezuka commanded from his horse when he caught up with the smaller man.

Fuji eyed the man, "I don't want to ride with someone who doubts me. I will walk." He said and paced faster.

"I tell you to get on!" Lord Tezuka said stoically but Fuji didn't hear or at least he pretended to not to.

Seeing no other choice, Lord Tezuka paced faster too and scooped Fuji by his waist and put him on the horse easily despite Fuji's hard refusal. "It's faster this way." He stated as a final and Fuji gave up, he shut his mouth up and kept quiet, was too tired to argue anyway.

###

"Fuji!" small footsteps were followed the voices. Fuji looked up from papers he worked on.

"Girls! I miss you!" He slipped out of the chair and knelt down on the floor to accept a warm hug from the twins.

"We miss you too!" They announced.

"How is your holiday?" Fuji messed their hair affectionately and sat on the floor.

"It's great!" Matsuri said cheerfully.

"We caught many fish! We made strawberry jam too!" Mitsuru said with lower tone.

"That sounds nice." Fuji smiled, Eiji had insisted to bring the twin to have fun at Tezuka's garden at the eastern coast, since it was too bad to stay at home when it was spring. Lord Tezuka agreed and sent Eiji and Oishi to look at them.

"It's dinner time, Nya! What are you doing here at your old room?" Eiji stepped into the bedroom happily.

"What happened to your hair?" Matsuri asked with her big eyes inspected curiously. Mitsuru touched the tip of his ponytail, "Ah, I got a mission this morning and I don't have time to wash it away."

Eiji whistled, "It's surely a busy day for you, huh?" He looked at the thick stack of papers which filled with Fuji's handwriting.

"It fits you." Mitsuru said shyly. Fuji smiled, "You think so?" and Mitsuru nodded. "No! I like the usual one." Matsuri cut.

"No matter what the color, I am me." Fuji stated. "That reminds me, you guys can have dinner with Lord Tezuka without me. I still have many things to finish." His announcement was welcomed with long whine came from three different voice.

"Lord Tezuka isn't present." Eiji whine and Fuji blinked, "He isn't home?"

"Yeah, Momoshiro told me that he went away after sent you home."

"We want to show father new books we bought." Matsuri said.

Fuji closed his eyes, "I thought he was home."

"Where is father?" Mitsuru asked softly then she touched Fuji's cheeck, "Did something happen?" Fuji chuckled, the girls were definitely something, they knew when something was wrong.

"Uh-huh.. It's not a big deal, though. We have a disagreement." Fuji grimaced, "He is being difficult."

"Difficult?" Eiji parroting, clearly left behind many things.

"Why would father being difficult?" Matsuri asked tilting her head a little and frowned which resembled her father in many ways, her long shiny hair swayed following her movement.

"Yeah. Why?" Mitsuru asked too.

Fuji hummed, "Well.. It's too early to explain it to you. You won't understand, I will tell you when the time has come." He nodded to assure the girls.

"Is that so?" Mitsuru nodded too.

"I think it's funny." Matsuri said cheerfully.

"Why?" Fuji asked curiously.

"Well, I think father is being in love not being difficult." Then she shrugged, "Perhaps we are wrong, Mitsuru." Matsuri said to her sister which responded with an agreement and Fuji realized how wrong he was before he finally laughed out loud at his own foolishness.

"And I think you are speaking in a foreign language. I don't understand what's so funny about it?" Eiji rolled his eyes and pouted which made Fuji laughed again.

###

Fuji heard the door at the joining room opened and then closed, Lord Tezuka had come home. "You are home." Fuji said, standing awkwardly at the door.

The bespectacled man took a towel and dried his face. "Ah.."

"Where were you?"

Lord Tezuka placed his glasses back and eyed the smaller man, "There was something I had to finish at the jail."

"I see.." Fuji waited the lord to continue yet he got nothing, again. There was a thick uncomfortable atmosphere between them.

Suddenly, Fuji felt a déjà vu, he reminded of the night when he met the lord for the first time, at Lord Shiraishi's grand ballroom, that night he met a majestic lord who he thought was cold and stiff yet the lord proved him wrong. He rescued Fuji everytime he was in trouble, worried about Fuji, scolded him yet they sought, they loved and cared for each other more than they thought. Thus, the lord's wrath was should be understandable especially for Fuji, the lord worried about his welfare and how could Fuji forget that Lord Tezuka was still learning to show his feeling as Fuji was too. They were really a clumsy and awkward pair. Fuji regretted for doubting the lord and accused him, no wonder the lord was mad.

"I have finished the report and I put it on your table." Fuji informed. He entwined his hand on his back and added sofly, "And also..about earlier.. I'm sorry." He bowed and that surprised the taller man.

"Going to a dangerous place and back with injuries supposedly make people worry. I will too if it is you yet I doubted you and yelled to you. I used my anger to cover my guilty which was wrong so..my apologies." Fuji said again and smiled solemnly. "There was a fight when we tried to infiltrate, I was thrown aside and punched a bit but Eiji told me there was nothing serious when I asked him to inspect when I wash up just now. Sorry for not being honest." Fuji ended his speech that he had arranged and practiced times, but there was still no word came from the lord.

The smaller man felt unwanted and foolish, he felt a tug on his heart, never before he thought the lord would be so cold after the warmth he got from the said lord. "That's..what I want to say, I..Uh.." He felt his throat hurt and tears were formed soon after that, "Good night." He turned quickly to hide his tears.

"Don't go." was all the lord said to him. "Look at me." He added when he felt Fuji's hesitation. "Please.." this time was uttered in softer and more slowly.

Fuji felt as if a thread was pulling his body and did as the lord told him. "Come here." The lord said with his hand extended to welcome the smaller man and run Fuji did. He rushed to the lord, back to his arms, his embrace, the place where he belong. "I'm sorry, Mitsu. It's was uncalled for and I regret it, so much that it kills me slowly." He murmured.

"Ah.. You should be." He said playfully yet he tightened his embrace and inhaled Fuji's sweet scent; vanilla and apple. "You don't know how worry I am and how devastated I was when I saw your condition. I hate myself for sending you there."

"Don't be, please.. It's my fault."

"Mine, too." He kissed crown of Fuji's head affectionately. "We should talk more and find a way out together in the future."

Fuji nodded, "Yeah, I would like that." He agreed while tilting his head upward to see his lover clearer. Lord Tezuka wiped the tears away and chuckled, "I think I discover a new side of me today." and Fuji frowned, the lord smirked at how cute his face; reddish nose and eyes with bright pink cheeks and cherry red lips.

"What is it?" Fuji asked suspiciously to the taller man when the lord didn't say anything.

"That I love to see your face fill with emotions, especially when I am concerned in it." He confessed.

"What? You—" but his protest was silenced by a long and lovingly kiss from the lord.

"Let's move to a better place, shall we?" The lord whispered huskily to the very flustered and dreamy eyed Fuji.

###

Tens kilometers to the south from the manor, a man was standing behind a familiar big circled window with a sneering smile.

"They came here, didn't they?"

The bright moonlight showered the room with its pale silvery ray, penetrating through the window glass, creating dark shadows on the room and giving an impression that they were about to creeping out of the floor to scare people to death.

The door was knocked and his right hand man, Kanagi, opened the door dutifully. "You are such a hard worker." Aogi said when he hear the guest entered the room.

"I didn't believe it at first when you told me your plan. However, today you show me how wrong I was." He turned around to face the newcomer. "It was a bit messy but today's plan can be counted as a success, don't you think?"

"I have done my part." He said in his most serious tone.

"Yes, yes. You did your best so I will do my part now." He said and took a roll of paper and stretched it out to the man.

"It's nice to have a business with you..." The newcomer stepped ahead to the lighter area and grabbed the roll, his eyes were cold and empty, "Mr. Saeki Koujiro."

* * *

Mwahahaha.. Who is Saeki actually? That's it. What do you think?


	22. Chapter 22

Hello! How are you, my friends! It's been months! Sorry for the very really late update. I got some writer block (really? For months?) and now I am back, hopefully I can finish it this time. I have to.

 **Fujiyuki-san** : hi there! I'm back. I hope you still want to read this story. This chapter will turn more intense, we are almost at the end of the journey. Saeki will tell us the truth soon. ;-)

 **Guest-san** : hi! I'm here! I'm very happy to hear you like this story. Saeki is busy man, he will reveal his story to us soon! *grin*

 **mukuchinagyaru-san** : hello! Here is your updated, please enjoy and leave a review, ne? :-)

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing. Except the OC perhaps.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Last Battle (part 1)**

"This is the last one." Fuji put down a big basket filled with ripe big red apples.

"Thank you very much, young man. I almost gave up to harvest these apples since my son and my grandson are injured." an old wrinkled woman said happily.

"No problem, ma'am. I happened to have a free time." Fuji wiped his temple and smiled to her. "Do you need me to send this to the market?" He asked.

"No, it's not necessary. My son will send it for me, he can do such easy thing. I can't bother you more than this, when I asked a help from Lord Tezuka, I have never thought that he would send his own family."

Fuji laughed, "No, I want to help you. My friend and I have a spare time and it's just right to help someone who in needs."

She took his hand and patted it softly, "Sure, young man. I really appreciate it."

"Me too, it's a good thing I can help you." Fuji followed her to her house and made sure she was alright. "I will take my leave, then." He stepped out of her small house.

"Oh, please wait a moment." she headed back to her house and came back with a basket filled with the best picked apples. "I want you to have this."

Fuji was surprised by her generosity, "I can't possibly.." He shook his head.

"You must, since you have helped me." Fuji kept refusing her offering, "Besides, I want Lord Tezuka to have this too." she added. Fuji contemplated a moment then nodded, "Alright, I will give this to him."

"Thank you, young man."

"Fuji, my name is Fuji."

The brunette walked back to the apple farm and kicked a man who was sleeping on the ground.

"What is that for?" He groaned and took off the straw hat which covered his face.

"It's time to go home, you sloth." He threw a big apple to the said man which was caught immediately.

"I'm not, you are just a slave driver. I thought we would have a day off and leisure day yet you dragged me to help you here."

"Can't help it. Helping here is more important than chatting with you." Fuji replied.

"Totally a slave driver." His friend replied and then bit his apple. "You owe me a meal."

Fuji rolled his eyes, "Fine, let's go back to the manor, I will serve you myself."

Saeki scoffed, "As if I would go there. I am being watched and going there only makes me get into a trouble." He stood and brushed off the dirt on his trousers.

"No one will know. Lord Tezuka will make sure that you are safe." Fuji defended.

"Nah, I prefer to go back. There are still things to do." He walked passed Fuji. The smaller man walked faster to follow.

"What's wrong, Koujiro? You seem less enthusiasts and lifeless lately." He touched Saeki's shoulder softly.

Saeki glanced at his friend and shrugged, "No worries, nothing happens. Just sleepy." He added with a yawn when he saw Fuji's worried face.

Fuji nodded and let him go, "Alright, you can tell my anything and I will try to help you." He smiled. "Yeah." They separated at the halfway, Fuji went back to the manor while Saeki trode back to the rebel's hideout as he usually does. He knew he shouldn't hide anything from Fuji but he hadn't got a perfect chance yet.

With everything happened lately, "I wonder what he would say when he knows.." Saeki whispered to no one in particular.

###

Fuji arrived at the manor in twenty minutes and went to the kitchen rightaway. "Fuji!" Eiji called him.

"Have you finished the request?" He leaned his chin on Fuji's shoulder and looked at the ripe apple, "Whoa! You got these?" Fuji smiled.

"Let's cut them and eat it together!" Eiji suggested.

"I will give you one of them but I want to use the rest for another purpose."

" _Nya_?" Eiji tilted his head in confusion.

"You will help me, won't you?" Fuji asked discreetly.

Lord Tezuka heard a small knock on the door and allowed the guest to enter. He looked up when he heard a soft voice calling for his name. He stood quickly and strode to his lover. Fuji smiled at him happily, "I bring you something." He announced and Lord Tezuka inspected the tray he brought with him. On the tray was two empty ceramic cups, a matching jar, plates, utensils and a whole pie.

"I didn't hear you went home." He helped Fuji to put the tray on his working table.

"Umhmm.. I took the back door." Fuji smiled while pushed the lord to sat on his chair. "I got free apple from the owner and she wants you to have some. I took a liberty to make apple pie, I hope you like it." Lord Tezuka looked surprised, "Well, if you don't want this I can bring you the fresh apple, I am sure we still have some left." Fuji added hastily when the lord didn't say anything.

"No. I want this." He cleared his throat, "Can you cut it for me?" that made Fuji smile brighter. "Sure." He cut a big slice and put it on a pretty plate, a smaller one to the next plate then he poured a fresh brewed tea, the bespectacled man smell apple from the tea.

"Enjoy." Fuji said nervously to the lord. The older man tugged his lover and put him on his lap, "Help me."

Fuji chuckled, "Your hands are perfectly capable my Lord."

"Really?" He nuzzled Fuji's neck lovingly and kiss it slightly, Fuji shivered with anticipation. "Then I won't have it."

"Mou.. After all I did to make this."

"Then you should do as I say." Lord Tezuka smirked at his lover. Fuji pouted, "It will taste the same anyway."

Lord Tezuka hummed and touched Fuji's thigh in long strokes. "Doubt it." So Fuji did fed the lord as he wished. He scooped a spoonful to the lord and he saw the lord chewed it slowly while staring at Fuji intently as if he was imagining things which made Fuji blushed furiously, "H..how is it?" He stuttered.

"Tasty." But before he had a mouthful kiss from his small lover. Fuji licked his lips while panting softly, the lord tasted like the apple and cinnamon. "I am sure it's not the right way to eat a pie." He commented lightly.

"Hn.. But I prefer it this way. You make it tastes better." Lord Tezuka replied wickedly. "I have another idea involving this pie, you and this table. What do you think?" He whispered lowly and huskily which made Fuji shuddered in excitement and anticipation.

"Yes.." was all Fuji could muster before the lord lowered his head and touched Fuji's lips with his own.

Fuji blinked his sleepy eyes and stretched lazily, he was laying on their bed at their bedroom. He wasn't aware when the lord brought him there. Speaking about the lord, Fuji got up and looked around the room. The sun had started to set and filled the room with its golden color, he found his lover sitting on his chair near the windows, looking at the wide horizon, deep in his thoughts.

The fair skinned man took one of the shirt he found on the floor and donned in it slowly then walked to his lover. "What's wrong?" He touched Lord Tezuka's hand softly.

Lord Tezuka grabbed his hand and dragged Fuji into his embrace and let the smaller man snuggled in his arms. "Nothing." He answered flatly but his eyes didn't meet Fuji's.

"You can lie to your subordinate, Mitsu but you can't lie to me." Fuji mumbled lowly to him. "You seem distracted and I can't help but to worry."

Lord Tezuka wrapped his arms around the lithe body, "I'm sorry, Syusuke." he whispered. "Lord Atobe sent me a report, he found suspicious activity at the western coast and managed to prevent weapons smuggling. It was addressed to the North."

Fuji straightened from his position, "It's horrible, I mean the smuggling but fortunately he can catch them before it gets worse. He is a great at what he does, ne? He can stop whatever the weapons are meant to be."

"Hn.." He leaned back to the soft prop, "Last Christmas after the attack had put every high lord on their guard about any suspicious things and fortunately we can get a small result of it. I hope we can do more and avoid bigger damages."

"I'm sure we will." Fuji assured wholeheartedly.

After the dinner Fuji sent the twins back to their room and went back to the lord's office. The lord was as busy as ever, Fuji wished that he could take some of the burden off of his lover's shoulder. Lord Tezuka saw him entered the room and smiled a little before continuing his work.

The smaller man saw pile of reports from the lords around the nation, he saw Lord Shiraishi's, Lord Atobe's and other lords' name written neatly by the bespectacled lord on the cover.

Fuji stood next to the lord and massaged his shoulder automatically, "What are you writing?"

Lord Tezuka put his fountain pen away and put his hand on Fuji's instead, "The war..we can't avoid it but we can at least reduce and minimize the damage and casualties." Fuji nodded and kissed Lord Tezuka's temple quickly, "Do you need a hand?"

"Hn.. If you may."

"Without doubt." Fuji dragged one heavy chair and sat next to the lord. He took the problem regarding harvesting and the land's papers and started to write. He didn't know how long they sat and wrote but he was happy as long as he stayed next to the lord.

It had never occurred in Fuji's mind that the lord would have such great range of responsibility related to his land, the irrigation system sure was a big deal, problem about bear appearance near the tenants' area was urgent and had to be solved but why would they need the lord to give their baby's name too? Wasn't it the parents' right? He just couldn't understand.

Fuji was shaking his head and chuckling to realize that the lord had stopped working and looked at him instead. "What is it?"

Lord Tezuka blinked innocently, "Nothing."

"You are lying." Fuji narrowed his eyes and looked at his lover in suspicion.

"Can't I just sit and admire my beloved one?" He frowned.

"No."

Lord Tezuka chuckled, "Such strict lover."

"I learn from the expert."

Lord Tezuka took his time and laced his pinky finger with Fuji's one. He looked at their interlaced fingers silently, "I will meet Saeki Koujiro tomorrow." He announced seriously.

"Hm? Should I worry?" Fuji interjected.

"Perhaps."

Fuji giggled, "I will then. He is charming when he wants."

"What do you think about him?"

Fuji thought for a while then answered, "He is dependable, Mitsu. I believe in him. He is a bit out of the track but he is a fine man."

Lord Tezuka nodded, "Alright."

"Why don't you tell me sooner? I have already told the twins and Kunihiko that I am going to go with them to fish tomorrow." Fuji protested.

"Hn.. We will talk about boring things. Fishing is more fun and interesting than men's talk." Lord Tezuka replied. Fuji pouted but didn't say anything about it.

###

"Come on, Fuji! You are too slow!" Matsuri protested ten meters ahead of him.

"Maa.. It's not like the river will run away. We can just enjoy the walk, can't we?"

"The river can't run away but the fish can!" she ran ahead together with Eiji. Mitsuru, the calmer lady walked together with Fuji and her brother.

"Such an impatient lady." Fuji joked.

They arrived at the riverside, Fuji could see the small hunting house where he and Lord Tezuka spent their special night together months ago. The girls could change there and they could use it as a shelter if by chance it rained. It was a nice place to have a picnic.

"I will put the watermelon in the river to cool it down, and then we will change okay?" Fuji announced.

Kunihiko and Eiji started to unpack and build a comfortable site to fish for the girl. "It's a great weather, isn't it?" Eiji asked no one in particular. The summer had started, giving a best chance to enjoy the fishing.

"Come on, let's change your clothes." Fuji stretched his hands to the twins.

 _Kunimitsu and Koujiro should be talking at the moment,_ he mused. _What are they going to talk about,_ I wonder.

He was a bit distracted by his thoughts to realize an arrow was launched toward their direction. "Fuji, watch out!" He heard Eiji shouted, the long haired man dodged the arrow in swift motion then dragged the girls down with him.

Kunihiko and Eiji ran quickly toward them. "It's an attack." Eiji informed.

"Perhaps it's not a good idea to be in such open area when we are in the middle of this unsafe condition." Kunihiko said and helped Fuji to stand.

Fuji took a sword from Eiji, "Eiji, I need you to take the girl to the house and wait until we finish them." He handed the key to the footman. "Okay. I will protect the girls, don't worry." He said firmly.

Fuji nodded, "Now, go." He pushed the man away and blocked arrows which were directed to their position together with Kunihiko.

They heard yells came from the upper course and heavy footsteps getting closer to them fast. "Get ready, they are many of them."

"Hn.." Kunihiko drew his sword.

"I know it won't be easy but I promise you I will bring us alive out of here." Fuji assured.

"I will help too."

"Just make sure that your sisters are alright." Fuji ran toward the men and wielding his sword expertly, he ran toward the center of the mass and brought down as many as possible. He didn't forget to keep in tab to the young lord, he couldn't let anyone hurt here.

He cursed when he fell down on his knee thanks to a stupid man who kicked his back. "Damn you!" He slit the man and advanced to punch another one. "Damn it! I shouldn't have agreed to bring them here." He could see the lord's pained expression when he heard the rebels try to hurt his family.

"Tch! They are endless!" He heard Kunihiko said from afar. Fuji ran to the boy and pushed the men surrounding him.

"Are you okay?" Fuji asked quickly, sticking his back to the young lord's. "Ah, don't worry about me." They used every ounces of their energy to defeat the enemies. Fuji kicked, slit and thrusted his sword as quickly as he could. Kunihiko proved that he was quite a good swordsman, he didn't get a serious cut so far.

They should have won if only nobody reached the house. Fuji heard screams from the twins, "Girls!" Fuji shouted and saw some of the men had entered forcefully. "No!"

Fuji tried to reach out the girls and Eiji but he was stopped by a familiar man with black attire and scar on his face, Fuji looked at the cabin and saw Eiji had expelled the men out of the house but he was no match to the group. Fuji tried to ward the man away but the man blocked his way and attacked mercilessly that Fuji had to back off with a wound on his left shoulder, right arm and his cheeck.

Fuji ran toward the girls at the very moment but his opponent caught him and grabbed Fuji's head through his hair, Fuji hissed and elbowed the man. He even tried to punch him on his face but the man push himself further from Fuji's range.

The blue eyed man did his best to detach himself, "Don't worry about us! We are fine!" He heard Eiji's voice.

Fuji blinked away the blood at his eyes, he could taste his own blood in his mouth, too. "Let me go!" He thrusted the stabbed to the man's waist, the grip wasn't freed but it was loosening.

"Big brother!" Matsuri's voice shifted Fuji's attention, he saw the boy kneeling on the ground and holding his left arm with an arrow was embedded in it.

This situation put Fuji in a big dilemma, he had to do something quickly before something worse happened. He glanced at the girls and Eiji was doing good protecting them while Kunihiko...

Fuji tugged his head away from the man but it didn't budge and Kunihiko was surrounded by the enemies. Fuji gripped his sword upward and sliced the man's fingers latched at his hair together with his long hair. The man cursed and groaned painfully but Fuji left him to give the young lord an aid. He defeated as many people as he could while shouting Kunihiko's name.

"Not so fast." a sword stopped him, his opponent appeared in front of him, his right hand was dangling at his sides, blood was dripping from his fingers.

Getting the chance, at least five men surrounded and pushed Kunihiko down to the ground, keeping him immobilized there. "Get lost." Fuji said, "This time I won't hesitate to slice your throat." He warned.

"It's useless to fight me, we are invading the city too. Lord Tezuka must be very busy at the moment to help you."

That threw Fuji off of balance, _they are attacking the North at this moment? Impossible._

"Then I need only to defeat you." Fuji smiled coldly and launched his attack. Within their match Fuji remembered the man, he was the one who Fuji fought at that night at the South. That was the first time he got poisoned.

"I'm surprised that you survived that night." He said to answer Fuji's suspicion. "It was supposed to be Lord Tezuka but you protected him."

The men watched their match and left the young lord alone. "Why do you do this?" Fuji thrusted his sword and the man ward off his sword and lauched an attack immediately.

"What do you mean?" He swang the sword horizontally which Fuji dodged quickly.

"Why do you follow that Aogi bastard?" Fuji took the momentum to attack his shoulder, it barely touched but Fuji didn't give up.

"He tells us that we have the right to change the world."

"And what will change if he uses war and violence? What will you get from killing innocent people?" Fuji's voice went louder as he asked.

"They started it first years ago! They stole our land and our family!" He shouted back and attacked Fuji's leg but the smaller man was smarter, he jumped and kicked the man on his face. His injury had made him slower down.

The man cursed and went back to defense. Fuji panted and swallowed, his throat was dry and itching, "You only know what they did to you but have you ever thought about the innocent people you use to gain this?" Fuji ran and swang his sword accurately, when the man staggered he punched his face. "The border village between the North and South, the harbor, the small village at the South." Fuji mentioned one by one and followed by a punch each time, the audience voiced their disappointment when they saw that. "Those are only small part of what you had destroyed."

"Then tell me why the Tezuka never came to help Swan village at the North? Why did they destroy our village? Why did they decide that we are wrong when we didn't even do anything!" He shouted and pummeled his wounded fist fast, Fuji was to late to dodge and received the punch on his face, the crowd cheered.

"Lord Tezuka never destroyed your hometown!" He heard Eiji shouted. "At that time the rebellion spread so fast and many irresponsible party took part of it using the lord's name to take an advantage. There was a group.." Someone decided to smash the red head with a rock and he fell down, the girls were hugging him. "When the lord arrived...it was too late.. It wasn't the lord."

"You are lying." The scared man said hesitantly.

"I'm not, the lord...he was the one who sent help to you. I was a rebel at that time but he helps me. He wasn't the culprit." He groaned and the twins help him to sit down. Fuji put his sword in front of the man to stop his movement.

"Okay, okay. That's enough. Soumei, Master Aogi will be disappointed if you can't finish your job." one of the man, the one Fuji saw at the day he went to the hideout that day, appeared and took the twins away from Eiji. The girls screamed loudly and tried to free themselves from those big and bulky arms.

Fuji pushed the sword deeper to the man, Soumei's throat. "Let them go." He hissed darkly.

"Ah..ah.. I won't do that, Cutey." He smirked, his red beard moved as he talked.

"Let them go." Fuji repeated.

"But this is more fun." He laughed and slung his hand till his hand stretched out with Matsuri's neck in his grip. "How easy to crush this delicate bone." He laughed. Matsuri coughed while Mitsuru cried calling her sister. "Stop it! Stop it you bad guy!" she punched the man's arm with her little fists.

"Now, what will you do? Your choice." He looked at Fuji while grinned and continued to squeeze. Eiji and Kunihiko shouted from their position on the ground. Matsuri's face turned red and her feet were kicking furiously.

"Let her go." He whispered, his sword fell to the ground. Defeated. Suddenly someone smashed something hard at the back of his head, Fuji fell on his knees.

 _What will happen? What should I do?_

He heard Kunihiko shouted his name but it sounded so far, he looked at the young lord then his enemy, Soumei, their eyes met for a moment before he fell into a total darkness.

###

"Lord Tezuka! Over here!" Saeki waved his right hand to let the bespectacled lord know.

The lord walked to his position, "I'm sorry for being late, I took a long detour just tp be careful."

Saeki grinned, "It's not a biggie. I have just arrived myself." He answered while rummaging his black drawstring bag and handed out envelopes packed as one using a dark thin rope. "Here."

Lord Tezuka took it and counting the number. "I did as you told me and they replied. Is that good?"

"I need to check them first but thank you for helping me."

Saeki put his bag on his back, "You are welcome, my Lord." He waited then when he couldn't stop himself he asked, "How is Fuji?"

"He is fine. My family and him are going to do something today." He answered flatly. "There is something bothering me about the enemy. Lord of the West sent me a report and he stated that the amount of weaponry and people were more than what you told us. Why is that?"

Saeki scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I told you all the informations I got from them, my Lord. Perhaps they changed their plan on the last minute, perhaps I got it wrong or perhaps I merely lied to you." He said provocatively.

Lord Tezuka stood and watched the man stoically, he could mask his face well that nobody could read him. "Come on, my Lord, are you suspecting me now?"

"No. I just want your confirmation."

"Why don't we use an easier way? You can catch me, put me under your watch and even interrogate me formally if you wish. Nobody will even bat their lash."

Lord Tezuka put the envelope to his coat, "No. Fuji believes in you and I trust him."

"Who is Fuji to you?" Saeki asked suddenly.

"My life." The lord answered without any hesitation. "He is someone important, no, he is more important than my own life."

Saeki sighed and scratched his head, "He is family which I treasure. I won't betray him."

However, before the lord could reply they heard a loud explosion from the south. The birds flew quickly away from the sounds when another and the next explosions were heard. They could also hear the soldiers rang the emergency bells, people screeching and shouting at behind the bell's clanging.

"They are moving." Saeki said after a while.

"Hn.."

"I have to go. There's something I need to do first."

"Ah.. Don't let your guard down." The lord reminded and went to the opposite direction of the younger man.

He reached the city and the soldiers reported the situation immediately, "Block any escape route, close the main gate and secure the city hall." He commanded.

The citizens had been moved to the city hall thanks to Momoshiro's quick decision. Kaidoh was fighting the rebels alongside his troops.

The rebels surrounded them and launched arrows endlessly. Fortunately Momoshiro managed to bring down their defense and cut down almost half of their archers. Even so, many soldiers were injured because of the arrow. "Bring the injured to the west camp. The rest of us will advance and protect them!" Kaidoh shouted and the soldiers replied their agreement with a louder yell.

Despite arguing all the time, Momoshiro and Kaidoh proved that they made a good team. Momoshiro was the brain while Kaidoh was the manpower. They didn't need much communication to move and paralyzed the enemies.

Lord Tezuka joined them with Dr. Inui. At that time the city was burnt, bodies scattered on the ground and the sky had turned dark. They did their best to put the fire off and catch as many rebels as possible although the leader was still not found, yet.

At night the situation was much calmer, both parties retreated to their post to wait and watched the situation. Lord Tezuka was told that hundred people were become hostage and half of their soldiers were injured, Dr. Inui was busy tending them. Also, Momoshiro couldn't find the children, Eiji or Fuji which made the lord's mood went sour.

The bespectacled lord leaned on his chair and sighed, the frown on his face wouldn't go away. "For time being, send foods and all necessities to the city hall, record their name, families also list down names of the hostages. I want an accurate report before dawn." He commanded coldly.

"Ye..yes, my Lord." one soldier ran away quickly from the tent.

"Lord Tezuka!" another soldier entered hastily, "We found Kikumaru!"

Everyone in the tent went stiff, especially Oishi who stood at the corner, preparing documents which the lord needed. "Where is he? How is he? Is he alone?" The lord asked, his hazel eyes glinted darkly.

"He is injured, Sir. We are giving him first aid. He is alone and he insists to meet you immediately." The piece of information slammed the lord hard, Kikumaru was safe but his family was nowhere to be found.

"Show me the way." He said firmly and lef the tent together with very worried Oishi.

They walked to a small tent which the soldiers utilized as a emergency room for soldiers before they sent the injured one to Dr. Inui. "My Lord!" every healthy or health enough soldiers stood when they saw the lord but were dismissed quickly by the lord. He stepped to a long box used as an emergency bed which Kikumaru was laying on.

"Oishi!" Kikumaru called desperately. The said man walked to the right side and knelt down while whispering words to calm the red head man. Lord Tezuka who stood at the left side waited not so patiently but he held his tongue.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." Kikumaru hiccupped and infromed quickly, "They took them. They took them and I couldn't help them. I'm sorry." He wailed, his left injured hand went to his head to wipe away the tears. "Fuji did his best to help us but we were outnumbered. Kunihiko was injured and Fuji helped him." He said in stuttering voice, he grimaced everytime he overused his facial muscle, his face was covered by blood, bruise and wound.

Lord Tezuka refused to imagine how his family conditions were. He gritted his teeth to listen the continuation. "Fuji almost won his fight with a man called Soumei but a big idiot man threatened to kill Matsuri. I couldn't... He gave up and they took them. I'm sorry, my Lord." He confessed.

"It's okay, Eiji. It's okay, you did your best." Oishi assured him next to the younger man. However the lord didn't say anything. He left the men alone and stepped out of the tent with heavy and pained heart. He never imagined, he shouldn't have allowed them to go.

He had got too careless.

"I found this when I surveyed the river, my Lord." He handed a light cotton fabric wrapped and tied carelessly to the lord and left after that.

Lord Tezuka frowned and opened the bag after he reached his own tent. Inui, Momoshiro and Kaidoh had waited he there were very surprised with the contents.

A blooded light brown jacket which was Kunihiko's.

The twins pretty shoes that tainted with blood.

It was the last object which almost stopped the lord's heart. He stretched out his hand to collect the light brown tresses he adored so much from a special someone.

"That's..It can't be.." Momoshiro voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Tezuka.." Inui said carefully.

"Look!" Kaidoh took out a folded paper beneath Kunihiko's stained jacket.

Lord Tezuka read the paper and sighed listlessly, Inui took the paper from the lord and both Momoshiro and Kaidoh moved to read it too.

"Damn it! What do they want with Lord Tezuka going alone to the northern's jail tomorrow?" Kaidoh commented immediately.

"It's the only way to set the captive free."

"But we can fight them!"

"Don't you read? They had planted traps around the jail, any wrong move then the innocent citizens, the hostages will be killed!" Momoshiro argued.

"We can use this chance to get the leader." Inui said as a matter of fact.

"But it's too risky to let Lord Tezuka going alone." Kaidoh insisted, he clearly didn't understand why the stupid Momoshiro and Dr. Inui considered to follow the trap.

"We don't know Lord Kunihiko's and the rest's whereabout." Momoshiro added. "We can use this chance to get the leader then force him to tell us."

Lord Tezuka sat and listened to their conversation silently. He had so many to consider.

"It's a trap." They heard Oishi said from the entrance and one of Kikumaru's arm draped on his shoulder. "He points that Lord Tezuka has to go alone so he can finish you up, my Lord." He was also disagree just like Kaidoh.

Kikumaru who stood next to him grumbled in annoyance, "But Fuji and the rest are in danger! We have to rescue them!" Oishi ignored him and brought the smaller man to a stool nearby.

Lord Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose, "What do you think?" He asked Inui.

"Like Oishi said, it's a trap obviously knowing that Aogi's nature. We are in a disadvantage at this rate, moreover both Momoshiro and Kaidoh are injured." He waved to the said soldiers. Momoshiro had a deep big cut on his right arm, torso and left leg while Kaidoh was assaulted on his head, both arms and cut on his legs. "It's a bit difficult to defend let alone attack."

"We can still fight!"

"We are not disabled!"

They shouted simultaneously.

Inui smirked darkly, "I know, I said it would be difficult but I don't say you will sit and watch."

"We should prepare special force to watch the city hall." Lord Tezuka said.

"I will create an elixir to help the soldiers." nobody paid attention to Momoshiro and Kaidoh's visible shiver when they heard the doctor said about the evil concoction. "I will need Oishi to keep the food and supplies for the citizens, I will send a request to Takashi's family too."

Lord Tezuka nodded, "Alright. Momoshiro, Kaidoh, I know it will be very tiring and difficult for you but I need you to get ready before the dawn, we are going to take them off."

"Yes, Sir!"

"What about Fuji?" Kikumaru interjected immediately.

Lord Tezuka closed his eyes and stayed silent for a while, "We will find them, now we have to focus on the most important thing first." He said firmly to the red head.

"No! We can't! We have to find them ASAP! They are injured and Fuji..Fuji's.."

" _I know!_ I want them to be safe, too!" Lord Tezuka said with a louder tone.

He slumped down more to the chair, "Had I known.. Now I can't even protect my own family." He sighed, "If only we know where they are."

For a moment nobody dared to talk, never before they saw the lord so defeated, not even when they almost lost that time at the war sixteen years ago, "That's something I can provide you, my Lord." a man said from the entrance and everyone turned their attention to the voice.

Saeki Koujiro stood there and grimaced when he tried to grin.

"It's his fault! We shouldn't listen to him! He told us the attack was supposed to be next week and now we suffer because of his failure!" Kaidoh shouted to the new man, Momoshiro tried to keep him at his place while Saeki only standing and listened without saying anything.

"Kaidoh, calm down first. It's no use crying over the spilled milk. When we learn about the truth, the enemies had known about our infiltration so we can't do much." Inui explained. Lord Tezuka then said to the man, "Please come in."

"Inui bring your kit and help Mr. Saeki." The lord said, realizing that Saeki had a big gash on his left arm and he was using a small belt to stop the bleeding.

Saeki gave a scroll of parchment to the high lord, "Here. It's my sincerity which you asked this afternoon." The lord took it and read it carefully while Inui and Oishi were working at Saeki's arm.

Lord Tezuka placed the paper on the table, "Kikumaru, do you think can you go to retrieve something important for me?" Kikumaru looked at the lord and nodded in determination, "Sure, my Lord."

###

He felt cold but at the same time he felt warmth, too.

"Fuji?" pair of chirping voice was calling for him. It was familiar to him.

"Ki..ds.." He blinked in difficulty, the blood on his lid had dried and making it difficult to blink. The girls were clinging on his arms and sobbing. Right, they were attacked by the rebels at the riverside. He saw the man hurting Matsuri, he stopped fighting and everything went black.

"Sshh.. It's okay. Are you guys hurt?" The girls sniffed but shook their head. Fuji moved from his position leaning on the wall to inspect Matsuri's neck, "Are you okay?" He ask softly and the girl nodded, it was bruising but not that bad, they would survive, "That's good girl." He whispered softly, his arms were shaking and he let them drop on his sides.

"Kunihiko.."

"He is over there.." Mitsuru pointed to their left side, the young lord was leaning on the wall, grabbing on his left arm. Fuji scooted as quickly as he could to reach the young lord. "Are you okay? Let me see it." He scooted to the left side and inspected.

"I have no herbs with me so I can't clean it." Fortunately Dr. Inui had had them to drink his antidote so the young lord wouldn't be poisoned. Fuji tore his white shirt and bounded on the lord's arm to stop the bleeding.

"It's not bleeding as much as before." Kunihiko assured, his face was pale, his body was little cold, hard breathing and he didn't move much. It wasn't a good sign.

"I know but still.."

"We have to escape." Kunihiko said glancing at the girls.

"Fuji?" The girls asked when Fuji approached them. "Don't worry girls, daddy will come to bring you home." He smiled solemnly to the girls. They nodded despite being scared.

"Now, for the time being let's check our location, shall we?" He stood painfully and drag his right foot to walk to the wall. He couldn't move his left hand too much, sprained ankle and bad headache thanks to someone who slammed him. Other than that, he just got cuts and gash which he didn't really mind, the cuts and injuries Lord Yukimura created were way more deeper and life threatening.

He tip toeing, trying not to burden his sprained foot too much, to see behind the small window on the wall. He could see only trees, nothing particular or spectacular. He then checked the jail's door, it was iron bar door but very sturdy. Fuji cursed inwardly, they had no weapons and Kunihiko was not in a good condition to fight. If they were attacked, he doubted they could win.

"How long have we been here?" He asked Kunihiko.

"Almost twenty four hours, I don't really remember but it think so, give or take."

"I see." He looked at the twins and they looked faint. "Anyone there?" He asked quickly to the empty hall. "Hello? Anyone there?" He pounded the door.

"What do you want?" a large man with oily long black hair appeared in front of the door.

"I need a little food and water for the kids, please.." Fuji said.

The man laughed loudly, he caressed his bulging stomach which couldn't be covered by his thin shirt. "That's very funny." He wiped the tears formed at the tip of his eyes. "Food? Water?" He asked and Fuji nodded.

The man clutched Fuji's collar and drag him to the bar, "As if they gave us those when we needed it years ago. They let us starved and rot there." He hissed. Fuji looked at the man firmly, "That had no business with the kids. They are innocent. You should have a mercy."

He looked at the kids and then back to Fuji, "Yea.. I can see that." He let Fuji go and looked at him not so politely, "We should go easy to innocent people, hm?"

"However it comes with a price." Fuji knew where the conversation was led to. He tilted Fuji's head and his eyes roamed on Fuji's tattered shirt, "It's been long time since last I had fun." He commented and licked his lips, then grinned evilly, showing line of black and rotten teeth, Fuji felt nauseous but stared the man stoically, showing his hatred through his blue eyes.

"Now I know why people said that the high lord loves his pet so much, you are just irresistible. It's my luck to be able to try what he has."

"Or dead trying." Fuji replied.

The man laughed, "Well, I give you option, it's your choice."

Fuji looked back to the girls who had returned to their brother's side, they clearly were afraid of the new man. His gaze met Kunihiko's and the young lord shook his head slowly, "No. _Don't_.."

Fuji looked at the trio, their father entrusted his children and their safety to Fuji. Their wellbeing and welfare was Fuji's responsibility. He gritted his teeth and looked back to the man, "I understand." The man grinned and made a filthy movement with his large hips, Fuji ignored and added, "But not here, not in front of the girls."

"Where are you going? Can I go with you, too?" Matsuri asked, the girls knew he was going to do something yet didn't understand what would happen.

Fuji knelt in front of them, "You will wait with your siblings, won't you? I will go with that uncle to bring us some foods."

"I want to go, too." Mitsuru said after that.

"I'm afraid you can't, you have to stay to watch over your brother, ne?" He caressed the girls' head softly.

"Fuji..stop it. Father would be very disheartened and wrecked if he knew." unlike his siblings, Kunihiko knew very well what the small man was going to do.

Fuji smiled to the young lord, "It's okay, nothing will happen." The young lord shook his head and grabbed Fuji's hand tightly. "It's okay, you don't have to worry." He pried the hand go. "Believe in me." He whispered and glanced to his boot.

Fuji followed the man out of their jail while the twins were sniffling and Kunihiko cursed silently. He brought his sisters to his good arm and apologized to them.

Fuji was pushed roughly to a hard wall, he grunted silently, his foot hurt like hell and he could barely move his hand. He hoped he could move as quickly as he usually does to take out the small needle coated with deadly poison under his boot to take this man out. "You bring food and water for the kirds first then we can go down to the business." Fuji said firmly.

The man laughed, "Such a noble." He grabbed Fuji's neck and choked him. Fuji stretched his arm and tried to punch the man but to no avail.

"I told you to give them those but I did said nothing about keeping you alive after this." He snorted. "I have some plans, the boy will be a good punching bag for our men and the girls... They will give us much money we need." He laughed again, his shoulders shook as he did.

"You are monster!" Fuji hissed and the man squeezed his hand, "It's..no wonder..the lord..tries to..annihilate you." He choked again. "Lord Tezuka will des..troy you..all."

"I believe in my master and before you know it, the land will be ours!" He whispered next to Fuji's ear and started to hump his body to Fuji.

 _Good, just get closer, more._

Fuji tried to reach the needle but he almost ran out of oxygen and the man's grip made it tenfold harder to move let alone maneuver.

 _Just a little bit,_ he bent his foot more and stretched his hand further, his vision blurred and it was getting harder to concentrate. He gasped desperately to get more oxygen which didn't reach the supposed to organ and it was really painful. The man's hand on his backside and the hard length poking him was very disgusting.

 _Just a little bit._

The man smiled and bent down to catch Fuji's hands then put them behind, he pressed their body together so Fuji couldn't move his hands at all and started to assault his neck.

 _No. No. I almost.._ His lungs had reached their limit and he couldn't resist more. He whispered his prayers but was afraid that he had run out of miracle.

 _The kids.._

 _Eiji.. Oh, was his friend okay?_

 _What about Koujiro?_

Lord Tezuka..his Kunimitsu. He missed the lord. He wanted to meet him for the last time. To apologize and to tell him that he would always loved him.

A single tear fell from his left eye.

 _Is it a good bye?_

* * *

I want to continue but I think it's better to stop here. *evil laughs* I will update soon. Perhaps.

I really look forward to your impression, whether you like it or not, was it boring or not. Anything. Your words give me strength and spirit to write more faster! *ow, yeah* ;-)


	23. Chapter 23

Hello there! I'm back! *dancing and singing* I'm very proud of myself to be able to finish this chapter quicker. Feel free to read and reviews, 'kay?

 **Fujiyuki-san** : yeah, I just got impatient and I kinda rush the plot. About Saeki's intention will be revealed in this chapter. Please enjoy!

 **Youki minaco-san** : hi there! I have an update for you! Enjoy while it's still hot.

 **Guest-san** : oh my.. I'm happy you like it! Here's the updated you wish for! Enjoy!

 **Guest-san** : yeah,, I'm such an evil cliffhanger author, no? *evil laughs*

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Last Battle (part 2)**

Aogi Ichiro, standing in a tall observation tower at the Northern's jail was enjoying the view of the yard of the northern's jail as the big and majestic jail was in a chaos at that moment. Hundreds of men were fighting the only enemy on the ground, the lord of Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu, at the yard which connecting the main gate to the sturdy stony prison. The bespectacled fought his men alone, surrounded by four tall stony wall, closed gate, surrounded by the enemies. He smirked happily when he saw his sole enemy fighting his lowly followers there, alone and desperately to win which unfortunately Aogi wouldn't let him, not in this life. The lord undeniably was skillful and very experienced in such battle, there was no one had even touched his hair yet but Aogi was a patient man, he had waited the exact moment for decades so he would enjoy it longer. He would make the lord suffer first before kill him, "Finally, the time has come." He sipped slowly his red wine and chuckling darkly.

"What are we going to do now?" He heard Soumei asked from behind.

"Just watch and see." He poured a glass for the young man.

Soumei shook his head, "What will happen after this? We have the hostages, Lord Tezuka's family and the lord himself. Isn't it better if we catch him and make him surrender?"

"It won't be that easy. He is not someone we can get easily. We will wait and catch him at a precise moment, then he can't do anything except to surrender and do as we say. Then we will have it. We will get everything he has. We will make an ideal and perfect world as my ancestors had planned. A world where noble means nothing but the strongest and the most powerful one does. All of his will be ours." He drank his wine and scrutinize the fight below. "You might not know this but long time ago my ancestors, Aogi clan was one of the noble family. Amongst the six major noble we were nothing but our supporters were loyal and depended on us very much. When Kaigan was formed, Aogi family were one of the king candidates. However that man's ancestor.." He indicated to Tezuka, "took the opportunity to gain more followers from the noble then quickly became the king, leaving the Aogi family to pick up the dust. They even accused Aogi family to create rebellion to strip the clan from their power and their people. Therefore we have to fight them, to avenge of what they did to us. Throw them away from their seats, crush them till they bow and beg to be forgiven!

It's our way to pay them, we are treated unfairly. We won't let them get the name and praises of what our ancestors had taken part of! I want all of them remember and suffer for what they did to me and Aogi clan!" He smiled darkly and put the glass away.

Aogi leaned on the window frame of the observation tower, "I will never forgive the for what they did, their greed for power which killed many of our people. And now, because of their own greed they are going to suffer more. This time I will succeed and kill Tezuka with my own hand." He said firmly, Lord Tezuka was still fighting the rebels and standing proudly amongst them although being alone.

"Is the preparation ready?" Aogi asked suddenly.

Soumei saw his leader, "Yes, everything is ready. The group at the tunnel is ready whenever you need them." He frowned and asked uncertainly, "Master, can't we just disabled the lord's power and take over his place, the other lords will follow us even if they don't want it—"

"Do you think it will be that easy, boy? I have waited, for years.. I have spent many sleepless night, calculating everything and reminding myself about what we have gone through to get to this point! I won't let everyone ruin this! Ruin my perfect plans!"

"But the innocent people.."

Aogi sighed and turned to face his apprentice, "They are not that impor— We will take care of that later. We have a serious situation here, if we couldn't seize that arrogant lord today then everything we had arranged so far would be busted and we would end as raw meats and be thrown to the wild for the animals' feed."

"However, threatening to explode the jail together with the people if Lord Tezuka doesn't yield and step down from his position is too.."

"It's a merely a threat, we won't ever do that, do we?" He smiled yet his eyes didn't.

"Then we just need Lord Tezuka to step down and—"

"No need. He won't. If the those hostages don't waver him, I will just end him and his little family. End of questions!" He answered wildly.

Soumei hesitated when he saw his master's unusual demeanor, he wasn't his calm an collected master. Was all of that related to the history of Tezuka and Aogi family? He wasn't sure if it was that simple. If Lord Tezuka's ancestors were indeed slaughtering the Aogi clan, there should be a record however small it was and they would know. Yet there was nothing. The first rebels hundred years ago happened because of a small outbreak at the gold mine at the far southern of Kaigan. The small outbreak escalated to a rebellion since King Tezuka was trying to solve the problem peacefully yet they considered the king's consideration as a soft and weakling heart. The rebels continued for years and generation. They knew their way around the Kaigan and the troops having a difficult time to locate them.

The Aogi family. The rebels. Outbreak at the gold mining.

"Master, about the attack at my village that time. Was it Lord Tezuka?"

"It's obvious, right? Why do you ask so suddenly?"

"At that time you were there."

"Yes, I heard an attack at your village so I went to help. I have to help whoever needs me. I was helping you."

Soumei blinked.

 _"Lord Tezuka never destroyed your hometown!"_

 _"At that time the rebellion spread so fast and many irresponsible party took part of it using the lord's name to take an advantage. There was a group.." Someone decided to smash the red head with a rock and he fell down, the girls were hugging him._

 _"When the lord arrived...it was too late.. It wasn't the lord."_

 _"You are lying." Soumei said hesitantly._

 _"I'm not, the lord...he was the one who sent help to you. I was a rebel at that time but he helps me. He wasn't the culprit."_

Soumei's memory was hazy. He remembered his village was attacked but he remembered who or what happened exactly that day. He just remembered he tried to defend his family as a little boy.

"I was fighting the attacker that day." He whispered lowly, his head ached and his breath was ragged. He felt as if he had to remember significant information.

"Yes, son. I was helping you." He leaned on the wall, "I still remember how you were trying to defend your family and yourself. I like your determination and stubbornness." He laughed and went back to watch the one man combat below.

Then he remembered, he was standing stubbornly in front of a man, his grey eyes were watching him coldly. He didn't remember anything after that. Soumei shook his head, his scar throbbed so did his head.

He grabbed his head and gritted his teeth, it was odd, he didn't remember had ever met Lord Tezuka or his soldiers but he remembered his master for most of time. He remembered it; the fire, the screeching, the angry voices and his own tears, all accumulated in one person. " _You_ were _there_ first even before them..." Soumei trailed off.

Then everything went clear. Their village was a well-known for mining, at that time he didn't understand what the villagers did everyday, there were long tunnels, wagons, earthy smell and happy smiles. He was too small to understand but now he could placed the puzzles back to their places.

 _"At that time the rebellion spread so fast and many irresponsible party took part of it using the lord's name to take an advantage. There was a group.."_

His village was attacked by his own master.

"May I excuse myself, Master? There's something I need to check."

Aogi smiled and nodded, too absorbed in his own happiness to realize how his subordinate's hateful gaze on him.

"I shouldn't underestimate you right, Tezuka?"

###

Fuji knelt on the floor, coughing and breathing desperately at the same time. The big man before slumped down, unconscious in front of him.

Eiji threw away the long log he used to hit the big guy. "Fuji! Are you okay?!" Eiji exclaimed and approached him quickly.

"Ah, I'm fine." Fuji answered hoarsly between his coughs.

"Let's go, we beat some men when we come here. We have to hurry!" He hoisted Fuji up and helped him to walk.

"The kids.."

"Don't worry, I have them."

"Koujiro.." Fuji said in confusion. Kunihiko was holding Matsuri while Saeki was carrying Mitsuru in his arms. "How?"

"We can talk later. We should go to a safer place and treat you first." Eiji stated quickly.

"Follow me." Saeki cocked his head to a tunnel next to him. Kunihiko, Matsuri and Eiji who was helping Fuji were following the monochromatic haired man.

They entered a small room filled only a small bed, a small nightstand and a small wooden wardrobe at the corner. Kunihiko brought the twins to the bed and sat down on the floor. Fuji followed with Eiji after that, Saeki went to light a big torch on the wall.

"You look like hell. Here, drink this first." Eiji said after checking Fuji's neck, it was bruising but it wasn't something life threatening for that moment.

Eiji spread the foods and drinks to the twins and Kunihiko too. "Dr. Inui sends his medicines." Eiji said and helped Fuji first, Saeki helped as much as he could. He didn't say anything or look at Fuji as he usually did, he was more likely afraid to say something.

"Where is it?" Fuji said after feeling better, his wounds had been dressed, his face didn't as painful as before and Eiji had him drunk suspicious liquid to reduce his pain courtesy of Dr. Inui. Saeki even got a fresh set clothes for Fuji and the rest and then together with Eiji were busy treating Kunihiko at the moment. Fuji had a feeling that they were barging into his friend's private quarter by how relax and familiar Saeki was at the room.

"At the forest near the tunnel." Saeki answered shortly.

"Where is Lord Tezuka? Is he okay?" Eiji stopped moving. "Eiji? Why are you here? Where is Lord Tezuka?" Fuji demanded.

"I can't explain it now. We have to hurry, I can't fight in this condition, so do you and young master." He dodged the question and brought Matsuri in his arms. Saeki stood and carried Mitsuru back to his hug. "My priority is to bring you guys back safe and soundly as quickly as possible." Eiji answered seriously, he wasn't smiling as he usually did. The twins were looking very frightened.

They managed to go out of the long and intimidating trails, then found a small carriage at the end of the long bridge Fuji walked pass months ago with Saeki. "Come on." Eiji put the twins into the carriage, Fuji and Kunihiko stood next to the carriage. Fuji closed the door and started his interrogation.

"Where are we going to? I heard the rebels attacked the city. What about Lord Tezuka? How is he?"

"He is fighting the rebels at this moment. They demand Lord Tezuka to go to the northern's jail alone."

"That's suicide!" Fuji commented in frustration.

"Yes, but we have no choice. They capture hundred of innocent villagers and you too. Lord Tezuka follows their demand to buy us some time. He told me to help you and bring you to the Seigaku's residence, to Lady Ayana. It's safer there, the security is the best, you will be safe there."

"Then what about Lord Tezuka?"

Eiji hesitated but he answered, "He will be fine. Momoshiro and the rest are waiting to move. We have formed some plans to counterattack but they can't do anything unless Lord Tezuka knows you are fine." Then he added quickly when he saw Fuji's worried face, "He will be fine. He is a hero."

Fuji didn't say anything. "Come on, hop in. I will drive as quickly and safely as I can." Eiji strained a small grin. Both Fuji and Kunihiko entered but Saeki didn't.

"Koujiro?" Fuji blinked in confusion.

"I will stay. There's...stuff I need to do."

"Then I will, too." So Fuji took off of the carriage too which startled Eiji and Kunihiko. Saeki protested but Fuji ignored it.

"Fuji! You have to go with me!" Eiji protested desperately.

"No. I don't want to go to Seigaku's residence and the northern's jail is a bit too far from here so I decide to help wherever I can and I think I can start from here."

"But Lord Tezuka orders me to bring all of you to the residence, it will be futile if you don't come with us." He whined.

Fuji shook his head, "It's okay. As long as the kids are fine. I will be fine." for a moment Eiji could see an emptiness formed in Fuji's eyes but vanish as Fuji blinked. The twins started to cry. "Sshh.. It's okay, I will be back." He whispered to the girls when they demanded for Fuji to go with them.

"Don't cry, hm? You have to be brave for your daddy. Daddy will be worried sick if he heard you cry."

"You won't come with us?" Matsuri asked.

"No, I won't. I will help daddy from here so you can help daddy too. Try to stay calm and hear what Eiji says to you, okay?" He messed the girls' head and hugged them lovingly.

Kunihiko took off from the carriage too, much to Eiji's chagrin.

"I will help, too. Just like what my dad did at the past and he does again today, I will fight and surpass him." Kunihiko stated flatly.

Fuji looked at his determination and chuckled, "Alright, you can come with us." Saeki groaned, "You both are crazy. Do you know what waits for you there?"

"No, but I will find out soon." Fuji smiled and Eiji said in frustration. "You can't be serious."

"I am, Eiji. So you have to go now before they find us. Right, Koujiro?"

Knowing he couldn't change Fuji's mind he nodded, "Yeah, they must have found the big guy and starting to search for you now."

"You can go now, Eiji. Be careful, okay?"

Eiji fidgeting uncomfortably but nodded finally, "You too. I will drop the kids and back to take you guys so don't be careless!" He pulled the reins and disappeared between the trees.

"So, where should we start?" Fuji asked his friend with a smile.

###

Three hours, three excruciating and tiring hours standing and waiting the lord to lose was in vain. His men were scattered around the ground, grunting in pains or unconscious. The lord didn't only defeated all his men but also still looked as regal as he usually did, he didn't even bleed that much, there were merely scratches and cuts on his arms but other than that he was fine under his brace and impenetrable armor.

"Impossible." Aogi hissed as he saw the bespectacled lord stepped nearer to the big gate into the prison building.

"I would watch my step if I were you!" Aogi shouted from his position to the lord.

Lord Tezuka tilted his head to meet Aogi's gaze, dark hazel to cold grey. "How does it feel looking at your enemy from down there?"

The regal lord didn't answer his question and continued to walk. "Don't you hear me? You go further and I will pop your people like the firecracker!" He warned. "Especially your little family! You should have known about them, right?"

Lord Tezuka's face darkened he maneuvered his sword and marched to the gate in a completely calm expression.

"Open the gate!" Aogi commanded, the heavy gate in front of the lord ascended and another hundred men emerged with loud exclamation.

Lord Tezuka grabbed one man and threw him to a nearest group to delay them. He was fighting quickly and swiftly, there was no unnecessary or purposeless move came from the lord, everything was calculated and precisely.

Aogi fumed and cursed loudly, he took a torch from a nearby wall, "Cut him down!" He yelled but the small fries definitely weren't worth his plan so he dropped the torch to a trail of gun powder he had prepared in advance on the ground beneath the tower and it started to ablaze toward large barrels filled with gun powder to the brim, he waited in delight for them to explode the hostages in a big closed cage next to them.

"Too bad, it's your lose!" He laughed when he saw the fire touched its target, he waited for a big blast to happen.

Which never came.

"What..." He blinked in confusion. "It should be.."

"Master!" His soldier entered the room, "It's bad! Someone has freed the hostages and altered the bombing." He reported quickly.

"Impossible! Where's Soumei?"

"He went to the prison and disappeared, Master! We will continue the attack now, Master!" and went out before he became the object of anger of the man.

"That stupid rat disappears?!" Aogi groaned furiously, he went back to the window and saw the lord who was still busy fighting his men, "Impossible." He staggered back, "Don't tell me he deliberately comes alone as a decoy."

He inhaled, "No. No. It's still too soon to conclude this. I still have a trump card." He went to his table and launched a big fire creaker to the sky. The men at the tunnel should have known what to do. He waited patiently for a big blast he planted to kill the lord family but this too didn't happen as he wish.

"What?! What are these?" He shouted in outrage and resentment as he saw through the small telescope installed at the tower. There was no big blast as he wished but a big dark cloud came from the tunnel area instead.

"Impossible! My plan! My perfect plan! My plan to get all the glory and gold!" He snapped and shouted angrily. "Open all the gate! Kill him now!"

Then all the heavy chains were raised, the gate squeaking as they opened and the heavy chains clinking loudly. After all the gates opened, there was a moment of silence. Everyone was waiting for a right and precise moment to charge the lord who stood in the middle of crowd.

"Charge!" They heard someone shouted and ran toward the target loudly, their heavy footsteps were deafening as their voices were.

However, right before they could reach the lord, hundred of arrows pierced, plunged into their arms before embedded on the ground three feet away from the lord firmly. The men at the first three rows went down, the rest were too shocked to move.

Suddenly, the gate behind the lord which was closed before to entrapped the lord opened and the soldiers entered fast. They seizured any men they found and fought the rest who resisted.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh, the lord most loyal and skilful men approached the lord who didn't even blink to their attack, as if he was aware of their movement and believed that they would meet up his expectations.

Which they always did.

Now the view from the tower was not as enjoyable as before. It was a nightmare actually. Aogi held the windowsill firmly, "They are evenly match. But why? I made sure to annihilate his soldiers, how?" He murmured half consciously. His vision blurred, "Impossible, how could he get the eastern and western soldiers to come in such short time? Impossible. My plan..."

From the ground Momoshiro assured the lord to left the rest to them and the lord left. He had something more important to end with Aogi Ichiro.

###

Fuji stood next to Saeki on the ground in the end of the bridge. They had captured all the men left at the tunnel and area around there. Thanks to Dr. Inui's invention, a paralyzing gases, they didn't have to work to hard to catch the men.

They stood and watched the fire consuming the tunnel and the hideout buildings. Saeki was watching in unreadable expression, his hair was swaying as the hot air blew pass them. His left hand was clenching and unclenching spontaneously.

Fuji cleared his throat, "How can the tunnel blown up so easily? It should be hundred of kilometers, yet we can overthrow it in less than thirty minutes."

"Lord Tezuka asks me to do this. It have to be me to bring this place down." He said in bitter voice, gone was his lazy smile and laid back gesture.

Fuji blinked in confusion, "Lord Tezuka? How? When?"

Saeki palmed behind of his neck, "I have told you, right? It's about my revenge. Ten years ago, Aogi attacked my village. He brought any healthy men, kids and even women to this place. The men were forced to dig the tunnel. The women were force to serve Aogi's men both basic needs and physical needs. The kids were pushed to plug up the waterfall there." He cocked his head to the dry high soil wall at their right side.

"There was also a group who force to pile the river below using the soil the men dug from the tunnel. It was a harsh job, especially in winter."

"Koujiro."

"Sometimes if you didn't find anything to pile on the ground then they would throw the dead bodies on it. They would rot, smelled very bad and you couldn't even breath through your mouth to expel the smell." Fuji walked nearer, their shoulders almost touched but didn't at the same time.

"My friend worked down there while I was up there. I don't know which was worse since kids tended to fell down when they lost to the harsh stream. However, we had each other no matter how hard it was.

But it wasn't long, two years after went here, my friend was sold to another place. I lost contact. Fortunately, I managed to run away from here, it was either because of luck or out of desperation but I was freed. They searched for me but I hid in a small hole for weeks but I survived."

"Why do you come back to Aogi?"

"Years living at the street gave my chance to meet Aogi again. I want to find my friend. Seven years ago, when I left you I got an information about my friend but it was still vague, I couldn't bring you with me as I didn't know where I would ended to. If I had to die, I wouldn't want to bring you with me, you are a brother to me. I will be very guilty to have you hurt or sad because of me."

"You are a family to me too, Koujiro." Fuji looked at the man and smiled slightly.

Saeki nodded, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Then what happened?"

"I tracked down Aogi's movements for years and ended at the start point, here. I thought my friend was sent back here and started to search but Aogi found out about me and offered a position here which I couldn't refuse, I need my friend's information. He promised to trade my friend with Lord Tezuka's information. I accepted."

Fuji sighed in disagreement. "I can't help it, okay? I just didn't care about the lord at that time, as long as I can help my friend out of his misery then I would.", Saeki defended himself.

"I watched Lord Tezuka's movements from here and went back to the South to find you but I couldn't find you. I didn't know where you were."

"I was there. I was always there, waiting for you." Fuji murmured sofly.

"Then I met you at the Spring Festival together with Lord Tezuka. I felt so bad and guilty to lead you here and help you to infiltrate as Aogi commanded but I had decided my priority so I couldn't weaver.

The plan went as Aogi thought and he gave me my friend, Aoi's whereabout. I felt so dirty and worthless that time, Fuji." He sighed tiredly.

"I went to meet you that night right after we infiltrated but Lord Tezuka appeared instead. He said you were too tired."

Fuji blushed furiously after knowing which night Saeki referred to despite in a grief situation.

"I wanted to say my goodbye." Saeki remembered that he asked the lord to tell Fuji his goodbye but the lord asked whether he would be back. Saeki chuckled and answered that it would be nice if he didn't, wouldn't it?

 _"No. Fuji will be very lonely. He has always waits for you even if he doesn't say it. About you working to Aogi too, he insists that you are not a threat to us."_

 _"And you believe in Fuji?" Saeki doubted such great lord would believe in a commoner like Fuji but the lord proved him wrong._

 _"Ah.. Because Fuji teaches me how to believe."_

Saeki went to search for his friend, he too, wanted to believe.

And his faith was crushed to none when he found out Aoi had died to years prior at the northern's jail for a guilt he had never done. Saeki was so devastated and broken. He vowed to destroy Aogi to revenge his friend and his family.

He went to Lord Tezuka and demand to help him to kill Aogi and his men. He was too focused on his revenge that he forgot his own humanity. Surprisingly, Lord Tezuka didn't take the chance to annihilate Aogi as Saeki thought, he replied calmly that he couldn't accept Saeki's offers because his priority was to help people not to kill some more. Yet Saeki insisted.

 _"Think about it first before you regret it." Lord Tezuka said. He leaned back to his chair, "What will Fuji feel when he know about your revenge to kill Aogi, in your opinion?"_

 _Saeki went silent, "He doesn't need to know."_

 _Lord Tezuka shook his head and treaded his fingers, "No. I won't lie or hide something from him especially if it's about you." That answer surprised Saeki._

 _Saeki's head went limp, "He will be..very sad."_

 _"Hn... You don't see how sad and hurt he is after all happened in the past, do you? He suffered so long after you left and when he can finally smile freely now I won't do anything to erase those smiles."_

 _Saeki sighed, "Sorry, I am not myself for a moment."_

 _"Hn.. I'm sure your friend didn't want you to dirty your hand, too. There is always another way."_

 _Saeki remembered how Aoi smiled innocently to him. "Still, I want Aogi to be punished for what he does."_

 _"We have to do it my way, then."_

It turned out that Lord Tezuka had been corresponding to all high lord of the lands. Lord Shiraishi caught any infiltrators from the South and planted the bombs in the tunnel secretly, with Saeki's help of course.

Lord Atobe was to watch the weapons and gun powders movement to the North. Lord Tachibana from the East was responsible to slip his people as spies into Aogi's hideout, they were experts and Saeki was very amazed at how smooth they blended to their surroundings. Lord Tezuka got the most difficult and complicated duty, he organized everything they planned, he helped Saeki and Lord Shiraishi to correspond without raising suspicion, gave permission to enter the North and accomodated them, controlling the northern's jail alone and preparing their counterattack.

"Lord Tezuka plans these all. He is a monster to be able to arrange such meticulous plans." Saeki said _monster_ but his tone was filled with admiration. "Yesterday when Aogi attacked the city, I went back here to get any new informations Aogi left and I found you guys being taken in to the underground. I tried to help but I met Soumei, we fought but he finally came to his mind as we talk."

"You talked?" Fuji snorted.

"Well, yeah, kinda.." Saeki groaned, "It was a difficult fight but he finally relented. He even gave me a roll filled with places they planted the blasters. He helped us even though he risks his own life. I decided to go back to Lord Tezuka and gave him the roll Soumei gave me after Soumei promised that you'll be fine."

Saeki turned to see Fuji and tidied Fuji's short hair, "Last night he was so shaken, although he was leading the assembly he was so distracted but pretending to be okay. He decides to follow Aogi's plan only to make sure someone will come and help you. He is fine being in danger as long as you are fine."

Fuji blinked away his tears after hearing that. "He truly loves you, right?"

Fuji nodded while wiping away his tears, "Yeah. I love him too, very much." and Saeki hugged Fuji tightly in his arms, "It's really good thing you find him, right?"

"I have brought the men to the wide area to be picked up anytime we can. The bridge is ready, too." Kunihiko announced when he approached them. He frowned as he saw how Saeki hugged his father's significant other but didn't say anything, he believed in Fuji.

The smallest man there let Saeki go and went to hug Kunihiko, "I'm happy you are alright, also the twins are fine." He whispered his thanks to the young lord. "It's all thanks to you too but promise me that you won't do something reckless like what you did with that big guy, okay? I can't bear it to watch someone hurt my family." and that made Fuji sobbed not so prettily, it was the first time he called Fuji a family.

"Stop that or people will think I am a bully." He patted Fuji's back awkwardly which gained a chuckle from Saeki and a big smile from Fuji.

Kunihiko then went to bring a torch and gave it to Fuji who gave it to Saeki. "It's all yours." Fuji whispered. Saeki took the torch and threw it to the bridge, burning it all the way to the bottom of valley. "Farewell my friend, I hope you are happy there."

It was over and hopefully there wouldn't be any rebellion again in the future. The war created nothing but pain, misery and suffering for both part.

"Come on, Eiji has arrived. He will bring us to father." Kunihiko helped Fuji to walked, after his adrenaline left his body Fuji felt weak and disoriented but he refused to join the twins and insisted to go to the northern's jail to meet his beloved one.

By the time Fuji arrived at the northern's jail it was already nighttime but he didn't care. He searched and searched but he didn't find the one he missed the most, he met Dr. Inui who asked Kunihiko to assist him immediately, Oishi who Eiji clung on using his deadly lock, he even met Momoshiro and Kaidoh who injured but very delight of their winning. The people Fuji met patted him, asked rows of questions and chatted happily to him but it wasn't what Fuji wanted to do at that moment.

"Lord Tezuka, where is he?" He asked Momoshiro desperately.

"aah.. He is at the main gate, coordination some evacuations. You should wait here it is not a great view— Fuji!" He shouted when Fuji marched to the mentioned gate as quickly as he feet could allow.

Fuji walked pass soldiers, tents, big small gatherings and continued his walk to the main gate. He was gasping desperately and glanced around the area frantically to find the bespectacled lord.

"Mitsu.." He whispered softly when he found the lord stood in the middle of the ground with his back to Fuji. Soldiers were working to collect the cold bodies, the battle residues and build the essential parts of the jail as an emergency fixing. As if he heard Fuji's whisper, the lord turned back to see Fuji.

"Mitsu!" Fuji cried and ran to the lord quickly, ignoring his painful feet and jumped into the lord's open arms. The lord who had shed away his armor leaving him in his combating attire. Fuji hugged him on his neck and sobbed between happiness and relief. "I miss you." Fuji kissed the lord's neck, jaws and everything he could reached in that position. "Ah.. I miss you, too."

After long minutes Fuji slid down from the lord's embrace yet he wasn't satisfied yet so he circled his arms around the lord's torso. He sighed dreamily when he smelled the lord's heavenly smell, the only one he wanted to be drown in.

Lord Tezuka touched Fuji's shoulder, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The lord's deep voice grumbled in his chest.

Fuji saw the lord's bruised face, dries blood on his cheek and he was sure there were more injuries below yet the tall man was worried about him. "I have never felt so alive but you should worry about yourself more, my Lord." Fuji replied. He tilted his head and looked at those rich hazel eyes, "How was it?"

Lord Tezuka couldn't help himself not to kiss Fuji's temple, "Aogi killed himself before I could find him." Fuji closed his eyes and enjoyed the lord's attention. "He is a coward, isn't he?" Fuji commented.

"Hn.. Aogi's right hand freed the hostages and surrendered to us so did his subordinates."

"Everything is going to be okay, ne?" Fuji said seriously.

Lord Tezuka brought Fuji more into his embrace, "Ah.." He brushed Fuji's cheek then his short hair with so delicately and in much love. "This time I will make sure the people can live peacefully from now on and so do you. Especially you." He said confidently and seriously.

In a war, there was no black or white, there was no good or bad. All you have was gray area where everything was depends on the person to comprehend and think. Fuji was sure under Lord Tezuka's leadership, everything would be okay. Not because of they managed to stop the rebels but because Fuji believes in Tezuka, his Kunimitsu.

Fuji sighed again, he felt sleepy in these warm arms, "Yeah, I believe in you." Fuji said honestly because he knew if they were together, everything would be okay.

* * *

Attention, please! Okay, so this is basically the end of the story.

But...

Don't worry we still have a chapter to go. So please look forward to it, okay? *winks*


	24. Chapter 24

Oh my god! It reaches 100 reviews! One hundred amazing reviews! Thank you very much for keep reading this! I can't thank you enough! I realize this story lacks sooo many things -grammatically errors, typos, ooc, lame joke, etc, etc- but I will try to write better in the future!

 **XLightningX-san** : thank you! This is the last chapter. Hope to see you again next time!

 **Guest-san** : thank you! It's amazing to hear for you liking my story. Perhaps we can meet again in the future?

 **Fujiyuki-san** : hello my friend! It's the epilogue you are waiting for! I want to thank you specially since you never let me down. See you!

 **Afi-san** : thank you! ;-)

 **Guest-san** : yepz, we can't have a bad Saeki, right? About Soumei, we will have a closure here and no, he is not related to Fuji although at first I wanted to but I declined it. Thank you for leaving a review! See you again!

 **Guest-san** : hi, there! I'm happy you like it! I will wait for you in the future too, ne?

 **Youki minaco-san** : oh my, I'm sorry to hear that. I know you will be the first one to read as you always share your thoughts with me which I appreciate it very much. Oh, and please watch your health and works first, it's not necessary to read my update late at night, I think we should pay more attention to our health, too, ne? By the way, this is the last chapter, I don't know whether it is long or romantic enough but I tried my best. The new story, huh? Let's hope it comes soon, oh, how I wish I could write quicker. Lol..

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing.

 **Rating** : M for the end of the chapter because I need it for my own satisfaction. *Winks*

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Spring**

Fuji was sitting under a big tree next to the same river he spent the night with the lord also the place where they were ambushed by the rebels. It was almost a year after the disastrous rebellion that time. It was still like a dream for Fuji, the rebellion seemed surreal but then when he looked around then everything happened was indeed real.

Who ever thought that it was Dr. Inui's deadly concoction and antidote could helped so many people from dying, without those there should be more casualties. Although the horrible drinks scared many people but it wasn't that bad or at least for Fuji it wasn't.

Kaidoh's group continued to search more about Aogi, to minimize any unwanted possibilities like what happened years ago. The result was a big surprise, the Aogi Ichiro they knew was not the ture Aogi Ichiro who they thought he should be. He was a leader of certain mine invander. He met the real Aogi when he was overseas when the rebellion began. From the documents Kaidoh found at the tower that day, they concluded that the real Aogi told the impostor about his real identity and refused to work together to take over the rebellion. The impostor then killed the real Aogi and took his identity and went back to the South. At the time he arrived, the rebellion had been defeated and the only person who could identify him was Aogi's sister who had died that time.

So he took everything which wasn't his and climbed the ladder to a rebellion leader as if he was the real Aogi descendant. Fuji wondered why he did that, was it because of dissatisfied? Was it because he had felt an unfairness at one time and decided to rebelled? Or was it just a mere greed? Nobody knew. He killed himself before anyone could get the answers.

After the rebellion, there was no much changes. Lord Tezuka built a small village at the corner of the North, near the sea as a second chance for the rebels and pointed one of the rebels, Soumei, as the leader much to Fuji's chagrin. Fuji wasn't impressed by the lord's decision but as time went by he learned to accept as he knew Soumei was not as bad as he thought. He was a ambitious and tenacious man, he just lost and followed the wrong man. Lord Tezuka tried to provide as much as he could without burdening the small village or being a insensitive dictator.

The high lords of the land also helping as much as they could, they accepted any rebels who wanted to go back to their land following Lord Tezuka's example. Fuji couldn't get any prouder than this. Fuji had met Lord Atobe of the West, an arrogant and annoying lord but he didn't hate the narcissistic lord. When he visited lord Tezuka, he brought his pretty busty mistress and Eiji said he had legally married to another lady. At first Fuji frowned at the lord's disposition especially if Fuji put Lord Tezuka as a comparison, they were just so different, just like the light and the darkness, and Lord Tezuka of course the light, for Fuji. However after spending some times with the lord and his cute little assistant, Akutagawa Jirou, Fuji realized that it was the clumsy innocent young man the lord truly loved. It was either Akutagawa was too damn innocent or the lord was too arrogant to confess. No wonder the annoying lord was trapped inside his own made mistakes. Poor Lord Atobe.

Lord of East, Lord Tachibana had visited too and Fuji thought he was a nice man although a little too conventional. Lord Tachibana's staff were also warm and friendly people. There was one interesting thing, Fuji thought. Lady Ann, the lord's sister always visited whenever her brother paid a visit to North. Perhaps it was related to the leader of Security and Investigation Force, Momoshiro Takeshi who always looked handsome and sleek in every single one of her visitation. Who knows.

Lord Shiraishi also stopped by occasionally. He often brought the news about Southern's better improvement. He one time relayed a request from the young Lord Tamura -who replaced his father who died several months prior- to meet and discuss things with Lord Tezuka and based on Lord Shiraishi, the new lord was one reliable man unlike his father. Fortunately.

Lord Shiraishi had brought Lord Yukimura and the Rikkaidai's men to the North one time, Nioh was one of them. Fuji, as a part of Tezuka household was trying to be a good host and served their guests well as he usually did. However, he had to deal with a sulking yet pretending okay someone, it was no other than the lord himself. It was so frustrating trying to explain that nothing happened between himself and Nioh but at the same time he felt the lord was so cute being jealous of the silver haired man. After that time, Lord Tezuka always made sure Fuji was out to do some things for the lord, some trivia jobs actually, and Fuji didn't dare to argue. It wasn't because he was scared of the lord but it was more like he didn't want to stay on the bed for days feeling tired and sore as a result of he tried to argue with the lord -and failed miserably- while the bespectacled lord would look so smug and refreshed. Fuji often thought that Lord Tezuka was sucking his live out of his body, well, Lord Tezuka did sometimes, making Fuji saw the stars.

Truthfully, the intimacy was so satisfying but he had his limit, too. And he prefered to have some real activities with his new family and friends than hearing them snickering or making some not so funny remarks about Fuji's stamina, or the lack of it.

Talking about friends, Saeki had gone to some adventures after promising to Fuji that he would be back for sure and last time he sent his letter he said he was going back and getting married in two months much to Lord Tezuka's relief. Fuji sighed, he still couldn't understand why the lord was so worried about him and Saeki, after Nioh, when there was clearly nothing between them.

Fuji got another letter from unexpected friend. Lady Izumi had sent a letter telling Fuji that she was fine and very happy at her new home together with Genjirou. Apparently the young boy decided to stay with his mother than with his father because he knew his mother need him more than his father wanted him. Fuji concluded that they would be fine and hopefully one day the kind lady would find someone who would love her wholly and unconditionally.

Oishi and Eiji brought home a boy after that rebellion like what Lord Tezuka did to Eiji. An arrogant orphan boy with green dark hair and golden eyes. He was still thirteen yet as stubborn as a giant coast. He often played together with the twins, which made their father and brother frowned a bit too deeply.

Lord Tezuka Kunihiko continued his study while being his father apprentice diligently. Kunihiko decided to continue his father's line when his father decided to step down one day and Lord Tezuka couldn't get any prouder as Fuji did.

The young lord was very attentive and responsibly to whatever his father order him to do. He truly did take his father's step. Fuji once teased the young lord about searching for a bride immediately so he wouldn't fail to provide an heir as his father did. However, he got an unexpected answer.

"I don't want to force it. I want everything falls into their places naturally and if I can, I want to fall in love just like father and you." He answered seriously even though Fuji was teasing him.

Hearing that answer Fuji blushed and stuttered to reply, "Geez, you father and son." Kunihiko smiled thinly, an identical smile to his father. "Well, there will definitely many broken hearts in the future." Fuji sighed.

"Fuji! The water is still cold!" Matsuri giggled. Fuji smiled and waved back while asking the girls and Eiji to be careful.

The girls had been gone hunting wild flowers around the area, at spring there were many beautiful flowers as Eiji told them. The young girls sat down on the wide thick blue blanket, spread their flowers and started to wind their flower into a pretty flower crown. Mitsuru put the crown on Fuji's head soon after she finished. "You look pretty." she said shyly which Fuji replied with a small kiss on her cheek, "You are prettier, princess."

Matsuri stood quickly and ran toward Eiji and his son, "Ryoma! You can have mine!" she said happily.

Hmm.. Perhaps Fuji had to start whispering some new informations and preparing daddy's mental.

Seeing Matsuri who sat next to Ryoma, Mitsuru walked to Eiji's side and helped him to fish.

After that time the twins were really shocked but it didn't take long since everyone was showering their love and support that made the twins felt secured and protected, soon the twins were as good as they were before, no, it was more like stronger than before.

The atmosphere was so serene and peaceful, there were only sounds of water flowing in a small stream and the kids' laughs. Fuji had never imagined that he would have such peaceful life in the past, all he thought was darkness and pain. He closed his eyes and leaned on the tree behind him.

Perhaps it's because of his beloved one. _Without him, I am nothing._

Suddenly there was a bigger and warmer hand taking his hand from his lap and kissed it warmly. Fuji smiled since he knew who it was.

"The princess can't be awaken if it's not on the lips." Fuji said lazily.

"Well, it can't be implied here." replied the deep voice

Fuji opened his left eye, showing his blue iris, "Why? Because I'm a man?"

"No. Because you are a wood nymph rather than a princess." Fuji chuckled by the lord's words. The smaller man straightened himself and caressed the lord's cheek then his perfect jaw, "Don't you have an important appointment with the tenants and the mining workers that you won't be back until next week?"

"Hn.. I order Inui to take care of it, he is jobless after the rebellion. The tenants are afraid of him, too so.." Lord Tezuka shrugged.

Fuji laughed, it wasn't typical his lord to run away from his works. "So, You are telling me you run away because it is boring? And here I thought you would say you miss me."

"Hn.."

Fuji patted the space next to him, "You don't have to leave your obligation , just let me know and I will be there. However, in a certain condition you are allowed to snatch me away anytime." He leaned on the lord's shoulder, "Don't worry, I am a willing prey." He sighed.

The lord took Fuji's left hand and interlaced their fingers spontaneously, "I have got a letter from Saeki. He will be arrived at the North in two days. He wrote that he would hold his marriage and stay for good here."

Fuji hummed, "That's good, finally he got some backbone to propose...but shouldn't he send it to me instead? Why do you get his letter and not me?" Fuji frowned half in confusion and half in teasing tone. Lord Tezuka sat next to him wordlessly.

Feeling something wrong, Fuji sat straight up, "What is it?"

"No..." But Fuji could hear a hint of uneasiness and hesitancy in the lord's words.

"Is it just me or this related to Koujiro?" Fuji asked honestly.

Lord Tezuka for the first time stared at Fuji's eyes directly, "Ah.. It's trivia but whenever I hear you talk about him, it always makes me wonder..." He took Fuji's hand and kissed the slender fingers tenderly, "What would have happened if Saeki had brought you with him that day? Would everything change? Would you be here with me?"

Fuji leaned over, "Hmm.. Sometimes this crosses my mind too, had Kunihiko's mother alive, would we have ended together? Would you have wanted me like you do now?" Fuji chuckled and shook his head, "I'm not confident to be honest because it would be like comparing a gemstone to a gravel."

"Syuu.."

"Had I followed Koujiro that time, in the end I would have realized that what I had for him was an admiration, totally different from what I've for you, not love." Fuji brushed the lord's temple soothingly, "As time went by we would have realized our togetherness would only crush us, vanishing Koujiro's possibility to meet his future bride. I would have felt so guilty and perhaps did everything I could to shatter his chance, my chance to find our own happiness so he could only stay with me, to suffer with me."

Lord Tezuka frowned for he wasn't pleased with anything bad his little lover thought in his little head, "Syuu.."

"Do you know what I thought that day when Eiji came to free us and heard you were alone facing those rebels?" Fuji said suddenly and his eyes dimmed, "I thought if you had died then I would have followed you soon therefore I refused to go with Eiji. I prefer the death than back to manor and lose you, living without you. I can't stand it, I am not strong enough to live without you." with the last word left Fuji's mouth, Lord Tezuka pulled him into his embrace and kiss his head softly. "Syuu.. You can't be so careless." His sentence came in restraint and painful tone.

Fuji placed his hand on the lord's board warm chest to separate them, "also.. Me, too. I have the same thought about you and Lady Shizu. If Lady Shizu were alive, I would have certainly given up and retreated. I wouldn't have come between you and your happiness. As long as you're happy so am I."

The spring warm breeze blew passed them, Fuji's long hair swayed as it touched his hair. "That's what different between you and him to me, with him I would use anything to force us together although we suffer and letting so is the only way but if it's you..I will give up and watch from afar. Even if I have to lose everything then let it be."

Lord Tezuka cradled Fuji's small head and kissed the slender man's tears away. He whispered his apologize and kissed Fuji's lids, the tip of Fuji's nose and finally his lips tenderly. The forest became so silent, Fuji didn't know when Eiji and the kids had gone but now Lord Tezuka and him were left alone.

Fuji shook his head and tilted his head to see the dark hazel eyes, "What I have for you are different. With Saeki I won't hesitate to use any ways to bind him with me although it will break us in an endless dark pit. I will continue to live only to make him suffer." He whispered slowly, "But if it's you, I will gladly let you go only to see you being happy. You are my everything, Mitsu. My life, my hope, my light." Fuji smiled warmly, his eyes filled with love and affection.

Fuji's warm stares were replied with the most genuine, raw and radiant expression of Lord Tezuka. He pulled Fuji and sat the smaller man down on his laps with the smaller man straddling him.

"I'm sorry, I never mean to make you worry. It's just...Saeki was there with you at the past and perhaps he knows you more than I do. It doesn't sit well for me and honestly, I don't like it." He close his eyes when leaned his forehead on Fuji's and inhaled Fuji's sweet scent, "Therefore, everytime you both together, I feel bitter and defeated. Sorry.

Regarding Kunihiko's mother, had she been alive, she would have been the first one who told me to stick with you not to let you go. What I have with her, my feelings for her, can't compare to what I have for you, believe me." He stared Fuji's dark blue eyes seriously. "I will leave everything I have to have you." He whispered softly, Lord Tezuka's warm breath brushed Fuji's cheek.

Fuji chuckled and sniffed, "That's impossible. Your responsibility is way too big and you aren't well-known by your irresponsibility. Especially when you have Kunihiko and the girls." Fuji placed his palm on the lord's shoulder.

"Hn... But I will choose being a disgraceful, irresponsible and worthless person than being almighty, thoughtless yet loveless." The bespectacled lord clutched Fuji's nape and pushed his lover to him, kissing him in a harsh and furious motion, trying to convey his heart and his mind through their kiss. Fuji gasped when they separated but before he could say anything, the lord continued to assault his soft lips deeply, only when Fuji relaxed and limp in his arms he let the smaller man go, "I love you. I love you, only you, you." He pecked Fuji's face softly between his words.

Fuji laughed while crying, not in sadness but in happiness. The flower crown made him looked so pretty and ethereal under the bright sunlight, blinding the lord's eyes yet he kept looking. He would never let the beautiful man go from his arms even if that meant he had to be blinded by his love, he loved Fuji.

 _That's all matters._

Fuji lowered his head to give the lord a kiss chastely, "I love you, too." He smiled beautifully with his blue eyes twinkling with happiness

###

It was morning with the bright sun, fluffy pillow yet empty bed. Fuji sighed and scooted to the lord's side, since that day the lord had disappeared, leaving Fuji alone albeit they had been separated almost one month and when he asked Oishi about the lord's whereabout he answered with a nervous smile that the lord was attending some urgent agenda. It was an understanding situation, Lord Tezuka wouldn't cut his appointment with the tenants short if he didn't have some other more important things to do. The said lord even stay with Fuji for hours before disappearing the next day.

Even so..

Fuji took the lord's pillow to inhale his nice scent then hug it tightly. He was lonely.

Perhaps he should ask Oishi where the lord was and followed him. The lord must not be happy but Fuji couldn't help it, he missed the lord so much.

"Fuji!" Eiji barged into the room while Fuji was thinking the reasons he should use to make the lord let Fuji stay with him.

"Fuji! Wake up!" Eiji exclaimed and pulled the pillow away.

"Give it back! I am in no mood to talk." Fuji groaned when Eiji tugged his hand.

"Let's go! You have an assignment to fulfill today! Come on!" He pulled Fuji to the adjoining bathroom. "Finish your business in less than ten minutes, young man or I will do it myself." Eiji reprimanded in his annoying snickers. Fuji rolled his eyes and followed Eiji's instructions since it would be faster and easier than to argue.

Fuji raised his brows when he saw the bath had been prepared and stepped into the tub soon after discarding his long trousers.

The bath was perfect. Eiji then ushered him to dress handsomely and braided his hair while humming. "Someone is happy today." Fuji commented dryly to Eiji.

"Yup! We are going to a party together. They invite us so it's just fair to drag you earlier, to help if needed."

"So I am just an extra hand, hm?" Fuji rolled his eyes. "Where is it held? Why do I not know about it?"

"Because I have just told you!" Eiji replied and patted Fuji's hair, "There, done!" Fuji stood and look at his meticulously done braid, "You are exaggerating it, I'm just a helper." Fuji chuckled.

"Come on! We are late!" Eiji raced to the door as Fuji blinked in confusion, "It won't go anywhere, Eiji."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at a small opening at the border of forest and sea. Fuji could smell the salt in the air and heard the waves of the sea. Eiji jumped out of the carriage and urged Fuji to move faster.

Fuji followed the red haired man and Eiji disappeared between a small gate with long trail paved and half circled roof iron framework decorated prettily using some white flowers and light blue ribbons. Soon after Fuji stepped into the long lane of the beautiful passage, Momoshiro and Kaidoh appeared while smiling cheerily, the black spike haired man patted his shoulder and gave him a thumb up while Kaidoh nodded shyly to him while mumbling something and blushing.

Momoshiro then pushed Fuji to walk further, at the middle of the walk he saw Dr. Inui who was holding a glass of pink colored drink. Fuji accepted and drank it as the tall man asked him to do. Fuji drank while looking at the bespectacled doctor warily, was it some kind of prank? Dr. Inui assured him that he needed the drinks.

Almost at the end of the trail he saw Oishi and his little family. This time his heart beat so fast, he was kinda nervous, looking at how well the men (from Momoshiro till Eiji) dressed and how they looked at him in a speculated face. "You might need this." Ryoma said when Fuji reached their spot, giving him a small bouquet of white lily.

"Eiji... What is—"

"Just go further, Nya!" Eiji winked and Ryoma said his catchphrase confidently.

"Congratulations." Oishi said quickly and that made Fuji's legs turned into jelly.

 _It can't be.._

At the end of the trail he saw the kids, wearing their best attire, white gown and small crown on the twins hair while their brother donned in his best suit. Fuji felt a big lump formed in his throat, "You guys..." His voice faltered.

"Fuji!" The twins ran to him and the long haired man crouch down to accept their hug. "You are late." Kunihiko said when Fuji finally stood.

"I..." He lost his voice.

"Go, Fuji!" Matsuri said happily.

"Father is waiting for you." Mitsuru said with a giggle.

Fuji saw a big round white gazebo in the middle of the open area between the forest and the sea with white fabrics tied to the ceiling and swaying slowly as the wind blew. You could see the sea from there. Fuji walked and stepped into the stairs at the threshold of the gazebo nervously, then he saw it.

There.

The love of his life.

Lord Tezuka Kunimitsu stood upright with his back to Fuji, giving Fuji a nice view of his broad shoulder and straight back under his perfectly fitted black tuxedo. Lord Tezuka turned around when he heard the footsteps, his hazel eyes softened when he saw Fuji.

At that exact moment, his yearning and longing to the lord were raised to tenfold. They were separated almost one month, there was no soft whispers nor warm hugs for a month and Fuji had missed him like crazy. Never before he felt so lonely yet loved at the same time, especially after their short meeting the day before.

Fuji thought the lord was busy.

Fuji was afraid that the lord left him.

But the lord once again, proved him wrong.

"M..Mitsu.. What is this all?" Fuji stammered but the lord only pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's our special day." He answered after he enjoyed the moment for a while.

Fuji chuckled but didn't grasp it all yell. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly the lord let him go and on his knee, "Would you let me be the part of your life till the death do us apart?" He took out a small dark blue velvet box, there was a pair of white elegant ring. On the smaller ring was a sapphire between some black, no, dark brown gemstones while the bigger one was only decorated by a blue sapphire.

"Mi..Mitsu..this.." Fuji knelt down, flower forgotten on the floor, following the lord.

"If you kneel down too, this is going to be meaningless." Lord Tezuka said jokingly, he stroke Fuji's cheek, wiping away his tears.

Fuji looked at the lord, "I'm no woman, I don't need this. You have give me enough and I'm satisfied with it."

"But I'm not." Lord Tezuka replied. "I don't think I have give you enough and I am not satisfied with it." He took the ring out of the box and said in his deep baritone voice, "Be the biggest, most important and precious part of my life, my family, my love." He then added please heartedly.

Fuji chuckled but shook his head slowly, "But we can't.."

Lord Tezuka laced Fuji's hair behind his ear with his free hand, "We can. I will make sure of it. Believe in me, hm?"

"But your family.. Lady Ayana.. People.."

"Sshh.. I will make it perfect for you." The lord cut, Fuji could feel his anxiety and worry looking at Fuji's distressed mind.

"Mitsu.."

"Look at me, love." So Fuji did. "It's my answer to you. There's no one for me beside you and I am a selfish yet greedy man, I want you, all of you to be mine. After we talked two days ago, I realize that there are many things out of my capabilities that can take you away from me. But I know for, I want to make you happy." He stared at Fuji intently. "Make this old man happy, hm? Allow me to use this to tie myself to you, permanently."

It was the first time anyone had wanted him to stay for lifetime with them. Oh, as if Fuji would say no someone who looked at you with such deep and loving eyes. He would be as bad as kicking a puppy, no, it was definitely worse than that, the worst perhaps.

So Fuji nodded.

He nodded quickly and desperately and the lord smiled brightly, the most enthralling, gorgeous, mesmeric, and princely smile he ever gave so far. His hazel eyes glinted, his lip was stretched out like a perfect shaped bow, his pointed nose never looked so enticing.

Lord Tezuka put the elegant ring, which glinting prettily under the sun and Fuji could see small sparkles of blue of the ring into Fuji's ring finger. "With this from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part you will be part of mine as I am to yours."

The smaller man put the bigger ring into the lord's finger and recited the lord's words, "As your are mine." Fuji ended his sentence in a soft whisper.

Lord Tezuka cradled Fuji's face into his hands, his beautiful bride was being so impossibly beautiful today. With the soft blue tuxedo and sky blue tie, he looked dazzling, delicate, delightful, divine, yet elegant. He shifted his gaze to Fuji's face, his soft colored cheeks and his tempting lips but it was Fuji's blue eyes that captured all of his attention. Those eyes were filled with love, admiration, faith and honesty that Lord Tezuka found so priceless. He never thought an independent and stubborn yet wonderful man like Fuji would let a man like Lord Tezuka to stay by his side.

It was a miracle that brought Fuji to him.

And Lord Tezuka without doubt loved it.

The bespectacled lord leaned down and kissed Fuji softly which Fuji accepted with a pure happiness. People might roll their eyes when saw them kneeling on the wooden floor, ignoring the beautiful view around them and busy kissing each other. But the effeminate man didn't care as Lord Tezuka was the most important thing and being in the lord's warm arms filled with love and affection for now.

Fuji scooted closer and scrapped his teeth to Tezuka's lips, gaining a chance to go deeper. Lord Tezuka circled his arms around Fuji's back and tilted Fuji's head more to reach deeper to Fuji's mouth, to taste his sweetness and eagerness more. Fuji moaned when he felt Tezuka sucked his tongue and nipped it playfully. The long haired man tried to free his hands confined between his own chest and the lord's board one so he could touch the lord more but it was impossible so he relented and accepted everything the lord gave him.

"Ahem.." Someone coughed.

"Ahem.." That voice went back. "Kids (cough) are watching (cough), my Lord." this time Fuji could make the voice was Oishi. The smaller man straightened himself and caressed the lord's cheek while their forehead touched. Lord Tezuka smiled and pecked Fuji's lips one last time -spontaneously as I it was the most natural thing to do- then pulled the smaller man up and stood up.

Fuji blushed by the lord's affection since he rarely did it.

"Sorry." Fuji chuckled and saw everyone had scattered around the area with Eiji commanding the workers to place the round tables and foods.

The twins and Kunihiko approached the pair. "Congratulations. I know he would accept." Kunihiko said after saw the ring.

"Thanks." Fuji smiled warmly.

Matsuri and Mitsuru held out a flower crown with white veil to put it on Fuji's head, he wasn't the bride but he would accept anything the twins made for him.

They were having a chit chat while waiting for the preparation done when suddenly Kunihiko told them that he would go to the South. Lord Tezuka and Fuji were dumbfounded and the lord clearly wasn't happy about it but Kunihiko promised that he wouldn't be long and wouldn't be careless, only then the lord approved.

Only after the grand feast and the delicious cake was distributed Lord Tezuka and Fuji went back to the gazebo. The lord sat on the chair behind a big table with a sigh. They still could hear Momoshiro's loud singing at the gazebo.

Fuji poured two glasses of wine at the refreshment area and went to the lord. He put one glass in front of the lord and sipped his own before started talking, "When did you plan this all?"

Lord Tezuka twirled the glass slowly, "I had it in my mind since Christmas but the real planning was after the short trip at the riverside. It was supposed to be Christmas but it wasn't as good as I thought it should be, so..." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"What?" Fuji chuckled, "I don't know you have such romantic side."

"Hn.. Kikumaru plans these all, I just give him the concept and agreed one of his disastrous plans."

"Is this the most normal and acceptable for you?" when the lord didn't answer Fuji smiled, "Well, I will certainly ask the rest from Eiji. I want to know what the other plans are."

Fuji put his glass down, "Is it Eiji only who knows about it?"

"Hmm.." Lord Tezuka hummed nervously, "I told Saeki Koujiro last time we met."

"Even Koujiro knows about this?" Fuji asked honestly. "What kind of conspiracy is this? You told me about your worries yet you told him about this plan, huh?" Fuji teased.

Lord Tezuka didn't reply as he wouldn't want Fuji to know his meeting with the monochromatic haired man was to ask for Fuji's hand. The tanned skinned man was the closest thing to family for Fuji. The lord wanted everything to be perfect for his perfect mate.

Lord Tezuka pulled Fuji and placed him on his laps, "It's a beautiful conspiracy if you're involved." He pecked Fuji's cheek and the smaller man blushed, "Geez.."

Lord Tezuka leaned over to kiss Fuji more but stopped by his guest who want to congratulate them. The bespectacled lord stood and walked to the party but not before whispering, "Tonight." to Fuji's ear with much eagerness and the sexiest voice, huskily. Fuji shivered both in anticipation and same eagerness, he couldn't wait to be alone with the lord at the night.

Speaking about night, here he was, sitting on the bed feeling nervous. It had been a long time since last he was with the lord. Never before he felt so surprised and so moved in one day, Fuji brushed his bangs out of his face. His feet still felt like jelly, his blushes together with his thumping heart wouldn't cease as he was still overexcited by the lord's open attention; his warm gaze throughout the day, his not so secretly hugs and not so occasion kisses.

Fuji chuckled and covered his warm cheeks with his hands.

 _Calm down. It is nothing new._

 _Right?_

 _Right?_

Fuji bit his lips, he looked at the feast the cook prepared for their late snack for the night spread innocently on a small round table in the middle of the bedroom.

 _It is evidently new for me. It's the first time for me and the lord—_

The door of the adjoining room was opened and Lord Tezuka emerged in long black trousers and white shirt with damp hair. His glasses glinted under the warm light of the fireplace yet the lord's suggestive and sexy stare from those hazel eyes made Fuji held his breath.

"T..the cook sends refreshment, do you want s..some?" Fuji said nervously when the lord sat on the soft bed next to him, the bed shifted when he did and Fuji couldn't help but tumbled toward the lord.

Lord Tezuka touched Fuji's hand when the smaller man tried to walk away, "Hn.. But I need my alone time with my bride now." The bespectacled lord caressed Fuji's surprisingly cold hand, "What's wrong?"

"No.. Ugh..it's stupid but I feel nervous." Fuji chuckled while playing his ring instinctively.

"For the reason that you are mine now or because of tonight's occasion?" Lord Tezuka leaned more to Fuji and smiled when he heard Fuji yelped, his blushes and nervousness were Lord Tezuka's favorite for the day, he would savour it.

"B..both." Fuji squeaked.

Lord Tezuka hummed and scooted to the sturdy mahogany headboard and leaned on it casually, he patted on his laps, asking Fuji to come to him. The lord found how he enjoyed when Fuji was on his laps, in his range and only his.

Fuji hesitated when he crawled to the lord but Lord Tezuka was impatient for that time, he pulled the light brown haired man and smiled slightly when the smaller man ended straddling the Lord with a small yelp.

"I miss you. Today is the longest day for me." the lord admitted. "It's a bit frustrating having you in my arms but I had to act correctly and be on best behavior while all I want is beside you, kissing you.." The Lord proved his point by kissing corner of Fuji's mouth sofly, "...and in you till you can't feel and think about anything except me." He whispered lowly to Fuji who shivered and gasping, his hands were holding the lord's shoulders tightly.

"Me, too. I just want to spend more time with you." Fuji said with a smile. Fuji loved it, he truly did when the lord was only looking at him, thinking about him and being so sexy and tempting unlike his formal and proper self. It was the lord which only knew and he loved it.

Seeing the good and pure response from the smaller man, the lord placed his hands on outer sides of Fuji's smooth thighs, moving slowly and sensually to the slim and firm waist. The bespectacled lord smirked when he felt his small lover wore nothing beneath his big white shirt. Fuji saw that smile and clutched the lord's shoulders tightly, "W—wait.. I..."

The lord definitely mastered the art of teasing and playing Fuji's emotions so well. He skipped the next action only to touch Fuji's hair and combed his fingers through the long tresses, felt how soft and silky they were. "It's longer...although not as long as I wish but I can wait but this.." He palmed Fuji's neck and pushed the younger man toward himself, in a slow and sensuous kiss.

"Can't wait any longer." He said between small kisses he gave Fuji. The smaller man moaned and gasped as he tried to say something but his brain was too clouded and the kisses sent small delicious electric shock through his body, "Mit—"

The lord silenced him in another kiss, he opened the button carefully then shifted his attention to the wide column of ivory neck and shoulder. The lord was bitting the junction between the soft neck and silky shoulder when he heard Fuji's groaned, tears were falling from his eyes, and gasping desperately, the smaller man was hyperventilating.

"What's wrong, lover?" He cradled Fuji's small face, he was blushing as he usually did but the tears rang the lord's alarm, he wiped away the salty clear liquid and kissed Fuji's jaw carefully. "Are you sick? Hurt somewhere?"

Fuji shook his head, "No. No. It's not that... Mitsu.." He placed his palm on the lord's cheek. Being in the lord's arms and geeting all of the attention was too overwhelming and fantastic altogether.

"What is it? Can you tell me?" He answered cautiously, his hazel eyes filled with worries and confusion.

Fuji smiled and shook his head, "I can't.."

"I understand. We can just sleep, hm?" He scooted to lay down but Fuji tightened his grip on the lord's shoulder and moved closer to the lord to tell him to stop, that caused his awakened length to rub on the lord's and they groaned automatically.

"Don't go. I just...it's been too long and..and I feel a bit..too excited." Fuji confessed. He hugged the lord to hide his face since he was embarrassed.

Lord Tezuka chuckled but didn't say anything, "Sorry, Syusuke. I was being too careless." He whispered and stroke Fuji's back soothingly.

Fuji knew he shouldn't be so embarrassed since he was a man himself, for God's sake, but he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to suppress himself and disappoint the lord. He was just wanted all to be perfect and didn't want to be a party pooper. Fuji wanted the lord to feel nothing but perfection.

Why did he being so difficult?

Why did he hesitate?

Didn't he love the lord and willing to give him everything including his own life? Then why he hesitated by such trivia things?

 _Fuji Syusuke loves Tezuka Kunimitsu and that's all matters._

Lord Tezuka assumed Fuji had fallen asleep when Fuji was lost in his long thought so he tried to put Fuji on the bed but the long haired man hadn't. Fuji didn't want the night ruined because of his idiocy and incompetence. His blue eyes looked directly to the lord in a determination as he took the lord's glasses away and pulled him into a long breathtaking kiss.

 _Finally..._

Was all they thought that time.

Lord Tezuka pushed Fuji more to the bed with the slim legs around the lord's waist, the imposing white shirt was opened fully now, giving a good view for the lord. "Should we stop this?" The lord asked but his right hand caressing the inner thigh of Fuji's yet never reached the most wanted location between the thighs. Fuji moved his hips unconsciously to get more pressure and friction, "No, please.." His blue eyes went darker, "I feel...Um..hot..." He bit his fingers to cover his moan when the lord touched him but not as right as he wanted it to be, "Please..please.."

"What do you want, Syusuke?" Lord Tezuka lowered himself but his hand never left Fuji's length, the lithe man was the most beautiful view; blushing cheeks, red pliant lips and ivory skin with kissmarks scattered around the smooth torso, and he wouldn't allow anyone to see it.

"Y..you.. Please..." Fuji gasped and moaned when he felt the lord granted his wish.

Fuji let out a long moan and dirtied his own stomach, the lord's hand and his clothes. Lord Tezuka was watching him all the way to the high, craving the moment into his memory for life, "S..sorry. I.." Fuji was gasping to calm himself.

The lord smiled and pecked Fuji's lips, he threw his white shirt away after wiping his soiled hand, "We are not finished yet, I hope." He licked his lips and looked at the lord expectantly, he might have just come but the lord's perfect torso and the evidence bulge in the black trousers stirred something inside Fuji's body.

Lord Tezuka knelt and pushed his covered hard on to Fuji's below, making Fuji gasped in anticipation, the lord then placed his hands on the pillow Fuji was sleeping on, hovering his bride. "Only if you want it."

"Yes, I want it. I want you to take me, all of you this time and I am yours to take." Fuji said in determination.

Another long kiss. "Yes, my love. As I am yours." Lord Tezuka replied.

"Mine." Fuji smiled warmly and snaked his hands around the lord's torso.

"As you are mine." The lord dipped down to seal their vow.

* * *

Okay, I have finished this. Finally! *fanning myself*

It's the end of the story. So sad. But I have to end it here. I truly appreciate every single review you give me. You guys truly encourage me to continue writing and keep supporting my late update and lame story. You guys are the best!

Once again, thank you very much for your warm acceptances!

See you again in next installment!


End file.
